Götterdämmerung
by MysticMew
Summary: Spielt nach
1. Prolog: Ein anhängliches Glühwürmchen

Bemerkung für ff.net Leser

Das „Prequel" zu dieser Geschichte findet ihr unter den folgenden Links

http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon3/dficlaet.htm

http://members.tripod.com/catstrio/PPF/minaru_fanfics.htm

Es ist nicht zwingend notwendig „Im Schatten des Lichts" gelesen zu haben aber empfehlenswert.

Konnichi wa, minna!

Ich bin's wieder... ahem, ich meine wir sind's, Laetitia und ich, euer Matthias. Ja, ganz recht. Was ihr hier vor euch habt ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt, was in den letzten Monaten seit Ende Juli entstanden ist.

Zuerst wollte Laetitia eigentlich nur ein wenig Rat, meine Genehmigung als sozusagen Erfinder des Genres und vielleicht ein wenig Mithilfe. Letztendlich lief es darauf hinaus, daß wir eine Gemeinschaftsfic schreiben wollten und da keiner von uns wirklich KURZE Geschichten schreiben kann, wurde das Ganze natürlich glatt eine weitere epische Fic.

Götterdämmerung setzt an, wo ISDL ("Im Schatten des Lichts") aufgehört hat. Es ist nicht unbedingt notwendig ISDL zu lesen aber gerade die Charaktere und viele Zusammenhänge werden dadurch wesentlich verständlicher. Und wenn ihr mich fragt, könnt ihr nicht viel falsch machen damit.

Dies ist ein Minaru-Shipper (gut eigentlich ein Hotaru-Minako-Saito Dreieck mit Gewichtung auf den Minaru-Part), der gewichtige Grund dafür, daß ich mitgeschrieben habe, mit einigen anderen Elementen darin. Also wenn euch Shoujo Ai/Yuri mißfällt, dann verlaßt diesen Ort, wo immer ihr diese Fic gefunden habt und kommt nie wieder. J

Mehr habe ich eigentlich nicht zu sagen. Wenn Laetitia noch was sagen möchte, dann übergebe ich das Wort jetzt an sie und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Ja ne, euer

Matthias

Nun, das Wichtigste hat Matthias ja schon oben erwähnt. Tatsächlich sollte es anfangs nur eine sehr kleine Fanfiction werden, was es aber definitiv nicht geworden ist. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ich es fertigbringen würde ein Fanfic mit jemandem gemeinsam zu schreiben, aber das Resultat hat mir das Gegenteil bewiesen. Bis auf ein paar kleine Meinungsverschiedenheiten lief es ja mehr oder weniger friedlich ab ;)

Eigentlich ist es ja ein Nachfolger von meiner Fanfiction "Im Schatten des Lichts", hat aber mit derem Ablauf nichts mehr zu tun, lediglich zwei Hauptcharaktere stammen daraus und einige Gedanken der Sailorkriegerinnen knöpfen an ihre "Göttinsvergangheit" an. Damit hat's sich aber schon, es ist nämlich wie schon gesagt eine Fanfic, die sich Minako und Hotaru widmet, aber die anderen Charaktere auch sehr intensiv integriert. 

Da ich aber eigentlich nichts von allzulangen Vorwörter halte, halte ich auch jetzt den Mund und hoffe, daß euch die Geschichte gefällt.

eure Laetitia

**Götterdämmerung**

**Drei Leben, zwei Geliebte, eine Entscheidung**

**Prolog: Ein anhängliches Glühwürmchen**

Irgendwo weit entfernt im All, nahe unseres Sonnensystems (?)

Bald.

Mein kleines Schiff näherte sich unbeirrbar der Ansammlung von Planeten. Der größten und strahlendsten Ansammlung wie es sie in der ganzen Galaxie gab. Und inmitten dieser Ansammlung war mein Ziel. Nicht der blaue Planet, den so viele meiner Artgenossen trachteten. Nicht das leuchtenden silberne Juwel des Sternenkristalls der Mondprinzessin. Nein, mein Ziel war ein ganz anderes. Ein höheres, heiligeres Ziel, das diesen Krieg für immer beenden würde.

Wie lange hatte ich gewartet und gesucht seit meiner Wiedergeburt. Es schmerzte immer noch daran zu denken wie sie mich abgelehnt hatte. Ich hatte gedacht, sie würde verstehen, gerade sie von allen. Aber dem war nicht so. Verbannt hatte sie mich, da sie mich nicht töten konnte und durfte. Aber... Jetzt nicht mehr. Ich würde sie finden auf diesen blauen Planeten, der als Austragungsort so vieler Schlachten gedient hat. Meine Quellen hatten mir berichtet, daß alle von ihnen auf der terranischen Heimatwelt wiedergeboren wurden.

Diesmal würde sie verstehen. Sie würde verstehen müssen, denn es war in ihrem Schicksal zu mir zu gehören und unsere Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Sie wußte, sie würde den Mächten kein zweites Mal trotzen können. Auch sie war entbehrlich und dieses Wissen würde sie schließlich zu der meinigen machen.

Verlangend starrte ich das holographische Bild vor mir an, betrachtete diesen zerbrechlichen und doch so hübschen Körper. So wenig menschlich mehr wie ein Fabelwesen. Die langen schwarzen Haare, die ihr weit über den Rücken fielen – ich hatte gehört, sie trug sie jetzt wesentlich kürzer – die tiefen violetten Augen... Perfekt. Perfekt für mich.

Erneut sah ich hinaus. Das Sol System lag jetzt nur noch wenige Tage entfernt. Nur noch wenige Tage bis ich meine Anvertraute wiedersehen würde und endlich erfüllen konnte, wofür ich vor vielen Jahrtausenden ausgewählt wurde.

Bald. Bald würde sie mein sein.

(Makoto)

Ein grausam schrilles Geräusch riß mich aus meinem schwer erkämpften Halbschlaf. Mühsam und ohne große Eile öffnete ich die Augen und wischte mir die braunen Locken aus dem Gesicht. Die Sonne schien friedlich durchs Fenster und ließ meine weiße Zimmertapete derart grell aufleuchten, daß ich wieder unwillig die Augen zusammenkniff. Dann allerdings fuhr ich gehetzt hoch und griff nach dem Wecker, sank aber dann wieder erleichtert zurück. Es war Samstag, halb neun Uhr morgens, keine Schule. Friedlich lächelnd wollte ich wieder einschlafen... 

Das schrille Geräusch meldete sich allerdings wieder und mir ging langsam auf, daß das nicht mein Wecker, sondern die Türklingel war. Fluchend setzte ich mich auf. Welcher Idiot klingelte um halb Neun Samstags die Leute wach? Und wieso öffnete niemand? War Minako jetzt schon außer Haus?

Ich überwand mich und bewegte mich die Treppe hinunter, wobei starke Kopfschmerzen einsetzten, die ganz nach Kater schienen, durchquerte das unaufgeräumte Wohnzimmer und öffnete die Eingangstür. Kalte Luft strömte mir entgegen. Ich wachte etwas auf als ich in die dunkelvioletten Augen von Hotaru Tomoe starrte.   

Das blasse Mädchen mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren sah mich verlegen an, was ihren mystischen Augen etwas den Effekt nahm. Ich suchte nach dem Grund für ihre verlegene Miene und nahm schließlich an, daß es daran lag, daß ich fast nichts außer der Unterwäsche trug. In der Eile hatte ich ganz vergessen etwas überzuziehen.

„Na, Hotaru?" sagte ich und rieb mir die Augen. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Hotaru löste den überrumpelten Blick von meinem Körper und sah mich an. „Hi, Makoto. Entschuldige, habe ich dich geweckt", fragte sie schüchtern. Manchmal schien es mir als ob das Mädchen Angst vor mir hätte. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr Haruka Gruselgeschichten über mich erzählt, was meine Schlägereien anbelangte. Obwohl Hotaru Tomoe eigentlich die letzte Person sein müßte die etwas zu fürchten hat.

„Laß mal, ich sollte mir sowieso angewöhnen Samstags früher aufzustehen. Suchst du Minako?"

„Ja...Ist sie da?" Ich überlegte. Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht, sonst hätte sie die Tür vor mir geöffnet. Ich teilte dies Hotaru mit. „Und du weißt nicht wo sie hin ist", fragte Hotaru etwas enttäuscht. 

„Hm, warte einen Augenblick." Bis jetzt hatte mir Minako noch immer einen Wisch hinterlaßen auf dem sie mir mitteilte wo sie hin war. Ich begab mich in die Küche und fand tatsächlich einen Zettel der mit Sailormoon-Sticker am Kühlschrank festgeklebt war.

Bin zu meiner alten Modelagentur, wollen wieder einen neuen Vertrag, außerdem brauch ich das Geld ! Gegen  13 Uhr wieder da !_ stand da relativ unleserlich, anscheinend in größter Eile geschrieben. Ich riß den Zettel runter und reichte ihn Hotaru, die immer noch abwartend an der Tür stand._

„Was für eine Modelagentur", fragte diese verwirrt.

„Keine Ahnung", murmelte ich, langsam Hunger verspürend, außerdem wurde es mir kalt. „Bei Minako gibt es da mehrere habe ich manchmal den Eindruck."

„Gut, ich komme dann am Nachmittag noch mal vorbei, kannst du ihr das sagen?"

„Kein Problem."

„Dankeschön, Makoto. Nochmals Verzeihung, daß ich dich geweckt habe. Also, wir sehen uns."

Ich sah ihr nach wie sie die Treppen runter hüpfte und um die Ecke verschwand. Dann erst schloß ich die Haustür und begab mich zurück in die Küche wo ich mir eine blaues Herrenhemd überzog, von dem ich keine Ahnung hatte wem es gehörte da hier eigentlich keine Männer im Haus waren, und Kaffee aufsetzte.  Mißmutig betrachtete ich die unordentliche Küche. Minako war kein Ordnungstier. Ich sehnte mich nach meiner hübschen, blitzblanken, kleinen Küche in meinem ehemaligen Appartement. Jetzt war das hübsche Appartement allerdings nichts mehr als Schutt und Asche, nach der Bombe die Tokyo zerstört hatte. Das Haus hier in einer Vorstadt Tokyos, ein hübsches kleines Städtchen, das von der Bombe verschont blieb und nicht weit von der Katastrophe weg war, gehörte Minakos Großvater. Alle Sailorsenshi waren hierher umgezogen, bis auf Rei, die immer noch bei ihrem Onkel in Okinawa half.

Usagi lebte mit Mamoru in einer netten kleinen Wohnung, die mir besser gefallen hätte, und Ami war zu ihrem Vater gezogen, der sich entschieden hatte seßhaft zu werden. Ganz ging mir das nicht in den Kopf wie Ami es über sich gebracht hat zu ihm zu ziehen. Sie hatte den Tod ihrer Mutter genausowenig verkraftet wie Usagi den Tod ihrer Familie. In solchen Momenten fühlte ich mich fast zufrieden darüber daß ich sozusagen noch nie Eltern gehabt habe.

Merkwürdige Freundschaft, die da zwischen Minako und Hotaru zu entstehen schien. Meiner Meinung nach paßten die beiden kaum zusammen. Ich hatte bisher wenig mit Hotaru zu tun, Minako eigentlich auch. Doch seit die Geschichte mit den Shiekah mehr oder weniger abgeschlossen war, kreuzte Hotaru öfters hier auf. Fühlte sich Minako einsam seit Saito mit Dallas verschwunden war und sich den Rest unseres Planeten ansehen wollte? Hatte Hotaru von Haruka und Michiru die Nase voll? Ich lachte gutgelaunt bei diesen absurden Gedanken. Hätte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt gewußt, daß diese Gedanken gar nicht so blöd waren hätte ich wohl anders reagiert.

(Hotaru)

Schade, dabei hatte ich gedacht sie direkt abpassen zu können. Mir war schon klar, daß Minako früh wach sein würde, seltsamerweise war sie das ständige seit dem Ende des gesamten Konfliktes. Aber so früh, damit hatte ich weniger gerechnet. Nun war nur die Frage: Was tun? Nach hause gehen und mir die nervige Fragerei von Haruka und Michiru anhören oder selber nach dieser Agentur suchen, die ja nun nahezu überall in der Gegend sein konnte? Dabei kannte ich mich hier noch weniger gut aus als in Juuban oder den anderen - mittlerweile zerstörten – geläufigen Stadtteilen der anderen Mädchen...

Ehrlich auf meine Adoptiveltern hatte ich jetzt echt keinen Bock. Seit ich durch die Wiederherstellung des eigentlichen Schicksals der Erde wiederbelebt wurde – und ich kann sagen, daß der Tod keine angenehme Erfahrung war – wollte mich gerade Haruka am liebsten in mein Zimmer einsperren und ja nicht mehr aus dem Haus lassen. Michiru war genauso besorgt, zeigte es aber eher auf andere Art und Weise. Dabei hatte ich schon genug Probleme selber wieder Anschluß an all die Ereignisse zu knüpfen. Das ist echt nicht leicht, wenn du ständig wiedergeboren wirst...

Ich meine... Adoptiveltern, was für ein Witz! Wir waren fast gleich alt, zumindest war ich mittlerweile ungefähr im Alter der Inners und das Letzte, was ich im Moment wollte, war in meinem Zimmer zu vermodern. Das hatte ich nahezu zehn Jahre meines Lebens gemacht. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und der nächste Schritt in unserem Schicksal würde kommen. Kristall Tokyo. Die Shiekah waren nur ein ungeplanter Einschnitt, wenn auch ein ziemlich unangenehmer und prägender...

Aber allein schon, weil diese mehr oder weniger unbeschwerte Zeit auch bald zuende sein würde, wollte ich wie alle noch etwas davon haben. Minako half mir dabei und ich war selber überrascht wie gut wir zu harmonieren schienen. Gegensätze ziehen sich an oder so etwas... Irgendwie war ich froh zu hören, daß sie sich entschieden hatte ihren alten Traum wiederaufzunehmen, viel Zeit würde ihr dafür nicht mehr bleiben.

Ich seufzte. Jetzt hatte ich soviel gegrübelt und wußte immer noch nicht was ich tun sollte. „Guten Morgen, Hotaru." Ich wirbelte herum und starrte direkt in das fröhlichverschmitzte Gesicht von Artemis, der seine Menschenform genauso wie Luna nach dem letzten Kampf behalten hatte. Wenn ich eines nicht erwartet hatte, dann war es ihn hier zu sehen. Er war mit Luna in eine kleine Apartmentwohnung etwas weiter außerhalb der alten Stadt gezogen und kam eigentlich selten. Nun es war Wochenende, was wunderte ich mich eigentlich? „Artemis! Es ist schön dich mal wiederzusehen. Was macht die Arbeit?"

Artemis, nicht unbedingt mehr an das Leben als Mensch gewöhnt, hatte sich verschiedene Jobs in der letzten Zeit gesucht. Er schenkte mir ein neckendes Lächeln. „Schmeichelein bringen dich nirgendwohin, Mädel. Was die Jobs angeht... Nun Luna sagt andauernd ich wäre zu verwöhnt geworden vom Palastleben und Minako. Als ob sie sich besser anstellen würde." Er brummte mißmutig.

Ich konnte mir ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Also scheint ja alles bei euch in Ordnung zu sein. Das freut mich." Er rümpfte verächtlich die Nase, was ein weiteres Kichern von mir einforderte. Gelegentlich waren Artemis und Luna, wenn wir mal zusammen waren, schlimmer als Usagi und Rei, die nahezu gar nicht mehr stritten. „Also, was verschlägt dich hierher?"

„Ich wollte eigentlich Minako besuchen", gab er zu und musterte mich aufmerksam, was mir leicht unangenehm war. „Tja", meinte ich und blickte in die Richtung, aus der ich gerade gekommen war, „da bist du nicht der Einzige. Mako hat sie geschrieben, sie ist zurück zu ihrer alten Modelagentur, wo auch immer die ist." Artemis schnitt eine Grimasse. „Welche? Da gibt es Tausende."

„Toll", entgegnete ich sarkastisch. „Das hat Makoto auch gesagt." Seufzend wandte ich mich in Richtung Bushaltestelle. Es schien es gab keinen Weg drum herum zu geben. „Ist wohl besser ich warte bis sie zurückkommt, du kannst Makoto ja etwas Gesellschaft leisten, sonst fühlt die Arme sich noch einsam." Ich wollte ihn eigentlich so stehenlassen, da mir gerade danach war. Aber er ließ mich nicht.

„Ich hoffe du weißt, auf was du dich da einläßt." Verwirrt drehte ich mich zu ihm um. Artemis' Stimme hatte einen merkwürdig, ernsten Unterton angenommen. „Was meinst du?" Er zeigte keine Reaktion, sondern starrte mich nur wieder durchdringend an. „Verkauf mich nicht für Blöde, Schätzchen. Auch wenn ich nicht mehr an Minakos Fußende schlafe, weiß ich durchaus, was bei ihr so vorgeht." Ich überlegte, ob ich darauf antworten sollte oder nicht. Da ich nicht genau wußte wie er dazu genau stand, entschied mich fürs Schweigen. Er sollte sich um seine eigenen Dinge kümmern. Minako war nicht sein Eigentum und was auch immer zwischen uns geschah, war alleine unsere Sache.

Wortlos drehte ich mich um und ging davon. „Hey, war nur ein Ratschlag!" rief Artemis mir noch hinterher, doch ich hörte nicht mehr hin.

(Makoto)

Es war wirklich sehr ruhig in dieser kleinen Stadt. Ich empfand das ehrlich gesagt nicht als allzu positiv. Das Nachtleben in Tokyo war wie die Hölle gewesen und ich hatte es geliebt. Jeden einzelnen Club, jede einzelne kleine Kneipe hatten ich und meine vier Seelenschwestern damals durchgekämmt. Seit wir Sechzehn waren, waren diese Samstagnächte für uns wie das Paradies, indem man den Strapazen der Sailorkriegerinnen entkommen konnte. 

Ich lächelte gutgelaunt. Schön waren die Zeiten, in denen ich im Untergrund Tokyos Schläger verprügelt hatte.

Ich warf einen Seitenblick zu Hotaru, die neben mir die Straße entlang lief. Hotaru war heute nachmittag tatsächlich wiedergekommen, um Minako abzuholen. Minako allerdings ließ sich den ganzen Nachmittag nicht blicken. Um fünf Uhr, nachdem ich mit Hotaru gemeinsam Shanghai gegessen habe und ein paar Freunde aus der Bar, in der ich manchmal arbeitete vorbeigekommen waren, kehrte sie enttäuscht wieder heim. Gegen Acht, als ich kaum aus dem Karatetraining mit meinem neuen Sensei zurückgekehrt war, stand sie schon wieder vor der Tür. Minako war immer noch nicht zurück, doch ich fand unter dem Küchentisch einen neuen Zettel, auf dem stand, daß sie den ganzen Tag auf Achse war und mit einem alten Bekannten etwas essen gegangen war. Sie war wahrscheinlich zwischendurch nach Hause gekommen als ich beim Training war.

Das Glühwürmchen tat mir leid, obwohl ich nicht begriff, was das Mädchen dazu veranlaßte den ganzen Tag mit Warten auf Minako zu verschwenden. Es wäre sogar fast sinnvoller auf Usagi zu warten als auf Minako, denn Usagi tauchte immer irgendwann auf, wenn auch zu spät, Minako allerdings hatte die Gabe immer so spurlos zu verschwinden.

Ich schlug Hotaru vor mit in die Bar zu kommen, in der ich mich mit den anderen Vier treffen sollte. Minako würde sicher irgendwann auch hinkommen. Hotaru hatte sich schließlich zögernd einverstanden erklärt. Es war nun zehn Uhr, das heißt wir waren genau pünktlich. Also viel zu früh. Usagi kam zu 90 % immer eine halbe Stunde zu spät und Rei brauchte logischerweise länger, da sie von weiter herkam. Höchstens mit Ami war jetzt schon zu rechnen, die aber sicher auch später kam, da sie annahm, daß wir wie immer alle unpünktlich waren. Es war wirklich eine Katastrophe bei uns, noch schlimmer als früher.

Ich trat mit Hotaru in eine kleine aber sehr nette Bar und wir besetzten einen Tisch am Fenster. Ich bestellte einen Bacardi Breezer während Hotaru sich mit einem Orangensaft zufrieden gab. Seufzend zündete ich mir eine Zigarette an und überlegte, worüber ich mit dieser verschlossenen Person reden sollte. Jedesmal, wenn sie mich anblickte, mit diesen dunkelvioletten Augen, erinnerte es mich an den glasigen Blick der Todeskriegerin. Hotaru erschien einem wirklich mysteriös. Ich mochte keine mysteriösen Dinge, das hatte ich mit Ami gemeinsam.

Letztere betrat gerade den Raum als ich ein Gespräch beginnen wollte. Ich winkte meiner Freundin zu, die uns erblickte und zu uns kam. Ami trug einen kurzen schwarzen Rock und ihre graziösen aber etwas zu dünnen Beine kamen gut zur Geltung. Sie schien noch dünner geworden zu sein und ihr Gesicht war fast so blaß wie das von Hotaru. Die dunkelblauen Haare waren allerdings länger geworden, und es schien mir als ob Ami der Göttin Merkur immer ähnlicher wurde.   

„Na, Schwester?" sagte ich und machte Ami Platz.

„Hi, Mako-chan, so früh hätte ich aber nicht mit dir gerechnet!" sagte Ami lächelnd. „Oh hallo, Hotaru!"

Ami setzte sich neben Hotaru und begann gleich aufgeregt auf mich einzureden. Sie habe einen sehr bekannten Astronomen über ihren Vater kennengelernt. Sie habe ein unglaublich interessantes Gespräch mit diesem Astronomen geführt und der sei begeistert von ihr und ihrem Wissen gewesen. Er habe ihr angeboten mit ihm etwas gemeinsam zu bearbeiten.

Nach einer Weile traten auch Rei und Usagi ein. Rei hatte sich sehr verändert. Sie glich nicht mehr viel der alten Rei, sondern sah Mars sehr viel ähnlicher. Sie war ernster geworden, ehrwürdiger. Seit sie Meistro damals wiedergetroffen hatte, hatte sie innerlich etwas umgehauen. Nun ich verstand sie. Doch ich bin auch nicht aggressiver geworden, als vor der Geschichte mit den Shiekah, und das, obwohl ich Dallas immer noch um mich tanzen habe. Dallas fängt an eine Gefahr für mich zu werden, da er stärker ist als ich solange ich keine Göttin bin. Ich bin relativ befreit seit ich weiß, daß er momentan nicht in Japan ist.

Rei kleidete sich nur noch sehr schick – meist nur Rot und Schwarz – und trug immer lange auffallende Amulette und riesige Klunker als Ohrringe.

Usagi war ebenfalls ruhiger und ernster geworden, doch manchmal in schönen Momenten war sie wieder die alte Usagi, kindlich und quirlig und ohne Scham. Ich fand, daß Mamoru nicht den besten Einfluß auf sie hatte. Mamoru war in meinen Augen eine ziemliche Schlaftablette und für meinen Geschmack zu intellektuell.

„Wieso seit ihr so früh?" fragte ich ernsthaft erstaunt.

„Die Straßen waren heute sehr frei und Usagi habe ich unterwegs aufgepflückt!" erklärte Rei.

Wir begannen uns in ein Gespräch zu vertiefen. Usagi jammerte über Lunas schlechte Laune und über Artemis unpädagogische Versuche sie aufzubauen, indem er sie runtermachte, was typisch Artemis war. Rei berichtete auf unser Nachfragen von Yuuichirou, der sich endlich entschlossen hatte sich einen neuen Job außerhalb des Tempels zu besorgen. Außerdem sollte er mit Reis Frisöse herumgeflirtet haben, wobei Rei ihn erwischte. Rei war es ziemlich egal, doch Yuuichirou glaubte nun die Welt auf den Kopf stellen zu müssen, um sie zu versöhnen.

Ami berichtete auch den anderen von dem Astronomen und ich erzählte von meinem neuen Sensei, der zwar besser aussah als der Alte doch leider weniger draufhatte und an mir auch eher als Frau als als Kämpferin interessiert war.

Hotaru wurde einen Augenblick fast vergessen.

Mir fiel plötzlich wieder ein wieso sie eigentlich hier war. Ich unterbrach das Gespräch. „Hat Minako sich nicht inzwischen bei einem von euch gemeldet?" fragte ich.

Schulterzucken. Niemand wußte, wo sie steckte. Ich seufzte.

„Solange wird sie doch wohl nicht brauchen mit jemanden zum Essen zu gehen", brummte ich und blickte zu Hotaru. Diese bemerkte meinen Blick und starrte zu Boden.

„Du kennst doch, Minako, wenn er ihr gefallen hat, wird sie frühestens morgen früh eintreffen", sagte Ami lächelnd.

„Ich versteh das nicht", sagte Usagi. „Saito ist tatsächlich schon lange weg, doch daß sie das Bedürfnis hat sich anderweitig zu amüsieren..."

Ich lachte. „Sie ist die Liebesgöttin, was willst du mehr?" sagte ich. „Treue ist weder Minako noch Saito ein Begriff. Was glaubst du wieso die beiden es solange miteinander aushalten?"

Als ich fertig geredet hatte blickte ich zu Hotaru und begriff, daß ich etwas sehr Falsches gesagt habe, auch wenn ich nicht gleich wußte wieso. Hotaru starrte in ihr Glas und sagte nichts. Langsam wurde mir das Verhalten dieses Mädchens suspekt. Hatte sie einen schlechten Tag oder stimmte da wirklich etwas nicht?

Plötzlich stand Hotaru auf. Sie lächelte in die Runde und griff zu ihrem dunkelblauen Mantel. „Ich bin müde!" verkündete sie. „Danke, daß du mich eingeladen hast, Makoto. Sag Minako bitte, daß ich hiergewesen bin, wenn sie noch aufkreuzen sollte."

Damit ging sie Richtung Ausgang. Doch noch bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatte, trat jemand ein. Es war Minako.

Minako hatte die langen goldenen Haare unordentlich zum Knoten aufgesteckt, die blauen Augen leuchteten aufgeregt. Sie war sehr schick angezogen, alles in dunkelrot. Sie kam eilig auf unseren Tisch zu, als sie mit Hotaru fast zusammenknallte. Ruckartig blieben beide stehen.

Die anderen schenkten dem keine besondere Beachtung, doch ich hatte mein Glas niedergestellt und beobachtete die beiden mißtrauisch.

„Ich wollte dich heute Nachmittag abholen kommen", hörte ich Hotaru schließlich nach einem längeren Zögern sagen. Leider verstand ich Minakos Antwort nicht mehr, weil eine Gruppe lärmender Männer an ihnen vorbei ging. Ich sah Minako lächeln und Hotarus Arm berühren. Sie redeten ziemlich lange. Irgend etwas paßte mir an ihren Gesichtsausdrücken nicht. Da war was. Die beiden hatten irgend ein Geheimnis. Normalerweise waren mir die Geheimnisse anderer schnurzegal aber irgendwas erregte mein Interesse.

Plötzlich stellte sich jemand vor mich und nahm mir die Sicht. Ich blickte hoch und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht von Artemis. Meine Laune besserte sich auf der Stelle. Mit Artemis konnte ich mich bis in den Morgengrauen amüsieren. Minako und Hotaru waren sehr schnell vergessen.

Dadurch sah ich aber auch nicht – so wie jeder von uns –, was hinter Artemis Rücken passierte...

(Minako)

„Gute Nacht, Mako-chan..." Ich wartete nicht auf eine Antwort und schloß leise die Tür zu meinem Zimmer. Sicherlich fand Makoto mein Verhalten seltsam. Es war auch nicht unbedingt normal, daß ich bereits kurz nach Mitternacht, nicht mal eine Stunde nachdem ich gekommen war, mich wieder abmeldete. Sicher ich hatte es auf meinen langen Tag geschoben aber irgendwie war ich sicher gerade Mako und Artemis hatten mir kein Wort geglaubt. Erstere hatte angeboten mich nach hause zu begleiten, wenn auch mit deutlichem Widerwillen.

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen. Wieso machte ich das auch immer wieder? Warum hätte ich nicht einfach sagen können: Nein, danke. Ich habe heute schon, was Wichtiges vor. Anstatt mit einem überaufdringlichen Modedesigner Essen zu gehen. War da immer noch ein Teil von Venus in mir, der mich dazu überredete? Wenn ich so weitermachte, ruinierte ich mir mein Liebesleben vollständig.

Mein Blick fiel auf ein kleines Bild von mir und Saito. Es stammte aus der Zeit kurz nach dem Sieg über die Shiekah. Wem machte ich eigentlich etwas vor? Mein Liebesleben war jetzt schon ein Scherbenhaufen und wenn ich nicht aufpaßte, würde ich hinterher mit leeren Händen dastehen. Manchmal wünschte ich mir die alte Zeit zurück, wo ich Fünfzehn war und nahezu bei jedem gutaussehenden Jungen abblitzte, im Vergleich zu heute, war das sogar viel einfacher gewesen. Wenigstens hatte ich da noch ehrliche Träume gehabt...

Melancholisch sah ich hinauf zum Mond, der beruhigend am Himmel hing. Jedenfalls empfand ich das immer so. Nur heute... nein, eigentlich schon länger hatte der Mond seine Wirkung auf mich irgendwie verloren. „Serenity", flüsterte ich und hoffte das der Geist der verstorbenen Mondgöttin mich hören konnte. „Was soll ich bloß machen..."

Was hätte ich jetzt nicht alles für jemanden gegeben, mit dem ich meine Sorgen teilen konnte, aber dabei... dabei konnte mir keiner helfen. Nicht Artemis, nicht Makoto und auch nicht Hotaru – mein kleines Glühwürmchen –, von Saito wollte ich gar nicht erst reden. Niemand würde verstehen oder nachempfinden können, was mir gerade durch den Kopf und durchs Herz ging. Es wäre alles viel einfacher, wäre da nicht diese eine Nacht vor ein paar Wochen gewesen...

---Rückblick---

Silberjahrtausend, Venus (Traumsequenz Prinzessin Venus)

Der heiße Nachtwind blies mir durch das offene Haar. Trotz des Einflusses des Silberkristalls war die Venus immer noch ein sehr warmer Planet. Die Sonnennähe erzeugte teilweise starke Solarwinde, die begünstigt durch die weiten Ebenen und Täler teilweise eine ungeahnte Geschwindigkeit erreichten. Der Grund, auf dem mein Heimatpalast stand, war zwar geschützt, doch fing er die Wärme nicht gänzlich ab. Jedoch beklagen konnte ich mich nicht. Der Mond war ein kalter Planet und da ich das Meiste meiner Zeit dort zubrachte, war mir die Abwechslung sogar lieb.

Ich stand auf der weitläufigen Terrasse und genoß die Stille des Abends, als sich zwei schlanke, kalte Arme um meine Hüfte schlangen und jemand seinen Kopf auf meiner linken Schulter abstützte. Da sämtliche Angestellten anderweitig beschäftigt waren – dafür hatte ich gesorgt – und ich nur einen einzigen Gast erwartete, brauchte ich mich gar nicht umzudrehen, sondern schloß einfach nur die Augen und genoß das Gefühl der Wärme, das durch meinen Körper floß.

„Ich habe dich erwartet, Rhea." Sanfte Finger strichen durch mein Haar und zarte Lippen küßten meinen Nacken, was Schauder meine Wirbelsäule hinunterschickte. „Ich weiß", antwortete eine weibliche, tiefe Stimme, für den gewöhnlichen Beobachter kalt und emotionslos, doch ich wußte es besser. „Ich konnte nicht eher kommen."

Schließlich nicht mehr in der Lage meine Position zu halten, drehte ich mich schließlich zu ihr um und blickte in ein Paar von tiefen, mysteriös funkelnden Augen in dunklem Violett. Man fühlte sich, als ob man förmlich hineingezogen wurde. Wenn man bedachte, daß eine Person mit solchen Augen die höchste Macht im Universum beherrschen sollte...

Ich kam nicht dazu weiter nachzudenken und schon gar nicht auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, denn meine Lippen fanden sich plötzlich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, wesentlich angenehmeren Dingen. Es war ein langer und tiefer Kuß, voller Verlangen und lange unterdrückter Leidenschaft. Alle Zweifel, die in meinem Unterbewußtsein sich jedesmal aufbauten, wurden stets davon weggewischt. Wir hatten ja so wenig Gelegenheit dazu...

Schließlich wurde es doch schon mal nötig ein wenig Luft zu tanken und der Kontakt endete. Ich zog sie nah an mich heran und strich durch ihr schwarzes Haar mit den einzelnen violettschimmernden Streifen. „Aishar", hauchte Rhea und für eine Weile standen wir einfach so da, keine Sorgen des Universums berührten uns.

„Das ist das letzte Mal, oder?" stellte ich schließlich fest. Ich wollte Trauer empfinden und ausdrücken aber irgendwie konnte ich das nicht. Sie schwieg eine Weile. „Ja... Die Dinge sind in Bewegung. Metallias Macht nimmt zu und Beryl gerät immer mehr unter ihren Einfluß. Wenn die heutige Nacht vorüber ist, werde ich mich vorbereiten müssen." Es klang so emotionslos und kalt, doch ich kannte die stille Kriegerin des verbotenen Planeten zu gut, um das wirklich zu glauben. Es schmerzte sie, vielleicht noch mehr als mich. Denn sie könnte etwas tun aber sie durfte nicht...

„Gibt es denn keinen Weg abzuwenden, was kommt?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und diesmal konnte ich ein paar Tränen sehen, die sich gebildet hatten, sie wischte sie schnell wieder weg. „Nein, Venus. Der neue Zyklus muß jetzt kommen. Wenn wir den Lauf des Schicksals jetzt ändern, fordert es später vielleicht noch einen wesentlich höheren Preis. Eigentlich hätte ich dir das gar nicht erzählen dürfen." Ich drückte sie ganz fest an mich, in der Hoffnung es würde irgendwie verhindern, daß sie wieder gehen würde, aber das war nur ein Wunschtraum. „Ich möchte dich nur nicht verlieren wie ich Kunzite verlieren werde..."

Es schmerzte immer noch aber Rhea machte den Schmerz erträglich. Ich weiß, ich hätte das eigentlich nie wissen dürfen und wenn Königin Serenity je erfahren würde, was sich hier abspielte... Ich wußte nicht, was dann geschehen würde. „Ich dich doch auch nicht aber... es muß nun mal sein. Wir beide wissen das und ich glaube Serenity weiß es auch. Wir brauchen den neuen Zyklus und das neue Königreich. Ich verspreche dir, ich finde dich wieder... irgendwann."

Ich schloß die Augen und versuchte den Schmerz zu verbannen. Es war nicht fair. Es war nicht fair, daß soviel Wahrheit in ihren Worten von unserem traurigem Schicksal lag... Verwirrt schaute ich auf, als Rhea sich löste und meine Hand ergriff. „Laß uns jetzt nicht über das nachdenken, was sein wird und was wir eh nicht ändern können." Ich lächelte ein heitertrauriges Lächeln. „Du hast Recht, wir sollten diese letzte Nacht genießen."

Hand in Hand gingen wir in Richtung Palast und verschwanden schließlich darin. Was auch immer uns in diesem neuen Zyklus erwartetet, wir würden uns wiederfinden...

(Ende Traumsequenz)

Ich setzte mich kerzengerade in meinem Bett auf, Schweiß tropfte von jeder Faser meines Körpers. Der Traum war noch so präsent, als ob ich mich immer noch darin befinden würde. War das wirklich... War das wirklich eine Erinnerung aus dem Silberjahrtausend? Meine Erinnerungen waren schon immer besser gewesen, als die der anderen aber in letzter Zeit – seit der Rückverwandlung in irdische Mädchen – kamen die Flashbacks immer häufiger. War das echt oder nur ein Produkt meines Unterbewußtseins?

„Rhea", flüsterte ich und starrte ins Leere. Meine Gedanken rasten und mein Herz schlug in einer Rate, die sicherlich ungesund war. Es fühlte sich so echt an und ich spürte wie die Erinnerungen langsam zurückflossen, so als ob die Szene eine Initialzündung dargestellt hätte und wahrscheinlich auch hatte. „Rhea", wiederholte ich leise.

Dann warf ich die Bettdecke zurück und griff nach meinem Kommunikator. Ich gab ein paar Kommandos ein und nach einiger Zeit des Wartens erschien das verschlafene Gesicht von Hotaru Tomoe auf dem kleinen Bildschirm. „Minako, was...?"

„Sei in zehn Minuten am kleinen See im Park, du weißt schon wo", unterbrach ich sie und beendete die Verbindung, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Ich wußte, was ich zu tun hatte.

---Ende Rückblick---

„Was soll ich bloß tun?" wiederholte ich und vergrub den Kopf in meinem Kissen. Ich kümmerte mich nicht um die Tränen und schon gar nicht wollte ich an die Fragen von Makoto morgen denken. Es war eine schlichte Katastrophe. Eine Liebe aus einem längst vergangenem Leben, voller Schwierigkeiten und Wendungen, in vielerlei Hinsicht ähnlich der von Serenity und Endymion. Und dann die geheime Liebe aus meinem letzten Leben. Eine Beziehung, die nicht hätte sein dürfen aber trotzdem entstanden war... Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich machen sollte.

Das erinnerte mich irgendwie an das Fiasko mit den beiden Untergebenen des Dead Moons vor einigen Jahren, nur auf einer weitaus höheren Ebene. Ich mußte unwillkürlich etwas lächeln bei der Erinnerung und drehte mich wieder auf den Rücken. Das waren noch unbeschwerte Zeiten gewesen, nicht so wie jetzt.

So ging das nicht weiter, ich würde mit jemanden reden müssen. Mit Artemis sowieso, ich glaube er wußte über Hotaru und mich Bescheid oder sagen wir besser er wußte über Rhea und Aishar Bescheid, jedenfalls hatte ich da so einen Verdacht. Trotzdem brauchte ich dafür jemanden Unbefangenes. Jemanden, der mich verstand. Und da fiel mir eigentlich nur eine Person ein. Meine Prinzessin selbst... Ja, morgen würde ich mit Usagi sprechen.

Befriedigt mit meiner eigenen Logik zog ich mir die Decke über den Kopf und versuchte einzuschlafen. Die Träume kamen schnell und wie schon so oft in den letzten Nächten träumte ich wieder von mir und Rhea.


	2. Teil 1: Liebeskummer

**Götterdämmerung**

**Drei Leben, zwei Geliebte, eine Entscheidung**

**Teil 1: Liebeskummer**

(Saito)

Etwas ungeschickt parkte ich den roten Wagen vor Minakos Haus. Ungeschickt deshalb, weil ich todmüde war. Ich nahm die Zigarette aus dem Mund und schnippte sie zum Fenster hinaus bevor ich den Motor ausschaltete. Ich war kaputt.

Es war vielleicht nicht direkt ein Fehler gewesen zusammen mit Dallas die Erde zu durchkämmen aber man mußte schon starke Nerven haben. Dallas schien eher auf der Suche nach guten Kämpfern als nach atemberaubender Natur zu sein. Besonders erfolgreich war er auf seiner Suche nicht gewesen, denn jemanden der besser als er war hatte er logischerweise nicht gefunden. 

Dieser Planet war unglaublich vielfältig und ich war immer noch tief beeindruckt von den vielen verschiedenen Kulturen und Landschaften. Jetzt allerdings wollte ich mein kleines Mädchen sehen. Es war acht Uhr morgens, wahrscheinlich würde sie noch schlafen, immerhin war ja heute Sonntag. Dies war der einzige Wochentag, den ich seit meinem Aufenthalt auf der Erde nicht verwechselte.

Ich griff nach meinem Rucksack, ging die Treppen hoch und klingelte an der Haustür. Ich mußte dreimal klingeln bis ich Schritte hörte. Na hoffentlich hatte Minako sich inzwischen nicht jemand anders ausgesucht, dachte ich gut gelaunt.

Die Tür wurde mir allerdings nicht von einer freudig erstaunten Minako, sondern von einer verschlafen, grantigen Makoto geöffnet. Ich starrte sie etwas geniert an, da sie nichts als ein Herrenhemd und ein Spitzenhöschen trug. Sie sah mich allerdings mit einem Blick an als wolle sie mich am liebsten auf der Stelle niederprügeln. Ich schwitzte. 

„Guten Morgen, Makoto! Na überrascht", fragte ich so charmant es ging.

„Seit wann bist du wieder hier?" wollte sie mürrisch wissen. „Und was fällt dir bitte ein um acht Uhr morgens hier zu klingeln? Du bist ja noch schlimmer als das Glühwürmchen!"

„Tut mir Leid, ich bin gerade erst angekommen und wollte eigentlich meine Venus aus den Federn holen. Darf ich vielleicht reinkommen?"

Makoto ließ mich hinein und ging in die Küche. Ich folgte ihr. „Ist Minako in ihrem Zimmer?"

Die gutgebaute Brünette blieb plötzlich ruckartig stehen, so daß ich in der Türschwelle mit ihr zusammenknallte. Sie drehte sich mit erschrockenen Augen zu mir um.

„Moment mal!" rief sie, ohne auf meine Frage einzugehen. „Das heißt Dallas ist auch wieder hier?"

Ich zuckte die Achseln. „Ich nehme es mal an", meinte ich, nahm mir ein Zigarette und warf Makoto auch eine zu.

„Verdammt!" murmelte Makoto und zündete sich die Zigarette an.

Ich setzte mich zu ihr an den Tisch und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. „Immer mit der Ruhe, Dallas ist schon viel friedlicher geworden", sagte ich tröstend.

„Das würde mich wundern. Mein Problem ist, daß er jetzt stärker ist als ich. Entweder er will mich fertigmachen oder zwingt mich sich ihm zu unterwerfen!"

Ich grinste. „Na und, ich dachte immer du stehst darauf?" Makoto bedachte mich mit einem dermaßen feurigen Blick, daß ich beschloß schnell das Thema zu wechseln.

„Also, ist Minako hier? wiederholte ich und stand wieder auf.

Sie zuckte geistesabwesend die Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung." murmelte sie. Als sie merkte, daß ich ungeduldig wurde fügte sie hinzu: „Es sieht so aus, als ob sie weg ist, normalerweise hätte sie die Tür sonst vor mir geöffnet. Vielleicht ist sie ja schon wieder mit dem Glühwürmchen unterwegs", erklärte sie mit sarkastischem Unterton.

„Wer ist das denn?" fragte ich erstaunt. Makoto klärte mich auf. Dieses _Glühwürmchen_ sei ein ruhiges, schwarzhaariges Mädchen namens Hotaru Tomoe. Sie sei in Wirklichkeit _nur_ die Reinkarnation der Botschafterin des Todes, mit anderen Worten Sailor Saturn.  Mir ging auf, daß das diese Saturn gewesen sein mußte, die sich damals für Venus und Jupiter geopfert hatte. Merkwürdig, eigentlich dachte ich die sei nun tot.

„Sailorsaturn besitzt die Macht der Wiedergeburt", erklärte Makoto als ich fragte. „Es ist nicht das erste Mal, daß sie als Hotaru Tomoe wiedergeboren wurde. Jedenfalls scheinen Minako und sie recht gute Freundinnen geworden zu sein, obwohl ich nicht recht begreife, was die beiden verbindet."

„Soso. Na was soll's, dann werde ich eben warten", meinte ich gähnend. „Minako hat sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich in ihr Bett lege, ich sollte mal ein wenig Schlaf nachholen."

„Ich auch. Wenn du was brauchst, mein Zimmer ist oben rechts."

Makoto hüpfte wieder die Treppen hoch. Sie hatte wirklich hübsche lange Beine. Ich schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und betrat Minakos Zimmer. Na hoffentlich würde Minako bald kommen. Ich wollte gern ihr Lächeln sehen, das dem der Göttin Venus immer noch sehr glich.

Venus...Ich merkte oft, daß ich mich nach der wahren Göttin sehnte. Doch Minako ist viel unbeholfener und unsicherer, was sie eigentlich fast interessanter machte, außerdem blendete ihr Aussehen einen nicht so. 

Ich legte mich aufs Bett und wartete. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich einschlief.

(Minako)

„Und du glaubst gerade Usagi versteht dich?" wollte meine pinkhaarige Freundin mit den beiden Schleifen im Haar wissen. Gemeinsam schlenderten wir durch die Straßen der kleinen Stadt in Richtung der Wohnung von Usagi und Mamoru. Ich war früh aus dem Haus gewesen, um mein Vorhaben auch schnell nachzukommen. Ich wußte, ich mußte früh kommen, denn wenn Mamoru-san unsere Prinzessin erst mal wach bekommen hatte, würde ich sie so schnell wahrscheinlich nicht auftreiben können. In letzter Zeit mutierte sie gelegentlich zu einem echten Arbeitstier – glaube es wer will.

„Ich denke schon, Momo-chan. Sie war ja mal in einer ähnlichen Situation, obwohl Seiya da glaube ich etwas anders zu bewerten ist." Ich war froh, daß ich Momoko auf meinem Weg getroffen hatte, sie war eigentlich die Einzige, die über mich und Hotaru Bescheid wußte und über das Dilemma, in dem ich steckte. Unweigerlich mußte ich seufzen. „Es ist unfair. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll."

„Du mußt einfach versuchen ehrlich zu dir zu sein. Ich glaube nicht, daß sie dir da viel mehr sagen kann", meinte Momoko mit einem breiten Lächeln, das einem normalerweise gleich aufheiterte... Es funktionierte nur teilweise.

„Du hast ja Recht, Momo-chan, aber wenn ich mich schnell entscheide, mache ich vielleicht einen Fehler und wenn ich warte und überlege, ende ich damit jemanden zu verletzten... Das ist echt bescheuert." Genervt schüttelte ich den Kopf und hatte gerade vor das Thema zu wechseln. „Und wie läuft es mit dir und Ven... Yosuke?" Sie kam nie zu einer Antwort, statt dessen blieb sie kurz stehen und stieß mich dann so heftig in die Seite, daß ich zu Boden stürzte. Ich wollte protestieren aber kurz darauf flog etwas knapp über uns hinweg, was ich nicht so recht identifizieren konnte.

Momoko sah nach oben und ich folgte ihrem Blick zu einer ziemlich häßlichen Kreatur mit langen tentakelähnlichen Armen. Das Wesen war Dunkelviolett gefärbt und trug über all schwarze Punkte und Streifen am Körper. Die blutroten Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt. „Was willst du?" forderte meine Freundin und ich fummelte in meiner Tasche nach meinem Henshinstab. In solchen Gelegenheiten wünschte ich mir Venus' Macht beinahe sehnsüchtig herbei, obwohl bisher eigentlich noch keine Notwendigkeit dazu bestanden hatte.

„Ich suche jemanden. Und ihr habt große Ähnlichkeit mit Saturns Energie." Ich horchte auf und verzog meine Mundwinkel zu einer schmalen Linie. „Ihr werdet sie nicht bekommen, was auch immer ihr vorhabt." Schon gar nicht, wenn ich mich immer noch entscheiden mußte, ergänzte ich im Stillen. Dann sah ich meine Freundin an und diese nickte. „Dann los."

„LIEBE IST EINE BLÜTE DER SCHÖNHEIT!" Eine Zeitlang bewunderte ich die Transformation, die unserer doch so ähnlich war, dann hob ich meinen eigenen Kristall und rief zum ersten Mal seit dem Verlust meiner Macht als Göttin wieder meinen Schutzstern an. „VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Das vertraute Gefühl von Energie und Macht schwappte meinen Körper hinunter und bald stand ich als Sailorvenus neben meiner Freundin, die nun in einem weißen Hochzeitskleid gekleidet war. Das Wesen schien für den Moment ziemlich verwirrt.

„An einem schönen Tag wie heute, an dem ein verwirrtes Herz verzweifelt nach der Lösung ihrer Probleme sucht, wagst du es uns ohne Grund anzugreifen." Herrje, konnte sie nicht wenigsten meine Probleme da raus lassen? Sie war ja schlimmer als Moon in den alten Zeiten. „Ich bin Wedding Peach, der Engel der Liebe, und ich bin nun ernsthaft ein wenig verstimmt!"

„Und ich bin Sailorvenus, Kriegerin der Liebe und der Schönheit! Und im Namen der Venus werde ich dich bestrafen", ergänzte ich, nicht weil ich Lust drauf hatte, sondern weil ich aufgrund des mysteriösen Vorhabens dieses Youmas ziemlich sauer war und außerdem brachte das Erinnerungen zurück.

„Seid bloß vorsichtig, ich spüre ein ganz abnormale Energie, die vage an die eines Dämons erinnerte", warnte eine Stimme, die unverwechselbar zu Peachs Ex-Quälgeist Yamapi gehörte. „Dämonenenergie?" wiederholte ich argwöhnisch. „Ich dachte ihr hättet diesen Streit beigelegt? Und außerdem, was sollte ein Dämon von Saturn..." In diesem Moment mußte ich einem Tentakel ausweichen und verließ mich augenblicklich voll auf meine Reflexe. Anscheinend hatte der Dämon oder was auch immer es war keine Lust uns noch länger zuzuhören.

„Ihr werdet das nicht mehr erfahren, Sailorsenshi! Mein Meister hat mich schon vorgewarnt, daß ihr hier sein würdet, da die Planeten immer noch ein starkes Licht abgeben. Aber ich gebe euch eine Chance. Sagt mir, wo die Kriegerin des Saturn sich befindet, wenn ihr es wißt, dann werde ich euch unter Umständen verschonen." Ich rümpfte die Nase und schenkte dem Wesen einen abfälligen Blick. „Das hättest du wohl gerne... VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!"

Ohne Vorwarnung wickelte sich eine goldene Herzkette um das Wesen und fesselte es temporär, doch ich merkte, es würde nicht lange halten. „Peach! Was auch immer du machen kannst, mach es schnell!" Meine Freundin nickte und hob ihren Blumenstrauß. „ZAUBERSTRAUß, REINIGE IHN MIT DEN WELLEN DER LIEBE!" Starke Wellen aus Liebesenergie trafen auf den Dämon. Für einen Moment schien er verblüfft, zeigte aber ansonsten keine Reaktion, bis auf ein höhnisches Grinsen.

„Was soll denn das werden?" Es befreite sich mit solcher Wucht, daß ich zurückgeschleudert wurde und kurz darauf einem Strahl aus negativer Energie ausweichen mußte. Ich hörte Peach aufschreien und sah, daß der Dämon sie mit zwei seiner Tentakel gepackt hatte und sie zu würgen begann. „Peach!" Ich rappelte mich auf und erhob meinen Arm zu einem erneuten Angriff als...

„ZAUBERPENDEL, SENDE DEN STURM DER WAHRHEIT" Das Wesen wurde unsanft zurückgeschleudert, als der Hagel aus Energiepartikeln seine Tentakel durchschnitt. Es kam aber nie dazu sich wieder zu fangen. „ZAUBERSTIFT, SENDE DEN REGENBOGEN DER LIEBE!" Ein Seil ähnlich meiner Kette aus regenbogenfarbener Energie band den Dämon an Ort und Stelle.

Ich sah auf und am anderen Ende des Energielaßos standen drei Mädchen. Eine mit braunroten Haaren, die das Lasso hielt, eine mit kurzen grünen Haaren und ein älteres Mädchen mit wallenden roten Haaren. „Lily heißt die Lilie, ihre Blüte ist ein Symbol für Reinheit und Unschuld! Ich lasse die Liebe erblühen!" stellte sich die Erste vor, wobei sie grimmig um die Kontrolle ihrer Attacke kämpfte, als der Dämon versuchte freizukommen. „Daisy heißt das Gänseblümchen, ihre Blüte ist ein Symbol für Aufrichtigkeit und Wahrheit! Ich werde das Böse bekämpfen", beendete das zweite Mädchen ihre Vorstellung gerade in dem Moment, wo sich unser Gegner befreien konnte.

Die Rothaarige huschte vor. „Die Blüte der Salvia ist ein Symbol für das Feuer der Leidenschaft! Ihr in der Finsternis vegetierenden Dämonen, ich werde eure unreinen Seelen auslöschen!" Ein Schwert bildete sich zwischen ihren Händen und Salvia holte damit aus. „ZAUBERSCHWERT, ERGLÜHE IM FEUER DER LEIDENSCHAFT!" Irgendwie schaffte der Dämon es den Streich abzublocken und während die beiden beschäftigt waren, gesellten sich Lily und Daisy zu uns.

„Alles in Ordnung bei euch", fragte Lily besorgt. Peach nickte nur und ich schaute grimmig zu dem kämpfenden Pärchen hinüber. „Das hat wehgetan, jetzt bin ich wütend." Auch Peach schien nicht erfreut. „Na dann... ZAUBERHAFTE VERWANDLUNG, MÄCHTE DER LIEBE! Ich bin Wedding Peach, der Engel der Liebe!"

„Ich muß sagen, du siehst deiner Mutter wirklich sehr ähnlich", kommentierte ich, als Peach ihre Verwandlung abgeschlossen hatte. „Unterhaltet euch später über Familienähnlichkeit. Salvia braucht uns", drängte Daisy und war schon vorgeprescht. „Sie ist wie Mako", meinte ich schnippisch, folgte ihr aber.

„ZAUBERKERZE, ENTZÜNDE DAS LICHT DER WAHRHEIT!" Der Dämon wurde von Salvia weggerissen und prallte gegen einen Laternenpfahl. „ZAUBERSCHLEIER, ERSTRAHLE IM GLANZ DER STERNE!" Den Ringen aus Sternen hielt das Wesen für einen Moment immobil in seiner Position und ich verlor keine Zeit. „VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Das goldene Herz hatte eine einschlagende Wirkung und unser Gegner lag benommen auf dem Boden.

Doch noch gab er nicht auf und griff noch einmal mit schwarzer Energie an, die im Verhältnis aber ziemlich schwach war. Peach trat vor und ein Kristallstab erschien aus ihrem Ring, der die negative Strahlung einfach aufsaugte. „ZAUBER DES KRISTALLS! Er nimmt und er gibt, auch dir wird er zeigen du wirst geliebt!" Ein blendweißes Licht schoß aus der Kristallkugel, hüllte den Dämon ein, bis er schließlich in viele kleine Teile aus Lichtstaub zerfaserte.

„Nun", meinte ich schließlich, nachdem wir uns alle zurückverwandelt und etwas durchgeschnauft hatten, „das war definitiv etwas anderes." Dann wandte ich mich an Momoko und die anderen Mädchen. „Danke für eure Hilfe, Freunde." Momoko winkte ab. „Ach, das ist doch nicht der Rede wert. Was tut man nicht alles für seine Cousine." Die anderen Drei nickten zustimmend. „Trotzdem nochmals danke. Ich muß jetzt los..." Mein Plan hatte sich schlagartig geändert. Die Sorge um Hotaru war dann doch größer, als das Bestreben mit Usagi zu reden. Das konnte ich auch noch danach erledigen.

Halb im Gehen drehte ich mich noch einmal um, griff in meine Tasche und kramte eine kleine Armbanduhr heraus. Diese warf ich dann Momoko zu. „Hier. Ich hab nur die eine, nur für den Fall, daß da noch mehr kommen... was ich fast befürchte." Mit diesen Worten verschwand ich in Richtung von Hotarus Zuhause.

(Pluto)

Mit ruhiger Miene beobachtete ich die Szene unter mir. Ok, ein wenig Argwohn war dabei. Sicher, ich hätte eingreifen können aber das war nicht nötig, wie ich bereits vorher wußte. Trotzdem genauso wie Uranus und Neptun gefiel es mir nun mal nicht, wenn sich Außenstehende... oder in diesem Falle besser Personen, die nichts damit zu tun hatten, sich in unsere Angelegenheiten einmischten.

„Ihr solltet euch da lieber raushalten", meinte ich und alle vier Mädchen und der kleine Quälgeist fuhren zu mir herum. Peach musterte mich eine Weile. „Sailorpluto, nehme ich an?" Ich reagierte nicht aber das schien ihr als Antwort zu reichen. „Das ist nicht euer Kampf. Soviel solltet ihr wissen."

„Hey, was geht dich das an", fragte Daisy bissig, ich kannte die Namen der Vier nicht, also blieb ich dabei. Das beeindruckte mich nicht. Wenn du mit Haruka klarkommst, kannst du mit jedem umgehen... „Dieses Mal habt ihr euch nur verteidigt aber das ist eine Sache die Venus und Saturn alleine lösen müssen." Lily sah auf. „Du weißt also etwas darüber?"

Schweigend erwiderte ich ihren Blick, blieb aber einer Antwort schuldig. Ich wußte ganz genau, was der Dämon hier gewollt hatte, das hieß aber noch nicht, daß ich es sagen durfte. Selbst wenn mir das gewaltig gegen den Strich ging. Oh, verdammt! Ich war schon zu lange hier. _Du wirst weich, Setsuna._

„Wir wollen uns ja auch gar nicht in eure Kämpfe einmischen aber Minako ist meine Freundin und immerhin meine Cousine... in einer gewissen Art und Weise", argumentierte Momoko. Kami-sama sie war so sehr wie Usagi. Na, was soll's. „Vielleicht habt ihr Recht." Alle vier Mädchen schauten verblüfft drein. Ich schaffte es also doch noch auf meine alten Tage jemanden zu überraschen. „Haltet euch etwas im Hintergrund. Ein bißchen unerwartete Rückendeckung wäre ganz gut." Mit diesen Worten war ich verschwunden und ließ vier verdutzte Liebesengel zurück. Es gab Wichtigeres zu tun wie zum Beispiel mich um den Scherbenhaufen kümmern, den Venus begann um sich aufzurichten. Ich hatte damals im Silberjahrtausend schon gewußt, daß das Probleme geben würde... Manchmal haßte ich diesen Job, ehrlich.

(Minako)

Aufgeregt stieß ich das niedrige Tor zu Haruka und Michirus Villa auf. Ich wußte nicht was mich erwartete, beziehungsweise ob mich überhaupt etwas erwarten würde. Doch etwas wußte ich ganz bestimmt, Hotaru würde erklären können. Merkwürdigerweise hatte mich das Auftauchen dieses Dämons wenig überrascht. Schon seit Wochen ahnte ich, daß Hotaru Angst hatte, auch wenn man es ihrem ruhigen und kalt wirkendem Gesicht nicht sofort entnehmen konnte. 

Ich lehnte mich kurz an die Gartenmauer, um zu verschnaufen und mich zu sammeln. Verwirrung und undefinierbare Bilder, die mir im Kopf herumjagten, ließen mich schwindelig werden. Ich spürte, daß bald etwas passieren mußte, etwas Entscheidendes, etwas zwischen Hotaru und mir. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Warum mußte gerade ich dermaßen in so ein Dilemma geraten? Eine dunkle Vorahnung sagte mir, daß diese Geschichte nicht gut ausgehen würde. Hotaru...Ich hatte Angst um sie...Ich hatte wirklich Angst, Angst sie für immer verlieren zu müssen. Denn wenn ich sie jetzt verlieren würde, gäbe es kein Zurück mehr...

Plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts, legten sich zwei braungebrannte, starke Arme von hinten um mich. Ich zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum. Ich blickte geradewegs in die violetten Augen von Saito.

Saito nahm mein Kinn zwischen seine Hände und lächelte mich mit seinem hübschen Gesicht verschmitzt an. Plötzlich brach in mir etwas zusammen. Obwohl ich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte wieso er plötzlich vor mir stand und ich ihn eigentlich noch am anderen Ende der Welt vermutet hätte, war ich nur noch froh wieder in seinen kräftigen und Sicherheit gebenden Armen zu liegen. Ich vergaß für einen Augenblick den Dämon und alle meine Sorgen, vergaß sogar für einen kurzen Augenblick Hotaru. 

„Schön dich wiederzusehen Venus!" sagte Saito und küßte mich.

Er konnte sich nie angewöhnen mich Minako zu nennen. Der Kuß ließ mich plötzlich wieder wach werden, jagte mir alle Sorgen wieder ins Gewissen zurück. Ich trennte mich von ihm und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er lachte.

„Starr mich nicht so an!" rief er. „Freu dich daß ich wieder hier bin!" 

„Woher wußtest du, wo ich bin?" stammelte ich unromantisch.

„Du vergißt wohl ständig, daß ich ein Halbschatten bin. Es ist kein Problem dich mit deiner Aura aufzuspüren."

Natürlich, ich vergaß tatsächlich manchmal wie mächtig Saito war. Er besaß ungefähr die Macht die wir Göttinnen besessen hatten. Bevor ich noch irgend etwas sagen konnte küßte er mich schon wieder stürmisch. Ich beschloß wenigstens noch diesen Kuß kurz zu genießen bevor ich mich ans Unangenehme machte. Ein merkwürdiges Räuspern brachte mich dann aber davon ab.

Wir hoben beide den Kopf und ich dachte mein Herz bliebe mir stehen als Hotaru vor uns stand. Sie sah etwas blaß um die Nase aus und trug zwei Einkaufstaschen bei sich. Ihr Gesicht wirkte im Kontrast zu dem schwarzledernen Mantel noch weißer als sonst. Sie sah mit ihren dunklen Augen zuerst mich, dann Saito an und in ihrem Blick lag etwas Merkwürdiges. Das war ungefähr genau die Situation, die ich hätte vermeiden wollen, obwohl ich wußte daß das, wenn Saito erst zurück wäre, schwierig werden konnte. Doch so direkt vor Hotarus Haus, kam mir plötzlich unglaublich geschmacklos vor, auch wenn es nicht gewollt war. Am liebsten wäre ich jetzt zu Hotaru gerannt und hätte sie umarmt, doch Saito würde dann etwas dumm aus der Wäsche kucken. Zwischen all den Gefühlsspaltungen aber durchfuhr mich noch die Erleichterung, daß Hotaru nichts zugestoßen war.

Ich wußte, ich mußte jetzt etwas sagen.

„Ich...Hallo, Hotaru", stotterte ich und kam mir so dumm wie schon lange nicht mehr vor. „Ich wollte dich abholen kommen, doch da ist Saito mir zufällig dazwischengekommen. Äh...Saito, das ist Hotaru!"

Saito nickte Hotaru zu und sah sie flüchtig an, wandte sich mir aber dann direkt wieder zu. Hotaru hatte sich gefangen, ließ sich auf alle Fälle kein Gefühl anmerken und ich wußte nicht, ob ich mich jetzt schuldig fühlen sollte oder nicht. Sie grüßte freundlich zurück und wartete.

„Laß uns was essen gehen, ich bekomme langsam Hunger", unterbrach Saito meine Gedanken.

Ich faßte mich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, Saito, aber ich muß etwas Wichtiges mit Hotaru besprechen. Später vielleicht ja?"

Saito nickte. „Schön Venus, dann sehe ich zuerst bei Dallas vorbei, falls der überhaupt hier ist."

Ich wurde hellhörig. „Dallas ist auch wieder hier?" fragte ich. „Na Malzeit, da wird sich Makoto ja freuen!"

„Sie weiß schon Bescheid, ich hatte sie heute morgen in der Früh aus dem Bett geholt. Ich hatte übrigens in deinem Zimmer geschlafen, also wundere dich nicht über die Unordnung, wenn du zurückkehrst."

„Schon klar!" seufzte ich und spürte Hotarus Augen in meinem Rücken.

Saito küsste mich noch mal innig zum Abschied. „Bis dann Venus!" sagte er und verschwand, was mich an die Shiekahgeschichte erinnerte, wo er sich auch jedesmal im Nichts auflöste. 

Einen Augenblick herrschte Stille. Ich drehte mich langsam zu Hotaru um. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie scheußlich, obwohl ich nichts dafür konnte und Hotaru wußte, daß er mein Freund war und was mich und Saito verband. Ich starrte in die dunkelvioletten Augen und die Erinnerungen von vorhin durchstoben wieder meinen Kopf. Rhea...Rhea und Aishar...Die Liebesgöttin und die Todeskriegerin...

Plötzlich lächelte Hotaru, leicht. „Er ist wirklich nett scheint es, hübsch ist er auch. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, daß er alles für seine Venus tun würde."

Ich zuckte zusammen, denn Hotaru hatte die Betonung merkwürdigerweise auf "Venus" gelegt. Ich nickte und senkte den Kopf. Ich wollte unbedingt das Thema wechseln. Mir fiel der Grund ein wieso ich eigentlich hier war.

„Hotaru, wir sind von einem Dämon ange..." begann ich, doch Hotaru ließ mich nicht mal den Satz zu Ende sprechen.

Sie setzte mir ihre zierliche Hand an den Mund und die dunklen Augen leuchteten beschwörend. „Nicht hier..." flüsterte sie. Dann ergriff sie meine Hand und zog mich in die Villa hinein.


	3. Teil 2: Zeitdruck und Verwicklungen

**Götterdämmerung**

**Drei Leben, zwei Geliebte, eine Entscheidung**

**Teil 2: Zeitdruck und Verwicklungen**

(Haruka)

Ich war beunruhigt. Um es deutlicher zu sagen, ich war zutiefst besorgt. Der Wind war in Aufruhr und flüsterte eine unterschwellige Warnung von einer grundlegenden Veränderung in unserem Leben. Nein, eigentlich nicht in unserem Leben, es hatte mehr mit Hotaru zu tun. Sie war sehr abwesend und fast ständig nicht zuhause in letzter Zeit. Und das gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. Was mir auch mißfiel war, daß sie ständig aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund mit Minako rumhing. Nicht daß ich ihr die Gesellschaft nicht gönnte aber da war etwas – und darüber war ich mir mit Michiru einig –, das mich mißtrauisch machte, etwas, was ich sehr gut kannte aber nicht einordnen konnte.

Hotaru müßte mittlerweile wieder zurück sein und ich hatte vor mit ihr über das Thema zu sprechen und endlich klaren Tisch zu schaffen. Wenn sie irgendwelche Visionen oder Vorahnungen hatte würde ich schon gerne mehr darüber wissen. Setsuna hatte sich auch schon länger nicht mehr blicken lassen und Michirus Spiegel schien nichts aufzufangen. Also blieb mir wohl oder übel nur Hotaru.

Ich stoppte auf meinem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer an der Tür, die zum Terrasse führte, und verharrte dort, als die vertraute Stimme von Minako an mein Ohr drang, während ich vorsichtig um die Ecke spähte. Hotaru und sie saßen nebeneinander auf der kleinen Bank, die wir dort aufgestellt hatten, sehr ENG beieinander...

Minako schien sehr aufgeregt über etwas zu sprechen und ich meinte mehrere Male die Worte „Dämon" und „Kampf" aufzufangen, was mich sehr beunruhigte. Hotaru war wesentlich leiser und ich verstand von meiner Position nicht, was sie sagte. Nach einer Weile schien das Gespräch sich einem anderen Thema zuzuwenden und Hotaru wurde sogar relativ nervös. Hotaru und nervös? Ich wünschte ich könnte verstehen, was sie sagten, aber ich wagte nicht mich zu rühren.

Wenn meine Reflexe nicht so gut wären, hätte ich vermutlich das Tablett mit Gebäck und Tee, das ich immer noch mit einer Hand balancierte, fallengelassen, als Minako sich zu Hotaru rüberlehnte und ihr einen langen Kuß auf die Lippen drückte. _Was zum Henker? Sie redete jetzt sanft auf Hotaru ein und diese schien sich etwas zu entspannen._

Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Aber natürlich! Kein Wunder, daß mir das so vertraut vorkam, ich war doch selber in einer ähnlichen Position mit Michiru. Aber das, das konnte ich einfach nicht so recht glauben, wollte es nicht glauben. Ich dachte Minako war mit diesem Halbschatten... Meine freie Hand ballte sich zur Faust und ich konnte meine aufkeimende Gefühle kaum noch kontrollieren. Hotaru war wie eine Tochter für mich und wenn diese ach so liebreizende Liebesgöttin meinte...

Ich glaubte mein Herz würde stehenbleiben. Die Szene vor meinen Augen hatte eine dramatische Wende genommen, als Hotaru aus dem Nichts einen kleinen Ring hervorzauberte. Meine scharfen Augen nahmen die Eingravierung darauf wahr und ich schnappte lautlos nach Luft. Das war doch... Mir war sehr wohl vertraut, was ich gerade miterlebte. Immerhin hatten Michiru und ich das auch schon zum Teil hinter uns.

Minako sah ungläubig auf den Ring. Es herrschte eine Weile Schweigen und niemand sagte etwas. Mein Atem stockte, ich hatte Angst jeder Atemzug könnte mich verraten. Schließlich begannen Tränen Minakos Gesicht herunterzulaufen und sie sagte schluchzend etwas, was ich wiederum nicht verstand aber mehr oder weniger vermuten konnte. Hotarus Gesicht wurde traurig, obwohl sie sich definitiv um Kontrolle bemühte und erneut leise auf Minako einredete.

Es ging eine Weile so weiter bis Minako den Ring schließlich akzeptierte aber nicht anlegte, sondern in ihrer Tasche verschwinden ließ. Sie gab Hotaru noch einen schnellen Kuß auf die Stirn und schoß dann wie ein Wirbelwind zur Hintertür hinaus, wobei sie eine enttäuschte Hotaru zurückließ.

Ich fühlte mich plötzlich ziemlich schwach auf den Beinen und schaffte es irgendwie zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich das Tablett endlich abstellte. Michiru sah von ihrer Arbeit an einem Bild auf und schenkte mir einen fragenden Blick. „Wir haben ein großes und ich meine ein GROßES Problem", murmelte ich nur und ließ mich stöhnend ins Sofa fallen.

(Rei)

Ich lag mit ausgestrecktem Körper auf der Wiese direkt unter dem Kirschbaum. Sonnenstrahlen und kalte Luft strichen über meine Haut. Ein paar Mal in der Woche legte ich mich auf einen stillen Platz und wühlte in Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen aus der Zeit der Götter, aus dem Silberjahrtausend oder aus meiner ganz normalen Kindheit. _Wenn man schon mehr als einmal gelebt hat, gibt es nichts faszinierenderes als Momente der alten Zeiten noch einmal zu durchleben._ Ich befand mich in Usagis und Mamorus kleinem Garten. Usagi hatte mir gestern um zwei Uhr nachts, als ich zu müde war zurück bis nach Okinawa zu fahren, angeboten hier zu übernachten.

Doch heute wühlte ich ausnahmsweise nicht in meiner eigenen Vergangenheit, sondern in der von Minako. Dies tat ich aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund. Ich war besorgt, sehr besorgt sogar. Denn Minako war imstande sich zu etwas hinzugeben, dem sie meiner Meinung nach nicht gewachsen war.  

Manchmal frage ich mich ernsthaft für wie blöd Minako mich wohl hielt. Ich war nicht mehr die Göttin der Feuergeister, doch ein Teil von Mars war noch in mir. Mir entging nichts, und die Freundschaft oder besser gesagt Liebe zwischen Minako und Hotaru Tomoe natürlich auch nicht. Genausowenig wie sie mir damals im Silberjahrtausend entgangen war. Minako hat das nie gewußt. Ich habe auch weder bei ihr, noch bei Königin Serenity, noch bei sonst irgend jemandem je ein Wort darüber verloren. Anderer Probleme, solange sie mit Liebe und nichts mit Tod und Krieg zu tun haben, interessierten mich nicht. Doch ich hatte den Dämon vorhin gespürt und eigentlich wußte unsere werte Minako, daß ich einen Draht zu Dämonen habe. Es ist nicht dieser Dämon, der mich aufgeregt hat, sondern diese beunruhigende Macht die ihn geleitet hat. 

Ja, Minako war in Gefahr, und sie ist zu dumm, um es zu begreifen. Saturn oder meinetwegen Hotaru zog sie da in etwas hinein, dem sie meiner Meinung nach nicht wirklich gewachsen war. Doch Saturn konnte ich keine Vorwürfe machen. Sie war das Opfer in diesem Spiel und ich verstand ihr Handeln. Sie war diejenige, die wirklich Hilfe brauchte. Doch ich wußte nicht, ob es klug war sie sich von Minako zu holen. Denn gerade Minako ist eine Person, die sich Hals über Kopf in solche Sachen stürzt, ohne sofort an die Folgen zu denken.

Ich dachte über eine ganz normale Minako-Hotaru Beziehung nach. Eigentlich mochte ich Hotaru, sie war still, intelligent und nett. Daher finde ich allerdings, daß sie bei Minako, der Monogamie ein Fremdwort war, nicht gerade an der richtigen Adresse war. Daß Minako auch gleichgeschlechtlich veranlagt war, wunderte mich eigentlich nicht besonders. 

Davon abgesehen war sie ja noch mit diesem arroganten Halbschatten zusammen. Okay, Saito ist vielleicht nett und er hat sehr viel für Minako getan, doch ich schaffte es nicht seine Taten aus den früheren Zeiten zu vergessen. Und arrogant war der Kerl wirklich. Männer seiner Art kamen bei mir nicht an. Allerdings konnte ich ihn immer noch besser leiden als Dallas, der vielleicht gut aussah, doch skrupellos und prügelwütig höchsten Grades war. Da Meistro tot ist, lasse ich ihn lieber aus dem Spiel.

Vielleicht würde mir diese Beziehung zwischen Hotaru und Minako gefallen -- unter normalen Umständen. Aishar und Rhea...Es ist die merkwürdigste Liebesbeziehung, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Die Göttin der Liebe und Schönheit und die Kriegerin der Zerstörung. War Minako sich wirklich darüber im Klaren gewesen, was sie tat?

Plötzlich spürte ich, daß jemand sich zu mir gesellte. Ich öffnete die Augen. Es war Minako, ich hatte sie nämlich zu mir bestellt. Sie beugte sich über mich und die Spitzen ihrer goldenen Haare berührten meine Wangen. Sie lächelte schwach und ich sah ihren blauen Augen sofort an, daß sie verzweifelt war. Allerdings war ich von meinen Erinnerungen an das Silberjahrtausend noch etwas durcheinander.

„Aishar... " murmelte ich und blickte sie an. Minako fuhr zurück und starrte mich verwirrt an. „Wieso nennst du mich Aishar", fragte sie verstört.

Ich kam wieder zu mir und stand auf. „Ich habe an die alten Zeiten zurück gedacht", sagte ich mit dem Rücken zu ihr und ging ins Haus hinein. Minako folgte mir irritiert.   Drinnen nahm ich Cola aus dem Kühlschrank und schüttete sie in zwei Gläser. Usagi und Mamoru waren nicht hier, teilte ich Minako mit als sie fragte. Sie schien etwas enttäuscht.

„Hier", sagte ich und stellte Minako den Saft hin. „Nach der Prügelei mit dem Dämonen tut das sicher gut."

Minako nickte geistesabwesend, stutzte aber dann und starrte mich an. „Woher weißt du davon?" fragte sie prompt. 

„Du weißt genau daß ich Dämonenauren spüre", antwortete ich kurz. Minako sah mich prüfend an. Wahrscheinlich fragte sie sich ob ich noch mehr wußte. „Ja." sagte ich.

„Was ja?" Sie blickte verständnislos.

„Ja, ich weiß auch vom Rest Bescheid."

Minako machte ein merkwürdiges Gesicht, seufzte dann und nippte nervös an dem Glas. „Rei, hör bitte auf mich zu terrorisieren, also rede gefälligst Klartext!" sagte sie.

Ich setzte mich neben sie und sah zum Fenster hinaus. „Es gibt da so eine Geschichte. Sie ist sehr alt und stammt aus dem Silberjahrtausend. Es existiert ein Dämon der anderen Seite, der ein Bündnis mit unserer Seite eingehen will. Daher muß er sich mit einer von uns vermählen."

Minako starrte in ihr Glas, während ich sprach und gab keine Reaktion von sich.

„Es gibt noch eine Geschichte. Die Geschichte von Aishar und Rhea", fuhr ich fort, doch Minako unterbrach mich.

„Genug!" rief sie und preßte sich die Hände auf die Ohren. Es war nicht meine Absicht sie zu verletzen, aber bei Minako mußte man auch manchmal andere Mittel benutzen. Ich nahm ihr sanft die Hände von den Ohren. 

„Minako, ich will dir helfen. Doch du mußt vorsichtig sein. Du bist gerade dabei in eine ernste Sache verwickelt zu werden."

„Glaubst du ich weiß das nicht?" fauchte Minako. Doch dann warf sie sich mir in die Arme und drückte ihr Gesicht an meinen Hals. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll..."

Eine Weile saßen wir so. Dann stand Minako auf und erklärte sie müsse sich frisch machen, das bißchen Make up, was sie heute morgen aufgetragen hätte sei schon weggeheult. Sie griff nach ihrer Handtasche und nahm das Schminketui hervor, die Tasche selbst ließ sie aber hier. Ich zögerte. Eigentlich war es nicht meine Art in anderer Sachen herumzuwühlen, doch dieses Mal fand ich es berechtigt. Als ich Minako die Badezimmertür schließen hörte, stand ich auf und suchte in ihrer Tasche nach etwas Bestimmten. Ich wurde schnell fündig. Staunend hielt ich den blitzenden Ring hoch. Also doch...

Ich hörte Minako wiederzurückkehren. Schnell ließ ich den Ring wieder verschwinden und setzte mich hin. Minako hatte nichts bemerkt.

(Usagi)

Heiter mit Mamoru plaudernd betrat ich unsere Wohnung und war gelinde überrascht Minako zusammen mit Rei vorzufinden und Erstere sah ziemlich bedrückt aus. Ich hatte die Wellen von Panik und extremer Verwirrung schon beim Eintreten spüren können. Rei sagte, daß hinge wohl mit den Resten von Serenity in mir zusammen aber eigentlich glaubte ich eher war es das Nahen von Kristall Tokyo. Auf jeden Fall wurde ich immer empfindsamer für solche Sachen.

„Mina-chan?" machte ich mich leise bemerkbar und Minako sah auf. Es waren keine Spuren von Tränen mehr zu sehen aber ich wußte... spürte sie waren vor kurzem noch dagewesen. Rei hingegen sah sehr ernst und besorgt aus. Ich tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit meiner Freundin aus und sie erhob sich. Langsamen Schrittes verließ sie die Küche und zog Mamoru, der etwas protestierte, hinter ihr her. Ich hörte die Tür leise ins Schloß fallen und setzte mich dann wortlos zu Minako.

Es herrschten sicher einige Minuten Schweigen. Ich wollte nicht pressen aber etwas war ganz und gar nicht richtig, dafür brauchte man keine Gefühle lesen zu können. Sicher mußte ich ziemlich verblüfft dreingeschaut haben, als sich Minako mir schließlich in die Arme warf. Kami-sama, sie war vollkommen verstört.

Abwesend strich ich beruhigend durch ihr Haar und ließ die paar Schluchzer still über mich ergehen. Selten, eigentlich noch nie hatte ich Minako so fertig gesehen. Das paßte einfach nicht und machte sie irgendwie... unnatürlich.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll", brachte sie schließlich hervor und setzte sich wieder auf, anscheinend etwas beschämt über ihren Ausbruch, jedoch hielt ich keine schlechten Gefühle deshalb gegen sie. Ruhig und geduldig wartete ich bis sie fortfuhr.

„Serenity-hime?" Ich zuckte zusammen. Sie nannte mich nie so. Prinzessin vielleicht manchmal aber äußerst selten. Zaghaft nickte ich. „Bin ich hier die Einzige, die denkt, daß Rheas und meine Beziehung ein Geheimnis war?" Uh hu? Ich glaube, ich wäre beinah vom Stuhl gefallen aufgrund der Direktheit der Frage. Ein paar Erinnerungen flossen in mein Gedächtnis, von einem Gespräch mit meiner Mutter kurz vor dem Ende des Silberjahrtausends. Ich stellte schnell die Verknüpfung zu Rei her.

„Nein, ich glaube Mars ist die Einzige... Mutter wußte etwas, sie hat es nur mal kurz erwähnt..." Schließlich begann ich zu registrieren, was das bedeutete. „Moment! Soll das heißen du erinnerst dich daran?" Sie nickte schwach. „Ich bin verwirrt, Usagi-chan, und weiß wirklich nicht, was ich tun soll. Saito ist auch wieder zurück und alles wird immer komplizierter mit dem Dämon von heute und..."

„Dämon?" unterbrach ich sie, jetzt auch ziemlich besorgt. Minako schüttelte den Kopf und wehrte meine Frage ab, bevor sie überhaupt meine Lippen verlassen konnte. „Ich bin in Ordnung, Momoko und die anderen haben mir geholfen." Ah ja, ihre Cousine, sie hatte mir von Celestes Tochter erzählt. „Aber... Jemand hat es auf Hotaru abgesehen und ich weiß nicht warum. Sie hat nur sehr wenig darüber gesagt. Ich habe Angst, Usagi..."

Für einen Augenblick war sie nicht in der Lage weiterzureden, sondern schluchzte nur ein paar Mal. Ich wollte irgend etwas sagen aber im Moment versuchte ich das Ganze zu verarbeiten. „Da ist noch etwas", fuhr Minako schließlich fort. Was auch immer jetzt kam, mußte groß sein. Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und wühlte kurz darum herum. Als sie ihre Hand schließlich wieder herauszog, hielt sie einen kleinen silbergoldenen Ring zwischen den Fingern, die vereinten Symbole von Venus und Saturn waren darauf eingraviert.

„Shimatte!" fluchte ich ganz entgegen jeder Manier. Ich meinte es eigentlich nicht böse aber Minako schien es als Abwertung zu nehmen und senkte den Blick, während sie den Ring wieder zurücktat. Behutsam legte ich ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Was willst du denn, daß ich dir jetzt sage, hm? Ich kann keine Entscheidung für dich treffen, das weißt du. Versuch einfach ehrlich mit deinen Gefühlen zu sein und nimm dir Zeit. Ich bin sicher Hotaru wird es verstehen und..."

„Aber das ist es ja gerade", fuhr Minako auf. „Ich habe keine Zeit mehr, verstehst du? Ich weiß nicht warum aber ich weiß, wenn ich mich nicht schnell entscheide, werde ich alles nur noch schlimmer machen!" Das Mädchen tat mir Leid. Natürlich hatte sie Recht mit dem, was sie sagte, doch ich wagte auch nicht ihr das direkt ins Gesicht zu schmettern, es würde sie nur noch mehr unter Druck setzen. Eigentlich dachte ich Rei hätte das schon getan aber dem war wohl nicht der Fall.

„Geh nach Hause, Minako", riet ich letztendlich schlicht. Das mochte zwar idiotisch und irgendwie mütterlich klingen aber ich ließ ein bißchen Prinzessinnenton mitschwingen und half ihr dann auf. „Geh nach Hause und ruh dich aus. Das ist das Beste für den Moment." Minako sagte nichts, sondern ließ sich von mir stumm zur Haustür begleiten. Kurz bevor sie verschwand ergriff ich noch mal ihre Hand und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Ich weiß wie du dich fühlen mußt. Für was auch du dich entscheidest, glaube mir ich bin da für dich..." Mit einem schiefen Grinsen fügte ich an: „Schließlich müßte ich mich in dem einem Falle ja vorbereiten."

„Arigato, Usagi-san..." Mit diesen Worten war sie verschwunden. „Usagi-san?" wiederholte ich langsam. Erst Serenity-hime und dann Usagi-san, die Arme war wirklich ganz schön verstört. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihr helfen.

„Glaubst du es war gut sie auch noch zu ermutigen", war Reis Stimme leise hinter meinem Rücken zu hören. Ich drehte mich nicht um. „Ich habe sie zu gar nichts ermutigt. Sie soll nur ehrlich mit sich selbst sein." Rei seufzte. „Usagi-chan, wir beide wissen, daß Minako nicht gerade die Treuste ist und..."

Ich wirbelte herum und schrie sie regelrecht an: „Halt den Mund! Was weißt du schon? Du weißt selber, daß sie nicht viel für ihre Flirts kann, wenn man sie überhaupt so nennen kann. Das mit Rhea... Hotaru meine ich ist..."

„Gefährlich." Eigentlich hatte ich „ernst" sagen wollen aber Rei schien nicht mal beeindruckt von meinem Ausbruch, höchstens ein wenig nachdenklich, also verkniff ich mir einen bissigen Kommentar. „Du weißt doch genau, worum es hier geht, oder?" Natürlich wußte ich, worum es hier ging. „Und Minako auch. Trotzdem scheint sie sich ohne darüber nachzudenken in Gefahr zu begeben und..." Diesmal unterbrach ich sie mit sorgenvoller Miene. „Mir scheint nicht so, daß sie weiß, was vor sich geht."

„Aber ich hab ihr doch..." Ich warf einen besorgten Blick zur Tür hinaus durch die Minako gerade verschwunden war. „Dann muß sie es gar nicht registriert haben. In ihrem Zustand... kein Wunder."

(Michiru)

Ein heftiger Sommerregen setzte draußen ein und trommelte gegen das Fenster. Haruka und ich saßen schweigend nebeneinander und blickten hinaus. Die Geschichte, die Haruka mir eben berichtet hatte war ganz schön beunruhigend. Ich mußte gestehen, daß ich verärgert war, daß mir bis jetzt überhaupt nichts davon aufgefallen war, da ich momentan derart in mein eigenes Privatleben vertieft gewesen war. Nichts als Geldscheffeln hätte ich momentan im Sinn, hatte Haruka in der letzten Zeit öfters bemerkt. Nur Vorstellungen und Symphonieorchester durch die ganze Welt, wären für mich noch von Bedeutung. Jetzt ging mir auf, daß Haruka gar nicht so übertrieben hatte, denn als die Feinfühligste unter den äußeren Kriegerinnen durchschaute ich normalerweise immer alles. Doch selbst die unsensiblere Haruka hatte früher als ich bemerkt, was passierte.

Ich sah traurig in meinen Spiegel. Es war voraussehbar gewesen. Uranus, Pluto und ich hatten schon vor Tausenden von Jahren zum ersten Mal erfahren wer dieser Dämon war. Wir hatten immer gewußt, daß man ihn nicht ewig in der verbotenen Welt bannen könnte. Doch im Laufe der Zeit ist diese uralte Geschichte immer mehr in Vergessenheit geraten. Jetzt ist sie wieder aufgewühlt und Sailor Saturn war in größerer Gefahr denn je.  

Die Lösung für das Problem? Dieses Mal blieb tatsächlich nur eine Einzige. Sailor Saturn mußte ein Sternenbündnis eingehen. Und es sollte bitte niemand behaupten, ich wüßte nicht, worum es dabei ging. 

Hotaru hatte das wohl gleich erkannt. Ich mußte ehrlich sagen, daß ich wirklich nie im Leben an Minako gedacht hätte. Denn, daß die beiden zusammen waren, ist auch völlig an mir vorbeigegangen. Ich dachte immer ich kannte das Glühwürmchen am allerbesten. Doch, daß sie eine Beziehung mit der so gegensätzlichen Minako eingehen würde, hätte ich nie gedacht.

„Ausgerechnet Minako...!" murmelte Haruka gerade. „Hotaru kann ihr doch nicht einfach diesen Ring so mir nichts dir nichts zustecken. Sie hätte wenigstens vorher mit uns reden können!"

„Wahrscheinlich hat sie vorausgesehen, daß du so reagieren würdest und es daher gelassen", bemerkte ich trocken. Haruka sah mich ärgerlich an, stand auf und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Wortlos schaltete sie den Fernseher ein und schaute sich eine Motorsportsendung an.

Genervt stand ich ebenfalls auf, ging zum Fernseher und zog den Stecker raus. „Motorsport kannst du immer haben, meine Beste", sagte ich vorwurfsvoll. „Du behauptest doch immer Hotaru sei für dich wie eine Tochter, also sei jetzt vernünftig und rede mit mir drüber."

„Ich habe dir alles erzählt. Und meine Meinung kennst du auch."

„Deine Meinung ist in diesem Fall wenig ausschlaggebend! Wir sind da, um ihr zu helfen und nicht um sie noch zusätzlich in der Not zu kritisieren!"

„Jetzt mach mal halblang." Haruka setzte sich auf und sah mich kopfschüttelnd an. „Ich habe sie nicht kritisiert, sondern nur meine Meinung gesagt. So kurzfristig ein Sternenbündnis einzugehen ist kein Kinderspiel. Du weißt sehr gut, daß es dabei auch Risiken gibt. Und dann gerade Venus! Ich mag Minako aber es ist Tatsache, daß sie die Letzte ist, die sich an jemanden für immer binden würde. Sie liebt doch diesen eingebildeten Halbschatten, behauptet sie immer."

„Tatsache ist", unterbrach ich den Redefluß meiner Freundin, „daß Hotaru Minako anscheinend liebt und das schon längere Zeit. Wenn sie nichts gegen ihren Untergang unternehmen will, kann sie es natürlich auch lassen. Doch sie liebt jemanden, mit dem es möglich ist ein Sternenbündnis einzugehen, und solche Zufälle gibt es auch nur alle tausend Jahre!"

„Natürlich, du hast ja recht." Haruka seufzte. „Gott, solche Geschichten sind mir zuwider. Aber es stimmt, sie hat tatsächlich einen Ausweg, obwohl ich mich immer noch nicht damit anfreunden kann. Aber da gibt es ja mindestens ein Problem und zwar dieser Saito. Obwohl, der Kerl ist ja auch nur ein Shiekah."

„Hör auf!" sagte ich scharf. „Ich finde Saito sehr witzig und nett. Werte nicht immer gutaussehende Männer so ab. Außerdem ist das schlußendlich nur Minakos Problem."

Haruka seufzte. „Mal was ganz anderes", wechselte sie das Thema. „Minako ist heute Nachmittag von einem Dämonen angegriffen worden. Ich denke wir können ihr erstmal helfen, indem wir sie und Hotaru beschützen. Denn, wenn eine von ihnen tot ist, ist es sowieso gelaufen."

„Wie sensibel du dich immer ausdrückst", seufzte ich. „Aber du hast recht, wir sollten auch die drei anderen Inners kontaktieren." Ich ging ans Fenster und blickte gedankenverloren hinaus. Dann stutzte ich. „Apropos Inners...," murmelte ich. „Da kommt gerade Makoto durch unseren Vorgarten."

Haruka sah erstaunt auf. „Makoto? Seit wann kommt die denn zu uns? Warne sie gleich vor, daß sie mich heute nicht nerven soll!"

„Gib ihr eine Chance", meinte ich und ging zur Haustür, um ihr zu öffnen.

„Hallo Makoto", begrüßte ich die Brünette, als ich ihr geöffnet hatte. Diese sah merkwürdigerweise ziemlich sauer aus, die grünen Augen blitzten mich wütend an.

„Hi", entgegnete sie kurz. „Ist Minako hier?"

„Nein, aber komm doch erst mal rein. Wir hätten da noch etwas mit dir und den anderen zu besprechen."

„Na toll", murmelte Makoto und trat ins Wohnzimmer. Sie nickte Haruka kurz zu. „Wieso suchst du Minako denn so dringend?" fragte ich.

„Weil anscheinend jeder durchgedreht ist und sie wohl der Auslöser ist", antwortete Makoto. „Erstens sitzt mir Saito zu Hause auf der Pelle, da Minako sich nicht bei ihm blicken läßt. Gegen Saito habe ich ja nichts, ich mag ihn, aber wenn er mir dann Dallas ins Haus läßt ist bei mir Schluß. Dann treffe ich auf Rei, die gerade von Usagi kommt, und als ich sie nach Minako frage kommt sie mit merkwürdigen Andeutungen über Minako und Hotaru und daß beide in Schwierigkeiten sind. Kann mich hier mal jemand aufklären?"

Ich sah zu Haruka rüber. Haruka stand auf und ging um Makoto herum. „Gut, ich werde dir dann versuchen die Sache zu erklären."

Nach zwanzig Minuten hatte Haruka Makoto die Geschichte von dem Dämonen, dem Brauch des Sternenbündnisses und der geheimen Beziehung zwischen Hotaru und Minako erzählt. Selbst die Überreichung des Ringes verschwieg sie nicht. Makoto hörte anfangs schweigend zu und sagte nichts. Erst bei der Beziehung zwischen den beiden schnappte sie nach Luft und als Haruka erklärte Hotaru würde gern einen Sternenbündnis mit Minako eingehen hielt es sie nicht mehr auf dem Stuhl.

„Ist das euer Ernst", fragte sie verstört. „Minako wird das nie hinkriegen. Erstens kommt sie nicht von Saito los, ich kenne sie gut genug, um das zu sagen, zweitens wußte ich nicht mal, daß sie weiß, was so ein Sternenbündnis ist!"

„Nun, es ist aber ihre einzige Möglichkeit um Hotaru zu retten." sagte ich.  Makoto schüttelte den Kopf und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn man in meiner Wohnung rauchte, sagte aber diesmal nichts.

„Das ist doch Unsinn, es gibt immer eine Möglichkeit." sagte sie. „Wir sind alle mächtig genug. Diesen Dämonen wird man doch wohl auch so ruhigstellen können."

Haruka schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf. „Jetzt hör mal, Kleine, es ist kein normaler Gegner, den du mit Fäusten und Blitzen niederdreschen kannst. Es ist ein Repräsentant der anderen Seite den es ewig und immer geben wird. Man kann ihn unter normalen Umständen nicht besiegen. Man kann weder das Gute noch das Böse ausschalten."

„Was du nicht sagst", entgegnete Makoto bissig. „Nach der Shiekahgeschichte kann ich dir über dieses Thema ein Liedchen singen. Davon abgesehen, wieso muß das Glühwürmchen Minako in solche Sachen hineinziehen. Minako ist die Letzte, die derartigen Beziehungsproblemen gewachsen ist."

„Hotaru zieht Minako nirgends hinein, sie versucht nur einen Ausweg zu finden!" Haruka wurde laut. „Minako riskiert doch kaum was dabei!" 

„Findest du? Was ist mit Saito? Denkst du den liebt sie nicht?"

„Jetzt hört mal auf damit!" rief ich ungeduldig. Makoto und Haruka waren zusammen wirklich nicht auszuhalten. „Wenn alle so stur sind wie ihr, helfen wir Hotaru und Minako nicht im Geringsten!"

Makoto stand auf. Sie drückte ihre Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus, den ich ihr hingestellt hatte, und griff nach ihrer Tasche.  „Ich muß das erst mal verdauen. Saito tut mir wirklich Leid." sagte sie. „Wir sehen uns." Sie nickte uns noch mal zu und verließ dann den Raum.

Als die Wohnungstür ins Schloß fiel sagte Haruka: „Ich wußte, daß sie mich noch auf die Palme bringen würde."

(Hotaru)

Mit leerem Blick starrte ich zur Zimmerdecke hinauf. Sie wußten es. Aber natürlich wußten sie es. Wie hatte ich auch nur denken können etwas vor ihnen geheimzuhalten? Wir lebten im gleichen Haus, kämpften im selben Team... Michiru war vor einer halben Stunde zu mir gekommen und hatte mit mir gesprochen. Ich war froh, daß es Michiru war und nicht Haruka, denn deren bohrende Fragen hätte ich glaube ich kaum ertragen können.

Alles schien um uns - Minako und mich - zusammenzubrechen. Die Wahrheit kam schneller ans Licht als geplant und irgendwie hatte ich die Vorahnung, daß, wenn ich morgen aufwachte, die halbe Welt von unserer Beziehung wußte, bevor wir selber eine Chance hatten gewisse Dinge zu klären. Es war nicht fair, wir hatten nicht einmal genügend Zeit. Minako hatte nicht einmal genügend Zeit.

Innerlich fühlte ich mich leer und schrecklich gepeinigt. Warum jetzt? Warum mußte mich diese gottverdammte Abmachung, die schon längst vergessen schien und auf die ich keinen Einfluß hatte, mich jetzt wieder einholen? Gerade jetzt! Vielleicht noch ein paar Wochen und es wären so oder so klare Tatsachen geschaffen worden, jedoch jetzt... Ich wollte Minako nicht drängen, ich wußte wie zerrissen sie war. Doch mir blieb keine andere Wahl.

Die Energie des Dämons hatte ich schon vorher gespürt, konnte sie bis jetzt aber noch nicht richtig zuordnen. Erst gestern Nacht, da hatte ich eine Vision und ich wußte, was auf mich zukommen würde. Es war definitiv nicht fair. Niemand hatte mich je gefragt, ob ich diese Vermählung wollte. Niemand. Frieden, pah! So ein Unsinn! Als ob es zwischen Ordnung und Chaos je Frieden geben könnte. Was ändert diese primitive Abmachung da schon? Es würde immer wieder einen neuen Zyklus geben, dieser Streit war ewig und konnte nicht so einfach beendet werden.

„Es ist nicht fair", wiederholte ich laut und warf ein Kissen achtlos und wütend von mir weg. Es traf meine Lieblingslampe und ließ sie zu Bruch gehen, doch ich kümmerte mich kaum drum. „Wo ist die Gerechtigkeit für die wir immer kämpfen, hä? Wo?" wandte ich mich verbittert an wer auch immer mir zuhörte. Unwillkürlich mußte ich mich wieder an die Nacht vor ein paar Wochen erinnern...

---Rückblick---

Vorsichtig darauf achtend niemanden im Haus zu wecken, schlüpfte ich aus dem Fenster unserer Villa – verwandelt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum aber gemessen daran, daß ich so beweglicher war und Minakos mysteriöse Bitte ziemlich dringend geklungen hatte, hielt ich das für angemessen. Was in aller Welt wollte sie von mir? Ich meine, Kontakt zwischen uns Outers und den Inners war selten, wenn auch etwas häufiger zuletzt. Jedoch mitten in der Nacht, höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mal aufgrund eines Konflikts und dann wollte sie auch nur mich sprechen... Alles sehr merkwürdig.

Ich erreichte den kleinen See in Windeseile. Wir hatten uns hier vor ein paar Tagen mal rein zufällig getroffen und ein wenig geplaudert. Er lag nicht weit von unserer Villa entfernt und ebenfalls auf halben Wege von Minako und Makotos Wohnung. Der Mond schien unnatürlich hell heute. Es war Vollmond und der Vollmond brachte stets Visionen der Zukunft... Ich hatte eine dunkle Vorahnung.

Es war still hier, als ich am See stand und wartete. Minako würde ein wenig länger brauchen. Normalerweise war die Stille beruhigend für mich aber heute fühlte ich mich unwohl und bedrückt. Eine Veränderung in meinem Leben stand an und ich wußte es. Nur war mir nicht klar wie diese ausfallen würde.

Eine Bewegung erntete meine Aufmerksamkeit und als ich mich umdrehte stand Sailorvenus direkt vor mir mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, den ich nicht zu deuten vermochte. Nein, es war eigentlich mehr ein ausdruckloser Blick und das bei Venus rief ein mulmiges Gefühl in mir hervor.

Bevor ich wußte wie mir geschah, taumelte ich unter der Wirkung einer schallenden Ohrfeige zurück. Verstört führte ich eine Hand an meine Wange und registrierte, daß Tränen Venus' Gesicht herunterflossen. „Warum?" war das Einzigste, was sie sagte – nein, eher flüsterte. „Warum, Rhea?" Auf einen Schlag begriff ich und die so gut verstauten Erinnerungen kehrten wieder zurück. Besonders die eine, die letzte Erinnerung...

Silberjahrtausend (Erinnerungen Sailorsaturns)

Die Zeit war gekommen. Ich fühlte es, fühlte wie die Energie der drei Talismane mich rief in eine Welt, die ich schon längst kannte, und eine Welt, die am Abgrund stand. Sie starben, die Planeten starben und gaben ihren letzten Ruf von sich, ihren letzten Ruf nach mir, um die Dinge in Ordnung zu bringen. Das erste Mal seit Beginn des neuen Zyklus _durfte ich die Nebel um mich herum verlassen. Ich wünschte nur es wäre ein freudigerer Anlaß..._

Da war es. Das Licht. Das Licht der drei Talismane, das mich hinausgeleiten sollte und ich folgte ihm, denn so war es mir einst befohlen worden. Meine Macht hatte ihren Höhepunkt erreicht und nun, nun mußte ich vollenden, was vollendet werden mußte. Wie ich Aishar schon gesagt hatte, der neue Zyklus mußte kommen.

Das Erste, was ich sah, waren die traurigen und verbitterten Gesichter von Uranus, Neptun und Pluto, den treuen Wächtern meines Kreises. Sie hatten ihre Aufgabe gut erfüllt, wenn sie auch noch soviel Schuld in diesem Moment plagte, sie hätten es nicht verhindern können. Nein, das nicht. Diese Katastrophe war Schicksal.

Ich musterte jede von ihnen, denn ich wußte, auch sie würden nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Uranus, sonst so stark und selbstsicher, jetzt nur grimmig und bitter, bereit auch ihre letzte Pflicht zu erfüllen, wenn sie auch noch so grausam erscheinen mochte. Neptun hatte Tränen in den Augen und man konnte deutlich sehen wieviel unnötige Schuld sie selbst auf sich nahm. Pluto hingegen würde ein normaler Mensch nicht lesen können. Ihre kalte Miene glich der meinen, man mußte schon tief in ihre Seele schauen, um zu erkennen wie unheimlich schwer ihr das fiel. Ja, sicher. Sie erfüllte nur ihren Platz im Zeitstrom, trotzdem gerade dieses Wissen machte es um so schmerzhafter.

Eine Vision strich innerhalb einer Sekunde an mir vorbei. Leid, Zerstörung, hervorgerufen durch einen Feind von außerhalb. Vereinigung, harte Kämpfe, Konflikte... Ich hob eine Hand und die Körper der drei Senshi lösten sich vor meinen Augen in die reine Form ihrer Sternenkristalle auf. Für einen Moment ließ ich sie über meiner Handfläche schweben, während ich meinen Körper in Richtung des Mondes dirigierte.

Eine starke Lichtwelle breitete sich reinigend über die Ruinen des Mondreiches aus und nahm alles Böse mit sich. Kurz darauf sah man einen kleinen Lichtpunkt aufsteigen, der Silberkristall. Mehrere kleine Blasen flogen wie ein kleiner Meteoritenschauer gen Erde. Serenity, Endymion, Merkur, Mars, Jupiter... Venus.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen formte sich der Gral ebenfalls über meiner Handfläche und die drei Kristalle umkreisten ihn. Er gab ein pulsierendes Leuchten von sich und verwandelte sich dann in die drei Talismane, diese ließ ich auf die Kristalle zudriften und sie verschmolzen mit ihnen.

Danach warf ich die drei Kristalle in den Strudel aus Blasen und setzte schließlich auf dem Mond auf. Eine lange, sehr lange Zeit stand ich nur da und verfolgte ihrem Flug, mein Blick hing nur an einer einzigen Person. Ich würde es nie halten können, mein Versprechen. Es wäre immer stets dasselbe. Wenn das hier beendet wäre, würde ich zurückkehren und warten. Wenn ich gewartet hatte, würde ich noch ein wenig warten. Und dann, wenn das Warten zuende war, dann würde sie nicht mehr wissen, was einmal gewesen war. Nur Bruchstücke. Vielleicht, vielleicht war es auch besser so. Ich würde Aishar nie das Glück schenken können, das sie verdiente.

„Geh mit ihnen." Ich fuhr herum und erstarrte. Königin Serenity lag blaß und leblos an einer zerstörten Säule. Sie war eigentlich schon tot, das spürte ich. Aber es war, als ob sie nur auf mich gewartet hätte, um noch ein letztes Mal ihre Augen zu öffnen. Abwesend verfolgte ich wie die Zeitkapseln von Luna und Artemis gen Erde flogen, als ich mich schließlich vor Serenity niederkniete und respektvoll den Kopf senkte.

„Eure Hoheit." Sie lächelte gütig. Ein Lächeln, daß selbst von einem eigentlich schon toten Körper seine Wirkung nicht verlor. „Geh mit ihnen", wiederholte sie. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist besser so." Serenity sah hinauf zu den Blasen, die der Silberkristall hinter sich herzog, es waren nun nicht mehr als kleine Sterne. „Die Welt braucht dich und du weißt das. Sie brauchen dich und auch Aishar... braucht dich." Ich blinzelte erstaunt, obwohl ich mir bereits fast gedacht sie wüßte etwas von uns.

„Mein Kind." Sie berührte zitternd mit ihrer Hand meine Wange und die Berührung war so sanft und beruhigend... Ich verdiente das nicht, ich verdiente ihre Güte nicht, nicht nachdem, was ich gleich tun müßte. „Dein Schicksal ist ein grausames. Ich habe es nie gemocht. Gönne dir ein wenig Freude und eigenes Glück. Selbst wenn es nur für eine oder zwei Lebenspannen ist." Ich wollte widersprechen aber das Angebot war zu verlockend.

„Wenn... Wenn ich jetzt gehe, dann wird alles nur noch komplizierter..." versuchte ich es aber Serenity ließ mich gar nicht erst. „Es... Es ist mein Wunsch, daß du... darauf achtest, das alles seinen... Lauf nimmt. Die Erde wird der heilige Boden sein, auf dem endlich alles zusammenfließt... Geh und... beschütze sie. Erlaube dir zumindest einmal... die Freuden des Lebens..." Ihre Hand erschlaffte und ich fing sie auf. Für ein Weile saß ich da über dem leblosen Körper der Mondkönigin, die ihr Leben für ein grausames Schicksal gegeben hatte, ein grausames Schicksal, von dem ich nie hatte ein Teil sein wollen. Und sie bot mir einen Ausweg. Nein, sie befahl mir einen Ausweg.

Eine einzelne Träne tropfte auf die fahle Hand Serenitys, die ich immer noch hielt. Behutsam neigte ich meinen Kopf und küßte diese. Dann legte ich sie sanft an ihre Seite. „Ich werde euren letzten Wunsch erfüllen, Serenity." Mich auf meine Sense stützend erhob ich mich und machte ein paar Schritte von ihr weg. Soviel Respekt mußte schließlich sein.

Noch einmal schaute ich über die Ruinen. Wie gerne wäre ich einmal wirklich hier gewesen, hätte mich unbefreit mit Aishar amüsiert, einen Spaziergang durch die Gärten, ein reiches Essen mit allen Senshi oder nur mit Venus alleine... Das alles hatte es hier nie gegeben, jedoch konnte es das in der Zukunft geben. Vielleicht gab es endlich eine Möglichkeit, vielleicht war die Erde tatsächlich der heilige Grund, der mir prophezeit wurde. _Aishar..._

Mit diesen letzten Gedanken erhob ich die Silence Glaive. Ein mächtiger Wind kam auf und blies mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht, ich fühlte das Symbol meines Schutzsterns mit Energie leuchten. Violettschwarze Energie formte sich kugelförmig um die Spitze der Sense. Fäden aus alles verschlingender Energie strömten zu allen Seiten hinaus. Ich hörte die Stimmen flüstern, sie sangen, sangen leise die Melodie des Todes.

„DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!" Und alles um mich herum wurde schwarz. _Ich komme... Aishar._

(Ende Erinnerungen)

„Aishar..." Ich weinte. Seit langer, langer Zeit weinte ich Tränen echten Leids und echten Schmerzes. Ich konnte, ich wollte sie nicht stoppen. Zwei starke Arme legten sich um mich und ich gab dem Tränenfluß vollkommen nach. Sie hielt mich nur und strich mir durch das Haar. „Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt? Hast du nicht versprochen mich wiederzufinden?" murmelte sie in die Unordnung aus schwarzvioletten Strähnen.

Mein Herz zersprang beinah bei der Enttäuschung und dem Gefühl des Verrats, der in ihrer Stimme mitschwang. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. „Ich hatte Angst", hauchte ich und das war die reine Wahrheit. „Gott, Aishar, ich hatte Angst. Am Liebsten hätte ich mich irgendwo ganz tief eingegraben, als ich mich erinnert habe, aber das war ein bißchen schwer, denn ich war gerade im Begriff Pharao 90 in kleine Stück zu sprengen..." Normalerweise griff ich ja nicht auf Sarkasmus zurück aber ich konnte gerade nicht anders. „Dann kamen die Kämpfe, Galaxia und andere Dinge. Ich wollte es dir sagen aber es kam immer wieder was dazwischen und nachdem alles vorbei war, hatte ich schlichtweg Angst wie du reagierst, wenn ich die Erinnerungen forciere. Und dann, als ich mich schließlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, kamen die Shiekah und..." Ich beendete den Satz nicht aber sie wußte auch so, was oder besser wen ich meinte.

„Saito", vollendete sie. Ich schloß die Augen. Was hatte ich bloß getan? Ich war ein Feigling, nichts anderes. Jetzt würde ich alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Hatte ich Serenity nicht versprochen mich zu bemühen glücklich zu werden? Warum hatte ich dann gezögert? Es wäre genug Zeit gewesen, als ich die Anwesenheit der Shiekah gespürt hatte und realisierte, wohin das führen würde. Aber nein, ich war zu feige gewesen und sicherlich war es nicht nur aus dem Grund, weil ich wußte, daß die Göttinnen gebraucht wurden und ich mich vor Venus' Reaktion auf mich fürchtete. Ich war ganz einfach feige gewesen und ich fühlte mich innerlich schlecht, unwürdig und.... Gut?

Venus küßte mich. Und all meine Sorgen, Ängste und Selbstvorwürfe waren plötzlich nur noch eine Seifenblase, eine Seifenblase, die gerade mit einem lauten Plopp zerplatzt war. Die Berührung rief Erinnerungen wach, die längst vergessen und begraben schienen. Gefühle so alt und doch so klar. Ich erlebte es alles noch einmal. Alles vom Anfang bis zum bitteren Ende.

„Ich weiß", hauchte Venus und ihre Stimme war eine Mischung aus Aishar und Minako. „Ist schon gut, ich versteh dich ja, ich wünschte nur..." Eine einzelne Träne tropfte zu Boden. „Ich wünschte nur, wir hätten uns früher wiedergefunden..."

---Ende Rückblick---

Ja, das wünschte ich auch. Jetzt war alles so kompliziert und unsicher. Nein, ich zweifelte nicht an Minakos Aufrichtigkeit, egal was Haruka oder die anderen sagen mochten. Ich wußte der Einzige, der da noch war, das war Saito und sonst niemand. Treue war für sie kein Fremdwort. Für Venus – die Göttin – vielleicht aber nicht für Aishar und dementsprechend auch nicht für Minako.

Und gerade deswegen kam ich mir wir ein Eindringling vor, ein Eindringling, der kam und Saito seine Venus wegnahm. Aber das war ja der Punkt, er sah in ihr nur Venus. Ich sah in ihr alles. Venus, Aishar, die Sailorkriegerin und vor allen Dingen Minako. Ich sah den Stern in ihr, den leuchtenden Kristall, der ihren Charakter in sämtliche Inkarnationen neu formte, ich glaubte nicht, daß Saito je in der Lage sein würde so tief zu blicken.

„Was habe ich mir nur gedacht? Natürlich würde sie mehr Zeit wollen." Es gab einen Weg die Vermählung aufzuhalten und für immer abzuschmettern, einen einzigen. Nämlich nur den selber einen weitaus heiligeren Bund einzugehen als einen von den höchsten Mächten geforderten, eine Verbindung, die selbst die ewigen Mächte von Chaos und Ordnung nicht sprengen konnten. Einen Bund, der nur unter uns Sailorsenshi möglich war, nur unter denen, die von den Sternen selbst auserwählt wurden...

Aber natürlich war es zu früh dafür. Doch was blieb mir anderes, ich hatte keine Wahl. Ich wollte Minako nicht drängen und wenn ich sie jetzt vollkommen verjagt hatte, geschah es mir nur recht. Sie bräuchte noch Zeit, um sich selber darüber klarzuwerden, wen von uns sie eigentlich wollte, hatte sie gesagt und war verschwunden bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte.

„Meine arme Aishar... Ich hab dir soviel Kummer bereitet, bitte verzeih." Traurig und melancholisch stand ich mittlerweile am Fenster. Es war wieder einmal Vollmond, genau wie in jener Nacht. Abwesend sah ich hinunter auf die zerbrochenen Teile der Lampe, zerbrochen wie meine Gefühlswelt im Moment. Die Lampe war ein Geschenk von Chibiusa gewesen bevor sie zurück in die Zukunft gereist war. _Ach, Chibiusa... Ich wünschte, du wärst jetzt hier. Aber sie war es nicht und sie würde auch nicht mehr, ich mußte wohl oder übel alleine mit dem Schlamassel klarkommen._


	4. Teil 3: Gefährliche Eifersucht

**Götterdämmerung**

**Drei Leben, zwei Geliebte, eine Entscheidung**

**Teil 3: Gefährliche Eifersucht**

(Makoto)

Müde nahm ich meinen Schlüssel aus meiner Handtasche und sperrte meine Wohnungstür auf. Es war zwar erst zehn Uhr abends doch ich war von der ganzen Herumsucherei nach Mina und diesen Neuigkeiten erschöpft. Minako und Hotaru? Soll das ein Witz sein? 

Ich hatte nichts gegen Hotaru, soweit ich mich überhaupt mit ihr unterhielt war sie sehr nett und sehr freundlich, wenn auch für meinen Geschmack zu still. Es wunderte mich auch nicht, daß Minako bi war und daß sie Saito mal fremdgehen würde, habe ich auch vorausgesehen. Ich nahm mal an, Saito war nicht besser. Doch Hotaru war nicht die Art Mädchen, mit der Minako einfach fremdgehen würde und diese Sternenbündnisgeschichte haut mich am allermeisten um. Minako und Bündnis auf ewig? Ein Witz war das.

Sie würde nicht von Saito loskommen. Sie liebte ihn, er war der erste Mann, den sie wirklich geliebt hatte. Die beiden verbindet einfach zuviel. Ich seufzte. Was auch immer noch passieren würde, ich mußte irgendwann mal ernsthaft mit Minako reden. Ich wollte ja auch, daß Hotaru gerettet wurde. 

Ich stieß die Wohnungstür auf und trat in das dunkele Vorzimmer. Im Wohnzimmer brannte noch Licht wie ich feststellte. Das mußte Saito sein. Ich warf meine Handtasche auf einen Stuhl und ging hinein. Schlagartig blieb ich in der Türschwelle stehen. 

Saito und Dallas saßen gemeinsam auf dem Sofa und hörten schlagartig auf zu reden, als ich eintrat. Dallas sagte nichts und sparte sich sogar sein Grinsen, sein Blick war mir allerdings nicht geheuer. Saito stand auf und stellte seine Bierflasche nieder. Ich musterte ihn mißtrauisch. Etwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Er schien etwas betrunken, obwohl er gerade stand und im seinem Blick lag etwas Wildes und Wütendes, was mich an die Shiekahzeit erinnerte, als ich von ihnen gefangen gehalten wurde. _Was zum Teufel...?_ dachte ich mir, und setzte eine grimmige Miene auf. 

Saito kam auf mich zu und blieb dicht vor mir stehen. Ich sah furchtlos zu ihm auf. „Na Schätzchen, kommst du von Minako", fragte er mit drohendem Unterton.

„Nein, ich habe sie heute nicht gesehen", entgegnete ich mit normaler Stimme, drehte mich um und wollte den Raum verlassen.

„Nicht so schnell!" Saito packte grob meinen Arm und hielt ihn fest. „Für wie blöd haltet ihr mich? Ich bin ein Halbschatten, obwohl ihr das manchmal zu vergessen scheint. Du und Minako wißt genau, daß ich andere per Telepathie beobachten kann! Und es ist mir ziemlich merkwürdig vorgekommen, daß sie sich bei mir nicht blicken läßt!"

Ich riß mich los und verschränkte die Arme. „Und? Weiter?"

„Meine Süße hat also eine Beziehung mit dieser blassen Tussi, wie? Schön, wenn sie meint sie braucht das wirklich! Doch was zum Teufel ist das für ein Sternenbündnis, von dem du und Uranus und Neptun gesprochen habt?"

Ich zuckte innerlich zusammen, ließ mir aber nichts anmerken. Natürlich, Saito und Dallas konnten einen stets in Gedanken beobachten, wieso hatte ich das vergessen? Wieso hatte vor allem Minako das vergessen? Doch anscheinend wußte er noch nicht alles, Gott sei dank konnte man diese Technik nicht besonders oft anwenden. Wenn ich ihn jetzt über das Sternenbündnis aufkläre, dreht er durch, denn er scheint tatsächlich betrunken zu sein. Wenn er allein wäre könnte ich ihn beruhigen und wieder auf den Teppich bringen, doch solange Dallas dabei war, hatte ich keine Chance. Saito war stets sehr verändert, wenn er mit Dallas unterwegs war und ließ nie seine sanfte Seite durchblicken. Mir wurde mulmig zumute.

„Seh ich aus als ob ich das wissen würde", fragte ich scheinbar genervt. „Weder Haruka noch Michiru haben mehr als Andeutungen dazu gemacht!"

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja, und jetzt gute Nacht."

Ich wollte endlich zur Tür hinaus, als plötzlich Dallas hinter mir stand und mich zurückzog. Er nagelte mich mit beiden Armen an der Wand fest.

„Erzähl deinen Unsinn jemand anders", sagte er ruhig. „Mir ist es zwar egal aber verarschen könnt ihr jemand anderes als Saito."

„Seit wann bist du so solidarisch?" stichelte ich ironisch und versuchte mich zu befreien, hatte aber keine Chance."

Dallas griff nach meinem Kinn und zwang mich ihm gerade in die eiskalten hellen Augen zu sehen. „Du bist nicht mehr in der Position mich herauszufordern, Kleine", stellte er liebenswürdig fest.

„Dallas, laß das, sie ist immerhin eine gute Freundin", sagte Saito müde.

Dallas lockerte seine groben Griff, legte seinen Arm um meine Taille und zog mich aufs Sofa.

„Schön", meinte er und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Dann fang mal an zu erzählen!" 

Ich sah zu Saito rüber, der anscheinend zu fertig war, um mich noch weiter zu verteidigen, und wußte, daß ich Dallas ziemlich ausgeliefert war. Ich fluchte innerlich und verwünschte Usagi, die die Meuren gebeten hatte uns unsere Göttinnenmacht zu nehmen. 

Ich wußte, ich hatte keine Wahl und begann langsam zu erzählen.

Am nächsten Morgen (Luna)

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer beendete ich mein morgendliches Erfrischungsritual und verließ das Badezimmer. Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß ich mal so lange brauchen würde wie Usagi – das hieß, wenn sie morgens mal die Zeit fand sich überhaupt zu waschen.

Artemis war schon weg. Er hatte einen Zettel hinterlassen, auf dem stand er würde Minako suchen gehen. Makoto hätte heute Morgen ganz früh angerufen und gesagt _die Sache_ würde außer Kontrolle geraten und es müssen unbedingt mal alle – mit Ausnahme unserer Problemkinder – darüber reden. Über _die Sache_ war ich gestern schon von Usagi aufgeklärt worden, die mich ziemlich bedrückt angerufen hatte. Zwar hatte ich ihr gesagt, sie hätte richtig gehandelt aber das schien nicht viel zu helfen.

Die Tatsache, daß Artemis schon länger Bescheid wußte, wunderte mich nicht und so verstand ich Artemis Bestreben Minako vor Saito zu finden. Diese sei gestern nicht nach hause gekommen und niemand wußte genau, wo sie war. Bei Hotaru war doch stark zu bezweifeln, das müßten die Outers wissen. Genauso wie Makoto war Artemis natürlich sehr mißtrauisch, ob Minako wirklich in der Lage war die Situation allein zu bewältigen. Meiner Meinung nach bemutterte er sie viel zuviel. Ich hatte das bei Usagi bereits früh aufgegeben und es hatte doch deutlich geholfen. Aber Venus war Artemis' Schützling, nicht meiner.

„Sturkopf. Als ob gerade er ihr einen guten Rat geben könnte." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und setzte mich kurz auf mein Bett, wobei ich eine Weile in den Spiegel starrte. Wie konnte das alles nur passieren? Wir hätten vorsichtiger sein müssen. Ja, es war auch unsere Schuld, denn wir waren leichtsinnig geworden nach den Shiekah. Leichtsinnig und überheblich zum Teil. Und jetzt wurden wir auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt.

„Beraterin Luna." Ich zuckte zusammen, als sich im Spiegel zwei Schatten materialisierten und zwar nur dort und nicht hinter mir oder sonstwo. Meine erste Vermutung war: Die Meuren. Aber die alten Greisinnen tauchten immer zusammen auf. Schließlich wurden die Umrisse deutlicher und ich erkannte ein junges Mädchen mit goldblonden Haaren, in einem ähnlichen Odangostil wie bei Usagi und einen Jungen mit dunkelgrünen kurzen Haaren, beide waren in schlichte Roben in Weiß und Purpur gehüllt. Opposite Sin und ihr Bruder Anshar...

Ich fing mich wieder und schenkte den beiden ehemaligen Feinden einen mißtrauischen Blick. „Was verschafft mir die unabstreitbare Ehre?" Sin lächelte schwach. „Wir wurden geschickt, um euch zu warnen." Am liebsten hätte ich laut losgelacht. „Da kommt ihr etwas spät... Was heißt eigentlich ihr wurdet geschickt? Aus der Zukunft?" Sin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nachdem ihr uns aus Apsus Bann befreit habt, wurde uns eine neue Aufgabe zugeteilt. Da wir da oben anscheinend nicht unbemerkt geblieben waren, hat man uns dazu berufen über den Verlauf des Schicksals zu wachen und Dinge zu korrigieren, die nicht stimmen."

„Mit anderen Worten", entgegnete ich sarkastisch, „ihr macht die Drecksarbeit für die Meuren." Anshar, der bis jetzt ruhig gewesen war, hob den Kopf und starrte mich direkt an. Ich schauderte etwas. Dieser Blick war so reif und weise. Wie bei Pluto... „Die Meuren wurden bereits bestraft." Ich blinzelte überrascht. „Ihr Eingriff in den Verlauf des Schicksals und die Wiederbelebung der Shiekah hat eine Kette von Ereignissen in Gang gesetzt, die nicht mehr zu korrigieren und zu kontrollieren sind."

Für einen Moment überlegte ich, was das bedeutete. „Das heißt. In der eigentlichen Schicksalslinie hat es nie einen Saito gegeben", stellte ich trocken fest. Eine Menge Puzzelteile begannen sich langsam zusammenzusetzen. Kein Saito, kein Zusatzfaktor für Aishar, kein Zögern, kein Dämon... War eigentlich ganz simpel.

„Diese Vermählung zwischen Saturn und dem Dämon muß unter allen Umständen verhindert werden", nahm Sin den Faden wieder auf. „Es wird eine Weile gutgehen – so wie es geplant war – aber..." Sie stockte und mied meinen Blick. „Aber?" drängte ich, jetzt definitiv interessiert. Anshar übernahm wieder und seiner Stimme war dieser unterdrückte Schmerz anzumerken, den man bei Pluto immer zu meinen hören. Ein Schmerz von jemanden, der schon zuviel gesehen hatte. „In ferner Zukunft wird die Vermählung einen Krieg auslösen. Saturn wird sich von ihrem Gemahl lösen wollen und beide stehen bald auf verschiedenen Seiten mit ganzen Armeen aus Kriegern, Senshi sowie Dämon, Kämpfer der Ordnung so wie des Chaos, alle miteinander gemischt, da Saturn und der Dämon sich nicht direkt schaden können. Der Krieg wird so heftig sein, daß sich die Parteien schließlich gegenseitig zerstören, eingeschlossen der Senshi des Saturns. Und das heißt..."

Ich schluckte hart, als mir die Wahrheit bewußt wurde. „Totale Leere und kein neuer Zyklus." Sin nickte ernst und legte ihrem Bruder beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Die hohen Mächte haben ihren Fehler erkannt je diese Abmachung einzugehen aber können es jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Diese Vermählung muß verhindert werden, hier und jetzt."

Mißmutig und zerknirscht schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Warum eigentlich immer wir? Könnt ihr mir einmal sagen, warum eigentlich stets wir den Mist ausbügeln müssen, den die da oben verzapfen?" Es war immer das Gleiche. Jedes Mal hatten wir darunter zu leiden und diesmal würden es Aishar und Rhea sein und mit ihnen Saito und vermutlich der ganze Rest.

„So ist der Verlauf des Schicksals. Niemand kann etwas daran ändern", antwortete mir Anshar, obwohl ich eigentlich keine erwartet hatte. Die beiden Schicksalswächter begannen zu verschwimmen und sich aufzulösen und bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, waren sie verschwunden. „Na toll", murmelte ich. „Jetzt bleibt es wieder an mir hängen noch eine weitere Bombe platzen zu lassen." Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, daß ich eh zu spät kommen würde.

Meine Sachen schnappend war ich innerhalb der nächsten Minute aus der Haustür. Makoto wußte gar nicht, wie Recht sie hatte. Die Sache geriet gewaltig außer Kontrolle.

(Artemis)

Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt mich mit der Konstruktion eines neuen Kommunikationscenter zu befassen. Doch da Minakos Liebesprobleme mal ausnahmsweise sehr ernst erschienen, hatte ich Ami abgesagt und ihr vorgeschlagen das Projekt zu verschieben. Dabei kam ich auch nicht umhin ihr das Problem mit Minako zu erklären. Anscheinend hatte sie noch nicht die geringste Ahnung und noch gar nichts von dem ganzen Trubel mitgekriegt. Auf alle Fälle war sie auf der Stelle abgeschreckt – Ami haßte solche Sachen – und gab sich enttäuscht einverstanden.

Besondere Lust auf das bevorstehende Desaster hatte ich nicht. Nach dem krassen Spektakel mit den Shiekah hatte ich die Nase voll von Action und nervenaufreibenden, moralischen Problemen. Davon abgesehen verstand ich wenig von Sternenbündnissen und wenn ich von etwas nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, war ich auch wenig motiviert mich damit zu befassen. Ein Gespräch mit Minako wäre trotzdem angebracht. Ich kenne sie von allen am Besten und war der Einzige, auf den sie hin und wieder hörte – was allerdings auch eher selten vorkam.

Also fuhr ich meinen neuen Honda in die Straße in der Haruka und Michiru ihre pompöse Villa stehen hatten. Ich fragte mich oft, wie die beiden es innerhalb so kurzer Zeit geschafft haben an soviel Kohle zu kommen. Die beiden Frauen waren mir noch immer ein Rätsel.  Ich vermutete Minako hier, weil ich in letzter Zeit das Gefühl hatte sie nur noch bei Hotaru aufzufinden. Zwar war es erst elf Uhr morgens, doch ein Versuch sollte nicht schaden.

Von weitem sah ich Hotaru die Straße heraufkommen, ich erkannte ihre zierliche Gestalt schon von weitem, entdeckte allerdings keine langbeinige Blondine neben ihr. Ich fuhr den Wagen an den Straßenrand und stieg aus. Sie erblickte mich und lächelte schwach. Sicherlich wollte sie momentan lieber ihre Ruhe, doch ich mußte Minako finden.

„Hi, Hotaru. Du weißt nicht vielleicht, wo Minako steckt", fragte ich.

„Nein, ich habe sie seit gestern nicht mehr gesehen", antwortete sie freundlich.

„Na schön, dann such ich halt woanders." Ich musterte sie. Sie sah aus als hätte sie schlecht geschlafen. „Geht's dir gut?"

„Es geht schon." Sie zwang ein Lächeln hervor. Ich nickte und wollte seufzend zu meinem Wagen zurückkehren. „Artemis?" Ich wandte mich wieder um und blickte das hübsche Mädchen mit dem Porzellangesicht fragend an. „Ich..." sie zögerte. „Findest du...Denkst du auch, daß ich ungerecht bin?"

„Ungerecht?" Ich sah sie erstaunt an. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Weil ich Saito seine Venus wegnehme", sagte sie und die violetten Augen sahen traurig zu Boden. Ich wunderte mich, daß sie diese Aussicht so deprimierte. Saito war eigentlich nicht der Typ, den man aus vollem Herzen bedauern konnte, wenn jemand ihm die Freundin ausspannte.

„Saito ist ein kräftiger Kerl und seine wahre Venus ist ihm schon lange weggenommen worden", stellte ich trocken fest. „Kümmer du dich jetzt lieber um dich selbst! Wenn Minako dich liebt, kann er nichts machen."

Hotaru seufzte. „Eigentlich bist du auch der Falsche, den ich das fragen sollte", meinte sie. „Du konntest Saito noch nie leiden."

Ich wollte eine empörte Antwort geben, doch ich kam nicht mehr dazu. Genau in dem Augenblick ging mein Wagen mit einem phänomenalen Krach in die Luft. Ich stürzte reflexartig nach vorn und deckte Hotaru, um sie vor den Glaßplittern zu beschützen. Dafür schnitten sie mir ins Gesicht und hinterließen blutige Schrammen. Hotaru kniff die Augen zusammen, schrie aber nicht. Die Hitze, die von der Explosion ausging, war unerträglich.

Als der Krach vorbei war, rollte ich mich zur Seite und stand auf, um zu sehen, was zu retten war. Da war allerdings überhaupt nichts mehr zu retten.

„Scheiße, mein Wagen!" fluchte ich. „Was war das?"

Ich hörte eine geschlechtslose Stimme laut auflachen und gleichzeitig Hotaru hinter mir sich in Sailorsaturn verwandeln. Stirnrunzelnd hob ich den Kopf. Auf der anderen Straßenseite stand ein Wesen, wohl ein Dämon, der wenige Chancen hatte einen Schönheitswettbewerb zu gewinnen. Er war pechschwarz, erschien deshalb fast wie ein Schatten und hatte die Fratze zu einem psychopatischem Grinsen verzogen.

„Ich habe dich gefunden!" schrie er an mir vorbei Saturn zu. „Der Herr wird mir dankbar sein, wenn ich ihm mitteile, wer sich hinter Sailorsaturn versteckt!"

„Blöder hättest du dich trotzdem nicht anlegen können!" sagte ich und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. „Normalerweise hättest du uns gleich angreifen sollen statt uns noch lange auf dich aufmerksam zu machen. Übrigens war das mein Wagen!"

Der Dämon starrte mich verständnislos an und schien nur die Hälfte zu verstehen, von dem, was ich sagte. Das Grinsen verzog sich radikal zu einer lächerlich grausam aussehenden Fratze. „Wer bist du? Es interessiert mich nicht. Geh mir aus dem Weg!" rief er fast stotternd.

Dieses merkwürdige Gebrabbel ignorierend wollte ich auf ihn zustürzen doch ein sanfter aber bestimmter Griff nach meinem Arm hielt mich davon ab. Ich wandte mich Sailorsaturn zu und die Sailorkriegerin mit dem einschüchterndsten Blick, noch einschüchternder als der von Sailor Mars, sah mich kopfschüttelnd an.

„Danke Artemis, aber diese Suppe muß ich auslöffeln", meinte sie schlicht.

Widerwillig trat ich zurück. „Schön, dann leg mal los!"

Das tat sie erstaunlicherweise auch auf der Stelle. Die dünne Kriegerin sprang hoch in die Luft und ließ farblose, kleine Energiebälle auf den Dämonen herabregnen der durch diesen Angriff völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht wurde. Er sprang wie aufgescheucht hin und her, um den herunterdonnernden Bällen auszuweichen, und es sah so aus, als ob er einen merkwürdigen Tanz aufführen wollte. Ich lachte.

Doch auch dieser Angriff war nicht unerschöpflich und Saturn brauchte eine kurze Verschnaufpause, sei es nur für zwei Sekunden. Der Dämon sprang sofort blitzschnell zu ihr hoch, obwohl er stark geschwächt war. Vor sich hielt er ein Schutzschild aus zuckenden Blitzen womit er sie gegen die Mauer pressen und zerschmettern wollte. Saturn allerdings konnte mit einem gegensätzlichen Schutzschild dagegen halten, das mächtiger war und das Untier stürzte nach hinten ab. Er schien aber noch längst nicht genug zu haben, sondern griff immer wieder erneut an, begann auch langsam ins Schwarze zu treffen. Sein linker Arm war aber schon unbrauchbar und er schien langsam Atembeschwerden zu bekommen.

Mir ging nicht ganz auf, wieso er Saturn bekämpfte. Wäre das nur Verteidigung würde er nicht so gezielt und brutal rangehen. Schließlich wollte sein Auftraggeber Saturn ja zur Vermählten und nicht ihre Leiche. Entweder war dieses Monster extrem dumm und jähzornig oder das hier ließ zu neuen Überlegungen herausfordern.

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als Saturn den Dämon mit einem Energiestrahl auf den Boden schmetterte und gleich darauf gegen die Wand. Er blieb benommen liegen und war endlich außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Plötzlich hielt sie inne und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ich sah sie fragend an, denn es wäre der Moment gewesen den Schlußstrich zu ziehen.

„Ich habe mich mitreißen lassen", sagte sie fast beschämt. „Gewalt ist nur für Menschen, die sich nicht kontrollieren können oder keinen besseren Ausweg wissen."

Ich wollte ihr gerade zurufen, daß ihr das besser nie vor Jupiter rausrutschen solle, als mich etwas ablenkte. Dieses Etwas war genaugenommen eine Gestalt, die zwischen Saturn und dem Dämonen gelandet war. Saturn selbst bemerkte sie nicht sofort und wollte ihren Glaive erscheinen lassen, um das Wesen zu verbannen. Ich sah wer da vor ihr stand und runzelte die Stirn.

„Saturn, warte mal kurz!" rief ich. Sie verharrte und starrte zuerst mich, dann die Person ihr gegenüber an.   

Saito stand gelassen vor ihr und lächelte sein charmantes Lächeln, das sehr gut auf das Plakat einer Calvin Klein Reklame gepaßt hätte. Dieser heitere Gesichtsausdruck ließ nicht nur mich skeptisch werden. Obwohl ich innerlich gespannt auf das folgende Gespräch war, fragte ich mich, was der Weiberheld der Halbschatten im Schilde führte. Wenn er so lächelte, konnte das nur verdächtig sein. Zwar kam ich neuerdings um einiges besser mit ihm klar, hatte aber mit dieser ewig gutgelaunten Maske über seiner immer noch gutversteckten Grausamkeit so meine Probleme. Ich war nicht besser als er, gab mir aber nicht die Mühe den netten Burschen abzugeben, der ich nicht war. Saito gab sich diese Mühe auch nur bei Frauen.

Er musterte Sailorsaturn von oben bis unten. Sein Blick war finster, hellte sich aber von einer Sekunde auf die andere wieder auf. „Du bist das also!" stellte er fest. „Ich wollte mir dich mal aus der Nähe ansehen. Eine weibliche Nebenbuhlerin um Venus hatte ich mir aber etwas anders vorgestellt."

Saturn umfaßte ihre Sense mit beiden Händen. Ihre Finger zitterten leicht. „Möglich." meinte sie, sichtlich bemüht ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich muß dich bitten aus dem Weg zu gehen, wie du siehst ist noch ein Feind zu besiegen."

Saito schien das wenig zu kümmern. Er ging so nahe an sie heran daß nur noch ein Meter Abstand zwischen ihnen war.  „Deine Situation ist tatsächlich die Letzte, und ich nehm dir überhaupt nichts übel. Ich kenne auch nur meine Venus, keine Aishar. Aber ich werde trotzdem um sie kämpfen, kleine Todeskriegerin!" Der letzte Satz klang im Gegensatz zu den anderen fast drohend. Saturn starrte Saito bewegungslos an. Ihre Augen blieben ausdruckslos. Mir fiel plötzlich auf, daß beide dieselben violetten Augen hatten. Seltsamer Zufall...

Mir fiel plötzlich der Dämon wieder ein. Das schwarze Monster hatte sich inzwischen aufgerappelt und lächelte listig.

„Saturn, der Dämon!" rief ich. Ich hechtete nach vorne und warf einen Energiestrahl nach ihm. Saturn drängte sich an Saito vorbei und riß ihre Sense hoch, doch es war zu spät. Der Dämon war so schnell verschwunden wie er gekommen war.

„Verdammt!" Die Sailorkriegerin ließ ihr Relikt verschwinden und sank auf die Knie. Sie schlug wütend und verzweifelt mit den Fäusten auf den Boden. So aufgelöst hatte ich sie noch nie gesehen. Dann blickte sie zu Saito hoch.

„Weißt du eigentlich was du angerichtet hast?" rief sie unbeherrscht. „Jetzt wissen sie, wer ich bin! Von nun an bin ich komplett ungeschützt!"

Saito ging neben ihr in die Hocke. Er lächelte immer noch, doch das Lächeln hatte nun betont etwas Grausames an sich und es weckte bei mir unschöne Erinnerungen aus der Shiekahzeit. „Ich habe gesagt, daß ich dir nichts übelnehme", sagte er langsam. „Ich habe nicht gesagt ich würde dir helfen, im Gegenteil. Ich werde mit allen Mitteln kämpfen um Venus zu halten." Damit stand er wieder auf und ging ohne Eile davon. Auch Saturn sprang auf.

„Glaub bloß nicht du würdest deiner Venus so helfen!" rief die sonst so emotionslose Kriegerin. „Wenn du sie wirklich liebst, dann versuch zu verstehen! Du denkst doch nur an dich selbst!"

Saito war schon um die Ecke verschwunden. Sie verwandelte sich zurück und blieb gesenkten Hauptes stehen. Dann sah sie mich müde an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh Minako suchen", riet ich ihr. „Ich hol unseren Freund mal ein bevor er es tut und rede ein Wörtchen mit ihm."

Sie nickte langsam. „Danke, Artemis", seufzte sie. Dann trennten wir uns, und ich folgte Saito, in der Hoffnung ihn noch alleine anzutreffen.

(Hotaru)

Minako suchen... Ha! Wie stellte der sich das vor. Wenn sie es wollte, konnte sie so unauffindbar sein wie eine Maus in einer Herde Elefanten. Und im Moment wollte sie wohl auch nichts weiter, als für ein paar Tage alleine sein um nachzudenken und ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Doch gerade jetzt, brauchte ich sie. Nicht nur im Sinne von Schutz, sondern größtenteils zur Beruhigung.

Und Saito hatte alles nur noch viel schlimmer gemacht. Natürlich verstand ich seine Eifersucht, schließlich war ich auch eifersüchtig ihn plötzlich zwischen mir und Aishar zu finden. Aber verstand er denn nicht, in welche Situation er uns alle gebracht hatte? Schlimm genug, daß ich jetzt enttarnt war und mein _Versprochener_ jeden Augenblick hier auftauchen könnte. Damit hatte er auch sich selbst in eine mißliche Lage gebracht, denn sollte Minako je erfahren, was er getan hatte, würde sie sich noch mehr unter Druck gesetzt fühlen und sicherlich auch nicht sonderlich gut auf ihn zu sprechen sein. Eigentlich sollte ich mich ja freuen aber freuen erschien mir momentan als ein deutlich zu positives Wort.

„Aishar..." hauchte ich und schloß kurz die Augen. Oh, wie ich wünschte alles könnte so wie früher sein, alles wäre so gelaufen wie Serenity es uns gewünscht hatte. Doch das Leben lief nun mal nicht immer Eitelsonnenschein wie bei ihrer Tochter und Endymion. So funktionierte das nicht oder auf jeden Fall nicht in den meisten Fällen. In einem hatten Haruka und Michiru Recht, man mußte für sein Glück sehr viele Opfer bringen, auch wenn es noch so schwierig erscheinen sollte.

„Ich bin hier." Überrascht zuckte ich zusammen, als Minakos Stimme plötzlich von hinter meinem Rücken kam, und drehte mich um. Da stand sie, mit einem leichten, blaugrünen Oberteil bekleidet, ihre Haare waren etwas wüst und ihre Augen bohrten sich mit einem besorgten Ausdruck in meine. „Ich hab gespürt, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung ist und..." Sie berührte sanft meine Schulter und ich zuckte unwillkürlich etwas zusammen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ich schenkte ihr ein müdes Lächeln. „Ja." Bevor sie antworten konnte, fügte ich an: „Noch." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von besorgt zu verwirrt. „Was...?" Ich schnappte mir ihre Hand und zog sie mit. „Ich erkläre es dir unterwegs. Hier sind wir erst mal nicht sicher." Sie ließ sich bereitwillig mitziehen, zu verwirrt, um irgendwelchen gegenteiligen Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. „Wohin gehen wir?"

„Heiliger Boden."

Schnellen und gezielten Schrittes bewegte ich mich durch die Straßen und Minako folgte verwirrt aber bereitwillig. Ihre Sorge stieg immer mehr an, als ich erzählte, was vorgefallen war. Sie hätte mir ja eh keine Ruhe gelassen. Minako war wie erwartet wütend auf Saito und ich hatte keine Lust mit ihr darüber zu streiten und schon gar nicht kam mir in den Sinn ihn in Schutz zu nehmen, wäre ja noch schöner. Ich weiß, ich gab mich in dieser Hinsicht stark meinem Zorn hin aber daran konnte ich nichts ändern.

Schließlich erreichten wir die alte Kathedrale am Stadtrand. Sie wurde eigentlich kaum noch benutzt, war aber das Beste, was mir in diesem Moment einfiel. Ich war nervös, nervös wie nie zuvor. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern bis der Dämon – Kami-sama, ich konnte mich noch nicht einmal richtig an seinen Namen erinnern – hier erschien und ich wollte niemanden mehr damit hereinziehen.

Am Liebsten hätte ich Minako gesagt, sie solle verschwinden, zu Saito rennen und mich einfach vergessen. Ich haßte mich dafür sie unter diesen Druck setzen zu müssen. Aber... Ich war nicht so stark wie ich aussah, ich brauchte sie, das wußte ich genausogut wie sie. Nicht nur wegen des Bündnisses, sondern auch... nun das hatten wir eben schon. Dazu kam, daß sie sich, was auch geschehen würde, jetzt bestimmt nicht einfach abwenden und verschwinden würde, egal was ich sagte, egal wie ich bat oder flehte.

Alles in allem konnte ich es nicht übers Herz bringen meinen Engel wegzuschicken und so zog ich sie einfach hinter mir in das alte Gemäuer und schloß das stabile Tor hinter uns, hoffend, daß die Ausstrahlung des Ortes uns wenigstens etwas Zeit geben würde, um etwas auszuarbeiten, so unwahrscheinlich das auch war. 

(Ami)

„Wegen Minako und Hotaru? Verstehe...Jetzt sofort?" Geduldig lauschte ich Usagis Redeschwall. „Okay, ich bin unterwegs!"

Seufzend legte ich den Telefonhörer auf. Mir war klar, was jetzt auf mich zukommen würde: Eine Unterredung mit der ganzen Bande, in der Minako und Hotarus Problem nach Strich und Faden breitgetreten wurde. Widerwillig schaltete ich den Computer aus. Ich steckte gerade mitten in meinen Recherchen, außerdem hatte ich auf ein ruhiges Mittagessen mit meinem Vater gehofft. Daraus wurde jetzt wohl nichts, denn so wie ich diese Treffen kannte dauerte das immer länger als eine Stunde.

Schnell versuchte ich noch Makoto zu erreichen, allerdings hob bei ihr niemand ab. Also griff ich nach meiner Handtasche, hinterließ meinem Vater eine kurze Nachricht und fuhr mein neues Auto aus der Garage. Das Treffen sollte bei Haruka und Michiru stattfinden.

Daß erneute Problematik auf uns zukam, machte mich jetzt schon krank. Das letzte heftige und brutale Eingreifen der Shiekah hatte mir nach all den turbulenten Jahren den Rest gegeben. Das Problem betraf vielleicht hauptsächlich Mina und Hotaru, doch das spielte keine Rolle. Bei uns Inner Senshi war es auf alle Fälle so. Wenn Eine Schwierigkeiten hatte, betraf es Jede.

Vor Usagis Anrufen hatte ich noch ein längeres Gespräch mit Rei gehabt. Sie wollte meine Meinung zu dieser, zugegeben sehr überraschenden Beziehung wissen. Ich hatte dazu keine richtige Meinung. Mich in Minakos Liebesleben einzumischen war das Letzte, was ich tun würde, dann würde ich noch eher zwischen eine Prügelei von Makoto treten. Ob Minako einen Shiekah liebte oder mit Sailorsaturn glücklich war – mir war es gleich, solange sie zufrieden war. Es blieb allein ihre Entscheidung, ob sie das Sternenbündnis einging oder bei der uralten Beziehung mit Saito blieb. Meiner Meinung nach konnte ihr da niemand helfen.

Nach zehn Minuten hatte ich die Tenoh-Kaio Villa erreicht und parkte hinter Reis Wagen. Michiru öffnete mir die Tür und führte mich auf die breite Terrasse, wo alle versammelt waren. Mit einem kurzen Blick registrierte ich wer da war. Nur Minako, Hotaru, Artemis und Makoto schienen noch zu fehlen, ansonsten waren sie alle anwesend, selbst Setsuna, die ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ich nickte in die Runde und setzte mich neben Mamoru an das Ende des Tisches, nachdem ich mit Rei noch einige Worte gewechselt hatte.

Haruka wandte sich an Michiru: „Sind  nun alle da?" fragte sie.

„Es fehlen außer Hotaru und Minako noch Artemis und Makoto", antwortete Michiru.

„Artemis ist auf der Suche nach Saito", meldete sich Luna. „Er hatte mir einiges über den Kommunikator zu erzählen. Und ich auch."

„Gleich kannst du loslegen, Luna. Was ist mit Makoto?" Allgemeines Schulterzucken.

„Sie rührt den Kommunikator nicht an", sagte Usagi. „In ihrer Wohnung scheint sie auch nicht zu sein..."

„Irgendwie schafft sie es ständig unerreichbar zu sein", meinte Rei genervt. „Vielleicht ist sie ja Dallas über den Weg gelaufen."

„Ich schlage vor, wir fangen jetzt trotzdem an", beschloß Haruka sichtlich ungeduldig. „Also Luna, wir hören dir zu."

Während Luna vom Auftauchen zweier ehemaligen Feinde berichtete, die ihrer Meinung nach unter den Fittichen der Meuren standen – an die Opposite Senshi Geschichte erinnerte ich mich noch zu gut –, und von einem neuen Dämonen der Sailorsaturn angegriffen hatte, betrachtete ich die beiden gegensätzlichen Gruppen die zufälligerweise genau richtig saßen.

Inners und Outers waren komplett gegensätzlich. Schon allein von der Optik her. Wir Inners in ausgefallenen und kreativen Klamotten, nur ich hielt mich noch immer lieber an das Schlichtere, und die Outers in edlen und schicken Kleidern. Fehlten nur noch Hotaru mit ihrer Vorliebe für Schwarz auf ihrer Seite und Minako mit ihren bunten Fetzen und Makoto mit ihrem neuen exzentrischen Stil à la moderne Geisha auf der unseren. Die Inners waren auch im Allgemeinen wilder und gerieten schneller in Schlamassel rein, während die äußeren Kriegerinnen von leichtsinnigen Abenteuern nichts wissen wollten. Es war auch eher selten, daß unsere Gruppen soviel miteinander zu tun hatten wie jetzt, irgendwann würde auch der Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem wir uns überhaupt nicht mehr sehen würden. Irgendwann würden die inneren und äußeren Kriegerinnen wieder in ihren eigenen Welten leben.

Während ich dies bedachte, hörte ich Luna zu, die ihren besorgniserregenden Bericht eben beendet hatte. „Ich faß es nicht..." murmelte Haruka. „Also ist Saturn aufgedeckt und es bleibt keine Zeit mehr?"

Luna nickte. „Ja, damit ist sie schneller abgelaufen als vorgesehen. So wie die Dinge liegen ist das Sternenbündnis Saturns einzige Rettung."

Stille trat ein. Niemand schien gegen dieses einleuchtende Argument etwas sagen zu können. Doch ich spürte deutlich die Spannung um den weißen Tisch, die vermittelte daß längst nicht jeder von dieser Vorstellung begeistert war. Es war dann auch Rei, die finster dreingesehen hatte, die das Wort ergriff.

„Ich möchte ehrlich sein", begann sie. „Ich bin nicht gerade überzeugt von dieser Idee, weil ich es Minako nicht zutraue, tut mir Leid. Jeder hier kennt sie. Sie nennt sich selbst immer lachend Liebesgöttin, weil sie alle Facetten der Liebe kennen will. Soweit ich Bescheid weiß ist dieses Sternenbündnis nicht nur eine tiefe sondern auch eine ewige Bindung. Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr darüber denkt, doch ich bekomme über das in Verbindung zu Minako meine Zweifel." Sie hob den Kopf und ließ von ihren baumelnden Ohrringen ab, mit denen sie die ganze Zeit über gespielt hatte. Sie sah Haruka und Michiru an. „Ich nehme mal an, ihr beide wißt hier am besten um was es geht!"

Michiru nickte, nachdem sie einen Blick mit Haruka getauscht hatte. „Du hast Recht. Wartet, wir werden euch etwas zeigen!" Sie verschwand für ein paar Minuten ins Haus und kehrte mit zwei Schatullen zurück. Sie wurden durch die Runde gereicht und jeder sah sich ihr Inhalt an. Mich erreichten sie als Letzte. Sie enthielten zwei Ringe, wunderschöne Stücke aus glänzendem Edelmetall. Der eine Ring trug das Zeichen des Uranus, der andere das des Neptun. Ich hob staunend den Kopf. „Was ist das?" fragte ich.   

Haruka hielt den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, während Michiru die Schatullen wieder an sich nahm und umständlich verriegelte. „Das Sternenbündnis", murmelte sie, „es ist schon so lange her, daß ich mich kaum erinnern kann. Tausende von Jahren. Uranus und ich waren zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mal Wächterinnen unserer Planeten, wir waren Prinzessinnen in der Ausbildung zu Kriegerinnen, noch unter der Obhut unserer Meisterinnen. Seht ihr, wir sind bis heute **niemals getrennt worden!" Jeder schwieg überwältigt. Daher also diese Unzertrennlichkeit zwischen Haruka und Michiru, die einen so faszinierte. Es fiel mir schwer mir eine ähnliche Bindung zwischen Minako und Hotaru vorzustellen. Es wunderte mich, daß Haruka und Michiru ein Geheimnis von sich preisgaben, auch wenn sie jetzt so gut wie gezwungen waren. Ich blickte zu Usagi und Rei hinüber, Erstere sah fasziniert aus, Letztere nachdenklich.**

„Und dieses Sternenbündnis existiert nur zwischen Sailorkriegerinnen", fragte Mamoru interessiert. Setsuna, die wie gewohnt nur dann sprach, wenn sie es wichtig genug fand, antwortete ihm. „Nicht unbedingt, man nennt diesen Brauch nur so wenn die Personen unter dem Schutz eines Planeten stehen, Sailorkriegerin oder nicht."

Rei lachte plötzlich, es klang gehässig. „Eine Vermählung zwischen Venus und Saturn... Dann wären Inners und Outers ja endlich mal eine richtige Familie!" sagte sie. Für diese Bemerkung kassierte sie einen wütenden Blick seitens Usagi und Haruka. Ich wunderte mich, denn ähnlich zynische Bemerkungen kamen gewöhnlich höchstens von Makoto. Reis deutlicher Widerwillen erschien mir übertrieben, denn normalerweise waren ihr anderer Liebesprobleme ziemlich egal, darin war sie immer unerbittlich. Sie selbst würde doch kaum etwas davon abkriegen, wieso also regte es sie so auf? Das war nicht ihre Art.

„Ich fände es kindisch, wenn wir uns dieser Entscheidung in den Weg stellen würden", sagte Usagi nun. „Ich werde auf alle Fälle alles dransetzen ihnen zu helfen. Es ist nicht unser Recht so mißtrauisch zu sein. Das eigentliche Problem, was dem Sternenbündnis im Weg stehen könnte, ist Saito aber diese Entscheidung müssen wir sowieso Minako überlassen. Außerdem bestand die Liebe ja schon damals zwischen Aishar und Rhea. Wir müssen sie akzeptieren und ihnen beistehen."

Das waren kluge Worte. Trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl, daß es mindestens der Hälfte von uns schwerfallen würde sie zu befolgen.


	5. Teil 4: Entscheidungen

**Götterdämmerung**

**Drei Leben, zwei Geliebte, eine Entscheidung**

**Teil 4: Entscheidungen**

(Minako)

Das war alles ein bißchen viel auf einmal. Der Tag hatte so freundlich angefangen. Über Nacht hatte ich mich bei Momoko verkrochen und hatte Zeit etwas auszuspannen aber auch über alles nachzugrübeln. Ich wußte immer noch nicht, was ich wegen Hotarus Antrag machen sollte, doch ich konnte nicht leugnen gerührt zu sein. Auf jeden Fall hatte ich vorgehabt so wohl mit ihr als auch mit Saito _vernünftig_ zu reden und mich langsam zu entscheiden, was ich tun wollte.

Aber jetzt, jetzt stellte ich fest, daß ich überhaupt keine Zeit mehr hatte und irgendwie befürchtete ich, daß, selbst wenn ich den Antrag meines Glühwürmchens annahm, nicht einmal mehr Zeit blieb die Zeremonie ungestört durchzuführen. Das hieß wir saßen in einer üblen Zwickmühle und dieser egoistische Saito hatte mal wieder alles kaputtgemacht. Das Dumme war, ich wollte ihn dafür wirklich hassen und die kalte Schulter zeigen aber ich konnte nicht, denn so verrückt das auch klang, ich liebte ihn immer noch. Und plötzlich, plötzlich war wieder alles so verwirrend.

Hotaru war langsam nach vorne durch die Reihen zum Altar gegangen und ich war ihr in einigem Abstand gefolgt. Da war etwas Seltsames in ihrer Bewegung. Normalerweise war sie stets ruhig und selbstsicher in solchen Situationen, eine Eigenschaft, die wir als technisch gesehene Anführer unserer Gruppen beide gemeinsam hatten, auch wenn das einige oft zu vergessen schienen. Aber heute, heute meinte ich etwas ängstliches, ja beinah panisches in ihrem Gang, in ihrer ganzen Körperhaltung zu entdecken. Und das ließ mich schaudern. Ich kannte sie so nicht, von uns beiden war sie stets die Ruhigere gewesen, ob nun als Rhea, Saturn oder Hotaru – bei ihr machte das eh wenig Unterschiede. Dieses Verhalten trieb meine Sorge nur noch höher.

Mittlerweile war sie vor dem Altar stehengeblieben und ich stoppte ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt. Für eine Weile stand sie einfach nur da und blickte ins Leere. Ich wagte nicht etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, da ich jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren wollte und mußte. Nach einigen, beinah endlosen Augenblicken begann sie abwesend mit den Fingern ihrer rechten Hand die Züge einer kleiner Heiligenstatue nachzuziehen, die vor ihr auf dem Altar stand. Das ging für einige Momente so weiter...

„Bin ich ungerecht?" Ich blinzelte überrascht und ein wenig erschrocken. Die Stille hatte sich wie eine erstickende Decke über den Saal gelegt und seit wir die Kathedrale betreten hatten, war kein Wort mehr gefallen. Um so mehr erschrak es mich, als Hotarus leicht zittrige Stimme diese Stille durchbrach. Sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, wahrscheinlich hatte sie auch keine erwartet. „Ich denke nur manchmal... Bin ich es, die die Schuld trägt. Schließlich schiebe ich mich zwischen eine bestehende Beziehung." Ich wollte protestieren, doch sie ließ mich nicht. „Ich kann Saito verstehen, weißt du, und ich wünschte ich hätte den Mut und die Stärke dir zu sagen, du sollst gehen und dich aus meinen Sachen heraushalten..." Sie senkte den Kopf und seufzte tief, ich machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt auf sie zu, so daß ich nun auf Armlänge von ihr entfernt war. „Aber ich kann es nicht."

Endlich blickte Hotaru sich zu mir um aber die Intensität ihrer Bewegung und der Schmerz in ihren Augen ließen mich fast zurücktaumeln, doch irgendwie blieb ich, wo ich war, festgefroren und nicht sicher, wie ich reagieren sollte. „Ich habe Angst, verstehst du?" Es war mehr ein Hauchen, denn ein Flüstern aber ich verstand sehr gut und man konnte deutlich ihre geäußerten Gefühle in ihrer Stimme widerhallen hören. Ohne Vorwarnung überwand sie den leeren Raum zwischen uns und vergrub ihren Kopf in meinem Hemd, als leise Tränen begannen den feinen Stoff zu durchzunässen.

Ich war so verstört von dieser untypisch heftigen Reaktion, daß ich, alle Vorsätze von Sachlichkeit wegwerfend, einfach nur das Einzigste tat, was mir einfiel. Meine Arme um sie schlingend, zog ich sie weiter an mich heran und ließ ihre Tränen einfach fließen. Beruhigend strich ich durch ihr schulterlanges, schwarzes Haar und machte immer wieder besänftigende Geräusche. In meinem Kopf herrschte ein ziemliches Chaos und ich wußte einfach nicht, was ich tun sollte. Doch eines wußte ich. So konnte ich sie nicht sehen und so wollte ich sie auch nicht sehen...

„Weißt du", brachte sie schließlich zwischen einigen Schluchzern hervor und bemühte sich ihre Stimme zu kontrollieren, „alle glauben, ich täte das alles nur wegen mir." So ein Schwachsinn, es war ja nicht so, daß sie mich kontrollierte und außerdem versuche einmal Sailorvenus zu zwingen dich zu lieben, da beißt du dir die Zähne aus. „Die Wahrheit ist, es stimmt." Huh? Was? „Aber das... ist nur ein Teil und dafür schäme ich mich. Ich habe Angst, Minako. Was da auf mich zukommt... Ich glaube nicht, daß ich das durchstehe. Aber... Das, was ich tue, kommt mir wie ein Verrat vor, ein Verrat an uns... an dich. Ich will dich nie zu irgend etwas zwingen. Mir ist doch bewußt wie sehr hin- und hergerissen du bist. Und deshalb will ich nichts weiter als eine faire Chance für uns, eine normale Chance, nicht diese... ganze Scheiße."

Das schockierte mich jetzt doch. Kraftausdrücke von Hotaru? Mein Glühwürmchen wählte ihre Worte sonst immer weise und bedacht und benutzte nie irgendwelche Kraftausdrücke. Jetzt sah sie auf, mied aber meinen Blick wie sie schon den ganzen Weg hierher direkten Blickkontakt vermieden hatte. Trotzdem sah ich es genau, ich fühlte es, so wie ich es gefühlt hatte, daß sie heute Morgen in Gefahr gewesen war... So fühlte ich jetzt all das, die Ungewißheit, die Scham, die ansteigende Angst. Und ich konnte all das verstehen. Hotaru mochte ein starkes, ruhiges und gewissenhaftes Mädchen sein und eine loyale und verantwortungsbewußte Kriegerin aber selbst der stärkste Geist brach irgendwann einmal unter zu enormen Druck zusammen.

Und dieses Leid, das direkt aus ihrer Seele zu kommen schien, bohrte sich tief in meine eigene und erfüllte mich mit genauso viel Ungewißheit, Scham und Angst. Ungewißheit über das, was kommen würde, Scham darüber, daß ich nicht viel mehr für sie da sein konnte in dieser Situation, und Angst, weil ich befürchtete sie für immer verlieren zu können. Also tat ich das Einzigste, was mir in den Sinn kam. Ich küßte sie und öffnete mich... vollkommen.

_Hotaru... Mein Glühwürmchen. Was du gesagt hast, kann ich nur sehr gut verstehen. Aber ich glaube kein Wort davon. Du bist gewiß nicht ungerecht. Ich in deiner Situation, ich wüßte nicht, ob ich das bis hierhin überhaupt durchgehalten hätte. Du warst immer stark und ich weiß, daß du auch jetzt stark genug sein kannst. Du hast dich alleine gegen Mistress 9 wehren können, du hast dich damals für uns aufgeopfert, damit wir leben konnten, das hier schaffst du auch noch. Mach dir da um mich mal keine Sorgen, voranging bist du jetzt wichtig._

_Ja, ich liebe Saito trotz allem, was er getan und gesagt hat, denn ich weiß, daß er nur versucht, um mich zu kämpfen. Natürlich bin ich nicht mehr seine Venus und ich werde es auch nie wieder sein, eigentlich bin ich mir auch gar nicht so sicher, ob ich diese wirklich noch einmal sein möchte. Trotz allem war er meine erste wirkliche Liebe, sowohl als Venus, als auch in diesem Leben. Er mag manchmal arrogant und selbstgefällig sein, doch... Irgendwo tief da drin ist er ein guter Kerl._

_Doch, ich weiß nicht und das verwirrt mich, ob ich für ihn dasselbe tun würde. Uns beide verbindet so viel mehr in diesem Leben, Hotaru. Wir... Ich kann es nicht beschreiben, es ist zu kompliziert, jedoch liebe ich dich genauso wie ich Saito liebe, natürlich auf eine andere Art und Weise, für unterschiedliche Dinge aber im Endeffekt ist es dasselbe._

_Tatsache ist aber, du brauchst mich. Und so sehr du es auch leugnen willst, es hat nichts mit Stärke zu tun all deine Probleme alleine lösen zu wollen. Es wird nicht leicht werden, doch, was auch passiert, was auch immer dich erwartet, ich möchte, daß du weißt, daß du nicht alleine bist. Vielleicht habe ich mich noch nicht entschieden, vielleicht werde ich es auch nicht so schnell aber du wirst diesen Weg nicht alleine gehen müssen und ich werde ihn dich auch nicht allein gehen lassen. Denn, wenn ich dich verlieren würde, dann würde ich auch nicht mit Saito glücklich werden können... Und deshalb werde ich nicht von deiner Seite rücken, was auch immer geschieht._

Während unsere aneinandergepreßten Körper lange Schatten im Licht einiger erleuchteten Kerzen über den Boden warfen und langsam ihr uraltes Spiel fortsetzten, spürte ich wie sich Hotaru entspannte, ihre Seele, ihr ganzes Ich wieder Frieden und Ruhe fand, zumindest genug, daß es meine Sorge für den Moment linderte und auch ich mich entspannte. Eigentlich sollte ich mich jetzt so fühlen, als ob ich Saito betrog – nicht, daß es das es das erste Mal mit Hotaru war – aber ich tat es nicht. Sie brauchte mich jetzt mehr als Saito und egal wie meine Entscheidung letztendlich ausfiel, ich würde nichts bereuen.

(Artemis)

Es schien ganz so, als ob ich ihn verloren hätte. Ärgerlich lehnte ich mich gegen die Mauer neben einer Telefonkabine. Ich war kurz davor aufzugeben und mich zu den anderen in die Tenoh-Kaio Villa zu begeben. Doch was, wenn dieser Idiot nun doch schnurstracks zu Minako gerannt war, was ich an seiner Stelle wohl auch tun würde. Das einzige Vernünftige war nun, daß die beiden Mädchen irgendwo untertauchten und ich wettete Saito würde alles dransetzen, um gerade das zu verhindern. Irgendwie mußte ich versuchen ihn jetzt eine Weile von Minako fernzuhalten, obwohl ich bezweifelte, daß das ohne Prügelei über die Bühne gehen würde. Saito war kräftiger als er aussah und ein sehr gefährlicher Gegner. Ich hatte keine Lust mir schon wieder für Minako die Knochen zu brechen und hoffte daher auf ein friedliches Gespräch. Zusätzlich hoffte ich ihn alleine anzutreffen, was mir das sicher erleichtern würde.

Während ich mißmutig darüber brütete, was nun zu tun sei, und mich fragte, womit ich diesen Trubel verdient hatte, glaubte ich plötzlich Saitos Stimme von weitem zu hören. Mein Gehör war so scharf wie das einer Katze – Ich war ja auch jahrelang eine Katze gewesen, besser gesagt ein Kater – und ich ging lautlos die Mauer entlang bis ich um die Ecke sehen konnte.

Tatsächlich stand dort der weißhaarige Halbschatten, doch leider nicht alleine wie ich feststellte. Neben ihm stand sein muskulöser Kollege Dallas – auf gerade dessen Abwesenheit ich stark gehofft hatte – und vor ihm merkwürdigerweise Makoto. Eigentlich hätte ich Letztere bei den anderen vermutet, was aber offensichtlich nicht der Fall war. Die langbeinige Brünette hörte gerade geduldig Saito zu, der auf sie einredete.

„...wirklich wissen, was das für ein Dämon sein soll", sagte er gerade. „Wenn ihr Kriegerinnen zu schwach seid, werde ich ihn eben bekämpfen! Ich bin ein Halbschatten verdammt noch mal! Außer Cortez stand noch nie jemand über uns!"

„Vergiß es, du wirst ihn gar nicht erst finden", erwiderte Makoto. „Oder traust du dir zu den Repräsentanten der anderen Seite aufzuspüren? Das muß so was ähnliches wie der Chefdämon der Finsternis sein!"

„Jetzt rede keinen Blödsinn", meinte Dallas kopfschüttelnd. „Es gibt Dämonen, aber doch keinen Repräsentanten oder Chefdämonen oder was auch immer. Dämonen sind eine Horde mißratener Kreaturen, die ewig Rache an ihrem Schicksal nehmen wollen, in dem sie von Menschen Besitz ergreifen, kein Volk mit König!"

„Da fällt mir ein, Rei müßte eigentlich sehr viel mehr darüber wissen", sagte Makoto nachdenklich. „Auf alle Fälle haben Haruka und Michiru mir eine ganz andere Geschichte erzählt." Sie sah auf und den beiden Männern vor ihr scharf ins Gesicht. „Wie dem auch sei, ich möchte, daß ihr Hotaru in Ruhe laßt. Sie ist hier das Opfer im Spiel!"

„Ach, hör auf, Ich hatte nie vor dieser schmächtigen Braut etwas zu tun", winkte Saito ärgerlich ab. „Helfen werde ich ihr allerdings bestimmt nicht. Davon abgesehen ist das Mädel ja die sagenumwobene Kriegerin des Todes, also auch nicht gerade wehrlos. Mich interessiert hier nur Venus, und daß sie auf dem besten Weg ist eine Frau zu heiraten!"

Dallas lachte. „Interessante Beziehungskisten, in die du reingerätst!" meinte er, sichtlich amüsiert über die ganze Geschichte.

„Du sagst es", brummte Saito und kramte aus seiner Sportjacke Zigaretten hervor. Dallas und er begannen sich in einer fremden Sprache zu unterhalten, wobei ich die schon längst vergessene Sprache der Shiekah wiedererkannte. Ich verstand allerdings immer noch kein Wort davon. Makoto anscheinend auch nicht, denn sie griff ungeduldig nach ihrer Trainingstasche, die sie abgesetzt hatte und unterbrach die beiden.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen und zusehen, daß ich die anderen finde", sagte sie. „Die wissen wahrscheinlich schon weit mehr als wir."

„Tja, in solchen Situationen tut es einem Leid keine Göttin mehr zu sein, was Kleine?" versetzte Dallas hämisch.

Makoto lächelte wütend. „Der Schmerz ist auszuhalten", entgegnete sie und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Warte!" hielt Saito sie zurück. „Ist Venus bei den anderen? Ich möchte sie endlich sehen!" Makoto zuckte die Schultern und wollte antworten, doch ich hielt mein Eintreten in die Szene jetzt für angebracht, obwohl ich in der Anwesenheit von Dallas nicht besonders optimistisch war.

„Ich würde an deiner Stelle noch warten", sagte ich laut und trat zu ihnen hervor. Alle drei wandten sich mir erstaunt zu.

„Wo kommst du denn plötzlich her, Artemis", fragte Makoto verwundert. „Zufall ist das ja wohl kaum?"

„Nicht direkt, nein", gab ich zu. „Hör mal, Saito, ich würde mal ganz gerne mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen."

Saito sah mich nicht sonderlich entgegenkommend an. „Wozu? Um mich überreden zu lassen von Venus fernzubleiben? Vergiß es, Freundchen!"

„Eher um einige Dinge zu klären, die dich interessieren könnten", fuhr ich ruhig fort. „Was glaubst du eigentlich? Denkst du mich begeistert die Geschichte?"

Saito schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte genervt. „Okay, von mir aus, aber nachher gehe ich zu Venus." Er wandte sich Makoto und Dallas zu. Makoto nickte. „Gut, ich werde dann mal zu den anderen gehen!" sagte sie.

„Gute Idee!" meinte ich. „Die suchten schon nach dir. Sie sind in der Tenoh-Kaio Villa."

Sie wandte sich Dallas zu. „Kommst du mit oder ist dir das zu blöd?" wollte sie wissen. 

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Schön, wieso nicht?" meinte er schließlich, griff zu seinem Motorradhelm, den er auf der Mauer abgesetzt hatte und stieg auf eine sündteure Yamaha, die aber schon sehr ramponiert aussah. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen worüber Dallas mit der schon gefahren war. Makoto setzte sich hinter ihn und schlang die Arme um den breiten Rücken. Sie blinzelte mir aufmunternd zu. Ich lächelte der netten Brünette noch mal zu bevor sie abdüsten, unendlich erleichtert, daß es bis jetzt so glatt abgelaufen war, wahrscheinlich dank Makotos Anwesenheit.

(Hotaru)

Es gab Zeiten im Leben eines Menschen, die man sehr schätzen und für immer in Erinnerung behalten würde. Diese Erinnerungen wollte man am liebsten für immer tief im Herzen einschließen und für immer dort bewahren. Sie kamen sehr selten diese Momente, zumindest in meinem Leben, wahrscheinlich in unser aller Leben. Jetzt war so einer dieser Augenblicke gewesen und wenn es das Letzte war, was ich mitnahm, bevor was auch immer geschah, dann gab es nichts, worüber ich mich beklagen könnte.

Leise erhob ich mich und streifte meine Sachen über, wobei ich meine Augen nie von der schlafenden Form vor mir nahm. Selten... nein, eigentlich noch nie hatte ich mich so gut gefühlt, so ausgeglichen und friedlich. Ihre Worte, ihre Offenbarungen hatten einen Teil von mir berührt, von dem ich nicht einmal wußte, daß er existierte. Der Frieden und die innerliche Ruhe, nach der ich die ganzen Wochen vergeblich gesucht hatte, waren wieder da. Und neue Zuversicht war ebenfalls zurückgekehrt. Ich wußte, was ich zu tun hatte und ich wußte, ich würde nicht allein sein... bis zum bitteren Ende.

Für eine Weile beobachtete ich noch meine Geliebte im Schlaf. Ihre Atmung war ruhig und gleichmäßig aber ihr Schlaf würde nicht lange sein, leider... Was wir getan hatten, es war irgendwie anders als zuvor. Mehr intensiv, mehr... verbunden. Unsere Seelen hatten sich gestreift und es war wieder so wie früher gewesen. Vielleicht, vielleicht gab es doch noch Hoffnung.

Es war Zeit. Ich spürte, daß die Zeit nach mir rief, die Zeit mich meinem Schicksal zu stellen. Vorsichtig beugte ich mich herunter und plazierte einen sanften Kuß auf die Stirn meines Engels. _Du hast mir heute Mut gemacht. Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen._ Damit drehte ich mich um und ging langsam hinüber zur Hintertür, die zum größtenteils ungenutzten Friedhof hinter der Kathedrale führte. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend trat ich hinaus. Es war fast so still hier draußen wie es lange Zeit da drinnen gewesen war. Die Atmosphäre war erfüllt vom Hauch des Todes. Ich spürte den Wind des Schicksals. Es war soweit. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, es hatte nie ein Zurück gegeben.

„Ich habe auf Euch gewartet." Ich erschrak nicht, als eine tiefe, dunkle Stimme hinter mir Antwort gab und ich drehte mich auch nicht um. „Seid gegrüßt, Lady Saturn. Ich, Lord Duncan, bin erfreut Euch endlich gefunden zu haben." Es fiel mir schwer ein verächtliches Schnauben zu unterdrücken. „Nun, es hat ja auch lange genug gedauert."

Stille kehrte ein, die für einige Momente anhielt. „Also?" Die Stimme klang ungeduldig aber das beeindruckte mich nicht im Geringsten. „Also was?" entgegnete ich und fühlte das Aufwallen von Genervtheit von der anderen Person. „Ihr kennt Euer Schicksal. Ihr werdet jetzt mit mir kommen." Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und hielt mir Minakos Bild geistig vor Augen. Das gab mir schließlich genug Kraft. „Nein", antwortete ich ruhig, klar und ohne jegliches Zögern oder Zittern in der Stimme.

„Nein?" echote der Dämon und es schien er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er verwirrt, wütend oder sonst etwas sein sollte. Ich drehte mich schließlich zu ihm um, wobei ich mich gleichzeitig verwandelte. Duncan war durchaus gutaussehend, das mußte ich zugeben. Langes schwarzbraunes Haar, das ihm bis etwas über den Rücken fiel und dort in einem festen Zopf gebunden war. Eine etwas dunklere Hautfarbe, nicht Braun oder Schwarz, nur etwas dunkler. Die Augen waren ein tiefes Karmesinrot. Er trug eine dunkelblaue Uniform mit rostgrauen Beschlägen. Ein dunkelgraublauer Umhang hing locker um seine Schulter. Eine gleichfarbige Hose und schwere schwarze Stiefel rundete das Bild ab. Alles in allem entsprach er genau dem, was sein Name in unserer Sprache bedeutete. Ein dunkler Krieger.

„Nein", wiederholte ich und erwiderte seinen Blick mit ruhigen, unnachgiebigen Augen, die ihn ohne Schwierigkeiten zu durchschauen vermochten. Ich sah das Verlangen in ihm, aber es war nur ein Verlangen nach meinem Körper und meiner Macht. Er war bestrebt den Pakt unter allen Umständen umzusetzen, genauso pflichterfüllt wie ich es war. Nur... Er war auch ungemein blind, wenn er wirklich darauf vertraute.

Duncan lachte schallend. „Zugegeben von allen Reaktionen hatte ich diese am wenigsten erwartet." Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Ihr wißt, daß ich alles tun werde, um meinen Auftrag zu erfüllen?" Ich zeigte keine Furcht vor seiner Drohung, sondern hielt meine Sense locker umfaßt. „Ihr könnt mir genauso wenig schaden wie ich euch." Das schien ihn nicht im Geringsten von seinem Bestreben abzubringen. „Ja, aber ich kann dafür sorgen, daß ihr mit mir kommt." Einen Arm ausstreckend feuerte er ohne Vorwarnung ein Energieseil auf mich ab, ich hielt die Silence Glaive schon bereit, brauchte sie aber nicht einzusetzen.

„VENUS WINK-CHAIN SWORD!" Eine goldene schwertspitzenähnliche Energieladung zerschnitt das Seil noch bevor es mich eigentlich erreichte und ließ Duncan alarmiert einen Schritt rückwärts gehen. Überrascht drehte er sich um in die Richtung, aus welcher der Angriff kam. Auf dem Türsims über dem Eingang stand Sailorvenus in einer selbstsicheren Pose. Sie sagte nichts, sondern starrte nur mit harten, unnachgiebigen Augen auf Duncan hernieder. Das ging eine ganze Weile so, ohne daß sich jemand bewegte. Es schien so, als ob jeder den anderen abschätzen wollte. Normalerweise hätte ich die Situation genutzt aber mein Schicksal erlaubte es nicht, ich konnte ihm nicht schaden.

„Was willst du, Sailorkriegerin? Das ist nicht deine Angelegenheit. Um ehrlich zu sein, solltest du froh sein, denn euer Kampf wird bald zuende sein." Venus sagte immer noch nichts, sondern musterte Duncan nur aufmerksam, das machte den Dämon ein wenig unruhig. „Glaubst du das wirklich?" Duncan hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Glaubst du wirklich, daß eine – meiner Meinung nach perverse – Bindung einen ewigen Krieg beenden kann und statt dessen einen ewigen Frieden schafft? Glaubst du das?" Sie wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern sprang über ihn hinweg und landete neben mir. „Ich glaube das nicht. Wenn ich eins gelernt habe in all den Leben, dann das Eine. So etwas wie einen ewigen Frieden gibt es nicht." Sie tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit mir aus und ich nickte nur. „Es tut mir Leid, daß du dir die ganze Mühe umsonst gemacht hast, Dämon. Aber solange ich lebe, wirst du mein Glühwürmchen nicht anrühren." Diese Worte waren mit einer solchen Ehrlichkeit und Überzeugung gesprochen, daß sie erneut mein Herz berührten.

Lord Duncan wiederum schien nur leicht beeindruckt. Nach einer langen Redepause und des anscheinend zur Gewohnheit gewordenen Starrwettbewerbs, entgegnete er verächtlich: „Ach, ist das so?" Er zog ein Schwert mit vollkommen schwarzer Klinge. „Ich muß zugeben, ich habe nicht erwartet Konkurrenz zu finden und schon gar nicht von einer Sailorkriegerin. Offensichtlich hast du keine Ahnung, auf was du dich da einläßt, Mädchen." Venus fixierte Duncan und verzog ihre Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie. „Oh, ich weiß ganz genau, auf was ich mich einlasse. Und weißt du was? Es geht mir langsam tierisch auf die Nerven, daß jeder mir sagt, ich wüßte nicht, was ich tue."

Ein eigenes Schwert mit orangem Griff und goldener Klinge erschien zwischen ihren Händen. „Wenn du sie willst, dann mußt du erst an mir vorbei. Und ich werde dich ganz bestimmt nicht lassen." Im Gegensatz zu ihrem eigenen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck, schien er immer noch lässig. „Wie du wünschst."

Beide schossen gleichzeitig aufeinander zu und ihre Klingen trafen sich in der Mitte. Schwerter gekreuzt versuchte ein jeder für einen Moment den anderen wegzudrängen, schätzte die Stärke seines Gegners ab. Duncan mochte zwar kräftiger sein aber Venus hielt ihre Position zäh und verbissen. Schließlich brachen sie beide auseinander und Venus hob ihre freie Hand. „CRESCENT BEAM!" Ebenfalls mit der freien Hand wehrte Duncan den Energiestrahl ab und schleuderte einen eigenen Angriff aus negativer Energie auf sie. Venus brachte ihr Schwert in die Linie des Angriffs und reflektierte diesen.

Der Kampf hatte begonnen und ich wünschte nur, mir würde irgendwas einfallen diese ganze Situation irgendwie zu entschärfen. Für einen Moment zögerte ich aber Minakos Worte hallten immer noch in meinem Kopf wieder. Die Augen nicht von den kämpfenden Kontrahenten lassend, aktivierte ich meinen Kommunikator und sandte ein Sammelnotsignal.

(Makoto)

Dallas fuhr mit seiner Yamaha an den Straßenrand und ich sprang ab. Ich wandte mich ihm zu. „Na, was ist, kommst du mit rein?"

Er starrte die Villa an. „Arm sind die ja nicht gerade!" stellte er fest statt zu antworten. „Was betreiben die denn so?"

„Michiru spielt Orchester, betätigt sich auch nebenbei als Künstlerin. Angeblich ist sie gut", sagte ich. „Haruka fährt bei solchen Motocrossrennen mit und scheffelt dabei 'ne Menge Kohle."

„Motocrossrennen? So einfach läßt sich hier Geld verdienen?"

„Tja, ist eben nicht jeder hier ein Halbschatten auf der Erde", erwiderte ich ironisch. „Kommst du oder nicht?"

Er stieg ab und folgte mir ins Haus. Michiru öffnete uns die Tür. Sie sah mich schon etwas grantig an, doch als sie Dallas erblickte, wirkte sie noch weniger begeistert. „Hallo", sagte sie gedehnt. „Wo warst du denn, man hat nach dir gefahndet?"

„Tut mir Leid, mein Kommunikator war aus. Jaja, ich weiß, sollte nicht vorkommen. Sind sie noch alle da?"

„Ja. Sie sind auf der Terrasse." 

Mir ging ihr Ton auf die Nerven. Ich war vielleicht zu spät und die Anwesenheit von Dallas etwas überrumpelnd, aber die müssen ihre miese Laune auch nicht immer an mir auslassen. Dallas und ich gingen an ihr vorbei auf die Terrasse. Da saß tatsächlich die ganze Bande, und das Stimmengewirr ließ nach als wir raustraten. Alle starrten Dallas an.

„Entschuldigt die Verspätung, Leute!" rief ich bewußt fröhlich. „Saito hat mir seine Aktion erzählt."

„Wie schön", sagte Haruka mit Grabesstimme. Ich ließ mich nicht davon beirren, sondern plumpste neben Rei auf die Bank, während Dallas sich gegen die Mauer lehnte. Rei bedachte mich mit einem Blick, der mir klarmachen sollte, was sie davon hielt, daß ich mich mit den Halbschatten rumtrieb, doch ich übersah ihn.

„Irgendwas, was wir noch nicht wissen", fragte ich.

„Du weißt ja anscheinend schon Bescheid!" antwortete Haruka säuerlich. „Saito hat Hotaru in große Gefahr gebracht und ist jetzt Schuld daran, daß sie in der Klemme sitzt!"

Irgendwie machte es mich wütend. Ich sah in die Runde und bemerkte die zustimmenden Blicke. Anscheinend sah hier jeder in Saito den bösen Kerl der Schuld an Hotarus Unglück war. Das war doch absolut lächerlich. „Sein Vorgehen war nicht gerade richtig, nein", murmelte ich nun ebenfalls schlechtgelaunt.

„Nicht richtig?" rief Usagi. „Ohne ihn wäre vielleicht noch was zu retten!" 

Was waren denn das für Töne? Bisher hatte Usagi Saito gemocht, sie war sehr oft mit Minako und ihm zusammen rausgegangen. Saito konnte genau so verrückt sein wie sie, und die beiden haben sich oft prächtig amüsiert. Ich sah sie wütend an. Selten war ich Usagi böse, doch den Kommentar konnte sie sich an den Hut stecken.

„Jetzt komm mal runter!" erwiderte ich genervt. „Die Aktion war Scheiße aber ich versteh ihn verdammt noch mal! Ich weiß auch, daß Minako und Hotaru in der Klemme sitzen, aber letztendlich ist es immer noch Minako, die ihn bescheißt, nicht umgekehrt! Auch wenn sie nichts dafür kann!"   

„Da hast du Recht, es ist aber kein Grund sich so zu verhalten", ging Setsuna um einiges freundlicher als die anderen dazwischen. Die gute Setsuna. Ich hatte nicht übermäßig viel mit ihr zu tun aber sie war immer fair und nett zu mir, obwohl ich weder ihre Manieren noch ihren Stand besaß. Es stimmte mich etwas besser.

„Das bestreite ich nicht", sagte ich. „Ich finde nur, daß er auch das Recht hat verteidigt zu werden. Starr mich nicht so an Haruka! Was glaubst was du sagen würdest wenn jemand auf die gleiche Tour bei Michiru käme?"

„Schon gut, reg dich ab", winkte sie ab. „Wir sind jetzt auch nicht hier um zu diskutieren wer recht hat, wir müssen _nur_ diesen Dämonen loswerden. Außerdem würde ich gerne wissen, wo Hotaru und Minako jetzt sind!"

Dallas wandte sich plötzlich unerwartet an Rei. „Sag mal, Medium, als du eine Göttin warst, warst du doch diejenige die Verbindung zwischen Dämonen und Menschen herstellte. Du müßtest doch weit mehr über den Herrscher dieses Volkes wissen? Meistro hatte sich immer darüber aufgeregt, daß er diese Macht nicht besaß."

Rei sah ihn überrumpelt an. Die anderen blickten nun alle zu ihr. Sie schien eine gutdurchdachte Antwort zu überlegen, doch das war nicht mehr nötig, weil plötzlich der Teufel los war. Überall aus allen möglichen Hand- und Hosentaschen begannen plötzlich die Kommunikatoren zu schrillen. Jeder kramte verwirrt danach, während Dallas etwas merkwürdig aus der Wäsche guckte, er wußte ja nichts von unseren Piepsern. Ich wunderte mich da meiner nicht schrillte. Ärgerlich suchte ich ihn in meiner Sporttasche und als ich ihn endlich fand – die anderen waren schon längst dabei die Nachricht zu lesen – durfte ich feststellen, daß er kaputt war. Na toll, dann durfte ich mir bei Luna ja schon wieder einen neuen beantragen, sicher schon zum dritten Mal. Ami hatte das noch nie nötig, sie hat noch denselben als vor vier Jahren.

Ich sah Rei über die Schulter und las mit. Die Nachricht war von Saturn! Alle sprangen gerade auf und verwandelten sich, ich tat es ihnen gewohnheitsmäßig nach, obwohl ich immer noch nicht wußte, was los war, da Rei ihren schon abgeschaltet hatte.

„Laßt uns keine Zeit verlieren!" rief Uranus.

„Moment, was geht ab? Meiner ist kaputt!" wollte ich wissen. 

„Saturn und Venus stehen dem Dämonen gegenüber!" erklärte Sailor Moon aufgebracht.

Na Malzeit! Das konnte ich mir auch denken, wohin es geht wollte ich wissen?

„Wir werden uns zur Kathedrale teleportieren!" rief Luna.

Kathedrale? Etwa **die Kathedrale? Dallas packte mich am Arm und sah mich fragend an. „Keine Ahnung", murmelte ich. „Laß uns ihnen folgen."**

(Moon)

„Wartet mal." Verwirrt blieb ich stehen. Wir hatten gerade begonnen uns aufzustellen, da hatte Dallas sich überraschenderweise zu Wort gemeldet. Man konnte ihm wie immer nicht ansehen, ob ihm etwas paßte oder nicht. An seiner lässig, kühlen Art biß ich mir meistens die Zähne aus, ihn zu interpretieren.

„Was ist denn noch?" drängte Uranus ungeduldig und überhaupt nicht erfreut über die Unterbrechung. Dallas zeigte sich nicht sonderlich beeindruckt von Uranus Temperament. „Warum versucht ihr eigentlich so verzweifelt dieses Abkommen zu verhindern?" Makoto, die schon drauf und dran war sich auch zu verwandeln, zögerte und sah ihn fragend an. „Ich meine, überlegt doch mal. Wenn alles so läuft wie geplant, braucht ihr euch dann über nichts mehr Sorgen zu machen, das wollt ihr doch immer."

„Aber es geht eben nicht alles so wie geplant, das wissen wir bereits", meinte Luna mehr oder weniger ruhig und beantworte die auf jeden Fall folgende Frage gleich mit. „Sin und Anshar waren bei mir und haben mir erzählt, daß das alles in einem riesigen Desaster enden wird." Dallas warf Makoto einen Blick zu. „Alte Feinde, aber jetzt nicht mehr, denke ich", erklärte sie knapp, offensichtlich ungehalten darüber, daß sie doch noch nicht alles wußte. „Und ihr traut denen?" wollte Dallas wissen.

Stille kehrte für einen Moment ein, bis Mars vorsichtig meinte. „Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum sie lügen sollten." Der Halbschatten ließ nicht locker. „Und gibt es einen Grund, warum sie die Wahrheit sagen sollten?" Darauf hatten keiner etwas zu sagen. Mich begann Dallas Unterbrechung langsam wirklich zu nerven, denn wir verloren wertvolle Zeit und daß er jetzt auch noch Zweifel säte, das paßte mir ganz gewiß nicht.

„Da ist etwas Wahres dran... Woher wissen wir denn, daß das alles nur ein großangelegter Trick..." begann Makoto aber sie kam nie dazu den Satz zu beenden. Ich wollte sie schon vorhin zurechtweisen aber hatte es dann doch gelassen. Jetzt riß bei mir der Geduldsfaden. Mit eins, zwei schnellen Schritten war ich bei ihr und verpaßte ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige, Dallas dabei völlig ignorierend, der selber etwas überrumpelt schien.

Makoto sah ungläubig auf aber machte instinktiv zwei Schritte nach hinten, als sie mir in die Augen blickte, in die Augen von Serenity – zwar immer noch in Senshiform aber das konnte ich fließend. Vielleicht nicht der Mondgöttin aber so viele Unterschiede bestanden nicht zwischen der Göttin und der Mondprinzessin. „Schämst du dich nicht?" sprach ich mit bissigem Unterton, der sämtliche Gegenargumente im Keim erstickte. „Du willst also wirklich Hotaru einem skrupellosen Dämon überlassen und dann einfach drauf hoffen, daß alles gut wird? Ich hatte gedacht, du wüßtest es besser. So etwas wie Frieden wird es nie zwischen unseren Seiten geben. Und selbst wenn, denkst du überhaupt nicht daran, welchen Preis Hotaru dafür zahlen muß, willst du dich einfach zurücklehnen und tun, als ob es dich nichts angeht? Sie hat wahrlich schon genug durchgemacht, woran wir alle nicht unbeteiligt waren. Ob nun Inner oder Outer, sie ist immer noch _meine_ Senshi und ich werde keine meiner Senshi an den Feind verlieren. Und DAS ist endgültig." Makoto duckte sich tatsächlich etwas und neigte den Kopf. „Natürlich", sagte sie kleinlaut.

Damit drehte ich mich um und nahm meinen Platz wieder ein. „Wenn du mit willst, Dallas, dann tu das, aber ansonsten hält dich keiner hier. Doch misch dich nie wieder in unsere Angelegenheiten ein." Ich griff nach Mars' Hand und Jupiter trat neben mich, den Kreis schließend, Dallas erstaunlich still neben ihr.

„SAILORTELEPORT!"

(Artemis)

Anfangs bin ich mir schon blöd vorgekommen, da ich einerseits sauer auf Saito war wegen dem, was er Hotaru angetan hatte, ihn aber andererseits verstand und das Gefühl hatte, daß ich nicht anders gehandelt hätte. Was bitte sollte ich ihm nun sagen? Laß Minako in Ruhe?! Mann, es war seine Freundin! Akzeptier ihre Liebe? Hilf uns Hotaru zu retten? Das war alles völliger Blödsinn. Ich konnte Hotaru zwar besser leiden aber ich mußte feststellen, daß ich Saito mehr recht gab. Und ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wie ich ihn dazu bringen soll sich von Minako fernzuhalten, wenn ich nicht mal dieser Meinung war.

Doch merkwürdigerweise begann er das Gespräch anzufangen und war plötzlich viel freundlicher als er normalerweise war. Ich sah ihn verwirrt an, doch ohne, daß er es merkte. Er sah plötzlich müde aus. Müde und ohne Energie. 

„Ich weiß, was du mir jetzt sagen willst, also laß es bitte sein", sagte er. „Aber es tut mir nicht Leid. Denkt von mir, was ihr wollt, aber mich interessiert nur Venus! Ich werde nicht dabei zusehen dass mir irgend jemand sie einfach so wegnimmt. Oh nein, das gibt Krieg! Sie gehört mir!"

Ich sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Wieso nennst du sie eigentlich nie Minako", fragte ich, obwohl es eigentlich unwichtig war.

Er sah mich erstaunt an. Anscheinend war ihm das nie aufgefallen. „Keine Ahnung, ist das so wichtig? Für mich ist sie Venus, die ich geliebt habe und immer lieben werde."

„Eben", stellte ich fest. „Venus und Minako sind ein großer Unterschied, Alter. Ich habe Venus auch geliebt, Minako ist für mich aber nur wie eine kleine Schwester."

Er sagte nichts darauf, sondern blickte mich nur mißtrauisch an. Ich ließ mich nicht davon beirren, sondern fuhr fort. „Venus hast du auch immer ganz anders angeschaut. Sie war eine Göttin, das Größte für dich, du hast sie verehrt. Minako siehst du eher als dein kleines Mädchen. Du liebst sie auch, das bezweifle ich nicht. Aber gib's doch zu: Du sehnst dich manchmal wie verrückt nach der Liebesgöttin!"

Es dauerte eine Weile bis er antwortete. „Du kannst Recht haben..." murmelte er. „Aber ich werde sie trotzdem niemandem überlassen. Ich liebe _Minako_ genauso. Was soll mein Mädchen mit dieser Saturn, einer Todeskriegerin und kleines schwaches Mädchen gleichzeitig? Sie braucht jemanden, der sie beschützt! Außerdem könnte sie nie treu bleiben, ich auch nicht. Aber das ist unsere Natur, wir verstehen uns. Diese Hotaru wird sie nur verletzen. Zu diesem Sternenbündnis sage ich lieber gar nichts!"

„Ich bin auch nicht begeistert aber ich möchte, daß Hotaru gerettet wird", meinte ich.

„Ich will die Kleine ja auch nicht ins Verderben rennen lassen!" erwiderte Saito ärgerlich. „Hey, sie ist hübsch und wohl auch nett. Wenn sie meine Venus nicht für ewig unter ihre Fittiche setzen würde, käme ich sicher gut mit ihr aus. Aber so nicht!"

Plötzlich schrillte mein Kommunikator auf. Ich kramte ihn hervor und las die Nachricht, die Luna mir geschickt hatte. Es war eine ziemlich lange Nachricht. Ich pfiff durch die Zähne. „Was ist los?" wollte Saito wissen. Ich reichte ihm den Kommunikator damit er auch lesen konnte.

_Venus und Saturn in heiliger Kathedrale, Angriff vom **Dämonen! Sieh zu, daß du herkommst, könnte ziemlich häßlich werden. Du weißt ja wie es geht. **_

_P.S: Moon hat Jupiter eine runtergehauen. Habe fast befürchtet Jupiter würde auf sie losgehen! Momentan ist die Hölle los!_

Saito mußte lachen, als er das Ende las. „Usagi hat Makoto eine runtergehaut?! Das soll doch wohl ein Scherz sein!"

„Wie auch immer", sagte ich ungeduldig, denn bei meinen Mädels wunderte mich gar nichts mehr. „Hör mir zu, Saito! Ich wieß, die Situation ist Scheiße für dich aber möchtest du Minako nun retten oder nicht? Du bist stark, keiner von uns hat eure Macht, du könntest sehr nützlich sein. Tu es für Minako."

Er zögerte, jedoch nicht allzulange. „Also schön. Ich fühl mich zwar äußerst unwohl bei all den mißtrauischen Weiber, die mir jetzt wahrscheinlich an die Gurgel springen möchten, aber ich bin trotzdem dabei. Auch weil ich den Dämonen gerne sehen würde. Aber verlang keiner von mir nachher bei einer Zeremonie den Trauzeugen zu spielen!"

„Alles klar." Merkwürdig wie gut ich plötzlich mit meinem Rivalen klarkam. Und ich hatte noch eine Prügelei befürchtet. Plötzlich fiel mir ein, daß ich nun genau das Gegenteil von dem getan hatte, was ich hätte tun müssen. Statt ihn fernzuhalten, nahm ich Saito nun zu Minako mit.

Ich verstand mich selbst nicht mehr.

„Welche verfluchte Kathedrale", fragte Saito. „Wo ist die?"

„Eine Wegerklärung wäre schwierig. Aber du kannst dich doch teleportieren, kannst du auch Personen mitteleportieren?"

„Kein Problem."

„Gut. Ich werde die Energie der anderen suchen und du bringst uns hin. Könnte kompliziert werden aber das geht schon."

Saito nickte und stellte sich gerade hin. Dabei schloß er die Augen. Ich tat es ihm nach und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. Händchenhalten wäre mir bei Saito dann doch etwas zu vertraut. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte ich die Energie gefunden und leitete sie an Saito weiter. Dann teleportierte er uns weg.

(Momoko)

„Das ist wirklich eine feine Zwickmühle, in die sie sich da reinmanövriert hat." Ich hörte nur halb zu, was Hinagiku sagte, sondern starrte gedankenverloren zum Fenster raus. Etwas lag in der Luft, schon den ganzen Morgen über, ich fühlte es deutlich, konnte es aber nicht klar plazieren. „Ich habe mit Kazuya gesprochen aber es scheint seltsamerweise, daß momentan sämtliche Wege ins Engelsreich abgeschnitten sind. Wir können Königin Aphrodite also nicht mal informieren."

Yuris Worte registrierte ich nur am Rande. Minako und ich hatten ein längeres Gespräch gestern Abend gehabt und dieses war immer noch sehr präsent. Als sie angekommen war, wirkte sie aufgelöst und ich hatte eine geschlagene Stunde gebraucht, um sie überhaupt zum Reden zu bringen. Als sie heute Morgen wieder verschwunden war, schien sie wesentlich gefaßter, selbstsicherer, als ob sie genau wußte, was sie tun mußte.

„Wißt ihr. Ich glaube sie wird es tun." Meine drei Freundinnen wurden still und schauten mich auffordernd an. „Das Bündnis, meine ich." Scarlett musterte mich mißtrauisch. „Was macht dich da so sicher? Es ist ja nicht so, als könnte man so etwas über Nacht entscheiden." Ich nickte. „Das weiß ich. Ich glaube auch nicht, daß sich Minako schon darüber im Klaren ist. Doch ich habe da dieses Gefühl, daß sie tief in sich drin diese Entscheidung schon längst getroffen hat und jetzt nur noch einen Weg sucht Saito nicht zu verletzen. Es könnte natürlich sein, daß ich mich irre aber..."

In just diesem Augenblick begann mein Kommunikator, den Minako mir gegeben hatte, wie wild zu piepen. Ich schaute hinunter und überflog die Nachricht. Es schien ein Standardsammelruf zu sein und das bedeutete wohl, daß etwas überhaupt nicht in Ordnung war. „Was tun wir jetzt", fragte Yuri, während Hinagiku und Scarlett schon halb standen. „Hat Pluto nicht gesagt, wir sollen uns nicht einmischen und wenn, dann nur falls nötig?"

„Nennst du das etwa nicht nötig?" entgegnete Scarlett. Hinagiku sah wesentlich nachdenklicher drein als normal, ansonsten war sie mit die Erste, die sich ins Getümmel geschmissen hätte. „Und was können wir tun, wenn sowieso alle da sind? Wir sind nichts weiter als Hilfskräfte. Unsere Macht ist sogar genau genommen geringer als die von Venus. Was haben wir denn beizutragen?" Das ließ alle für einen Moment Schweigen und wir warfen uns lange Blicke zu.

„Das mag ja sein. Aber was ist, wenn wir etwas hätten tun können und es nicht getan haben, weil wir hier geblieben sind." Yosuke kam gerade in diesem Moment von seinem Telefongespräch in dem Raum zurück. Ich nickte langsam. „Er hat Recht. Wir sollten zumindest versuchen zu helfen, auch wenn es nicht viel ist." Meinen Spiegel hervorholend, fügte ich noch an: „Hoffen wir, daß es da noch etwas zu helfen gibt."

(Saturn)

Schlag, Parade, Streich, Parade, Kreuzen... So ging es eine ganze Weile. Ich war erstaunt, denn Venus gab nicht einen Zentimeter Boden gegen Duncan her, der ganz offensichtlich ein sehr talentierter Schwertkämpfer war, im Gegensatz zu Venus, die ich so gut wie nie mit einem Schwert hatte trainieren, geschweige denn kämpfen sehen. Ich wußte nicht, woher sie diese Zähigkeit und vor allen Dingen die Fähigkeit hernahm. Auch wenn Fähigkeiten bei uns oft fließend kamen, wenn sie gebraucht wurden, glich das bei Weitem nicht den Erfahrungsvorteil aus.

Jedoch... Da war schon ein Unterschied, wo Duncan noch nicht mal ins Schwitzen geraten war, sah man bei Venus deutlich die Anstrengung. Ich wußte nicht, wie lange sie das ohne Pause noch durchhielt und so gerne ich wollte, ich konnte und durfte nicht für sie einspringen. Wenn es nur irgend etwas gab, was ich tun konnte. Aber mir wollte nichts einfallen. Ich war sicher es gab etwas, es nagte förmlich an meinem Bewußtsein, ich konnte es aber nicht greifen.

In diesem Moment ließ Venus' Konzentration für einen Moment nach und der Dämonenlord nutzte das gnadenlos aus. Innerhalb einer Sekunde hatte er sie entwaffnete und sein Schwert in eine Gnadenstoßhaltung gebracht. Ich merkte gar nicht richtig wie ich mich nach vorne bewegte, alles lief in Zeitlupe ab. Schreien, das wollte ich, aber da kam kein Laut heraus.

„Dead Scream!" rang ein tiefes Wispern durch die Luft und eine violette Energiekugel schoß in den Raum zwischen Venus und ihrem Widersacher. Duncan sprang instinktiv zurück und entging so einem Volltreffer. Einer nach dem anderen begannen sämtliche Senshi den Friedhof zu füllen, in einer etwas seltsamen Reihenfolge, denn Moon war ganz vorne mit dabei, während Jupiter etwas zurückhing und Dallas sie förmlich mitziehen mußte. Auch Luna war da, von Artemis fehlte noch jede Spur aber der war ja Saito suchen und ich hoffte inständig er würde ihn aus der Sache heraushalten... aber das war wohl nicht zu erwarten.

„Ich kann diesen Unsinn nicht länger tolerieren!" donnerte Moons Stimme förmlich über den Ort und ich erkannte ein Intensität und Autorität darin wie ich sie nicht einmal von Prinzessin Serenity kannte, sie war viel mehr die Stimme einer Königin. Das bestätigte eigentlich nur meine Vermutung, es war bald soweit.

Für einen Augenblick schien Duncan eine Erklärung verlangen zu wollen, doch ein Blick in Moons entschlossene Augen mußte ihm sagen, daß heute hier keiner zu Argumenten aufgelegt war. Er schnaubte ungeduldig. „Ich habe keine Zeit für diesen Unsinn. Ihr könnt nicht verhindern, was vorbestimmt ist. Bakabaka!" Ehrlich, ich mußte mich sehr beherrschen nicht laut loszuprusten bei dem Namen und ich konnte zumindest den Anflug eines Grinsen bei allen anderen erkennen, wie schlecht die Situation auch aussehen mochte.

Der Dämon von vorhin erschien in einem Aufblitzen neben seinem Meister. „Geh, kümmer dich um die da. Aber keine Toten klar? Wir sind nicht hier, um einen Krieg zu führen. Halt sie mir nur vom Hals." Zuerst hatte ich gedacht, der Dämon wäre Frühstück für die versammelte Mannschaft aber entweder hatte sein Herr ihn aufgepowert oder er war innerhalb von ein paar Stunden über sich selbst hinausgewachsen. Zwar war er immer noch keine echte Gefahr aber er hielt sämtliche Senshi von Duncan und mir entfernt.

Für einen Moment beobachtete der Dämonenlord das Geschehen und wandte sich dann betont lässig wieder mir zu, das Schwert erhoben, was mir wegen der gegebenen Umstände wiederum gar keine Angst bereitete. „Ich bin sicher, wir werden uns sehr gut verstehen, wenn diese kleine... Meinungsverschiedenheit erst einmal beigelegt ist." Er schaffte es nur zwei Schritte in meine Richtung zu machen, bevor Venus' goldene Schwertklinge wieder mit seiner kollidierte und ihn dabei fast durchbohrte.

Mit starren Augen beobachtete ich das Getümmel um mich herum. Ich wußte, ich sollte den anderen helfen, solange Duncan mit Venus beschäftig war, doch auf der anderen Seite wollte ich sie auch hier nicht ganz alleine lassen. Langsam begann sich ein Gedanke, eine Idee in meinen Kopf einzuschleichen. Zugegeben, eine verrückte, eine wahnsinnige, wirklich unglaubliche Idee, jedoch... Ich sah keine andere. Das einzige Problem war, daß ich Minako damit höchstwahrscheinlich verlieren würde. Aber es gab keinen anderen Wahl. Ich sah keine Möglichkeit wie sie noch länger durchhalten würde und mittlerweile schien Duncan so genervt, daß ich bezweifelte, er würde sie leben lassen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot.

Stumm und inaktiv wartete ich, meinen Entschluß gefaßt. Ich wartete auf eine Gelegenheit diesen in die Tat umzusetzen. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.

(Venus)

Der Schmerz war zu ignorieren, es war nur ein Streifkratzer und die Hand war ja noch dran aber wenn Plutos weltberühmtes Timing nicht gewesen wäre... Die Zähne zusammenbeißend griff ich nach meinem Schwert und stellte fest, daß meine rechte Hand wohl doch schwerer verletzt war. Na toll, es war schon schwer genug mit dieser dem Dämon standzuhalten aber jetzt auch noch mit links...

Duncan hatte einen häßlichen Hilfsyouma auf die anderen Senshi losgelassen, deren Eintreffen ich eigentlich nur wahrgenommen hatte, weil Plutos Attacke mich vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt hatte. Jetzt wandte sich der dunkle Lord wieder Saturn zu und machte einen Kommentar, für den ich ihn am liebsten sein eigenes Schwert mitten in sein perverses Mundwerk gesteckt hätte. Ich konnte Leute mit überholten Prinzipien und Ansichten nicht ausstehen und schon gar nicht solche Typen wie ihn... Wütend holte ich aus, direkt auf seine ungeschützte Seite zielend, doch Duncan parierte blitzschnell. _Fast..._

„Was du bist immer noch da? Geh mir endlich aus dem Weg!" Er klang jetzt fassungslos und aufgebracht zugleich. Ich regte mich keinen Zentimeter und versuchte den besten selbstbewußten Ausdruck hinzulegen, den ich konnte. „Nur über meine Leiche", zischte ich und griff an. Jedoch erwies es sich wie erwartete als ungemein schwierig mit der ungeübten Hand das Schwert zu führen und fand mich bald nur noch in der Defensive wieder. Duncan attackierte jetzt brutal und rücksichtslos, mit einer Härte, die er vorher nicht gezeigt hatte. Diese Faktoren alle zusammengenommen und ich wußte, daß ich in ein paar Minuten tot sein würde.

Am Anfang des Kampfes hatte ich nur aus Aishars Erinnerungen geschöpft und war in der Lage gewesen den Dämon in Schach zu halten aber jetzt ließ ich meinem Alterego vollkommen freien Raum und überließ ihr das Kämpfen. Wir waren jetzt nahezu eins, beide getrieben von der Sorge um Saturn. Der Verlauf des Duells begann sich auszugleichen, als die talentiertere Aishar tatsächlich zurückschlagen konnte, trotzdem forderte es meine ganze Konzentration, da ich den psychischen Link aufrechterhalten mußte.

Am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung bekam ich mit wie die Senshi sich mit dem Youma bekämpften. In einer kurzen Verschnaufpause beiderseits blickten _wir_ uns kurz um und erspähten Artemis und Saito, die dem Getümmel ebenfalls beigetreten waren. Saito hatte zuerst versucht zu mir durchzukommen, war dann aber stehengeblieben und wir hatten einen kurzen Augenblick Blickkontakt. Es war nicht viel aber es reichte mir. Er schien verstanden zu haben, worum es mir hier im Moment ging und warum ich das tun mußte, was ich tat.

Dann ging unser Kampf mit Duncan weiter und ich verdrängte alles andere aus meiner Wahrnehmung, nur der Gedanke, die Aufgabe Saturn unter allen Umständen zu schützen blieb und schürte unser inneres Feuer noch mehr an. Doch der Dämonenlord war gut und er hatte einige wichtige Vorteile, ohne diese wir ihn möglicherweise schon gehabt hätten. Aber so... Es war schwer vorauszusagen, ob wir gleichgut oder jemand besser war, wenn die anderen nur endlich diesen nervigen Hüpfer loswerden würden...

Es dauerte noch eine geschlagene Minute, die mir wie eine Stunde vorkam, dann röstete ein finaler Feuerpfeil von Mars das Viech endlich. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ließ ich in meiner Konzentration nach und das war fatal... Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr nun auch durch meine linke Hand und wir ließen das Schwert fallen. Instinktiv fielen wir zurück, um so dem sicherfolgenden Schlag auszuweichen aber er kam nicht, statt dessen sammelte Duncan negativer Energie in seiner freien Hand, als ob er unser Zurückfallen erahnt hätte. „Stirb, Miststück!" Mit diesem Ausruf feuerte er die Energieladung.

Die folgende Sekunden kamen uns vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. Sie konnte nicht viel mehr als ein Flecken in der Landschaft gewesen sein, so schnell bewegte sie sich zwischen uns und den Angriff aber wir erkannten beinah jede Bewegung, erfaßten den grimmigen, entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck und die schockende Reflexion von Selbstaufgabe in ihren Augen. Saturn stieß uns aus dem Weg und Millisekunden, die wie Minuten wirkten, später traf sie der für mich bestimmte Angriff...

Die Verbindung zu Aishar zersplitterte schmerzhaft und ich spürte ihren eigenen Schmerz immer noch in mir, tausendfach meinen eigenen verdoppelnd und reflektierend, als die Wucht des Treffers Saturn nach hinten schleuderte. Sie flog nicht weit, denn irgendwie brachte ich es fertig sie aufzufangen. Doch ich wünschte der Anblick wäre mir erspart geblieben. Ihr Fuku war verbrannt und in Fetzen gerissen. Eine tiefe Wunde klaffte in ihrem Bauchbereich, die jeden Kriegsverletzten erbleichen lassen würde. Ich hatte das Gefühl jemand würde mich erwürgen, aufhängen, aufschneiden und alle möglichen anderen Folterungen und Methoden jemanden umzubringen gleichzeitig auf mich anwenden und das immer und immer wieder.

Geschockt und unfähig etwas zu sagen, saß ich da, Hotarus Kopf – sie hatte sich zurückverwandelt – in meinem Schoß. Ich fühlte nicht nach einem Puls, prüfte nicht, ob sie noch atmete, ob ihr Herz noch schlug. Ich saß nur da und strich ihr übers Gesicht. Mein ganzes Ich sträubte sich widerspenstig dagegen die Wahrheit zu ignorieren... die Wahrheit, daß sie... daß sie... daß sie... tot war. Oh, Kami-sama, nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN!!! NEIN!!! NEIN!!! NEIN!!! NEIN!!!!!!!!!!

„Aino-chan..." Huh? „Ho...taru?" Ihre tiefen violetten Augen ruhten auf meinen und ich sah einen Glimmer von Traurigkeit darin aber ansonsten waren sie ernst, so ernst wie keine Augen in einer Situation wie dieser sein sollte aber irgendwie paßte es zu ihr. „Hör mir zu", sprach sie, offensichtlich sehr damit bemüht, daß ihre Stimme nicht schwankte. „Ich weiß, du willst wahrscheinlich gar nichts von alldem hören aber ich mußte das einfach tun. Du... Du hast soviel für mich getan und du verdienst etwas... etwas besseres als ich dir je bieten könnte. Ich bin nicht wie du dir deine große, wahre Liebe vorstellst und ich werde es nie sein. Du hast mich glücklich gemacht, auch wenn es nur für eine kurze Zeit war. Ich wünschte, ich könnte diesen Platz in deinem Herzen auch für immer einnehmen aber... es geht nicht. Ich kann dich nicht leiden sehen und mit mir würdest du zuviel Leid erfahren..."

Tränen flossen mein Gesicht herunter, während ich ihr zuhörte. Meine Hände zitterten und hin und wieder schüttelte ich heftig den Kopf. Ich konnte nicht, wollte nicht glauben, was hier geschah. Ich wußte sie starb aber ich verstand es nicht, verstand nicht, warum sie das alles tat. „Ich möchte", fuhr sie fort, nun blasser als je zuvor, „daß du mit dem Menschen glücklich wirst, der dir all das bieten kann, was dich auch wirklich glücklich macht." Und plötzlich, plötzlich verstand ich. Plötzlich war alles so klar und deutlich. Saito, sie tat das nur damit ich mit Saito zusammensein konnte. Dummes Glühwürmchen, dumm, dumm, dumm... Warum verstand sie nicht, daß sie mir genauso viel bedeutete... Das sie mir... mehr... bedeutete.

„Aber das bin ich doch", brachte ich zwischen Schluchzern hervor, es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Für einen weiteren zeitlosen Augenblick trafen unsere Augen aufeinander und verharrten dort. Dann röchelte Hotaru noch einmal und ihr Kopf fiel zur Seite, ein seliges Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht, ein Ausdruck, der nun so überhaupt nicht dahin paßte.

Das Echo ihres Röchelns aus der Richtung des Dämons, den ich vollkommen ignoriert hatte, ließ mich aufsehen mit nichts mehr als Haß und Zorn in meinem Gesicht. Dieser verflog aber und wurde von Unglauben ersetzt, als ich ihn auf den Knien wiederfand, gekrümmt und mit deutlichen Schmerzen im Bauchbereich, dort wo Hotaru... Oh, Kami-sama! Hotarus Worte flogen mir durch den Kopf und ich realisierte jetzt erst, was sie getan hatte aber wenn er noch lebte...

„Sailormoon!" Das war Uranus und sie klang ziemlich ungeduldig. Ich erkannte, daß alle wie geschockt standen, wo sie waren, und sich nicht bewegten. Moon kam augenblicklich aus ihrer Trance und hatte in einer flüssigen Bewegung ihre Ewige Tiara in der Hand. „SILVER..." Duncan sah in diesem Moment auf und bedachte mich mit einem langen bösen und zerknirschten Blick. „Dieses Spiel ist noch nicht zuende." Und damit war er verschwunden. Uranus fluchte.

Langsam erwachten alle aus ihrem paralysierten Zustand und kamen zu uns hinübergerannt aber ich nahm sie nur beiläufig war. Da war doch eben etwas, ein Gedanke, ein wichtiger Gedanke, was war es? Verdammt, ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Mein Kopf war zu beschäftigt damit die unterschiedlichen Emotionen von Trauer, Schmerz, Wut, Zorn, Terror und all die anderen auseinanderzuhalten.

„Sie lebt noch!" stellte Merkur verblüfft fest und diese Worte drangen schließlich zu mir durch. Ich sah auf, starrte meine blauhaarige Freundin für einen Moment an und sah dann hinunter auf Hotaru. Jetzt, wo sie es sagte, fiel mir auf, daß da immer noch ein ganz schwacher, unregelmäßiger Atem war. Ich bezweifelte, daß die anderen ihn wahrnahmen, denn es war mehr ein Nachklang ihrer Macht, etwas, das sie halb am Leben hielt. Aber es war da und ich wußte es.

Merkur mußte überrascht zur Seite springen, als Sailormoon... nein, Prinzessin Serenity durch die Reihen stob und neben uns niederging. Sie nahm Hotarus Hand in ihre und erst jetzt bemerkte ich, daß der Silberkristall in ihrer anderen ruhte. Wie lange hatte sie ihn nicht mehr benutzt...? Ich wollte etwas sagen, fühlte mich aber nicht in der Lage dazu. Eine sanfte silberne Aura hüllte Hotaru ein und begann die Wunde förmlich einzurahmen. Da war ein kurzes Aufflackern von Violett und dann, als ob das Violett das Silber abstoßen würde, begann dieses sich auszubreiten.

Halb erwartete ich, daß Serenity erschöpft zusammenbrechen würde, doch das geschah nicht. Statt dessen führte sie weiter, was sie schon die ganze Zeit getan hatte, sie ergriff die Initiative, diesmal in der Form Kommandos zu verteilen. „Merkur, Krankenwagen. Unsere Energielevel sind zu ähnlich, ich konnte zwar ihre eigenen Heilkräfte anregen aber nichts weiter. Jupiter, Mars helft Venus mit Hotaru. Ihr anderen sichert die Umgebung. Ich möchte keine ungewünschten Überraschungen mehr." Keiner wagte auch nur den Ansatz eines Widerspruchs. Die drei Outers schwärmten aus, während Merkur weiterhin Hotaru durchcheckte. Mars und Jupiter, die sehr still wirkte, kamen zu uns hinüber aber ich schob sie zur Seite.

Wortlos hob ich Saturn hoch, vorsichtig darauf achtend, daß sie keinen jähen Bewegungen ausgesetzt wurde. Theoretisch wäre ich selber überrascht gewesen über meine eigene Stärke und Kontrolle. Aber das alles war bedeutungslos für mich. Für die anderen mußte es aussehen, als ob ich in einer Art Trance war und so fühlte ich mich auch. Mein Kopf war leer und doch gleichzeitig mit vielen Gedanken gefüllt – so paradox das auch klang.

Meinen Blick halb geradeaus, halb auf Hotarus fast leblose Form – fast, mußte ich mich immer wieder erinnern – schritt ich schnurstracks auf den Eingang der Kathedrale zu – die ersten Sirenen waren schon in der Ferne zu hören – und verwandelte mich dabei zurück.

Es war in diesem Moment als Peach, Lily, Daisy und Salvia eintrafen, dicht gefolgt von Viento. Für einen kurzen Moment hob ich den Kopf und sah zu Peach hinüber. Alle Fünf waren stehengeblieben, als sie die Situation erfaßt hatten. Ich weiß nicht wie aber da war etwas wie eine stumme Übereinstimmung zwischen uns und sie stellte keinen Fragen, sondern halfen den anderen nur wortlos das Gebiet zu sichern. 

Als ich meinen Weg fortsetzte, kam ich an Artemis und Saito vorbei. Für einen Moment glaubte ich, Saito wollte etwas sagen, ließ es dann aber. Ich widmete ihnen – ihnen beiden – keinen Blick, sondern ging weiter starr geradeaus. Ich wußte, daß war grausam und ich war ziemlich sicher, daß Saito sich abgeschoben fühlte. Doch ich konnte nicht aufsehen, jetzt nicht mehr. _Es tut mir Leid, Saito... Aber ich denke... ich habe mich entschieden..._ Eine einzelne, einsame Träne kullerte meine Wange hinunter.


	6. Teil 5: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Götterdämmerung

**Drei Leben, zwei Geliebte, eine Entscheidung**

**Teil 5: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

(Saito)

Da sah ich sie also, meine Venus und Hotaru. Mein kleines Mädchen, das stark wie ein Held ihre Freundin in den Armen trug. Ich verstand mich selbst nicht mehr. Wo war meine Wut hin? Meine Lust diese kleine Gans Saturn ins Verderben zu stoßen? Es war alles weg. Ich hatte gesehen wie tapfer Saturn Venus vor diesem schmierigen Kerl beschützt hatte. Und es hat mir gefallen. Zum ersten Mal verspürte ich Wohlwollen ihr gegenüber. Und zum ersten Mal begriff ich, daß Minako sie wirklich liebte. Ich hätte das nie gedacht. Ich hatte gedacht, daß es nur wieder eine Einbildung von ihr war und sie wieder zu mir zurückkehren würde. Doch dann hätte sie sich nicht dermaßen die Hände schmutzig gemacht. Ich war bisher der Einzige gewesen, für den Minako in den Tod gehen würde. Daß sie dasselbe für dieses Glühwürmchen tat, sagte alles.

Plötzlich hielt mich nichts mehr zurück. Ich lief Venus nach, obwohl Artemis mich davon abhalten wollte. Ich griff sie am Arm. Sie drehte sich erschrocken zu mir um, anscheinend dachte sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ich wollte sie schlagen, und sah ihr Flehen in den Augen. Ich schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich mein Herz, ich würde dich nie schlagen! Los, lad mir Hotaru auf, ich werde dir helfen sie ins Krankenhaus zu bringen."

Sie starrte mich an. „Saito..." flüsterte sie und die Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. „Bitte haß mich nicht..."

„Wie zum Teufel sollte ich dich hassen? Los halt dich an mir fest, ich werde euch hinteleportieren, das geht schneller. Starr mich nicht so an! Es ist jetzt endgültig Schluß mit dem ganzen Blödsinn. Ich werde dir ab jetzt helfen und alles für dich tun was möglich ist okay? Wenn du sie liebst, ist das nun mal so, aber ich liebe dich auch."

Sie nickte schluchzend, drückte ihren Kopf gegen meine Brust, Hotaru immer noch in den Armen haltend. Ich wollte mich konzentrieren um uns wegzuteleportieren, als ich Uranus und Sailormoon auf mich zukommen sah. Sie sahen entschlossen aus, wahrscheinlich dazu entschlossen mich von ihr fernzuhalten. 

„Tu mir einen Gefallen und sag denen sie sollen sich um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern..." murmelte ich Venus ins Ohr.

Sie sah auf und hob die Hand damit Sailormoon und die andere begriffen. Dann nickte sie ihnen zu und sah mich mit ihren großen blauen Augen an. Ich nickte ebenfalls und wir schlossen beide die Augen. Ich spürte ein wohliges Gefühl mich durchfahren, als ich mit den beiden Mädchen in Luft aufgelöst wurde, mußte mich aber gleichzeitig stark konzentrieren, um das Krankenhaus zu finden. Einfach war es nicht, weil ich noch nie dort war, aber ich schaffte es trotzdem. Als wir die Augen wieder offen hatten, standen wir bei der eher kleinen Klinik dieser kleinen Stadt. Ich nahm Hotaru auf den Arm.

„So geht's schneller, ich habe mehr Kraft. Los laß uns keine Zeit verlieren!"

Venus folgte mir nur, immer noch stumm vor Erstaunen und vor Angst um Hotaru. Sie verwandelte sich rasch zurück in Minako und folgte mir. Wir durchquerten laufend die kleine Allee und stürmten durch den Eingang des Krankenhauses.

Drinnen starrten alle Leute uns neugierig an, als wir auf eine Krankenschwester zuliefen. 

„Das ist ein Notfall!" schrie ich. „Sie ist schwer verletzt und hat eine Wunde in der Magengegend. Sie muß sofort operiert werden!" Ich hatte Glück und war an eine kompetente Schwester geraten, die sofort begriff und einen Arzt und weitere Krankenschwestern alarmierte. Binnen wenigen Minuten war Hotaru auf eine Trage verfrachtet worden und wurde durch die Gänge zu den OP-Räumen geführt. Mein Herzblatt rannte nebenher und hielt ihre Hand, immer wieder irgendwelche Worte murmelnd, während ich einer Krankenschwester Hotarus Namen und Vornamen nannte und mich krampfhaft an die Adresse ihrer Villa zu erinnern versuchte.

Hotaru wurde in einen Raum geführt und die Ärzte hinterher. Von da an war für uns Sperre. Wir wurden von einer jungen Schwester in einen anderen Raum geführt, wo wir uns setzten und warten mußten. Sie ließ uns nach einigen Erklärungen alleine. 

Es war totenstill in diesem Raum. Ich hatte den Arm um Minako gelegt und sagte nichts, sie weinte leise und preßte sich an mich. Ich wußte nicht, was ich ihr sagen sollte. Ich hatte soviel was ich sagen mußte, daß ich sie trotzdem liebte und ihre Liebe zu ihrer Freundin akzeptierte und daß ich ihr helfen würde. Aber ich konnte nicht. Nicht weil ich feige war, sondern weil ich mich bei solchen Dingen einfach nicht ausdrücken konnte. Doch dann war es auch sie, die anfing zu reden.

„Saito..." murmelte sie. „Es tut mir so Leid...so schrecklich Leid..."

„Was tut dir Leid? Das hier? Laß das, du weißt, daß ich dich verstehe. Ich kenne dich besser als jeder andere und kann mir vorstellen, was in dir vorgeht. Meine arme Minako..."

Sie starrte mich verwundert an. „Du hast mich ja einmal Minako genannt!" sagte sie lächelnd.

„Es scheint so. Tut mir Leid, ich war die ganze Zeit über blöd. Du bist nicht mehr meine Venus, du bist Minako und Aishar."

„Nein...nein Saito, das stimmt nicht. Ich werde immer deine Venus sein, auch wenn ich nicht mehr die Göttin bin. Ich werde aber auch immer Aishar sein, auch wenn ich nicht mehr die Prinzessin bin. Aber... ich... ich möchte Hotaru retten, weil ich sie liebe, genauso wie dich..."

„Nein", unterbrach ich sie. „Du liebst sie mehr als mich. Das ist nicht vorwurfsvoll gemeint, es ist einfach so weil ihr beide in diese Zeit gehört und ich nicht. Ich gehöre zu Venus, der Göttin, und sie zu mir. Minako aber gehört mir nicht."

Sie umarmte mich plötzlich und küßte mich. Das hätte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet, nicht jetzt.  „Tut mir Leid", sagte sie dann etwas verschmitzt. „Aber es ist der Hit, wenn mein Macho feinfühlig wird!"

Ich lächelte ebenfalls. „Ich möchte, daß du glücklich bist, Minako. Los, rette deine Freundin und gehe das Bündnis mit ihr ein. Ihr würdet für einander töten, das ist Grund genug es zu tun!"

„Was? Ich meine...Du bittest mich wirklich drum das Bündnis einzugehen?!"

Ich lachte. „Nein ich hab kein Fieber. Ich werde mich zwar später noch in den Hintern beißen, denn wenn du erst verheiratet bist kann ich dich nicht mehr vernaschen, aber du solltest es tun. Du liebst sie."

Sie fing wieder an zu weinen. „Meinst du das wirklich ernst, Saito?" wollte sie unsicher wissen.

„Sonst würde ich es nicht sagen, mein Mädchen." Ich umarmte sie. „Gib mir trotzdem noch mal einen Kuß!"

Sie kam den nach und so leidenschaftlich haben wir uns schon lange nicht mehr geküßt. Selbst, wenn sie mit Hotaru das Sternenbündnis eingehen wird und sie sie mehr liebte; Sie würde mich vermissen, das war klar. Wir hatten eine tolle Zeit gehabt, und einige Dinge konnte Hotaru ihr beim besten Willen nicht geben.

Die Krankenschwester von vorhin unterbrach uns. Sie räusperte sich. Wir sahen auf.

„Und", fragte ich ungeduldig.

„Es ist...sehr erstaunlich..." murmelte sie. „Wir haben noch nie so eine Regenerationsfähigkeit gesehen. Eure Freundin wird auf alle Fälle überleben. Aber momentan könnt ihr nicht zu ihr. Ich muß euch bitten zu gehen und morgen wieder zu kommen, dann könnt ihr sicher mit ihr sprechen."

„Können wir wirklich nicht noch heute zu ihr?" flehte Minako.

„Es tut mir Leid, nein", erwiderte die Schwester bestimmt.

Ich nickte und zog Minako hinaus. Draußen vor dem Krankenhaus standen wir uns gegenüber. Sie sah total abgekämpft aus. „Geh nach Hause, Minako", sagte ich zu ihr. „Ich werde dich hinbringen. Du mußt etwas schlafen."

Sie nickte schwach.  „Ich danke dir Saito. Ich werde dich trotzdem weiterlieben."

„Das will ich hoffen", seufzte ich und brachte Minako zu ihrer Wohnung.

(Makoto)

Vieles ging mir durch den Kopf, als ich vor der Kaffeemaschine in meiner Wohnung stand und nervös an meiner Zigarette zog. Was für ein Tag! Zuerst hetzte ich durch die ganze Stadt um Saito zu finden. Dann durfte ich hören wie er Hotaru in die Klemme gesetzt hat. Schließlich zog ich mir die Wut aller Senshi auf mich, nur weil ich Dallas mitbrachte, und schlußendlich bekam ich von Usagi eine Ohrfeige. 

Ich muß zugeben, ich war sauer. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn Usagi sich aufführte als sei sie Commander „ich weiß nicht wer". Daß sie mir eine Ohrfeige gegeben hat, fand ich nicht schlimm, da liegt überhaupt nicht mein Problem. Jede durfte mal ihre Wut auslassen, außerdem hatte ich kräftige Wangenknochen. Das, was sie gesagt hatte, brachte mich zur Weißglut. Sie wollte nicht, daß einer _ihrer_** Senshi stirbt? War das jetzt das Neueste? Waren wir ihr Eigentum, ihre Diener oder so ähnlich? Niemand butterte mich unter, nicht mich. Nicht nachdem ich über unsere wahre Herkunft Bescheid wußte, seit die Shiekah wiedergekehrt waren. Ich liebte Usagi aber das war bei weitem kein Grund mich von ihr in eine Rolle zu zwingen lassen, die mir nicht paßte. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, daß Rei genauso wie ich dachte, auf alle Fälle hoffte ich es. Sonst würde ich irgendwann doch alleine dastehen. **

Ich seufzte. Ich hatte gesehen wie Saturn Venus gerettet hatte und meine Bewunderung ist ihr ab jetzt sicher. Mir hat sie nun auf alle Fälle bewiesen, daß sie für Venus alles tun würde. 

Außerdem war ich unglaublich erleichtert, als Saito Venus nachgerannt ist und ihr geholfen hat Hotaru ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Vielleicht haben die beiden sich ja endlich ausgesprochen. Ich hoffte es...

Es war mir sehr wichtig, daß Saito mit uns Senshi in guter Verbindung bleibt. Den Grund dafür konnten viele nur ahnen, Minako war die Einzige, die ihn kannte. Wenn Saito weiterhin zu uns gehörte, dann würde es Dallas vielleicht einmal auch... 

Ich schlug mir der Faust auf den Tisch. Verdammt, wieso hoffte ich auch nur darauf? Dallas war arrogant, er war prügelwütig und er scherte sich nicht im Geringsten um die anderen. Wieso sollten sie ihn mögen? Weil er gut aussah? So ein Quatsch. Die anderen akzeptierten jeden, der sich Mühe gab. Aber er gab sich keine Mühe. 

Ich hatte ihn immer bekämpft. Damals, vor Tausenden von Jahren, hatten ich und Lyzäos ihn und seine Gang als Hauptfeinde gehabt. Er war mein Gegner und Lyzäos hatte ihn immer gehaßt. Und doch war ich verrückt nach ihm. Und er war es auch nach mir. 

Ich wußte, es war gefährlich. Dallas war gefährlich. Ich hatte Angst vor mir selbst, daß ich mich von ihm zu Dingen verleiten ließ, die den anderen schaden könnten. Ich verstand Minako und ihre Liebesproblematik vollkommen. Meine war nämlich mindestens genauso blöd.

Plötzlich hörte ich die Wohnungstür aufgehen. Ich brauchte mich gar nicht umzudrehen, ich wußte es war Minako. Ich wartete geduldig bis sie eintrat, doch innerlich kriegte ich mich vor Neugier fast nicht mehr ein.

„Hi, Mako-chan!" begrüßte sie mich.

Ich wandte mich ihr zu und musterte sie. Sie sah müde und abgekämpft, aber irgendwie erleichtert aus. „Hi, du Heldin. Wie geht es deinem Glühwürmchen?"

Sie lächelte, und begann zu erzählen. Sie erzählte mir nicht nur vom Krankenhaus, denn sie begann plötzlich alles zu erzählen. Von Rhea, von Hotaru, von ihrer Liebe zu ihr. Von Saito und seinem Verständnis und dabei machte mein Herz einen Freudenhüpfer. Ich hörte ihr fasziniert zu und unterbrach sie kein einziges Mal. Als sie endete, sah sie mich erwartend an, gerade so, als ob sie nun meine Meinung hören wollte. Ich wollte ihr etwas sagen, doch ich wußte nicht was. Eigentlich konnte ich ihr nur sagen, daß ich sie verstehe.

„Was denkst du nun von mir". fragte sie mich als ich schwieg. Ich nahm einen Zug von meiner Zigarette.

„Was soll ich von dir denken, Mina? Ich muß dir sagen, daß ich verblüfft bin und, daß ich dich nicht gerne an Hotaru verliere. Aber ich laß jeden seinen Weg gehen. Usagi behauptet ja ich würde mich so dreist einmischen aber ich misch mich nicht ein, sie ist die Einzige, die das mit ihrem Gequatsche tut."

Ich sagte es mit ruhiger Stimme, doch ein paar Sekunden später ärgerte ich mich das jetzt auf den Tisch gebracht zu haben. Minako sah mich gleich verwundert an. Sie begriff sofort, daß etwas passiert war.

„Was ist los Mako?" wollte sie wissen.

Ich mußte lachen, obwohl mir nicht dazu zumute war und ich erzählte ihr von Usagis Ohrfeige, sowie, daß sie sich traute Dallas anzublaffen. „Dallas hat den Mund gehalten aber ich hätte fast lieber gehabt er würde etwas sagen!" schloß ich grinsend, um zu verstecken, daß es mich verletzt hatte. Minako starrte mich an. Ich begriff sogleich, daß ich ihr nichts vormachen konnte. Sie kannte mich sehr gut nach all den Jahren und den letzten Monaten in denen wir zusammengelebt hatten. Ich sah die Angst in ihren Augen. Diese Angst hatte sie jedesmal, wenn ich so redete, was Dallas und unsere Gruppe anbelangte und ich mich dabei negativ über Usagi ausließ. Sie wußte alles über meine Gefühle und fürchtete das Gleiche wie ich. Seit die Geschichte mit den Shiekah war, fürchtete sie ich könnte wieder die Seite wechseln.

Ich wollte sie nicht zusätzlich noch damit belasten. Also erzählte ich ihr meinerseits, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war von dem sie nichts wußte. Ich erzählte ihr die Dinge aus meiner Sicht und nicht aus der Sicht von Usagi oder Haruka. Sie schien sich wider meiner Befürchtungen darüber zu freuen, daß ich eher Saito als sie unterstützt hatte.

Nach einer Weile in der wir eine kleine Gesprächspause eingelegt hatten sah sie mich plötzlich mit ernstem Blick an. „Makoto, ich möchte dich um etwas bitten", sagte sie.

„Schieß los, Schatz, ich tu alles für dich."

„Ich möchte, daß du meine Sternenpatin wirst."

 Ich legte meine Zigarette nieder und starrte sie an. Mit allem hätte ich gerechnet aber nicht damit. „Ich? Das wundert mich aber jetzt. Wieso ausgerechnet ich?"

„Möchtest du nicht", fragte sie.

„Sicher möchte ich aber es wundert mich, daß du nicht die edle Usagi fragst. Sie ist ja _so_ begeistert von eurer Vermählung und prügelt jeden nieder, der auch nur etwas dagegen sagt!"

Ich wußte, daß mein Ton zu sarkastisch war, aber ich konnte es nicht lassen. Eigentlich war ich nur verblüfft über diese Bitte. Ich hätte nämlich tatsächlich zu hundert Prozent damit gerechnet, daß sie Usagi bitten würde. Minako schien es mir Gott sei Dank auch nicht weiter übelzunehmen.

„Weil ich möchte, daß du es bist. Mako, du würdest ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken für uns töten oder für uns sterben. Die letzten Monate mit dir in dieser Wohnung waren das Größte und selbst wenn man bei dir Fehler macht, du siehst darüber hinweg. Und sei Usagi nicht böse, sie liebt dich das weißt du."

Ich seufzte. „Jaja, schon gut, du hast mich schon wieder weich." 

Sie grinste verschmitzt. „ Wenn man länger mit dir zusammenlebt, lernt man es schneller. Also, wirst du mein Sternenpate sein, Makoto „Jupiter" Kino?"

Ich lächelte und umarmte sie. „Es wird mir eine Ehre sein!" entgegnete ich um ihr zu zeigen wie sehr ich mich freute.

(Duncan)

Es war kaum zu ertragen, diese Schmerzen. Da war keine Wunde nichts aber die Schmerzen waren trotzdem da und zerrten an meinen Energiereserven. Ich wußte, ich würde es überleben aber das war nur ein minimaler Trost. Die ganze Aktion war so unglaublich schiefgelaufen, daß es mit Worten überhaupt nicht zu beschreiben war. Nie hätte ich erwartet, daß Saturn sich so sehr sträuben würde und sogar soweit gehen würde zu versuchen sich selbst zu opfern. Es war ein Versuch, denn ich lebte ja noch. Jedoch hatte ich dieses Mädchen unterschätzt. Sie verstand ihre Arbeit und wußte im richtigen Moment genau, was sie tun mußte. Von vornherein füreinander bestimmt, teilten wir eine Art Band, das uns physisch und auch psychisch im hohen Masse bereits jetzt aneinander band, und genau das hatte sie genutzt.

Die Augen geschlossen ließ ich mich in der grünlichbraunen Flüssigkeit treiben. Der Heilungsprozeß war ein schwieriger und im Gegensatz zu Saturn oder anderen hohen Dämonen waren meine Selbstheilungskräfte so gut wie wertlos. Außerdem hatte der Kampf mit dieser Sailorsenshi mich geschwächt. Ich haßte, es inaktiv zu sein, gerade jetzt. Zwar würde Saturn auch nicht ganz so schnell wieder auf die Beine kommen aber wenn meine Vermutung stimmte...

Meine Augen flogen auf und blitzten bedrohlich. „Koitenshi!" Eine in sich zusammenschrumpfende Säule aus schwarzer Energie erschien vor meinem Heilungstank und gab schließlich eine komplett in Schatten gehüllte Gestalt frei. Das Einzige, was man erkennen konnte, war, daß die Gestalt weiblich und ein Paar von breiten Fledermausflügeln wie ein Gewand um ihren Körper gewickelt hatte. „Ihr habt mich gerufen, Meister", fragte sie mit tiefer Stimme und verbeugte sich kurz. „In der Tat. Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich. Da ich hier im Moment nicht weg kann, wirst du dich um meine Belange kümmern."

Koitenshi nickte, doch ich spürte ihre Verwirrung. „Wie ihr wünscht aber... Verzeiht mir die Frage. Es scheint momentan unmöglich zu sein an die Lady Saturn heranzukommen, ohne die Sailorsenshi dabei auszuschalten, was wir doch nicht wollten. Außerdem..." Sie verstummte, doch ich wußte, was sie sagen wollte. Natürlich war ich nicht dumm, mir war durchaus bewußt wie gefährlich diese Venus dem ganzen Ablauf werden konnte. Ich hatte die andere Seite solange studiert, daß ich wahrscheinlich Geheimnisse kannte, die selbst den Sailorsenshi und ihresgleichen unbekannt waren. Und, daß mir diese Senshi, die mir Zugesagte wegnehmen wollte, das würde ich ganz sicher nicht dulden. Wir – ich und Saturn – waren dazu bestimmt den Frieden zwischen unseren Seiten zu bringen, nicht ihn durch ein Sternenbündnis weiter anzufachen, was nämlich die Konsequenz sein würde auf das Entstehen einer neuen zentralen Kraft von Ordnung und Licht.

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Wenn dir die Senshi unerbittlichen Widerstand entgegensetzen, lasse ich dir freie Hand. Aber versuche Opfer zu vermeiden. Für deinen Auftrag jedoch solltest du keine Probleme mit ihnen bekommen. Geh und suche meine Anvertraute und wenn es dir möglich ist, bring sie zu mir. Aber deine Hauptaufgabe wird eine andere sein. Lady Saturn ist auf Dauer hilflos ohne ein gegenteiliges Bündnis. Und dies zu verhindern wird ganz einfach sein. Finde Sailorvenus..." Ein böses Lächeln zierte meine Lippen, als ich all den Frust, den Zorn und den Funken von Eifersucht in diese letzten Worte legte. „Und töte sie."

(Artemis)

Luna lehnte an der Küchentheke und rührte emsig in ihrer Kaffeetasse, während sie mir zusah. Ich arbeitete gerade an meinem Computer und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, was mir bei ihrem stechenden Blick allerdings schwerfiel. Kaum zu glauben... Sie wußte die 15 Methoden schon auswendig wie sie mich an den Galgen kriegte. Zum Beispiel mit diesem unschlagbaren Blick dazustehen und mich anzustieren, während ich versuchte einen Ort für das neue Kommunikationscenter zu finden. Allerdings hatte ich weder etwas aufgefressen noch sonst etwas verbrochen, was ihr mißfallen hätte können. Oder vielleicht doch? Die Frau nahm mir manchmal Sachen übel, wo ich mir bei weitem nicht hätte denken können, daß es sie verletzen könnte. Minako war als Zimmergenossin weniger schwierig gewesen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich allerdings ein Kater gewesen und sie ein vierzehnjähriges, unmoralisches Girlie. Diese Beschreibung trifft nicht gerade auf Luna zu. Ich seufzte. Ewig konnte ich ihre Haltung nicht ignorieren. 

Ich schaltete den Bildschirm aus und drehte mich auf dem Drehsessel ihr zu. „Okay", fragte ich ungeduldig, „was ist los? Habe ich wieder eine unangebrachte Bemerkung kommen lassen? Mich wie ein Rüpel verhalten? Die Miete nicht bezahlt?"

Sie stellte die Tasse nieder und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, daß die schwarzen dichten Locken hin und hergeschüttelt wurden. „Ich faß es nicht!" ereiferte sie sich. „Wie kannst du so ruhig dasitzen und den blöden Bildschirm fixieren nach so einem Tag? Ist Minako nicht der zweite Sinn in deinem Leben? Bist du nicht ihr inoffizieller Vormund oder war das mal?"

„Was redest du denn da", fragte ich genervt über den mir unverständlichen Ausbruch. „Was soll ich denn tun? Es ist nicht meine Art mich in Sachen einzumischen und ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, daß Minako langsam lernen soll selber mit ihrer Liebesproblematik über den Berg zu kommen. Ohne, daß ich dafür den Kopf hinhalten muß."

„Davon rede ich doch überhaupt nicht!" sagte Luna nun schon wesentlich milder. „Ich rede von dem ganzen Schlamassel hier. Hast du schon vergessen, was Anshar und Sin gesagt haben? Dieses Sternenbündnis ist sogar unbedingt erforderlich, ich frage mich, ob ihr das eigentlich schon alle begriffen habt! Sollte Saturn von Duncan, untergebuttert werden, gibt es keinen neuen Zyklus mehr in der Zukunft."

„Ich habe sehr wohl begriffen, Luna", entgegnete ich geduldig. „Ich frage mich nur, was du von mir erwartest. Es sieht ja ganz so aus, als ob Minako das Sternenbündnis annehmen wird, auf alle Fälle habe ich keine Zweifel mehr nach diesem Kampf."

Sie setzte sich neben mich und ergriff meine Hand. „Artemis, dieser Lord Duncan wird sich rächen! Verstehst du denn nicht, Minako ist in Gefahr! Du mußt sie beschützen! Sie ist doch neben Saturn nun das Hauptziel von Duncan, allerdings eher um getötet zu werden. Kannst du nicht mit zwei der anderen Senshi sie überwachen gehen, Jupiter und Mars zum Beispiel? Die beiden sind die schlagkräftigsten! Wir müssen langsam etwas unternehmen. Zu anderen Zeiten, als es ebenfalls brenzlig war, waren wir das beste Team. Jetzt scheint alles auseinanderzubrechen." Sie machte eine kleine Pause. Ich sah sie verwundert an.

„Auseinanderzubrechen? Was meinst du damit?" hakte ich nach.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Ami lebt in letzter Zeit so zurückgezogen, in ihren eigenen Recherchen vertieft, Rei hat sich seit der Verwandlung zur Göttin so verändert. Makoto hängt neuerdings mit Dallas herum, den ich für einen fragwürdigen Freund halte, und Minako...Sie wird noch an ihrem Schicksal zersplittern, dabei ist sie doch die Anführerin..."

Luna war mal wieder überdreht und ich spürte ihre Nervosität, also umarmte ich sie und gab ihr einen Kuß. „Du siehst das alles zu negativ. Die Liebe macht Minako stark und wenn dieser Feind erst überstanden ist, ist sie noch stärker als je zuvor. Ich kenne sie doch. Was die anderen drei anbelangt, sie werden erwachsen. Sie sind nicht mehr die kleinen Mädchen, die du wie eine Mutter kontrollieren kannst, Luna. Sie sind jetzt Neunzehn, keine Vierzehn."

Luna lächelte schwach. „Du hast Recht, wahrscheinlich sehne ich mich nach der Zeit, in der wir sie noch so sicher unter unseren Fittichen hatten." Dann setzte sie sich auf und sah mich ernst an. „Aber das ändert jetzt nichts daran, daß Minako in Gefahr ist. Ich bestehe darauf, daß sie geschützt wird!"

Ihr Ton duldete keinen Widerspruch. Ich begriff, daß sie Recht hatte. Minako hatte sich tatsächlich zur Zielscheibe von Duncan gemacht, und alleine würde sie ihn kein zweites Mal überleben. „Du hast mein Wort." 

(Momoko)

Die Abendluft war frisch und angenehm. Es hing ein Hauch von Liebe in der Luft, der mit jedem Augenblick, der verstrich, stärker wurde. Die Vorfälle an der Kathedrale hatten Minako und Hotaru noch enger zusammengeschweißt und wenn ich richtig vermutete, die Entscheidung, die ich schon vermutet hatte, endgültig gemacht. Doch das würde ich ja bald wissen.

Die Türklingel schrillte und ich stieß mich vom Geländer ab, auf das ich mich aufgestützt hatte und hinausgeschaut hatte. Yosuke war nicht da und die anderen waren auch nach hause gegangen, wobei ich Salvia und Daisy zusammen mit Jamapi noch zu einer kleinen Sonderaufgabe abgestellt oder besser um eine solche gebeten hatte. Minako hatte vor einer halben Stunde angerufen und gesagt, sie würde mit mir und Usagi reden wollen, allein und ungestört.

Ich war überrascht, denn anstatt Minako stand erst einmal Usagi im Türrahmen. Ich kannte sie nicht so gut wie meine _Cousine_ – ich blieb lieber bei der Bezeichnung – aber was den Umgang mit anderen anging, stellte das für mich eh kein Problem da. Und so lächelte ich charmant und bat sie hinein.

„Minako ist noch nicht da aber sie müßte gleich kommen." Das blonde Mädchen mit dem markanten Odangostil nickte schwach. Bei genauerer Betrachtung konnte man sehen wie Sorge und Abgekämpftheit ihre zarten Gesichtszüge verunzierten. Nachdem, was Minako mir erzählt hatte, war sie eigentlich wesentlich offener und fröhlicher, mehr wie wir beide. Dieser tiefernste Ausdruck erschien mir irgendwie fehl am Platz.

„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung", fragte ich offen heraus, während ich meinen Gast in den Wohnraum des Apartments führte, das Yosuke und ich uns teilten. Usagi ließ sich seufzend in das kleine Sofa fallen und legte für einen Moment den Kopf zurück. Ich setzte mich ihr gegenüber auf einen Stuhl und wartete geduldig. „Nein... Eigentlich nicht. So vieles ist nicht in Ordnung." Ich wußte nicht warum, wie oder woher ich es wußte, es war einfach da, das Verständnis. „Es muß schwer sein", meinte ich und Usagi sah mich verwundert an. „All diese Verantwortung zu tragen, auch wenn man sie gar nicht möchte." Ihre Verwunderung wurde zu Verblüffung. Kurz setzte sie zu einem Kommentar an, entschied sich dann aber anders und nickte einfach nur, immer noch ernst.

Es herrschte eine Weile komfortable Stille, bevor mein Gegenüber aufsah, ein wenig entspannter als zuvor. „Wie sieht es mit dir aus, Momoko? Wie habt ihr es geschafft nicht von der Bombe damals getroffen zu werden?" Ich biß mir etwas auf die Lippen, denn eigentlich wollte ich mich nicht gerne daran erinnern, ich hatte viele Freunde verloren und auch... Aber was machte es schon, schließlich steckten wir da alle im selben Boot. „Meine Freunde, die Jungs und ich waren außerhalb an einem See campen. Wir haben alles beobachten können... Unsere Familien waren alle noch in Tokyo..." Usagi lächelte verständnisvoll. „Ich weiß, was du meinst."

In diesem Moment klingelte es wieder und alle weiteren Gesprächsthemen wurden erst einmal nach hinten geschoben, als ich aufstand und die Tür öffnete. Minako stob regelrecht an mir vorbei und ich schloß perplex die Tür wieder hinter ihr. Den Wohnraum wieder betretend, fand ich Minako schon neben Usagi auf der Couch wieder, abgehetzt und leicht außer Atem. „Woo, ich sage euch, die sind schlimmer als die Kletten." Usagi blinzelte verwirrt. „Wer denn?" hakte ich nach. „Jupiter und Mars scheinen es sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben mich rund um die Uhr zu beschatten oder so etwas. Ha! Haben die gedacht, ich würde sie nicht bemerken?" Usagi legte Minako eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter. „Nun mal ganz ruhig. Das ist nur zu deinem Besten, Duncan ist jetzt sicher auch hinter dir her, denn der einzige Weg seine Chancen auf Dauer zu wahren, wäre momentan dich zu töten." Ich schluckte und Minako sah ihre Freundin entgeistert an, nickte schließlich aber schwach.

„Das bringt mich dazu, warum ich eigentlich hier bin." Meine Cousine lehnte sich zurück und starrte für eine Weile die Decke an. Usagi und ich warfen uns ein paar lange Blicke zu. „Ich möchte, daß du dich schon mal auf eine Zeremonie einstellst, Usagi." Wir waren beide nicht im Geringsten überrascht. „Bist du sicher", fragte Usagi sanft und ich hielt es für angemessen mich zurückzuhalten. Minako sagte nichts, sondern stand auf und ging hinaus auf den Balkon und Usagi folgte ihr, während ich an der Tür stehenblieb.

Sie starrte eine Weile hinaus auf die Stadt, die in den Schein der untergehenden Sonne getaucht wurde. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sicher bin. Ich liebe sie beide, verstehst du? Es ist nur... Nein, sag nichts, ich bin es Leid, daß alle denken, ich mache das bloß, um Hotaru zu retten, das stimmt nicht. Uns verbindet soviel mehr in diesem Leben und ich bin nun mal nicht mehr Venus. Es ist nicht so, daß ich keine Gefühle für Saito hätte aber ich glaube auch ohne den ganzen Druck hätte ich mich für Hotaru entschieden. Minako Aino wird Saito nie so lieben können wie die Göttin Venus ihn geliebt hat." Sie drehte sich schließlich zu uns um. „Ich werde noch mit Hotaru sprechen, _wenn_ sie aufwacht. Zwar weiß ich, daß die anderen meine Entscheidung schon ahnen aber..."

„Ich werde nichts sagen", unterbrach Usagi sie, ihre Worte erahnend. „Solange du es nicht willst, sind meine Lippen versiegelt. Außer... Ich muß ein paar Worte mit Setsuna deswegen wechseln aber ihr kann man ja eh nichts vorspielen." Minako nickte dankbar. „Gut, dann werde ich jetzt noch Hotaru besuchen... Schaut nicht so! Mich entdeckt schon keiner." Ihr Blick fiel auf mich und sie schien sich an etwas zu erinnern. „Oh, beinah hätte ich es vergessen. Momoko, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Na endlich, ich war mir schon ausgelassen vorgekommen. „Sicher, alles."

(Dallas)

Zusammen mit Saito trat ich aus der Kneipe in die Nacht hinaus. Ich verstand den Kerl einfach nicht. Vor ein paar Minuten noch hatte ich ihm vorgeschlagen dieses gottverdammte Kaff zu verlassen und uns etwas besseres auf diesem Planeten zu suchen. Aber anscheinend hatte er den Sinn auf Macht und Abenteuer verloren. Was wollte er eigentlich? An seiner Stelle würde ich zusehen, daß ich hier wegkomme, nachdem seine angeblich so ewige Liebe ihm den Laufpaß gegeben hatte. Aber nein, es war mal wieder typisch. Er dachte wohl immer noch Venus beschützen zu müssen. Letztendlich würde er bei dieser Zeremonie noch den Sternpaten spielen. Ich lächelte verächtlich. Auch wenn Saito normalerweise ziemlich clever war, wenn ihn etwas mit Blindheit schlägt, dann kann man ihn vergessen. Er war ein Weichei aber ich begann ihn immer mehr zu mögen, im Gegensatz zu anderen Zeiten.

Ich hatte nicht vor ein friedliches Leben hier zu führen. Davon abgesehen, daß es mich zu Tode langweilen würde, wollte ich ein paar gleichwertige oder wenigstens interessante Gegner auf dieser Welt finden. Macht zu bekommen dürfte mir nicht mehr schwerfallen und gerade deshalb hatte ich nicht vor mich hier zu verschanzen. Ich hatte trotz allem viel von Cortez gelernt. Manchmal tat es mir fast Leid, daß Meistro tot war. Wenn jemand es verstand etwas aufzubauen, war er es. Nur mußte man dann natürlich zusehen ihn im richtigen Augenblick loszuwerden.

Was diesen Lord Duncan anbelangte...Saito hatte einen Narren an dem gefressen und es schien, als ob er unbedingt gegen ihn antreten wollte. Mich interessierte der Kerl eher weniger. Wenn ich etwas haßte, waren es diese verfluchten Dämonen, es waren immer die Lieblingsgegner von Meistro gewesen. Dämonen sind hinterlistig, arbeiten mit schwarzer Magie und ehe man sich versieht sitzt man in einer anderen Dimension fest. Nein danke. Außerdem hatte ich die Lust mich in die Sache einzumischen langsam verloren. Die Senshi interessierte ja anscheinend nur diese Sailorsaturn zu retten. Da darf man wohl nicht wagen Zweifel anzubringen, wie es die überdrehte Sailormoon ja schon klargestellt hat. 

Saito wandte sich mir noch mal zu, bevor er die Wagentür öffnete. „Ich habe uns eine Wohnung gefunden, wie versprochen", eröffnete er. „Kommst du gleich mit?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde nachkommen."

„Okay, hier ist die Adresse. Ich leg mich gleich schlafen, der Kerl eben hat mich mit seinem Gequatsche in Grund und Boden gestampft."

Ich grinste. Wir waren von einem stinkreich aussehenden Typ angesprochen worden, der uns unsere Kraft wohl gleich angesehen hatte und uns überreden wollte für ihn irgendwo ans Ende der Welt zu fahren um etwas zu suchen. Als wir ablehnten hetzte er seine Bodyguards auf uns. Der Kampf dauerte ungefähr zehn Sekunden und war stinklangweilig. Gab es denn keine echten Krieger hier?

Ich nickte dem einzigen Shiekah, der außer mir noch existierte selbst noch mal zu, stieg auf mein Motorrad und fuhr die Straße entlang. Ich hielt mich mal ausnahmsweise an die vorgeschriebene Geschwindigkeit damit ich nicht wieder einen dieser lästigen Geier von Polizisten am Hals hatte. Nach einer Weile hielt ich bei einem Park am See an, stieg ab und lehnte mich über das Geländer, und blickte auf das im Mondlicht glitzernde Wasser hinaus. Während ich eine Zigarette rauchte, starrte ich in die Nacht hinaus und bei dem sternenklaren Himmel packte mich plötzlich die Sehnsucht von hier wegzukommen und hinaus ins Universum zu reisen. 

Plötzlich schlug mir jemand mit voller Wucht in den Rücken. Mir blieb ein Moment fast die Spucke weg und ich fragte mich ernsthaft, wer es fertigbrachte, daß ich den Schmerz spüren konnte. Ich drehte mich um und sah in das hübsche, verschmitzt grinsende Gesicht von Makoto. „Hi!" grüßte sie gutgelaunt.

„Hi", murmelte ich. „Was suchst du denn noch hier?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Langsam frage ich mich das auch. Artemis hatte mich vorhin mitten im Karatetraining angerufen, ich sollte zusehen, daß ich mit Rei Minako überwache. Minako hat es dann irgendwie geschafft uns loszuwerden, was ich ihr allerdings nicht übelnehme. So was nervt doch nur. Außerdem hasse ich es Bodyguard zu spielen."

Ich sah sie von oben bis unten an. Sie steckte in einem engen aber gemütlichen Jogginganzug und sah sehr müde aus. Die braunen Locken fielen ihr lose um die Schultern. Ich schlang die Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie an mich. Manchmal, was in letzter Zeit immer öfter vorkam, konnte ich mich bei ihr nicht mehr beherrschen. Ich mochte es immer noch sie zu ärgern und irgendwie war das Gefühl von Rivalität und Feindschaft noch da. Aber es war anders. Makoto war anders als Jupiter. Jupiter war meine Hauptgegnerin, sie war mächtiger, gefährlicher und wilder gewesen. Eine Göttin eben. Jupiter hatte ich auch begehrt aber der Wunsch sie zu bekämpfen war stärker. Makoto war verletzlicher und mir gegenüber um einiges schwächer, wenn auch nicht weniger kampfbegierig. Irgendwie hatte ich Lust sie zu unterwerfen und zu beschützen. Und manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl ich hatte mich in sie verliebt. Sie war was Besonderes. Sie war keine blöde Kuh, sie verstand mich und die Regeln unserer Welt, weil sie vom selben Kaliber war. Manchmal erinnerte sie mich zuviel an Lyzäos, doch Lyzäos war seit Tausenden von Jahren tot, also konnte es mir egal sein.   

Sie sah mich plötzlich mit wütend blitzenden Augen an. „Wieso hast du schon wieder mit den anderen Streit angefangen", wollte sie wissen. Ich sah sie verwirrt an.

„Wovon redest du", fragte ich genervt und wollte mich dranmachen den schlanken Nacken zu küssen.

„Laß das." Sie wucherte meine Hand beiseite. Ich seufzte und ließ von ihr ab. „Na schön, wo liegt den jetzt schon wieder dein Problem?"

Sie fuhr sich mit den Finger durch die Locken und sah mich hilflos an. Anscheinend wußte sie nicht recht wie sie anfangen sollte. „Kann es sein, daß du momentan etwas labil bist", fragte ich. „Drehst du jetzt gleich durch, weil ich ungewollt Keile zwischen dich und deine kleine Freundin getrieben habe?"

Sie drehte mir den Rücken zu und lehnte sich über das Geländer. „Nein, das hat mit dir nichts zu tun. Mein Problem ist nur, daß du dir nicht die geringste Mühe bei den anderen gibst."

Ich zuckte die Achseln. „Wieso sollte ich, Makoto? Tut mir sehr Leid, aber diese Sailorclique ist nicht meine Welt. Außerdem stimmt das nicht, daß ich mir überhaupt keine Mühe gegeben habe. Ich habe sie respektiert und ich wollte euch sogar schon helfen bei dieser Rettungsaktion. Sie sind es, die mich nicht akzeptieren."

„Wenn du sie nicht so kalt und von oben herab behandeln würdest..."

„Okay, jetzt hör mir mal zu!" unterbrach ich sie. „Erstens: Wir waren mal Todfeinde. Das scheinen deine Freundinnen nicht so leicht zu überwinden. Zweitens: Dieses Liebe- und Gerechtigkeitsgetue ist nicht so mein Ding. Und deines auch nicht, da kannst du sagen, was du willst."

„Das stimmt nicht..." murmelte sie, doch ich hatte mit meiner Bemerkung ins Schwarze getroffen. Dann sah sie auf und trat ganz nah an mich heran. „Versuch's trotzdem, bitte. Und noch was: Könntest du nicht versuchen die Zeremonie zu verteidigen? Das wäre uns eine große Hilfe."

Ich war nahe dran abzulehnen. Wozu sollte ich diese Hochzeit mit dem ganzen Kitsch verteidigen, die die Ursache von Saitos ganzen Problemen war? Doch die grünen Augen, die mich so bittend anblickten, stimmten mich dann doch anders. Außerdem, wenn es sie wirklich so freute, wieso sollte ich ihr nicht mal einen Gefallen tun?

„Na schön. Könnte eine nette Abwechslung sein", willigte ich schließlich ein. Ich ergriff Makoto und drückte sie das Gesicht mir zugewandt gegen das Geländer und küßte sie stürmisch.

Plötzlich ertönte hinter uns ein Räuspern. Wir hoben verwirrt den Kopf. Vor uns stand Mars, oder Rei wie sie ja hier genannt wurde, mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und den mysteriösen violetten Augen, die meiner Meinung nach immer etwas hochnäsig rüberkam. Makoto sah sie verlegen an, doch ich genierte mich nicht im Geringsten.

„Ich wollte... nicht stören..." murmelte Rei mich anstarrend, dann fing sie sich wieder. „Ich habe Minako wiedergefunden", fuhr sie kühl an Makoto gewandt fort. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich jetzt genug, wenn sie sich nicht helfen lassen will ist das nicht mein Problem, aber wir sollten sie trotzdem noch mal warnen gehen. Sie ist im Krankenhaus, bei Hotaru." Sie machte eine Pause und sah zuerst mich dann Makoto wieder an. „Kommst du mit? Oder bist du zu beschäftigt?" 

„Sie ist zu beschäftigt!" bemerkte ich amüsiert. Makoto warf mir einen rügenden Blick zu.

„Ich komme mit", sagte sie, immer noch verlegen. Ich fragte mich wieso sie so einen Aufstand machte, die anderen waren ja nicht so blöd noch nichts gemerkt zu haben. Rei wollte schon gehen, als Makoto sie noch zurückhielt. 

„Warte noch einen Augenblick, Rei", sagte sie. „Ich habe Dallas gebeten die Zeremonie zu verteidigen, er ist einverstanden." Rei sah mich verwirrt an.

„Ach tatsächlich? Du machst dir also für uns die Hände schmutzig, Shiekah", fragte sie mich, doch es klang nicht unfreundlich.

Ich grinste. „Nur unter bestimmten Umständen, ja." Rei ließ ihre feindselige Haltung nun vollends sein und nickte mir zu, bevor sie mit Makoto durch die Dunkelheit davon ging. Sie erinnerte mich wirklich sehr an Meistro.


	7. Teil 6: Eine Angelegenheit des Herzens

**Götterdämmerung**

**Drei Leben, zwei Geliebte, eine Entscheidung**

**Teil 6: Eine Angelegenheit des Herzens**

(Usagi)

Leise trat ich zwischen die beiden Mädchen, die an der Tür zu Hotarus Zimmer Wache schoben. Es wunderte mich schon, daß sich niemand der Nachtschicht darüber wunderte, immerhin lag Hotaru hier auf der Intensivstation und allgemein konnte man nicht einfach so aus- und eingehen. Man sollte da vielleicht mal eine Beschwerde einreichen... nachdem das hier vorbei war.

„Einen Auszeichnung für ihre Sicherheit bekommen die von mir nicht", murmelte Hinagiku und gähnte verschlafen. „Ist sie noch drin", fragte ich und Scarlett nickte ernst. „Es ist relativ ruhig. Aber das ist wohl ganz gut so, wenn wir beide rund um die Uhr bewachen, auch wenn es ihnen nicht gefallen mag." Das war der Sinn der ganzen Angelegenheit und ich war froh, daß die junge Frau mehr Verständnis für meine Entscheidungen zeigte als Makoto. Es war ja nicht so, als ob mir das Spaß machte.

In diesem Augenblick trat Minako aus dem Zimmer und bemühte sich gar nicht sich umzuschauen, als sie uns so dastehen sah. Die Besorgnis war ihr deutlich anzusehen und ich wußte, sie beschuldigte sich selber in einer gewissen Weise für Hotarus Zustand. Das war auch normal, ich würde genauso reagieren. „Komm", sagte ich und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, „ich bring dich nach hause." Meine Freundin nickte schwach und warf den anderen beiden Mädchen noch einen dankbaren Blick zu, dann ließ sie sich mitziehen.

Wir hatten gerade das Ende des Flures erreicht, der sich hier ausweitete und links in eine Treppe abging, die nach unten und oben führte, da gab es ein Krachen aus der Richtung, aus der wir gekommen waren. Minako wirbelte sofort kampfbereit herum und ich folgte ihrem Beispiel. Eine seltsame Gestalt, die man unter der Energieaufwallung noch nicht ganz erkennen konnte, wurde aus Hotarus Raum geschleudert und krachte in die nächste Wand. Daisy und Salvia tauchten in der Tür auf und blickten grimmig zu dem Eindringling hinüber,

Ich hörte Minako neben mir wütend schnauben und wollte sie noch warnen aber es war schon zu spät. „VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Hektisch sah ich mich um und bemerkte, daß anscheinend noch niemand da war aber bestimmt würde bald jemand kommen, um den Grund des Kraches zu ergründen. Also beeilte ich mich und verwandelte mich ebenfalls.

Das Wesen sah auf und jetzt konnte man ihre Gestalt genau sehen. Sie hatte eine durchweg menschliche Form, abgesehen von den zwei breiten dunkelgraublauen Fledermausflügeln, die sie wie ein Mantel um ihren Körper geschlungen hatte. Ihre Haut war ein bläßliches Seegrün und ansonsten trug sie komplett schwarze Kleidung, jedenfalls so weit man sehen konnte, hohe Stiefel und Fingerhandschuhe. Ihre Haare waren ein feuriges Orangerot, voll und schulterlang.

Die dunkelbraunen Augen blitzten kampflustig. „Ha! Vielleicht habe ich die Lady Saturn nicht beibringen können aber zumindest habe ich dich gefunden, Sailorvenus!" Mit blitzartiger Geschwindigkeit war sie vorgeschossen und preßte Venus, die gar nicht so schnell reagieren konnte, gegen die Wand. Ein böses Lächeln umspielte die vollen violetten Lippen des Youmas, doch bevor sie etwas tun konnte, von dem ich mir gut vorstellen konnte, was es sein sollte, wurde sie jäh unterbrochen.

„MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Es war einem Wunder oder vielleicht allein nur Mars' Zielfähigkeit zu verdanken, daß ihr Feuerpfeil nur den Youma traf und nicht auch noch das halbe Krankenhaus in Flammen aufgehen ließ. Jupiter setzte bereits zu einem Angriff an aber ich stoppte sie barsch, keine wertvolle Zeit auf lange Reden verschwendend. „Nicht hier drinnen! Wir müssen sie rauslocken!" Für einen Moment schien Jupiter widersprechen zu wollen, ließ es dann aber, zum Glück.

„Das dürfte sich erübrigen, schaut!" Der Youma verschwand gerade die Treppe hinunter, als Salvia uns darauf aufmerksam machte. Für einen Moment verstand ich diese Taktik nicht ganz, denn es war ungewöhnlich für Youmas oder andere Gehilfen einfach zu türmen. Venus fluchte. „Sie muß mich gesehen haben, als wir uns verwandelt haben!" Ich fluchte ebenfalls. Diese Dämonin schien doch besser und cleverer zu sein als die üblichen Youmas.

Wieder einmal rief der Zeitpunkt nach einer schnellen Entscheidung und ich traf sie innerhalb des Bruchteils einer Sekunde. „Daisy, Salvia, Venus mit mir. Mars, Jupiter ihr löst Daisy und Salvia ab und bewacht Hotaru!" Ich wußte, daß der Einwand kommen würde aber schlug diesen auch genauso schnell nieder. „Aber wir sollten doch..." setzte Jupiter an. „Ich will keine Überraschungen. Sie könnte uns rauslocken und wiederkommen und dieser Dämon ist zu stark für Daisy und Salvia allein." Das war das letzte Wort und wir waren noch bevor es ausgesprochen war die Treppe halb hinunter. Über die Schulter sah ich noch wie Mars einer wütenden Jupiter eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Am Liebsten wollte ich hingehen und mit Mako reden aber wenn das alles etwas bringen sollte, mußte ich noch etwas warten.

Draußen angekommen entdeckten wir die Dämonin wieder. Sie hatte ihr Flügel ausgebreitet und war schon ein paar Meter in der Luft. Venus reagierte blitzschnell und feuerte ihre Herzenskette ab, die sie am Fuß erwischte. Daisy und Salvia griffen zusammen an aber wie erwartet konnte die Dämonin nur müde über deren Attacken grinsen – wobei sie vorhin wohl nur überrascht wurde – und brachte es fertig sich zu befreien. Schneller als ich blinzeln konnte war sie verschwunden.

Langes Schweigen herrschte für eine Weile vor, bevor ich mich schließlich dazu aufraffte mit gutem Beispiel voranzugehen, wieder einmal. Wirklich, Luna hatte mir damals nie gesagt, daß dieser Job so schwer sein würde... Wahrscheinlich hatte sie doch aber ich hatte nie zugehört... „Gehen wir nach hause. Daran können wir jetzt eh nichts mehr ändern." Wir verwandelten uns alle zurück und gingen getrennte Wege. So sehr auch einige von uns nicht unbedingt gut zu sprechen waren auf Hilfe von außen, war ich froh, daß Momoko und ihre Freundinnen aushalfen, ohne zu zögern. Das erleichterte einiges.

Ich beschloß Minako noch zurück zu ihrer Wohnung zu bringen. Sie sah mindestens genauso abgekämpft aus wie ich mich fühlte. Versteht das nicht falsch, sie war sicherlich selbstlos und im Grunde genommen war es ihr egal, was mit ihr passierte, solange nur Hotaru nichts geschah. Aber dieser würde nicht mehr zu helfen sein, wenn Minako etwas passierte und das wußte sie ganz genau.

Wir waren gerade halb um das Krankenhaus herum, da blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Ich wartete geduldig. Es war nicht notwendig zu drängen. Sie würde eh sagen, was Sache war. „Ich habe Angst, Usagi. Ich habe Angst, daß sie nicht mehr aufwacht oder nicht rechtzeitig genug. Angst, daß ihr etwas passieren könnte und daß ich nie die Gelegenheit habe..." Meine Freundin schweifte ab und sah an der Außenwand hinauf, auf dieser Seite lag Hotarus Zimmer. Erahnend, was sie vorhatte, drehte ich mich um und ließ sie stehen. Man mußte kein Hellseher sein, um zu erkennen, daß sie heute Nacht nichts hier wegbringen würde. „Versuch ein wenig zu schlafen und sag Rei und Mako ich lös' sie Morgen früh ab."

Mit diesen Worten machte ich mich auf den Heimweg. Sicherlich würde das wieder Konsequenzen haben, was ich da drin getan hatte, aber das mußte sein. Ich glaubte, nur Minako und Luna verstanden vollends, warum ich so handelte, nicht einmal mit Mamoru hatte ich länger darüber geredet, das sollte ich unbedingt nachholen. Gelinde gesagt hatte ich genau wie Minako Angst, Angst vor zu vielen Dingen, um sie jetzt alle aufzuzählen.

(Rei)

Makoto und ich saßen in Hotarus Zimmer, nachdem die anderen schon eine Weile weg waren. Ich betrachtete das blasse Mädchen im Schlaf, während Makoto am Fenster saß und eine Zigarette rauchte. Das sonst so humorvolle und herzliche Gesicht war grimmig verzogen und die Augen starrten kalt in die Nacht hinaus. Ich seufzte innerlich. Mußte das jetzt sein? Ausgerechnet ein Streit zwischen Usagi und Makoto. Die beiden hatten sich in den fünf Jahren noch nie gestritten, dafür hätte ich meine Hand ins Feuer gelegt. Ich strich Hotarus Decke glatt und fühlte nach ihrem Gesicht, das eiskalt war.  

„Wo Usagi jetzt wohl hin ist... Vielleicht übernachtet sie ja bei Minako", murmelte ich.

„Keine Ahnung, ist mir auch ziemlich egal", sagte Makoto gleichgültig. 

Meine Güte, mir ging Usagis Commanderton auch etwas auf die Nerven aber ich begriff, wieso sie es tat. Bis jetzt waren wir das höchstens von Venus gewöhnt. Ich ließ mir auch ungern was sagen aber Usagi würde sich schon noch einkriegen. War Makoto ernsthaft wütend wegen der Ohrfeige? Naja, an ihrer Stelle wär ich es auch, aber es paßte nicht zu ihr, daß sie jemandem so was übelnahm. 

Ich verstand Usagis Verhalten. Sie hatte Angst vor der Zukunft und der Verantwortung, die auf ihr lasten würde. Irgendwie mußte sie doch versuchen sich auf ihre Rolle vorzubereiten. Ja, ich verstand sie, aber ich sah jetzt schon eine Menge Probleme auf uns zukommen. Sailormoon mußte alles erst lernen. Als Freunde brauchte sie unsere Unterstützung. Doch sie durfte da nicht etwas verwechseln, indem Punkt gab ich Makoto Recht. Wir anderen Kriegerinnen würden unser eigenes Ding drehen, doch Usagi konnte sich unserer Hilfe sicher sein. Makoto schien das alles ziemlich egal zu sein. Ich nahm es ihr nicht übel, sie war nun mal so ein Freiheitsbiest. Aber es bewies mal wieder wie sehr sie unter dem Einfluß von Dallas stand, denn sie war nicht immer so ignorant gewesen.

„Warum versuchst du nicht einfach sie zu verstehen", fragte ich sie geradeheraus. Sie hob den Kopf und sah mich überrascht an. 

„Wen, Usagi? Fängst du jetzt auch damit an?"

„Sie ist momentan etwas komisch, aber wir wissen alle warum, du auch", fuhr ich fort, ihre Bemerkung ignorierend. „Niemand will versuchen dich unterzubuttern, wer könnte es sich auch schon trauen? Sie war nur wütend, als dir Dallas Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt hat."

„Dallas geht sie überhaupt nichts an", murmelte sie mürrisch und zog an ihrem Glühstengel. „Laß das jetzt, ich hab kein Wort gegen sie gesagt. Ich halt mich in Zukunft sowieso aus allem raus."

Sie konnte einen wirklich wütend machen und ich begriff Usagis Impuls. Ich nahm ihr die Zigarette aus der Hand und warf sie zum Fenster hinaus, dann kniete ich mich vor sie, damit ich ihr in die Augen schauen konnte. „Als ob du das nicht schon genug getan hättest!" rief ich erbost. „Dich interessiert wohl nur noch dein Shiekah, wie? Und auch noch ausgerechnet Dallas, der deinen Bruder umgebracht hat! Ist dir der wichtiger als Usagi?" Ich erschrak über mich selbst. Die Worte waren mir so rausgerutscht. Das war so ungefähr der wundeste Punkt, den ich bei Makoto hätte treffen können. Sie starrte mich entgeistert an, ihre Hände zitterten und plötzlich bekam ich Angst sie könnte auf mich losgehen. Verdammt, wieso hatte ich Lyzäos erwähnt? Es gab nichts was sie mehr verletzen könnte.

„Ich...warte Makoto...es tut mir Leid..." begann ich erschrocken. Sie sank wieder zurück und wandte das Gesicht ab. Ich streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und wollte sie umarmen, doch sie zuckte zurück. Ich sank auf den Boden nieder und blieb unter dem Fensterbrett sitzen. Eine Weile lang rührte sich keine von uns. Dann erhob sie sich und setzte sich zu Hotaru ans Bett.

„Sie hat mir mein Leben zurückgegeben." sagte sie und starrte das bewußtlose Mädchen an. „Ich werde es nach allen Kosten ausnutzen. Minako sollte das auch tun, daher hoffe ich, daß sie glücklich werden. Lyzäos hat sich auch nie unterwerfen lassen."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, ohne daß sie es merkte. Warum merkte Makoto nicht, daß sie gerade imstande war sich zu unterwerfen? Dallas hatte sie doch komplett unter Kontrolle.

„Rede mit Usagi und erzähl ihr von deinen Gefühlen zu Dallas", riet ich ihr.

Makoto lachte. „Das wird die nie verstehen", meinte sie und ging auf die Tür zu. „Ich drehe ein paar Runden in der frischen Luft. Sollte was los sein...naja, du weißt ja wie du mich erreichst." Damit verließ sie das Zimmer.

(Hotaru)

Schwärze. Da war nichts, gar nichts. Schwärze war dementsprechend auch falsch, denn Nichts konnte nicht Schwarz sein. Nichts war nichts. Rein gar nichts. Es war seltsam dieses Gefühl. Als ob ich da wäre und doch wieder nicht. Aber wie konnte ich nicht da sein, wenn ich das dachte? Und wie konnte ich da sein, wenn ich nicht da war?

Gut, das brachte mich zu nichts. Was war passiert? Ja, das war eine gute Frage, eine auf die man sich konzentrieren konnte. Ich war nicht vorbereitet auf den Sturm an Bildern, es war so vieles auf einmal. Erinnerungen, Visionen, alles zusammen. Ich fürchtete mein Kopf würde platzen. Aber da war ein Bild, das immer wieder auftauchte. Eine Person, das Gesicht eines Mädchens, einer Kriegerin, einer Prinzessin... einer Liebe.

Und dann wurde alles Weiß und ich erinnerte mich, erinnerte mich daran, wie alles einmal angefangen hatte. Damals, vor unendlich langer Zeit...

(Minako)

Verschlafen blinzelte ich mit den Augen. War ich doch wieder weggetreten? Mein Kopf schmerzte und ich fühlte mich, als ob ich über eine Woche jede Nacht durchgemacht hätte. Genau genommen war es ja auch so, Ruhe hatte ich nie wirklich bekommen, schon gar nicht diese Nacht. Hin und wieder war ich weggenickt aber die meiste Zeit hatte ich nur dagesessen und auf Hotarus friedlich schlafende Form geschaut, sanft ihre Hand haltend. So wie sie da lag, sah sie friedlich aus, als ob sie einfach nur schlafen würde und nichts von alledem überhaupt passiert wäre. Aber das war es nicht und ich war Schuld daran...

Einige Tränen wegwischend unterdrückte ich den Impuls zu weinen. Das brachte niemand etwas und insgeheim wunderte ich mich, daß überhaupt noch Tränen da waren. Was hatte sie getan, um all das zu verdienen? Jemanden die höchste Form einer Bindung zwischen zwei Individuen aufzwingen, ohne den eigentlichen Faktor der Liebe zu berücksichtigen... So etwas war für mich abstoßend und einfach nicht akzeptabel... und Hotaru mußte darunter leiden. Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen, ich hätte... Ich hätte zumindest sicher stellen müssen, daß Duncan nicht überlebt und ihr Opfer nicht umsonst war. Ich hätte ihn erledigen können, als...

Vorsichtig hob ich Hotarus blasse Hand an und führte sie an meine Lippen. Das letzte Mal, das war das letzte Mal, daß ich sie all die Schmerzen auf sich nehmen lassen würde. All das hatte ich begonnen und es war nicht fair, daß sie die ganze Verantwortung tragen sollte.

Ich küßte ihre Handfläche und wisperte leise: „Ich laß dich nicht gehen. Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue." Da war noch etwas. Etwas, was sie daran hinderte sich vollkommen zu regenerieren. Ich konnte es spüren, fast schon greifen, nur fast. Da war ein mentaler Block auf unseren Erinnerungen. In den letzten Tagen hatte ich fast alle Erinnerungen über mich und Rhea zurückerhalten. Doch etwas war immer verschwommen geblieben... bis jetzt. Wie waren wir überhaupt aneinandergeraten – damals? Jetzt erinnerte ich mich.

---Rückblick---

(Rhea)

Schlaf. Ein ewiger Schlaf. Das war meine Bestimmung. Von Anbeginn der Zeit und darüber hinaus. Nie hatte ich ihn unterbrochen, bevor die Zeit gekommen war und doch wußte ich, was um mich herum geschah. Es war heute, an diesem Tag, in dem mein Schlaf unterbrochen wurde. Auf eine Art und Weise, die ich nicht erwartet hatte. Jemand war hier eingedrungen. Jemand, der nicht hierhin gehörte. Niemand gehörte hier hin außer mir.

Ich konnte sie spüren, ihre Gedanken, Gefühle und Motive. Sie war neugierig, das war eines der Hauptmotive, glaubte ich. Sie wußte nicht, ob sie bereuen würde, was sie tat oder welche Konsequenzen ihr Eindringen nach sich zog. Vielleicht wußte sie es doch aber das vermochte ich nicht genau zu bestimmen. Etwas zog sie, trieb sie förmlich hierher. Hierher, an einen Ort, an dem sie nicht sein durfte, an dem niemand sein sollte, denn er war zu trostlos zum „seien". Aber es blieb die Frage, was machte sie hier?

Langsam und ohne Hast erhob ich mich. Eigentlich nicht erheben in dem Sinne aber der Begriff gab mir eine gewisse Orientierung. Die Nebel teilten sich vor mir auf meinen Befehl hin und gaben die Sicht frei auf einen einzigen nebelfreien Ort. Es gab eigentlich keinen Boden oder Himmel oder andere Anhaltspunkt, die man sehen konnte, nur die Nebel um den Ort herum waren einer, ein temporärer Anhaltspunkt.

Inmitten dieses Ortes stand sie. Wie eine goldglänzende Sonne, die im Zentrum tiefster Dunkelheit schien und versuchte diese zu erwärmen und zu erhellen. Das lange goldblonde Haar wehte leicht im Wind, der nicht da war, und gleichzeitig wieder doch. Ihre formelle Uniform glänzte und betonte jede Kurve ihres Körpers. Prinzessin Aishar von Venus, Sailorvenus und ehemalige Göttin Venus.

„Was führt euch an diesen Ort, Lady Venus?" Meine Stimme war weder verwirrt noch zeugte sie von Ungeduld. Venus stand einfach nur da und starrte mich an, sie sah mir direkt in die Augen, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken oder einmal, wenn auch nur für eine Millisekunde, ihre tiefen blauen Augen abzuwenden. Ich mußte zugeben, ich war beeindruckt.

„Das", meinte sie nach einer Weile und ging ein paar Schritte auf mich zu, „ist eine gute Frage." Ihre Blicke begannen mich jetzt vollständig zu mustern und ich stand ruhig und geduldig da. Dieses Mädchen war interessant. Nicht oft bekam ich Besuch, eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Aber normalerweise erzitterten alle, wenn sie auch nur meinen Namen hörten. Diese hier zeigte anscheinend keine Angst. Doch das wunderte mich nicht...

„Ihr seid es, oder?" Meine Augen lasteten auf ihr, als sie sprach. „Ihr seid die Sailorkriegerin des verbotenen Planeten. Die Kriegerin der Vernichtung und der Wiedergeburt. Sailorsaturn." Ich nickte ernst, nicht so recht verstehend, worauf sie hinauswollte. „Ich habe von dir gehört." Sie sagte es in einer Art und Weise, die mir sagte, daß sie gewiß nicht auf die Gerüchte und Erzählungen anspielte. „Du warst es, die einst Cortéz eingeschlossen hat, als wir schon längst tot waren." Es kostet mich einige Mühe meine Überraschung zu verbergen. Eigentlich hätte es ihr und den anderen vier Göttinnen unmöglich sein sollen sich an Details aus dem letzten Zyklus zu erinnern. „Ich kann mich an Bruchstücke erinnern. Nicht alles aber genug, um den Rest selber zusammensetzen zu können."

„Und nun bist du hier, um mich nach meinen Beweggründen zu fragen?" stellte ich immer noch mit monotoner Stimme fest. Venus wandte sich ab und ging an den Rändern des Nebels entlang, wobei sie mit einer Hand durch sie hindurchfuhr, als ob sie eine Wand berührte. „Nein. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich hier bin." Überrascht hob ich eine Augenbraue. „Vielleicht... Vielleicht, wollte ich nur wissen, wie ihr es schafft auf diesem trostlosen Planeten zu überleben. Ich war noch nie für diese Regelung. Wie könnt ihr dieses Exil aushalten, Lady Saturn?"

Ich war nun verwirrt. Noch nie hatte jemand so mit mir geredet, so...  einfühlsam, verständnisvoll und mitleidig. Es hatte überhaupt noch niemand je mehr als ein paar Worte zu mir gesprochen. Immer wenn ein Zyklus zuende war, nur dann war mir erlaubt den Nebel zu verlassen. „Es ist nicht ganz so wie ihr denkt", entgegnete ich ihr irritiert. „Ich brauche meinen Schlaf, um meine Kräfte zu schüren und im richtigen Moment bereit zu sein. Nämlich dann, wenn ein neuer Zyklus bevorsteht."

Venus sah mich nicht an, sondern blickte irgendwo ins Leere, durch die Nebelwand hindurch. „Ist dem so?" Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf zu mir und ihre klaren Augen stachen in meine. Nie hätte ich gedacht, daß mich ein Blick einmal so... zweifelnd machen würde. Ich fühlte mich langen nach diesen Augen voller Leben und Freiheit, doch ich zwang mich das Gefühl zu ignorieren. „Nennt ihr das etwa ein Leben? Alles nur für eine einzige Aufgabe und das immer wieder? Seid ihr denn niemals... einsam?" Ihre Worte berührten einen Platz in meinem Herzen, dem nicht erlaubt war zu existieren, doch den kein Gesetz jemals unterdrücken konnte. „Meine Aufgabe ist wichtig. Ohne die ständige Erneuerung des Zyklus würde der Kosmos auseinanderfallen, die Zeit und der Raum würde ineinander stürzen und das Chaos würde die uns bekannte Galaxie auseinandernehmen bis nichts mehr übrig bleibt außer Leere."

Warum schaute sie auf einmal so traurig? Waren das Tränen? Meinetwegen? Warum? Das jemand solch ein Mitleid für mein Schicksal empfand, das kannte ich nicht und das durfte auch eigentlich gar nicht sein. „Ist das ein Grund für euch nicht ein wenig Glück, ein wenig Liebe zu empfinden, Lady Rhea?" Woher kannte sie meinen Namen? Ich begann die Kontrolle zu verlieren und spürte meine aufkommenden Zweifel und meine Verwirrung.

„Dies ist kein Ort für euch, Prinzessin. Ihr solltet jetzt gehen", versuchte ich es und meine Stimme schwankte zunehmend. Anstatt sich abzuwenden machte sie nun aber ein paar weitere Schritte auf mich zu und stand bald direkt vor mir. Ich hatte das Gefühl, sie konnte direkt in meine Seele schauen. „Ich habe noch nicht gefunden, wonach ich hier suche. Und gehen werde ich erst, wenn mir danach ist." Einige Atemzüge nehmend fuhr sie fort: „Gebt es zu, Ihr seid einsam, Ihr wünscht euch nichts mehr, als so zu sein wie wir es sind. Wie... ich es bin."

Ich zitterte, als sie ihre Hand hob und mein Gesicht berührte. Ein innerer Konflikt trug sich in mir aus, der sich auch bei Venus widerspiegelte. Sie hatte Angst aber sie schien sich zugleich ihrer sicher. Da war eine Faszination für das Unbekannte – bei uns beiden –, die mich ängstigte.

„Meine Aufgabe ist es dafür zu sorgen, daß alle glücklich sind und geliebt werden." Sie spielte mit dem Feuer und sie wußte es. Und diese Erkenntnis ängstigte mich noch viel mehr. Was glaubte sie zu erreichen? Was gedachte sie zu tun? Beherrschung! Ich mußte Beherrschung üben und Venus mußte lernen, wo ihre Grenzen waren und das sie sich auf gefährlichen Boden begab, den sie nicht so einfach beschreiten konnte.

In einem jähen Impuls und ohne jede Vorwarnung zog ich sie an mich heran und küßte sie voll auf die Lippen. Zuerst war sie überrumpelt und auch ein wenig erschrocken über meine Reaktion. Gut, sie würde schnell merken, daß sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Dann würde sie wieder gehen und ich konnte in Ruhe weiterschlafen. Der harte, beinah kalte Kuß war nur ein Mittel... Jedenfalls war es so gedacht, bis ich erstaunt feststellte, daß sie darauf antwortete. Eine Welle von Terror und Hilflosigkeit schwappte über mich und drohte all meine Bindungen wegzufegen, als ihre Zunge zuerst vorsichtig aber dann doch hungrig um Einlaß bat.

Ich wußte, wenn ich jetzt nicht stoppte, würde ich mein Schicksal, das ihre und das von Abermilliarden Lebewesen für immer verändern. Konnte ich das, konnte ich das verantworten? Konnte ich mein ewiges Schicksal einfach über Bord werfen für so etwas wie persönliches Glück? Nein, das durfte ich nicht aber können... das war etwas anderes. Tun wiederum, das war nicht im Bereich des Möglichen.

Zu spät bemerkte ich meinen Fehler. In dem Moment, als ich meinen Zug gemacht hatte, hatte ich schon verloren, denn das hier, Gefühle, Liebe, das war Venus' Gebiet. Ich hatte ihr eine Chance gegeben und sie hatte sie ergriffen. Entsetzt und gleichzeitig zufrieden stellte ich fest, daß ich meine Arme um ihren Nacken geschlungen hatte und unsere Zungen bereits ein wildes Duell ausfochten. Merkwürdigerweise hatte ich keine Angst, daß das nur ein Impuls sein könnte, nur der Moment, und ich alles dafür zerstörte... Denn das war es nicht, irgendwie wußte ich das ganz genau.

„Du weißt nicht, was du tust", hauchte ich, als ich schließlich mit dem Kopf an ihrer Schulter ruhte und tief ein- und ausatmete. „Doch... Das weiß ich und ich habe nur eine Frage." Sie wartete, anscheinend auf eine Aufforderung fortzufahren. „Welche?" Für einen weiteren Moment schwieg sie und drückte mich dann sachte von sich weg, so, daß ich ihr in die Augen sehen konnte – oder mußte, je nachdem. „Wirst du das hier jemals verlassen... für mich?" Meine Antwort war schnell, bestimmt und ohne jeglichen Zweifel und sie war wahrscheinlich der größte Frevel meines unerfüllten Lebens. „Ja. Das verspreche ich."

---Ende Rückblick---

(Hotaru)

Und dann war ich wieder zurück, für einen kurzen Moment zurück im Nichts, verfolgt und gequält von der einen Erinnerung. Ich schloß die Augen und als ich sie wieder öffnete, sah ich genau in das warmlächelnde Gesicht des einzigen Menschen, für den ich jemals Gefühle hatte, meine Retterin, mein Leitstern und die Sonne in meiner Dunkelheit. Die blauen Augen Minako Ainos sahen mich besorgt und glücklich zugleich an. Eine Welle von wohltuender Wärme überkam mich und ich konnte mir nicht helfen, als einfach nur schwach zu lächeln. Mehr brachte ich nicht fertig.

(Minako)

Mein Herz schlug Purzelbäume und drehte sich wiederholt im Kreis vor Freude, als mein Glühwürmchen die Augen öffnete und ich ihr direkt in diese tiefen, mysteriösen aber gleichzeitig wunderschönen Augen sehen konnte, die ich befürchtet hatte nie wieder zu sehen. Sie lächelte schwach und ihr Blick ruhte allein auf mir. „Hey..." flüsterte sie eine schwache Begrüßung. Ich lächelte zurück und strich ihr dabei sanft ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Hey."

Bedrückendes Schweigen lastete für eine Weile auf dem Raum und ich hielt weiter ihre Hand. Sie senkte kurz ihren Blick und sah dann wieder zu mir hinauf, mit großen Augen voll Verwunderung und Gerührtheit. „Warst du die ganze Zeit hier?" Ich nickte schwach. „Sie haben mich erst nicht reingelassen, ich hab mich heute Nacht aber reingeschlichen." Es war besser ihr erst einmal nichts von dem Angriff zu erzählen, sie würde sich nur unnötig Sorgen machen und das wollte ich ihr nicht zumuten. Sie lud jetzt schon zuviel Schuld auf ihre eigenen Schultern. Und das hätte sie beinah...

Schließlich konnte ich es nicht mehr zurückhalten und vergrub meinen Kopf tief in ihr Krankenhaushemd und durchnäßte es mit Tränen. All die Angst, die Verzweiflung und der ganze Streß der letzten Wochen brach hervor und war nicht mehr zu halten. Ich schämte mich ein wenig, mich nicht so kontrollieren zu können, wie es meiner Stellung angemessen war. Hotarus noch zittrige Hände strichen sanft durch mein Haar und ich hörte sie beruhigende Geräusche machen. Ansonsten sagte sie nichts.

„Ich dachte... Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren. Du wärst beinah gestorben und... und..." Mehr konnte ich nicht herausbringen. Hotaru straffte sich etwas und ihre Stimme klang ein wenig traurig. „Eigentlich hatte ich das ja auch vorgehabt aber... es hat wohl nicht ganz funktioniert." Ich sah mit tränenverschmierten Gesicht zu ihr auf. „Du bist so dumm, Glühwürmchen. Verstehst du denn nicht, daß du mir damit noch viel mehr wehgetan hättest? Ich will dich nicht verlieren, nicht so und auch nicht anders. Was nützt mein Versprechen dich zu beschützen, wenn du dich selbst umbringst?" Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, schloß ihn aber gleich wieder.

Vorsichtig setzte ich mich wieder auf und nahm wieder ihre Hand. „Weißt du es ist soviel passiert und ich muß sagen, ich bin ziemlich verwirrt gewesen. Aber ich glaube, ich habe noch nie klarer gesehen als jetzt. Du hast zu mir gesagt, ich soll mit dem Menschen zusammensein, den ich wirklich liebe, mit dem ich glücklich werden kann. Und du hattest Recht damit, genau das sollte ich tun."

Ich berührte mit der anderen Hand sacht ihre Wange und schloß die Augen. „Erinnerst du dich?"

---Rückblick---

(Aishar)

Ob sie wohl kommen würde? Ich war mir dem überhaupt nicht mehr so sicher wie ich mir in den letzten Tagen so oft eingeredet hatte. Zugegeben glaubte ich momentan fast, ich wäre verrückt. Wenn je jemand herausfand, was ich hier tat... Ich hatte Dinge in Gang gesetzt, von denen ich nicht wußte, ob ich sie kontrollieren konnte. Wie sollte ich auch? Sie war mächtiger als ich, gefährlich und in der ganzen Galaxis gefürchtet und trotzdem... trotzdem liebte ich sie. Das war verrückt und wahnsinnig. Ich war sicher, es würde Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen, deren Folgen keiner von uns absehen konnte. Doch da war diese seltsame Anziehung, die mich anzog, die mich gerufen hatte, dieses mysteriöse Unbekannte und die Neugierde. Es fühlte sich so richtig an und gleichzeitig so fremd.

Dazu kam, daß das, was ich hier tat, meine noch junge Beziehung mit Kunzite beeinflussen könnte und mit Sicherheit auch würde. Ich liebte ihn, ja. Zumindest glaubte ich das. Aber... Was ich für Rhea plötzlich empfand war so anders, so viel stärker. Es erinnerte mich an das, was Saito und ich gehabt hatten. Ich konnte mich kaum noch an ihn erinnern und vielleicht war das auch besser so. Doch die bruchstückhafte Erinnerung reichte, um das Gefühl, die Emotionen, die ich jetzt empfand, vergleichen zu können mit denen von damals. Und das ängstigte mich. Es ängstigte mich so sehr, daß ich am liebsten wieder umkehren und davonlaufen würde. Ich glaube, Rhea hätte es bestimmt verstanden. Jedoch noch viel mehr ängstigte mich, daß ich nicht in der Lage war umzukehren. Etwas hielt mich. Ein Gefühl von Notwendigkeit. Was war so notwendig? Das wir zusammen waren? Wie konnte das notwendig sein? Es brachte doch nur Probleme und Schwierigkeiten, die niemand von uns wollte...

Es war sinnlos. Ich würde warten und weiter warten, bis sie kam. Ein neutraler Ort sollte es sein und so hatten wir beschlossen uns zuerst hier auf Ceres, einem der inneren Asteroiden zu treffen, die immer noch ohne Kriegerin waren, von denen man aber sagte es würden welche in ihnen schlummern... Es wäre sicher kein Problem gewesen ein Treffen auf meinem Heimatplaneten einzurichten. Es gab genug Möglichkeiten. Doch das erschien mir für den Moment zu riskant. Und so wartete ich und hoffte sie würde kommen. Aber wahrscheinlich würde sie es nicht...

Ein kalter Windhauch, ein Flüstern in der Luft... Ich drehte mich um und da stand sie. In einem langen weißvioletten Kleid. Das Planetensymbol von Saturn leuchtete hell und klar. Ihre Aura strahlte einen unnatürlichen Schimmer von Wärme aus. Unnatürlich für die Person, zu der sie gehörte.

„Ihr seid also gekommen?" Zwanghaft versuchte ich Blickkontakt zu vermeiden. Eine letzte Chance gab es aus dieser Situation heraus. Nur noch eine. „Ich weiß selber nicht, warum ich eigentlich hier bin", entgegnete sie genauso wie ich es auf Saturn gemacht hatte. „Dann solltet Ihr wieder gehen", sagte ich trocken und es war in dem Moment, in dem unsere Augen sich trafen und eine ganze Flut von Emotionen durch mich hindurchfuhr. Ich schluckte hart und wartete auf ihre Antwort, die so oder so sowohl erleichternd, als auch verletzend beziehungsweise ängstigend sein würde.

„Gehen werde ich erst, wenn mir danach ist." Und damit war es besiegelt. Irgendwas sagte mir, daß damit unser Schicksal für immer miteinanderverknüpft sein würde, egal wie dieses aussehen würde. Ob ich nun glücklich sein oder Angst haben sollte, das wußte ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich beides. Doch das war eine Tatsache, die sich nicht mehr ändern konnten. Wir hatten einen Pfad betreten, dessen Ziel unklar war und von dem es keine Möglichkeit gab abzuweichen.

---Ende Rückblick---

(Minako)

Ich stand da und sah einfach nur zu wie sie die Szene beobachtete, die uns bis hierher geführt hatte. Ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht damals. Mir war klar gewesen, es würde kein Zurück mehr geben. Ein kleiner Teil von mir wünschte sich, ich hätte den Mut und die Kraft aufbringen können mich abzuwenden und zu gehen, doch der Teil, der all das nicht bereute, was geschehen war, so schmerzhaft es auch gewesen sein mochte, dieser überwog doch.

Hotaru drehte sich schließlich zu mir um und die Szene verblaßte in dem Muster aus ineinanderfließenden Farben, die eine angenehme, wenn auch seltsame Umgebung darstellten. Sie trug genausowenig Kleidung wie ich es tat. Nur ihr Planetensymbol leuchtete sanft auf ihrer Stirn. Wir waren nur Geister hier und doch wieder nicht. In einer gewissen Weise war dieser Ort real, fernab von allem Bekannten. Ich wußte selber nicht, wo _hier_ war aber das war auch nicht weiter wichtig.

„Als du damals gekommen bist, da wollte ich am liebsten weglaufen. Nicht vor der Angst allein, sondern gerade weil ich bleiben wollte... Das klingt paradox, ich weiß. Aber du hast mich fasziniert und das ängstigte mich, weil es nicht sein durfte." Ich ergriff ihre Hände und wir standen eine ganze Zeit so da und sahen uns an. „Zuerst hatte ich gedacht, es wäre nur für eine gewisse Zeit, etwas, das ich ausprobieren müßte... Aber dem war nicht so, das begriff ich schnell. Du hast mir soviel gezeigt, Dinge, die ich gar nicht sehen durfte, Dinge, die zu belastend waren, um sie jemanden zuzumuten, aber auch Dinge, die ich weder mit Saito noch mit Kunzite erlebt oder gefühlt hatte. Wir hatten uns ergänzt in einer Art und Weise, die ich noch nie erlebt hatte.

Dann sind wir wiedergeboren worden und wir hatten endlich die Chance normal ohne Gesetze und Bindungen zu leben. Doch alles war plötzlich viel... komplizierter. Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe mehr für dein Handeln, das ist sinnlos, denn wahrscheinlich hätte ich ähnlich reagiert. Trotzdem... Trotzdem haben wir uns wiedergefunden, so wie wir es einander versprochen haben. Und ich denke, nun weiß ich, was ich zu tun habe."

Ihre Hand loslassend vollführte ich eine knappe Handbewegung und hatte den Sternenring zwischen den Fingern meiner rechten Hand, den Hotaru mir gegeben hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment war ein Ausdruck von Enttäuschung und Resignation in ihren Augen zu erkennen, als ich den Ring in ihre Hand legte und meine darüber schloß. Doch ich beeilte mich dieses Unbehagen beiseite zu schieben.

„Ich habe ihn immer bei mir getragen. Auch wenn ich damals noch nicht bereit war, ihn anzunehmen. Er hat mir immer Glück gebracht. Doch ich denke, jetzt brauche ich ihn nicht mehr in meiner Tasche zu tragen." Ich lächelte schwach und atmete tief durch, als ich sah, daß der traurige Blick noch nicht verschwunden war. Meine Wortwahl war auch schon einmal besser gewesen. Es wurde Zeit für die endgültige Entscheidung. „Mein Stern solle fallen wie deiner, damit wir als einer wiederauferstehen... Ja, Hotaru Tomoe, Sailorsaturn, Prinzessin Rhea und mein Glühwürmchen, aishiteru und ich möchte deine Sternschnuppe sein."

Bis heute glaubte ich nicht, daß es einem Menschen möglich sein sollte so zu strahlen. Es waren keine Worte notwendig, als Tränen der Freude und des Glückes in ihre Augen schossen. Ihre sanfte Aura flackerte heftig auf und ihr trauriger Ausdruck wandelte sich in ein Lächeln, daß die Dunkelheit des Chaos selbst hätte erhellen können. Mit zitternden Händen und gleichzeitig einer Grazie, die nur ihr zu eigen war, nahm sie meine Hand und ließ den Ring an meinen Finger gleiten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, lehnte sie sich vor und küßte mich.

Nur am Rande nahm ich wahr wie der Raum um uns weiter verschwamm und wir uns schließlich wieder zurück im Krankenzimmer befanden, den innigen Kuß immer noch haltend. Hotaru saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett – wie auch immer das vonstatten gegangen war – und hatte ihre Arme um meinen Nacken geschlungen.

Der Kontakt hielt sicher eine halbe Ewigkeit und der kleine unscheinbare Ring an meinem Finger glitzerte und funkelte als Antwort darauf. Schließlich lösten wir uns langsam voneinander und ich fing ein paar Freudentränen mit der flachen Hand auf. Wie gerne hätte ich mehr getan, ihr mehr gegeben. Sie verdiente soviel mehr. Jedoch ich spürte ihre Erschöpfung, als wäre es die meine – vielleicht war es auch meine...

„Ruh dich etwas aus und mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir bekommen das schon hin." Hotaru nickte sachte und gab mir einen letzten kleinen Kuß auf die Lippen und ließ sich zurückfallen. Ein breites, freudestrahlendes Grinsen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, als ich aufstand und auf sie hinabsah. Sie lächelte immer noch zu mir hoch und ich beugte mich noch einmal hinunter und plazierte einen Kuß auf ihre Stirn. „Schöne Träume."

Ja, beschloß ich, als ich den Raum leise verließ und mir die breit grinsenden Gesichter von Usagi und Momoko gefallen lassen mußte, es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Man sagte, Gegensätze zogen sich an und ich glaube, es hatte noch nie so zugetroffen wie auf uns beide. Ich würde Saito immer lieben aber er war nicht das, was ich mir für eine ewige Bindung wünschte. Wir waren uns zu ähnlich und würden beide es niemals halten können treu zu bleiben. Jedenfalls er nicht aber das schlug dann meistens auch auf mich nieder. Bei Hotaru war das etwas anderes. Was auch immer die anderen sagen mochten, ich wußte, war vollkommen sicher, daß ich es nie übers Herz bringen konnte sie zu betrügen. Aus dem simplen Grund, weil sie mir schon alles gab, was ich brauchte.

„Sag Rei, sie soll sich nach einem geeigneten Ort für eine Zeremonie umsehen." Mit diesen Worten an Usagi gerichtet und einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen verließ ich den Krankenhaustrakt und machte mich auf dem Heimweg, zärtlich über den funkelnden Ring an meinem Finger streichend.

(Mamoru)

Ich öffnete die Tür und war überrascht direkt in das grimmige Gesicht von Makoto zu blicken. „Ist Usagi da?" kam sie ohne Umschweife zum Thema und ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, als ob sie mich gar nicht richtig zur Kenntnis nahm. Es war kein Kunststück für mich zu erahnen, warum sie so grimmig war. Usakos Aktion von gestern mußte eine Menge Spannungen aufgebaut haben. In einer gewissen Weise war ich stolz auf sie, daß sie in einer solchen Weise die Initiative ergriffen hatte. Doch Makoto schien das nicht so zu sehen, irgendwie konnte ich nur vermuten, daß in der Zwischenzeit mehr passiert war als ich gedacht hatte. Usagi war am vergangenen Tag ein wirbelndes Bündel aus Hektik gewesen und heute hatte ich sie noch gar nicht gesehen, da sie früh aus dem Bett war.

„Nein, ich dachte du wüßtest, daß sie euch ablösen wollte?" Für einen Moment schien die große Brünette verwirrt, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich bin eher gegangen. Es war unnötig mit Rei da und Minako unbeweglich an Hotarus Seite dazubleiben und ich hatte einiges, worüber ich nachdenken konnte." _Das kann ich mir vorstellen_, dachte ich, sprach es aber nicht laut aus. „Warum kommst du nicht rein. Ich bin sicher Usako kommt bald zurück. Sie wollte nicht lange bleiben, da sie noch was vorbereiten mußte." Makoto nickte und zwängte sich an mir vorbei, bevor ich überhaupt Zeit hatte Platz zu machen. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Kann ich eure Dusche benutzen?" Erneut wartete sie nicht auf meine Antwort, sondern war schon in Richtung Badezimmer verschwunden, bevor ich auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte. „Bedien dich", murmelte ich.

Kopfschüttelend trat ich ins Wohnzimmer und setzte mich auf das Sofa. Für einen Moment schloß ich die Augen und versuchte mich zu entspannen. Etwas brodelte, etwas würde geschehen... nein, es war schon geschehen aber war noch nicht zuende. Es war wie eine zentnerschwere Last, die auf den Schultern der Erde lastete. Kurz, ganz kurz war diese Last aufgehoben. Das Gefühl der Wärme und Liebe hatte mich aus meinem Schlaf geweckt und es war leicht zu identifizieren gewesen.

Luna nannte es das Erwachen meiner rechtmäßigen Kräfte über diesen Planeten. Die Macht, die mich zu Usakos gleichgestellten Partner und König machen würde. Ich spürte die Echos des Zustands der Erde immer deutlicher und ich fühlte deutlich, wenn etwas nicht richtig war, so wie jetzt.

„Mamo-chan...?" Ich sah ruckartig auf. Usagi stand am Türrahmen lehnend, ein Ausdruck von Müdigkeit und Abgekämpftheit betonte ihre ganze Haltung. Ich hatte das schon öfters in den letzten Tagen bemerkt aber nie war es so... offensichtlich gewesen. Zum Aufstehen kam ich nie, denn sie durchquerte den Raum schnell und ließ sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer neben mich fallen... OHNE sich an mich zu schmiegen oder anzulehnen oder sonst eine Art von Zuneigung und notwendiger Nähe zu zeigen.

„Machst du mir einen Kaffee, Schwarz?" Ich nickte schwach, irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, daß das ein längeres Gespräch sein würde. Sorge war ein zu schwaches Wort, um zu beschreiben, was ich gerade empfand, als ich abwesend zwei Tassen von dem Kaffee zubereitete, den ich eigentlich für mich gemacht hatte. Diese ganze Sache um Minako und Hotaru hatte sie mehr mitgenommen als die Sache mit den Shiekah. Das war keine Untertreibung. Es war anders als damals, doch sie gab mir das Gefühl jetzt endgültig nicht mehr das Mädchen sein zu können, das ich im zarten Alter von vierzehn Jahren kennen und lieben gelernt hatte. Und beim besten Willen konnte ich mir nicht beantworten, ob das gut oder schlecht war.

Beinah hätte ich die dampfenden Kaffeetassen fallengelassen, als ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer trat. Die Szene vor meinen Augen drohte mein Herz genau in der Mitte durchzureißen. Usagi saß da mit leeren Blick ins Nirgendwo starrend und weinte. Kein Weinen, wie es für Usagi typisch war. Nein, dieses hier war leise und mit einem Ton von Bitternis. Und das war viel schlimmer als jede offenherzige Träne, die ich sonst schon so oft bei meiner Usako gesehen hatte.

Lautlos ging ich zu ihr hinüber und stellte die Tassen auf den flachen Tisch und wollte sie umarmen, doch sie schüttelte mich ab, was mich ziemlich irritierte, und griff nach ihrer Tasse. Nachdem sie einige Schlücke genommen hatte – ich wagte gar nicht meinen Kaffee anzurühren –, setzte sie das heiße Gebräu wieder ab und sah mich mit ernsten Augen an. Da waren keine Tränen mehr, nur ein schmerzender Hauch von Bitternis und Selbstbeschuldigung, für was auch immer. „Mamoru..." Huh, wie? Was? Seit wann...? „Bin ich eine gute Prinzessin?"

Wenn ich nicht schon gesessen hätte, ich glaube nicht, daß ich schnell genug einen Sitzplatz gefunden hätte, selbst wenn ich direkt davor gestanden hätte. Entgeistert starrte ich meine Verlobte an. Es gab Tausende, Millionen von Fragen, die sie hätte stellen können und die mich nicht im Geringsten überrascht hätten, aber diese hier... Diese traf mich so unvorbereitet, daß ich froh war meinen Kaffee nicht angerührt zu haben, denn es wäre wohl nicht mehr viel davon übriggeblieben. Diese Frage war so paradox, daß sie Gefahr lief sich selbst zu widersprechen. Normalerweise hörte man diese Frage umgedreht als verneinte Feststellung von den anderen und gerade Luna, zumindest war es am Anfang so gewesen. Aber niemals – NIEMALS – hatte Usagi ihre eigene Position in Frage gestellt, das war einfach absurd.

Ich war sicher für ein paar Sekunden hatte ich den Atem angehalten, bevor ich es schließlich schaffte mich einigermaßen zu fangen und diesen ernsten, erwartenden Augen eine Antwort zu geben. „Nun, gemessen daran, daß du in diesem Leben nie als eine Prinzessin aufgezogen worden bist und bis zu deinem vierzehnten Lebensjahr das komplette Gegenteil davon warst, würde ich schon sagen, daß du unter den gegebenen Umständen eine gute Prinzessin bist." Sie lachte, bitter, und ich schluckte hart. „Das ist nicht wahr und du weißt es." Sie sagte es mit einer solchen Bestimmtheit und Glauben daran, daß ich mich in diesem Moment fragte, wer meine Usako auf dem Heimweg ausgetauscht hatte. Doch das konnte nicht sein, da ich immer noch unsere Verbindung spüren konnte.

„Eine gute Prinzessin sollte in der Lage sein, die ihr anvertrauten Aufgaben zu erfüllen, oder? Aber das habe ich nie. Ich komme mir vor, als ob ich versagt hätte. Eine Prinzessin sollte es schaffen unter allen Umständen die Kontrolle zu behalten, doch das habe ich nicht. Du willst jetzt wahrscheinlich sagen, das würde nicht stimmen, aber denk einmal nach. Unser Schicksal ist es eines Tages ein neues Silberreich zu errichten, früher als wir uns jetzt wahrscheinlich vorstellen können. Doch wie kann ich eine gute Königin sein, wenn ich als Prinzessin nicht mal in der Lage bin, die zusammenzuhalten, mit denen wir GEMEINSAM ein neues, friedliches Königreich aufbauen sollen."

Ich hätte wohl etwas sagen sollen aber schwieg statt dessen. Etwas sagte mir, daß sie das einfach alles mal ausschütten mußte, ohne, daß jemand ihr ständig versicherte, es wäre nicht ihre Schuld und sie würde alles so gut tun wie sie konnte. Es war schwer nichts zu sagen und herzerreißend ebenso, doch wenn sie jetzt nicht redete, würde es später nur noch schlimmer werden.

„Merkst du nicht?" fuhr sie fort und vermied es mich direkt anzusehen. „Wir fallen auseinander." Ich hob fragend eine Augenbraue und wartete bis sie fortfuhr. „Inners und Outers waren nie gut aufeinander zu sprechen gewesen und da fängt es schon an falsch zu werden. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, daß wir alle eine große, glückliche Familie hätten sein können oder besser sein sollen. Es wäre meine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen aber ich hab zu lange akzeptiert es so zu belassen wie es war und zu hoffen, alles würde sich von allein einrenken. Aber dem war nicht so.

Ich frage dich, wie können wir zusammen ein Königreich regieren, wenn wir die meiste Zeit nicht einmal untereinander auskommen? Wofür sind wir denn alle zusammen auf dieser Welt wiedergeboren worden, damit wir alle zusammen sind. Man könnte sagen, es ist eine Linie, die uns langsam zusammenbrachte, von einzelnen Göttinnen auf unseren Planeten, über Gruppen von Kriegerinnen, hin zu einer Einheit... Nur, daß diese Einheit nicht existiert, jedenfalls nicht wie sie es sollte."

Stumm nahm sie einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Kaffee, während ich meinen immer noch nicht angerührt hatte. Ich war baff von ihren Worten, das mußte ich zugeben, nicht nur von dem schweren Gewicht an Verantwortung, das sie auf sich lud, sondern gerade von ihrer klaren und logischen Analyse, die von Ami oder vielleicht auch von Rei hätte kommen können.

„Aber es ist nicht nur das. Wir – damit meine ich uns Inners – wir driften auch langsam immer weiter voneinander weg. Man sollte meinen die letzten Ereignisse und die Zerstörung unseres Zuhauses hätte uns enger zusammenschweißen sollen aber dem ist nicht so. Dieser ganze Konflikt hat uns zerrissen.

Es ist nicht nur Mako. Ich habe kein persönliches Problem mit ihr oder Dallas oder ihr und Dallas, wie sie vielleicht denken mag. In diesem Moment war sie halt einfach nur in der Schußlinie, wie noch einige andere Male... Ami z. B. sieht man fast kaum noch, da sie sich immer mehr in ihre Studien vergräbt. Das ist in Ordnung aber ich habe das Gefühl sie schließt sich aus, wie sie es getan, als wir sie zum ersten Mal getroffen haben. Rei ist mir fremd geworden, das muß ich zugeben. Es gibt Tage, da denke ich, ich habe sie ganz an Mars verloren. Ich weiß, daß das nicht stimmt, doch ich vermisse die alten Zeiten. Und Minako... Ihre Probleme brauche ich nicht zu erläutern, obwohl ich glaube, daß sie noch am ehesten versteht, was mit uns geschieht.

Gerade deshalb, versuche ich mich so sehr für sie und Hotaru einzusetzen. Ihre Beziehung hat uns alle wieder näher zusammengebracht und obwohl wir uns nicht ganz einig waren, was wir davon zu halten hatten, stimmten wir doch darin überein, Hotaru unter allen Umständen zu beschützen und als Dallas dann etwas gesagt hatte, da ist es mit mir durchgegangen.

Ich will nicht, daß wir alle auseinanderbrechen. Ich glaube nicht, daß ich in der Lage sein könnte eine Königin zu sein, ohne sie – jede von ihnen. Ich glaubte dieses Bündnis zwischen Minako und Hotaru könnte uns allen zugute kommen, doch mittlerweile... bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher."

Wortlos nahm ich ihr die Tasse aus der Hand, als sie anfing zu schluchzen und unkontrolliert zu zittern. Dieses Mal akzeptierte sie meine Umarmung und begann endlich offenherzige Tränen hervorzubringen. „Ich kann das nicht, Mamo-chan... Ich habe versucht sie zusammenzuhalten, meine Stellung zu nutzen aber es wird nie wieder alles so sein wie es war oder wie es sein sollte. Sie sind schon zu weit weg, um zu verstehen. Und ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen sie zwanghaft zusammenzuschweißen.

Das Einzige, was ich will, ist, daß alle glücklich sind. Doch es scheint, daß jeder Tag uns weiter von diesem Ziel wegbringt. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich will Kristall Tokyo, ich will eine friedliche Zukunft, eine Familie, Chibiusa, all das und ich will es alles mit ihnen zusammen. Doch... Ich glaube nicht, daß ich je sein kann, was mir vorherbestimmt ist. Ich kann diese Fassade nicht mehr aufrechterhalten, es ist zu schmerzhaft, obwohl ich weiß, daß es sein muß..."

Ich fühlte, spürte sie wollte noch viel mehr sagen, doch ihr fehlten die Worte und die Tränen machten es unmöglich. Schließlich gab sie sich vollends ihren Emotionen hin und ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als sie festzuhalten und sanft durch ihr goldenes Haar zu streichen. Selten hatte ich mein Usako so vollkommen am Boden zerstört und hilflos gesehen und noch nie in all der Zeit, die ich sie kannte, hatte sie einen solch langen Monolog zustande gebracht. Ich schwor mir in dem Moment alles zu tun, um ihr da durchzuhelfen. Schließlich war die Zukunft nicht nur allein ihre Sorge, denn es war auch meine, und ich schämte mich nicht bemerkt zu haben, was sie schon so klar erkannt hatte. Ich begriff, daß ich noch lange nicht ein gleichwertiger Partner für sie war.

Mich beschlich das ungute Gefühl, daß ich etwas vergessen hatte und sah auf. Makoto stand, ein Handtuch um die Schultern hängend, mit einer Mischung aus Schock und einem Ausdruck, den ich nicht interpretieren konnte im Türrahmen. Da war ein Ansatz von Schuld aber noch so viel mehr. Usagi mußte gemerkt haben wie ich mich versteift hatte und schaute ebenfalls auf. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien es, daß ihre und Makotos Augen sich trafen und die Zeit schien im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gefroren zu sein.

Dann, ganz langsam, stand Usagi auf und ging auf Makoto zu. Ich konnte Usakos Gesicht nicht sehen aber das von Makoto war ausdruckslos, nicht mehr grimmig wie vorhin, sondern ausdruckslos. Ich hatte es kommen sehen, bevor es passierte. Ihre Hand war so schnell, daß ich sie kaum sah. Usagis Kopf zuckte zurück und sie gab nicht einen Laut von sich. Sicherlich war das nicht böse gedacht gewesen, sondern nur eine aufweckende Geste, um Usagi aus ihrer selbstmitleidigen Trance zu bringen – so sah es zumindest sicher für Makoto aus – aber Usako verstand es vollkommen falsch. Ihr Kopf hob sich nicht wieder um Makoto anzusehen, und ihre Augen waren gen Boden gerichtet, als sie sich schneller an Makoto vorbeizwängte als sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte. Man hörte die Wohnungstür leise in Schloß fallen und wenn jemand jetzt eine einzelne Münze hätte fallen lassen, wäre es wohl einer Nuklearexplosion gleichgekommen.

Innerhalb eines Augenblickes war ich schon halb aufgesprungen, verharrte dann aber und setzte mich wieder. Es brauchte nur einen einzigen Blickkontakt und Makoto hatte sich umgedreht und folgte Usagi wortlos. Ich schnitt eine Grimasse, als die Haustür ein zweites Mal – diesmal wesentlich lauter – ins Schloß fiel.

Meinen Kaffee hatte ich immer noch nicht angerührt... Seufzend erhob ich mich, um mir eine neue Tasse einzuschenken. _Jetzt weißt du, warum du den Tag nie ohne eine gute heiße Tasse Kaffee beginnen solltest..._

(Makoto)

Ich lief den Bürgersteig entlang, ignorierend, daß die Leute stehen blieben und mich verwundert ansahen. Das nasse Haar klatschte mir ins Genick und das Handtuch, das ich um die Schultern gewunden hatte, war unterwegs irgendwo verloren gegangen. Ich atmete schwer und durch das dünne T-Shirt drang die kalte Oktoberluft. Ich nahm es nicht mehr wahr. Meine Reaktion war unüberlegt gewesen, doch ich hätte es nicht lassen können. Und es hat gutgetan. Obwohl ich Usagi wegen diesen Worten einen Augenblick am Liebsten an mich gedrückt hätte, schrie die andere Hälfte in mir danach ihr eine reinzuhauen. Ich wollte sie nicht weinen sehen. Ich wollte überhaupt keine Tränen mehr sehen, keinen Streit und keine Gefühlsausbrüche. Ihre Worte, die sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Mamoru gesagt hatte, hatten sich in mein Gedächtnis eingraviert. Sie waren für mich, Ami, Rei, Minako, und auch die Outers gedacht. Und tatsächlich begann ich mich schuldig zu fühlen, was selten bei mir vorkam. Schuldig, daß ich Usagis Traum zerstörte, daß sie unter anderem meinetwegen Gewissensbisse hatte nicht ihrer Position als Prinzessin gerecht zu werden. Daß ich noch nie zu der glücklichen Familie, die sie sich wünschte beigetragen hatte, weil ich immer mehr auf mich selbst vertraut hatte, meinen eigenen Befehlen folgte und mir nie die Mühe gegeben habe mit den Outers ins Reine zu kommen. Doch auf der anderen Seite hatte ich immer noch die brennende Wut in mir, die in mir brodelte als ich zugeschlagen hatte. Es war nicht mein Fehler. Es war nicht mein Fehler, daß die Shiekah wieder aufgetaucht waren, daß ich mich wieder an meine Vergangenheit erinnere und daß Dallas wieder da ist. Vor allem, daß ich mich wieder an Jupiter erinnerte, an diese verfluchte Jupiter, die Makoto Kino vor einigen Monaten platt gewalzt hatte. Die starke Kriegerprinzessin, die sich nach alten Zeiten und nach Lyzäos sehnte. Sie war immer noch in mir und würde wohl niemals sterben. Jupiter hatte sich in meiner Seele festgefangen, sie würde nicht ruhen und nicht zulassen, wenn ich etwas tat, was sie nicht wollte, nämlich unter Befehlen arbeiten und nicht allein das tun würde, was mir gefiel.  

Usagi mußte hier in der Nähe sein. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, daß sie weit gelaufen war, außerdem lief ich selbst ziemlich schnell. Ich blieb stehen und sah mich schwer atmend um. Neben mir war ein kleiner Kinderspielplatz. Ich stieß das Tor mit dem Fuß auf und stellte fest, daß ich mich nicht geirrt hatte, Usagi saß auf dem Rand des Sandkastens und rührte sich nicht. Sie wandte mir den Rücken zu und hatte das Gesicht halb in den Händen vergraben. Die langen blonden Zöpfe berührten fast den Boden. Ihr mußte genauso kalt sein wie mir, denn sie hatte ihren Mantel ebenfalls vergessen.

Erschöpft ließ ich mich auch auf den Rand sinken, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, ihr ebenfalls den Rücken zukehrend. Ich starrte hoch in den wolkengrauen Himmel. Worte fuhren mir durch den Kopf, Worte um sie anzufahren, um sie zu trösten, um ihr zu erklären. Doch kein halbwegs anständiger Satz fiel mir ein. Ich wußte tatsächlich beim besten Willen nicht, was ich sagen sollte, obwohl ich sonst immer die große Klappe hatte. Daß ich nicht mal mehr wußte, was ich meinen besten Freunden zu sagen hatte, machte mich halb wahnsinnig.

Ich scharrte mit den Füssen im Sand herum und zwang mich etwas zu sagen. „War das alles einfach als wir noch Vierzehn waren..."  murmelte ich. „Selbst wenn wir uns schon damals mit Zoisite und Kunzite rumschlagen mußten... Irgendwie mußten wir doch nur auf die Befehle von Luna und Artemis hören und sie befolgen. Damals habe ich gekämpft, wenn es sein mußte, ohne zu überlegen, ob es immer richtig war. Wenn der Kommunikator gepiepst hat bin ich jedesmal ganz kribbelig geworden vor Lust aufs Abenteuer. Hätte ich auf der Seite der Feinde gestanden, hätte ich todsicher genausowenig überlegt, ob es richtig war." Die Worte begannen plötzlich aus mir rauszusprudeln. „Jetzt ist alles anders. Noch bevor die Shiekah aufgetaucht sind, während dem Kampf von Galaxia als du den Ursprung der Sterne gesehen hast, und als die Frau alles, Licht- und Schattenseite, in Frage gestellt hat, fragte ich mich, warum wir eigentlich behaupten für Gerechtigkeit zu stehen. Wir kämpfen doch alle, genau wie unsere Gegner, ums Überleben."

Ich legte mich jetzt mit dem ganzen Körper auf die Bank und starrte in den Himmel, während ich weiterredete. „Und dann kam Cortez. Wir durften unsere letzte und gefährlichste Seite kennenlernen. Eine wilde Göttin der Kraft nimmt von mir Besitz und ich erinnere mich an all das Gemetzel, an die Kämpfe und an meine unzähligen Sünden aus der Shiekahzeit. Jupiter wurde von den Meuren wieder verdrängt, aber sie lebt weiter. Und sie befiehlt mir genauso zu leben wie damals, was aber der Untergang von Makoto Kino wäre. Oft habe ich Angst, daß sie wieder Überhand nimmt...Seit Jupiter erwacht war, war mir die ganze Welt, das Mondkönigreich, Kristall Tokyo und die Aufgabe als Sailorkriegerin plötzlich egal."

Ich schloß die Augen, denn es fiel mir unsagbar schwer das alles zu sagen, besonders vor Usagi. „Ich war noch nie eine gute Sailorkriegerin Usagi. Anfangs war ich eine kampfwütige, kleine Kuh, jetzt bin ich eine Verräterin an alle, die es gut mit mir gemeint haben."

Mir fiel plötzlich auf, daß jemand vor mir stand. Ich öffnete die Augen und starrte in Usagis blaue Augen. Sie lächelte. Es war ein trauriges Lächeln, doch von einer Art, die ich noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte. Ich richtete mich auf und sah sie unbeweglich an.

„Makoto..." begann sie leise. „Du kannst dich nicht als Verräterin bezeichnen. Wie könntest du das auch, wenn du schon unzählige Male für die, die es gut mit dir gemeint haben, den Kopf hingehalten hast?"

Ich schüttelte diesen. „Das ist gar nichts, verstehst du, gar nichts. Ich kann kämpfen soviel ich will und solange ich will. Kämpfen ist für mich kein Problem. Doch wenn jemand mich fragen würde auf welcher Seite ich wirklich stehe, dann wüßte ich nicht, was ich antworten sollte. Ich möchte dir so gerne helfen Usagi, bei allem. Ich wünschte auch, daß wir alle eine große Familie sind. Wir, und damit meine ich jetzt die zehn Kriegrinnen, kennen uns jetzt schon seit Tausenden von Jahren. Jede kennt die Geschichte und Seele der anderen. Und trotzdem gibt es noch Gefahr, daß wir auseinandergerissen werden..."

Usagi hob den Kopf und sah mich mit einem fragenden und erwartungsvollen Blick an. Ich umarmte sie. „Es tut mir Leid, Usagi, dieser ganze Streit. Ich werde versuchen dir zu helfen bei deinem Weg zur Bestimmung", sagte ich leise. Usagi drückte mich fest und sagte nichts. Worte waren auch eigentlich nicht nötig. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit ließen wir einander auch wieder los.

Ich stand auf und band mir die braunen Haare, die nun vom Wind schon ganz lockig geworden war und noch dicker aussahen als schon sowieso, zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Usagi stand auch auf und lächelte. „Wir werden uns noch alle beide erkälten!" sagte sie. 

Ich schauderte. „Allerdings. Gehen wir zurück."

Als wir nach zehn Minuten wieder drinnen in ihrer Wohnung saßen und Mamoru aus Diskretion getan hatte, als sei nichts gewesen, setzten wir uns ins Wohnzimmer. Usagi bestand darauf mir die Haare ordentlich zu fönen. Während sie sich mit meinen Locken rumplagte, spielte ich auf meinen Kommunikator ein kleines Game, das Ami einmal aus Spaß eingebaut hat. Während eine kleine Sailor V über den winzigen Schirm wieselte, fragte ich mich, wieso ich nicht mit Usagi über Dallas gesprochen habe. Ich wollte es einfach nicht. Davon abgesehen, daß Usagi feinfühlig war und es auch so begriff, wollte ich es ihr nicht zumuten. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, ich müßte sie vor Dallas beschützen. Auch mit Ami sprach ich selten über ihn, weil ich wußte sie hatte Angst vor ihm, obwohl er einmal mit ihr das Brettspiel der Shiekah gespielt hatte und sie sich gut amüsiert hatten. Doch das ist jetzt auch schon Monate her. Ihn konnte ich höchstens Minako und Rei zumuten. Überhaupt, ich fragte mich, wo er jetzt wohl gerade war...

„Autsch!" brüllte ich auf. „Usagi, hör auf mir die Nackenhaare auszureißen!"  

„Jetzt halt mal still!" keifte sie. „Wie soll ich sie denn sonst kämmen?"

„Kämmen muß man auch können..." murmelte ich. Dann lachten wir beide.


	8. Teil 7: Vorbereitungen

**Götterdämmerung**

**Drei Leben, zwei Geliebte, eine Entscheidung**

**Teil 7: Vorbereitungen**

(Minako)

Fröhlich pfeifend streifte ich durch die Straßen, es nicht im Geringsten eilig habend nach hause zu kommen. Ich glaube, so gut und vor allen Dingen so befreit hatte ich mich nicht gefühlt seit, seit... ja, eigentlich noch nie. Zumindest nicht seit einer langen, langen, LANGEN Zeit. Bei Weitem war ich noch nicht soweit in überschwengliche Freude und Feierstimmung zu verfallen, da es dafür noch zu früh war – abgesehen davon, daß es _etwas_ rüde und taktlos gegenüber Saito erscheinen würde –, aber ein gewisses Maß an Fröhlichkeit konnte mir wohl niemand vergönnen nach alledem.

Mit einem Anflug von Sehnsucht betrachtete ich das kleine Einfamilienhaus, das abgelegen etwas außerhalb der Hauptwohnblöcke des Städtchens lag aber doch nahe genug bei, um jede der anderen Senshi zu erreichen. Wenn alles glatt lief – aber wann lief schon mal alles glatt? – könnte... nein, würde das in ein paar Tagen, einer Woche vielleicht, je nachdem wie lange Hotaru zur Genesung brauchte und ob sie zustimmte, was ich als ziemlich sicher voraussetzte, unser neues Heim werden.

Mit meinen spärlichen Karriereversuchen hätte ich mir nie so etwas leisten können, aber es gab da noch einige Dinge, die ich mir aufgespart hatte. Dazu gehörte das Konto, das meine Eltern für mich angelegt hatten und das ich kurz nach der Shiekah-Krise aufgespürt hatte. Ursprünglich war es nicht anzurühren bis zu meinen zweiundzwanzigsten Lebensjahr – warum auch immer – aber durch das plötzliche... Versterben meiner Eltern und meiner _erzwungenen Selbstständigkeit_ war es ein leichtes gewesen das Konto freizukriegen. Zwar war noch nichts bezahlt aber ich hatte eine einseitige Option auf das Haus. Ganz sicher würde es meinem Glühwürmchen gefallen.

Da war jemand... „Hallo, Setsuna." Die Auswahl war nicht groß außer Hotaru konnte sich sonst niemand so nah an mich heranschleichen. Eigentlich war ich schon froh, wenn sie nicht direkt hinter meinem Rücken erschien und gleich lossprach... Man bekommt einen Schrecken davon, der noch für ein paar Stunden nachhallt. „Ich sehe, du planst schon für eure Zukunft." Seufzend ließ ich die Schultern ein wenig sacken und senkte den Kopf. „Hör zu, ich bin gerade echt nicht in der Stimmung dafür aber da du ja eh keine Ruhe gibst bis du gesagt hast, was du sagen willst, rede schon aber mach es kurz."

„Aber natürlich", entgegnete sie, ohne das geringste Anzeichen von sich zu geben ungehalten zu sein. Manchmal beneidete ich sie echt um diese Eigenschaft. Sicherlich wäre es ohne sie wirklich schwierig ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Trotzdem wollte ich mir die gute Stimmung eigentlich nicht vermiesen lassen und redete bereits weiter, bevor sie überhaupt anfangen konnte. „Ich soll mir darüber klarwerden, ob ich wirklich weiß, was ich da tue und ob ich das alles überhaupt realisieren und durchhalten könnte. Und so weiter... Ja, das ist mir alles bekannt."

„Du machst dir das alles wohl sehr einfach, was? Das ist kein Witz, Venus." Ihre Stimme war jetzt scharf und eindringlich, doch ich zuckte nicht einmal. „Ein Sternenbündnis ist die höchste Form des Zusammenseins überhaupt, nicht einmal die Gegenseite hat etwas Gleichwertiges. Was ihr beide bereit seid zu tun, ist etwas Heiliges und nicht einfach mal eben zu machen. Weißt du eigentlich, was passieren würde, wenn auch nur einer von euch auf den Gedanken kommen sollte sich mit jemand anderen einzulassen? Treue ist nicht einfach nur ein Begriff, sondern vielmehr ein fester Bestandteil, ein Gesetz oder eine Regel, wenn du es so willst. Wird auch nur ein Partner untreu, wird die andere furchtbare seelische Schmerzen unter der Belastung des ewigen Bandes fühlen und diese werden dann hundert-, gar tausendfach wiederzurückreflektiert. Das ist nicht alles so einfach, wie du es dir machst, Venus."

Die ganzen Ausführungen waren ruhig und gleichmäßig gesprochen aber mit einem unüberhörbaren Unterton von Warnung und Schärfe. Ich hatte mich die ganzen Zeit nicht bewegt und ihre letzten Worte hatte einen Nerv bei mir getroffen, der schon die ganze Zeit überspannt war, und ihn zum bersten gebracht. Mit blitzenden Augen und einer nur schwer kontrollierten Wut fuhr ich zu ihr herum. „Glaubst du, das weiß ich nicht? Für wie dumm haltet ihr mich eigentlich alle? Ich wünschte wirklich, es wäre so leicht wie du sagtest, ich würde es nehmen aber das ist es nicht und ich stelle es mir auch nicht so vor! Und nenn mich nicht ständig Venus, jedenfalls nicht so!"

Meine Stimme wurde ein wenig leiser und die jähe Wut verschwand ein bißchen aus meinem Gesicht und wurde von einem Hauch von Resignation ersetzt. „Es tut mir Leid, daß du diejenige bist, die sich das anhören muß, schließlich tust du ja auch nur deine Pflicht und ich wäre die Letzte, die das nicht zu verstehen wüßte. Aber ich bin es Leid, verstehst du? Alle sagen mir, ich könnte das nicht. Treu bleiben, eine ewige Bindung eingehen. Venus mochte vielleicht so gewesen sein aber Minako Aino hat nie jemanden, mit dem sie in einer festen Beziehung war, je betrogen..." Ich schnaubte. „Schau, wohin mich das bringt. Jetzt rede ich über mich schon in der dritten Person. Ich liebe Hotaru und ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen und es gäbe niemanden anderen, selbst Saito nicht, mit dem ich meine restliche Existenz verbringen möchte. Aber viele von euch – gerade Rei – vergleichen mich immer noch mit Venus, doch das bin ich nicht. Ich schätze, du kannst nicht einfach mit deinem Stab schwenken und sie für immer aus mir vertreiben, oder?" Ich lächelte.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Setsuna mir still und ruhig zugehört, weder zusammengezuckt bei meinem Ausbruch, noch irgendeine andere Reaktion gezeigt. Jetzt blinzelte sie verwirrt und verblüfft über meine plötzliche Wendung des Gesprächs, ein winziges, warmes Lächeln fand den Weg in ihr Gesicht. „Nein, ich denke, so einfach ist das nicht. Die Göttinnen sind ein Teil von euch, ob ihr es wollt oder nicht und früher oder später müßt ihr mit ihnen auskommen, sonst wird es euch nur verletzen, beide... nein, sämtliche Persönlichkeiten."

Ich nickte verstehend und Setsuna drehte sich um und begann den Weg herunterzugehen, den ich heraufgekommen war. Für einen Moment stand ich perplex da, dann rief ich ihr nach: „Hey, Moment! War's das?" Sie drehte noch einmal ihren Kopf in meine Richtung, der stoisch gelassene Ausdruck wieder da, wo er hingehörte. „Ich habe getan, was ich tun mußte, und gehört, was ich hören wollte." Und bevor ich auch nur einen weiteren Atemzug tun konnte, war sie verschwunden.

Den Kopf schüttelnd, machte ich mich auf dem Heimweg. Diese Frau war und blieb mir ein Rätsel... aber andererseits, das war wohl ihr Job.

(Ami)

Das rötliche Licht der untergehenden Sonne schien durch das Fenster des Cafés. Ich blinzelte und schaute auf die ruhige Straße. Wie anders war der Anblick als im damaligen Tokyo, wo der Verkehr der Hölle gleich kam. Man fühlte sich wohliger und gemütlicher hier, doch manchmal fehlte einem die Aufregung und der Lärm der Großstadt. Manchmal hatte man es auch genossen durch die überfüllten Geschäftsgassen zu laufen und an jeder Ecke etwas hinterhergebrüllt zu bekommen, sei es von einem Händler, der seine Ware anpries oder irgendeinem schmierigen Kerl. Ich lächelte, als ich an die kleinen Restaurants dachte, die immer diesen sauren Sushi servierten, in dem man den Essig mehr schmeckte als den Reis.

Ich sah Rei an, die mir gegenüber saß und in ihrer Kaffeetasse herumrührte, als ob sie einen toten Fisch darin suchen würde. _Nicht nur unsere Umgebung und unserer Lebensstil hat sich geändert!_ dachte ich. _Auch wir selbst sind nicht mehr dieselben._ Rei war ein gutes Beispiel dafür. Es war etwas mit ihr passiert seit der Geschichte mit Cortez. Gut, Jede von uns ist seitdem verändert aber bei keiner fiel es so auf wie bei Rei. Sie war ruhiger, ernster aber auch trockener geworden. Sie lachte noch gerne aber seltener und nicht mehr über dieselben Dinge. Es war, als ob sie auf der Suche nach etwas war und sie für nichts anderes mehr Interesse zeigte. Auch äußerlich war sie anders, ihr Gesicht war noch schmaler und zarter geworden, die dichten schwarzen Haare noch dichter und die Augen noch ausdrucksvoller und schöner. Ja, sie war nicht mehr die alte Rei Hino. So wie Makoto es beschrieb: _Es hat sie innerlich etwas umgehauen!_

„Es ist so ruhig hier", sagte ich, um die Stille zu brechen und zu verhindern, daß Rei sich wieder vor mir verschließen würde. „Die Stille ist richtig angenehm."

Sie sah nicht von ihrer Kaffeetasse auf. „Stille ist aber trügerisch", meinte sie und lächelte dabei. „Ich spüre, daß momentan hier die Augen der Dämonen lauern und uns beobachten. Sie werden zuschlagen, Ami. Wir sollten Minako lieber beschützen, sonst wird es zerstört werden." Ich war diese Art von Reden schon lange von Rei gewohnt und verstand deshalb was sie meinte.

„Redest du von der Zeremonie", fragte ich. „Wir können sie nicht bewachen, weil wir alle anwesend sein müssen. Das ist tatsächlich ein Problem... ich frage mich ob die anderen das schon bedacht haben?"  

„Da sind doch diese Wedding Peach und die beiden anderen." Rei sah mir in die Augen. „Anfangs hatte ich meine Zweifel, ob die drei es schaffen Dämonen abzuwehren. Aber sie bekommen ja jetzt ihre Unterstützung." 

„So, von wem denn?" wollte ich interessiert wissen.

Rei lachte. „Von Dallas. Er ist ja stark genug."

„Von Dallas?!" rief ich erstaunt. „Ich weiß nicht... Kannst du dir Dallas und Wedding Peach zusammen vorstellen? Ihre Kampfweisen sind ja etwas... verschieden. Kennen sie sich überhaupt?"

„Ich denke nicht, aber Makoto wird sich einen Spaß draus machen die beiden vorzustellen", meinte Rei und grinste, während sie sich einen weiteren Kaffee bestellte. Der Kellner sah sie wie hypnotisiert an. Rei war schon eine Schönheit und sie fiel auf, im Gegensatz zu mir mit meiner bleichen Gesichtshaut und der schüchternen Ausstrahlung.

Während ich Rei so anblickte fiel mir ein wie Dallas sagte sie müsse doch weit mehr über die Dämonen Bescheid wissen. Aber was hatte die Göttin Mars mit diesem Lord Duncan zu tun? „Weißt du etwas über Duncan?" äußert ich dann auch prompt.

Rei sah mich überrascht an und überlegte. „Nein, eigentlich nicht", entgegnete sie schließlich.

„Wirklich nicht?" hakte ich nach. „Wenn er der Repräsentant der Dämonen ist...dann müßtest du ihn doch eigentlich kennen?"

Sie zögerte wieder eine Weile. „Ich hatte ihn einmal gekannt, den König der Dämonen. Das heißt nicht ich, eher Mars. Aber es war nicht Duncan, es war damals jemand anders. Aber er hat ihm wirklich sehr geglichen." Ich wollte noch weiter Fragen, doch in dem Augenblick trat jemand in das kleine Kaffeehaus und kam auf unseren Tisch zu. Es war Minako, mit gutgelauntem Gesichtsausdruck. Ich lächelte ihr entgegen und sie setzte sich neben mich auf das rote Polster. Sie bestellte sich einen Kirr Royal bei dem Kellner, der Rei den Kaffee brachte, und sah uns abwechselnd an. „Ich habe euch durchs Fenster gesehen. Na, ihr habt wohl nichts zu arbeiten", fragte sie lächelnd. 

Rei zuckte die Schultern und nahm einen Schluck von ihrer Kaffeetasse. „Bei meinem Onkel im Tempel wartet ein Haufen Arbeit auf mich. Aber ich habe mir jetzt ein paar wohlverdiente freie Tage genommen, auch wenn das wohl noch Konsequenzen haben wird. Mir tut nur Yuuichiro leid der jetzt die schlechte Laune meines Onkels ertragen darf."

„Yuuichiro hat man aber auch schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen", stellte Minako fest. „Was ist denn jetzt mit euch beiden?" drängte sie Rei mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, genauso wie noch vor vier Jahren, als sie sie mit Yuichiro verkuppeln wollte. „Selbst nach all diesen Jahren enthältst du uns die besten Details!"

Aber Rei ließ sich schon lange nicht mehr ärgern. Sie lächelte nur müde. „Yuuichiro ist ein netter und witziger Kerl. Aber er ist ein Dummkopf und wird immer einer bleiben." Es hörte sich liebenswürdig an, doch gerade das machte das sarkastische daran aus. Hätte sie ihn lautstark runtergemacht, das wäre noch netter rübergekommen, auf alle Fälle bei Rei, die die Männer immer runtermachte, die sie mochte. Minako schien das auch zu merken und wechselte das Thema.

„Eigentlich müßte ich euch einmal danken", sagte sie und spielte lächelnd mit dem Champagnerglas. Wir starrten sie an. 

„Und wofür, wenn ich fragen darf?" wollte Rei irritiert wissen und legte den Teelöffel nieder.

„Na ja...Immerhin versucht ihr nicht mich jeden Moment zu warnen oder zurechtzuweisen. Das tut schon gut."

Rei zuckte die Schultern. „Tut denn jemand das", fragte sie wie beiläufig und legte die Milch beiseite, denn sie trank ihren Kaffee immer Schwarz. Minako sah sie verärgert an. „Laß das, Rei, fang schon überhaupt nicht damit an. Du weißt genau, daß Haruka und Michiru an mir zweifeln. Setsuna war noch vor einer halben Stunde mir hinterhergeschlichen um noch mal abzuwägen, ob ich 'auch wirklich weiß, was das bedeutet'." Rei und ich grinsten. Ich konnte mir schon lebhaft vorstellen wie Setsuna Minako in die Mangel genommen hatte. 

„Minako, fast alles, was du bisher angepackt hast, ist zwischendurch irgendwie schiefgelaufen aber schlußendlich hat es dann doch geklappt", sagte ich und legte der Freundin eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Davon abgesehen wissen wir wieviel es bringt zu versuchen dich umzustimmen. Glaubst du wir zweifeln noch an deiner Ehrlichkeit nach **der Prügelei mit Duncan?"**

Sie lächelte. „Ja, so sehr habe ich mich noch nie für jemanden eingesetzt und damit bewies ich es mir schlußendlich auch selbst. Hotaru ist die erste Person, für die ich alles tun würde und selbst den Tod nicht fürchte."

„Hotaru ist die erste Person, für die MINAKO** alles tun und selbst den Tod nicht fürchten würde..." korrigierte Rei trocken. Die Betonung auf Minako sollte wohl eine Anspielung auf Venus und Saito sein.**

Ich warf Rei einen warnenden Blick zu sie sollte es nicht zu weit treiben, denn irgendwie war sie heute in einer Stimmung, daß es schien sie sei gerade darauf aus. Aber Minako kannte Rei so gut wie ich, daher seufzte sie nur und warf der Gegenübersitzenden einen Blick zu, der alles sagte. Demonstrativ wandte sie sich mir zu und sprach ohne Rei weiter anzusehen. „Hotarus Genesung dürfte übrigens nicht mehr allzulange dauern. Es geht ihr von Tag zu Tag besser."

„Das freut mich", sagte ich lächelnd, obwohl ich über diese Beziehung immer noch verwundert war. Manchmal dachte ich noch Minako wäre immer noch mit Saito zusammen, als mir wieder einfiel, was in den letzten Wochen alles passiert war.

Rei stand plötzlich auf. „Ich bin müde und leg mich heute früher schlafen. Ich geh schon mal zu dir nach Hause, Ami, geht das?" 

„Ja, klar", antwortete ich verwirrt. „Aber wieso willst du denn jetzt schon gehen? Du bist doch sonst nicht der Typ, der sich so früh schlafen legt." Ich sah auf die Uhr über der Bar. Es war halb Zehn.

„Ich weiß aber Makoto und ich haben letzte Nacht kein Auge zugetan." Sie wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, als sie sich noch einmal zu Minako umdrehte. „Es ist noch nicht vorbei", warnte sie und sah der hübschen Blondine dabei nachdenklich in die Augen. „Ich will deine Freude nicht verderben aber du solltest vorsichtig sein. Dämonen sind hinterhältig. Wenn sie etwas wollen, haben sie keine Skrupel."

Minako sah Rei schweigend an und sagte nichts. Ich fühlte mich nicht besonders wohl in meiner Haut, denn irgendwie klangen Reis Worte sehr beunruhigend.

„Ich weiß Rei", erwiderte Minako schließlich. „Es sieht vielleicht so aus aber ich habe das nicht vergessen."  

„Um so besser..." murmelte die schwarzhaarige Freundin und verließ das Kaffeehaus

(Koitenshi)

Ich hatte Angst, zumindest ein wenig. Mein Meister war an für sich ein ruhiger Vertreter unserer Gattung und versuchte stets eher mit dem Kopf als mit dem Schwert zu kämpfen. Aber, wenn er einmal ungehalten war, verlor er oft diese Klarsicht und es war äußerst schwer mit ihm umzugehen, besonders, wenn man Mißerfolge zu berichten hatte. Nun ja, nicht ganz ein Mißerfolg. Besser ich brachte es so schnell wie möglich hinter mich.

Mich vor meinen Meister teleportierend, tat ich das dann auch und verbeugte mich. „Meister?" Lord Duncan sah in seinem Heiltank auf, es war deutlich zu erkennen, daß er nicht froh war so immobil zu sein. „Ich hoffe du hast gute Nachrichten, Koitenshi." Ich schluckte hart und mied seinen Blick etwas, konnte aber deutlich seine scharfen Augen durch mich durchstechen fühlen. „Leider nicht so ganz, Meister. Es scheint, daß die beiden Kriegerinnen bereits im Stadium der Verlobung sind, wenn man es so vergleichen möchte." Lord Duncan nickte abwesend. „Das war zu erwarten. Fahr fort." Wie konnte er das so leicht nehmen? Aber... Das war ein Problem weniger, um das ich mich sorgen müßte.

„Saturn macht gerade ihren eigenen Heilungsprozeß durch. Ich habe sie und Venus in einem örtlichen Heilungszentrum aufgespürt. Leider müssen die anderen Kriegerin bereits bemerkt haben, daß jetzt beide in Gefahr sind und sie hatte zuviel Schutz für einen wirkungsvollen Angriff." Ich fröstelte etwas unter den kalten, blitzenden Augen des Dämonenlords. „Jedoch... Mir war es möglich die Identität von Sailorvenus herauszufinden." Der kalte Ausdruck verwandelte sich langsam in ein grimmiges Lächeln. „Sehr gut. Ich wußte, ich kann mich auf dich verlassen. Du weißt ja, was du zu tun hast.." Er machte eine Pause. „Aber da ist noch etwas, was dich beschäftigt." Etwas zögernd gab ich mir schließlich einen Ruck. „Ja... Als ich zuerst versucht hatte zu der Lady Saturn zu gelangen, bin ich auf Widerstand gestoßen, der weder von den Sailorkriegerinnen noch von diesen Halbschatten herrührte. Jedoch schienen diese beiden Mädchen eines hohen Levels an Magie mächtig zu sein, wenn auch nicht so hoch wie das der Senshi. Ich glaube, sie nannten sich Liebesengel."

Für einen Moment starrte Lord Duncan mich entgeistert an, dann nickte er erneut. „Ich verstehe. Mach dir um sie keine Sorgen. So weit ich weiß liegt das Reich der Liebesengel in einem der vielen Subdimensionen von Venus. Ich habe diese Verbindung bereits unterbrochen. Solange es nur diese Zwei sind, solltest du keine Schwierigkeiten mit ihnen haben." Ich wagte kaum zu fragen, tat es aber trotzdem. „Und wenn es nicht nur diese beiden sind?" Lord Duncan schenkte mir einen kühlen Blick. „Dann solltest du sehr vorsichtig sein."

(Makoto)

„Jetzt sofort wäre mir eigentlich lieber", sagte ich zögernd. „Deine Mitstreiter werden auch jeden Moment herkommen."

Ich preßte das Handy an mein Ohr, um Dallas zu verstehen. Am anderen Ende war ein Lärm, daß man annehmen konnte er stehe in der Mitte einer Autobahn.

„Hättest du mir das nicht früher sagen können? Warum ist das jetzt so wichtig? Ich denke, es weiß sowieso jeder, was er zu tun hat", hörte ich ihn brummen.

„Komm schon, du mußt sie kennenlernen", drängte ich und konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Sei in einer halben Stunde bei Usagis Haus. Ach ja, und könntest du Saito mitbringen?"

„Was weiß ich, wo Saito steckt", kam die Antwort. „Ich wußte gar nicht, daß der auch mitkämpft? Glaubst du wirklich es wird ihm Spaß machen diese Zeremonie zu verteidigen?"

„Saito ist nicht der Typ, der mit gebrochenem Herzen rumläuft", meinte ich darauf. „Wenn du an ihn kommst, bring ihn mit." Ich legte auf und wandte mich Usagi zu, die um einiges leiser mit jemand anderem telefonierte, wahrscheinlich mit einer dieser Mädchen. Nach ein paar weiteren Wortwechsel legte auch sie auf. 

„Sie kommen", nickte sie. „Das heißt Momoko, Scarlett und Yosuke kommen."

„Wer ist Yosuke", fragte ich, denn der Name war mir neu.    

„Ein Halbdämon. Du wirst ihn noch kennenlernen", entgegnete Usagi grinsend. „Haruka kommt übrigens auch aber etwas später."

„Wieso?" wollte ich wissen und versuchte sachlich zu klingen, doch Usagi bemerkte den deutlichen Widerwillen in meiner Stimme. In letzter Zeit waren Haruka und ich aus irgendeinem Grund mal wieder nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen.

„Weil wir irgendeine Verteidigungsstrategie brauchen und ich bezweifle, daß weder Dallas noch du sich da schon groß Gedanken darüber gemacht haben", antwortete Usagi und sie hatte leider Recht. „Haruka wird da eine große Hilfe sein, sie kennt sich aus."

„Wir wissen ja noch nicht mal, wo der ganze Zirkus stattfinden soll!" bemerkte ich und Usagi sah mich wegen der Bezeichnung „Zirkus" rügend an. 

„Das werden wir vielleicht schon wissen bis sie alle eingetroffen sind."

„Na, hoffen wir's. Ich weiß nicht wieso aber irgendwie freue ich mich auf dieses Zusammentreffen", sagte ich zynisch grinsend. Usagi lachte. 

In der verbleibenden halben Stunde aßen wir noch etwas verspätet zu Abend. Halb Elf war zwar keine Zeit mehr, an der man noch ein ordentliches Steak essen sollte, doch Usagi und ich hatten ja Gott sei Dank zu jeder Tageszeit Hunger. Punkt elf Uhr klingelte es an der Haustür und Usagi wirbelte hin. Ich blieb im Türrahmen stehen und betrachtete die drei Personen, die eintraten. Momoko, Scarlett und Yosuke begrüßten Usagi freundlich. Ich kannte keinen von ihnen, nur die beiden Mädchen hatte ich zum ersten Mal im Krankenhaus gesehen. Momoko schien mir sehr lebhaft und heiter und ich fand sie sofort ziemlich nett, während ich bei Scarlett nicht recht wußte, was ich von ihr halten sollte. Yosuke hatte ich vorher noch nie gesehen. 

„Das ist Makoto, alias Jupiter." stellte Usagi mich vor. „Ihr beide müßt sie ja schon kennen", sagte sie an Scarlett und Momoko gewandt. Sie nickten und lächelten mir zu. Eigentlich schienen sie ja alle Drei ganz nett. Mich hätte interessiert, was sie als Kämpfer so drauf hatten, sie waren sicherlich gefährlicher als sie aussahen.

„Wo ist denn der andere, der uns helfen soll?" fragte Momoko.

„Der kommt noch, was demnach noch dauern könnte", antwortete ich. Wir gingen alle ins Wohnzimmer und Momoko, Usagi und Scarlett begannen eine rege Unterhaltung. Yosuke hielt sich zurück. Ich lümmelte mich auf ein Sofa, wo ich eine Zigarette rauchte und mich fragte, ob Dallas überhaupt noch vorhatte zu kommen. Nun, er hatte mir versprochen er würde uns helfen. Also konnte er jetzt auch wenigstens pünktlich sein.

Um zwanzig nach Elf klingelte es endlich erneut an der Haustür. Ich sprang auf und lief hin, um zu öffnen.

„Da bist du ja endlich", sagte ich und sah Dallas vorwurfsvoll an. „Seit wann brauchst du eine halbe Stunde bis hierher?"

„Jetzt hetz mal nicht", seufzte Dallas und ging an mir vorbei ins Haus.

„Ist Saito nicht dabei", fragte ich.

„Nein, aber vielleicht kommt er später nach." Das war alles, was er dazu zu sagen hatte. Ich fragte mich, was das wieder heißen sollte. Bedeutete das jetzt, daß er mitkämpfte oder nicht?

Ich ging ihm voraus ins Wohnzimmer. Usagi, Momoko, Scarlett und Yosuke sahen erwartungsvoll auf.

„Darf ich vorstellen?" begann ich lächelnd. „Das ist Dallas, einer der Halbschatten. Dallas, das sind Momoko, Scarlett und...Yosuke."

Die drei jüngeren Teenies starrten den Schlägertyp vor sich etwas perplex an, der nicht minder verwirrt dreinschaute. Dann lächelte Momoko freundlich und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

„Freut mich!" 

Dallas nickte, machte aber keine Anstalten die Hand zu schütteln, worauf Momoko sie etwas beleidigt zurückzog. Ich sah Dallas warnend an und tauschte schließlich einen Blick mit Usagi aus.   

„Nun, wie gesagt, wir sind euch sehr dankbar, daß ihr uns helft!" eröffnete diese. „Ich hoffe ihr werdet gut zusammenarbeiten. Wenn ihr noch etwas Geduld habt, warten wir noch auf Haruka." Während wir warteten, servierte sie noch etwas zu trinken und unterhielt sich weiter mit Scarlett und den beiden anderen. Ich beteiligte mich eine Weile am Gespräch, als es sich um die letzten Ereignisse drehte, bis mich Dallas plötzlich am Arm packte.  „Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen", fragte er. 

Mir war sofort klar, was nun kommen sollte. Seufzend stand ich auf und ging mit ihm in die Küche. Kaum hatte ich die Tür hinter mir zugemacht, lehnte sich Dallas an den Kühlschrank und verschränkte die Arme.

„Davon war nicht die Rede!" meinte er wütend.

„Wovon war nicht die Rede?" erwiderte ich unschuldig.

„Jetzt tu nicht so blöd. Niemand hat mir gesagt, daß ich mit diesen drei Grünschnäbeln kämpfen soll! Sind die überhaupt schon Fünfzehn?"

„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter. Es bricht dir auch kein Zacken an deiner Krone ab, wenn du mit ihnen zusammen kämpfst. Außerdem sind die mal gar nicht so schlecht soweit ich weiß!"

„So sehen sie auch aus..." brummte Dallas. „Hör mal, ich weiß nicht wie du dir das vorgestellt hast aber erwarte nicht von mir, daß ich mit denen um diese Zeremonie herumtanzen werde und Liebe- und Gerechtigkeitssprüche aufsage sobald sich so ein Dämon nähert!"

„Das wird sicher auch niemand von dir verlangen", sagte ich zuckersüß. „Deine Kraft kommt gut zum Ausgleich an ihre Magie."

„Magie, was wißt ihr schon von Magie?" entgegnete Dallas wütend. „Ich bin ein Halbschatten, ich komm auch mit Magie klar, wenn das euer Problem ist."

„Ja, aber ihr Halbschatten benutzt schwarze Magie und die hilft bei den Dämonen nicht im Geringsten, weil die selber daraus bestehen", erklärte ich ungeduldig. „Laß uns jetzt zurückgehen, ich glaube es hat schon wieder geklingelt."

Wir verließen die Küche wieder und ich sah Usagi im Vorzimmer stehen. Haruka war angekommen.

(Luna)

Es war schön spät aber wen störte das schon? Fast alle Senshi hatten sich in kleineren Gruppen getroffen, um die Einzelheiten der kommende Zeremonie zu besprechen. Die Mischung von Inners und Outers bei dieser Angelegenheit war Usagis Idee und ich muß sagen, es war eine gute. Ich verstand durchaus, warum Usagi so sehr die Initiative ergriff, dafür mußte sie nicht mal ein Wort zu mir sagen. Und ich wußte natürlich auch, daß es ihr nicht leichtfiel. Zumindest wenn ihre Entscheidungen dann auch noch angezweifelt wurden – zwar nicht offen aber durchaus subtil. Mittlerweile sollten sie und Makoto sich ausgesprochen haben, die beiden konnten nie lange böse aufeinander sein.

„Sie wird halt erwachsen", meinte ich mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und einem leichten Seufzer, denn wie hatte Artemis es ausgedrückt? Es war leichter, als wir sie noch alle unter unseren Fittichen hatten. „Hm?" Ich sah Artemis an und realisierte erst jetzt, daß ich laut gesprochen hatte. „Oh, ich... hab nur laut gedacht." Er nickte langsam. „Ah..." Ich weiß, er wartete auf eine Erklärung aber ich sah keinen Grund für eine, also beließ ich's dabei. Artemis schien es mit einem Schulterzucken abzutun und blieb dann plötzlich stehen. Wir hatten das Krankenhaus erreicht.

„Warum sind wir eigentlich hier? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, daß uns Usagi mit in den Wachdienst eingeteilt hat." Ihm einen spielerischen Seitenstoß verpassend, zog ich ihn hinter mir her. „Das heißt ja nun nicht, daß wir uns nicht nützlich machen können oder bist du etwas eingerostet?" Seine Antwort war nur ein unverständliches Grummeln.

Oben angekommen fanden wir Yuri und Hinagiku vor, die sich ganz offensichtlich relativ langweilten. Oder besser Hinagiku langweilte sich, weil Yuri sich in der Zwischenzeit mit dem blonden Jungen neben ihr beschäftigte, was ihre Freundin anscheinend ziemlich nervte. Ich mußte ein Kichern unterdrücken und beschloß, daß wir einen guten Zeitpunkt gewählt hatten ihr _Leid_ zu beenden.

„Hey! Ihr seht aber nicht gerade sehr fröhlich aus!" Hinagiku hob den Kopf, wahrscheinlich glücklich über die Unterbrechung, während Yuri und ihr Freund sich zu uns umdrehten. „Sag das ihr... Es ist nichts los." Yuri schoß einen bösen Blick in Hinagikus Richtung aber sie ignorierte ihn.

Artemis trat vor und musterte den Jungen für eine Weile. „Kiiro?" Der Angesprochene lächelte freundlich. „Gutes Gedächtnis, Artemis. Auch wenn es besser ist, du nennst mich Kazuya in dieser Form." Kazuya wollte Artemis die Hand reichen aber dieser zog ein kräftiges Schulterklopfen und eine kurze Umarmung vor. „Hey, Mann. Dich hat man ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Ich wußte gar nicht, daß du hier bist." Kazuya grinste. „Du hast nicht gefragt."

Ich bemerkte, daß Yuri die Augen geschlossen hatte und konzentriert dastand, während die beiden Männer sich begrüßten. Ihre Freundin hatte das auch bemerkt. „Was hast du, Yuri?" Kazuya drehte sich besorgt um. „Jemand braucht uns, glaube ich. Aber ich kann es nicht genau feststellen." Hinagiku zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na, dann sehen wir nach." Yuri wollte protestieren aber ich versicherte ihnen schnell, daß wir auch solange auf Hotaru aufpassen konnten. Nach einigem Zögern verabschiedeten die Drei sich schließlich und wir waren allein.

Leise betraten wir Hotarus Zimmer und lugten um die Ecke. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen drehte sich zur Tür und lächelte uns zu, also kamen wir ganz hinein und Artemis schloß die Tür wieder. „Wie geht es dir denn heute", fragte ich so neutral wie möglich. Ich wollte das schon gerne wissen aber wahrscheinlich bekam sie das zwanzig Mal am Tag zu hören. „Schon besser", entgegnete Hotaru. Ihre Stimme war zwar noch leise aber schon wesentlich kräftiger. „Aber eins, zwei Tage brauch ich wohl noch bevor ich wieder ganz bei Kräften bin."

„Gut, die anderen bereiten schon alles vor", erklärte Artemis ihr. „Wir werden nicht mehr viel Zeit haben. Durch deine Regenerationsfähigkeit schlagen wir höchstens einen Tag raus." Hotaru schüttelte den Kopf und korrigierte: „Höchstens ein paar Stunden, schätze ich." Sie klang etwas besorgt und unsicher. Ich konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Sicherlich war sie glücklich und konnte es kaum erwarten aber sie war nicht die Einzige, die sich wünschte, alles würde weniger hektisch ablaufen. Um unserer aller Willen. Aber wann konnte man sich schon etwas aussuchen im Leben?

Artemis grinste, in einem Versuch sie aufzuheitern. „Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Das klappt schon alles und wenn ich diesem Duncan persönlich eine runterhauen muß. Schließlich glauben die ehrenvollen Halbschatten doch wohl nicht sie könnten den ganzen Spaß alleine haben." Ein weiteres Lächeln hellte Hotarus Gesicht auf. „Danke, Artemis."

Wir ließen sie dann auch schlafen, schließlich brauchte sie ihre Ruhe. Vor der Tür blieb ich stehen, während Artemis sich schon hingesetzt hatte. „Was ist?" Mir war gerade etwas eingefallen. Hotaru war immer relativ allein da drin. Vielleicht brauchte sie einfach mal jemanden zum Reden. Das teilte ich Artemis dann auch mit und er sah mich skeptisch an. „Wir sollten froh sein, daß sie unsere Wachdienste akzeptieren. Wir bekommen jetzt schon seltsame Blicke. Ich glaube nicht, daß wir auch noch die Besuchszeit überstrapazieren sollten, sonst werfen sie uns nämlich raus und das wäre nicht gut."

Das war mir schon klar. Nur schien er da ein winziges Detail zu vergessen. „Sie braucht mal jemanden, mit dem sie reden kann. Ein offenes Mädchengespräch, verstehst du?" Artemis verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Du vergißt, daß sie lesbisch ist." Etwas weiter entfernt hörte ich eine Schwester hüsteln.

Böse funkelte ich ihn an. „Wer sagt das? Nur weil sie Minako liebt, das heißt doch gar nichts." Für eine Weile starrte er mich an, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und meinte. „Na schön, dann ist es eben eine Ausnahme, ganz wie du willst. Aber das beantwortet immer noch nicht meine Frage, wie du reinkommen willst, ohne nach ein paar Minuten wieder rausgeworfen zu werden."

Ich lächelte wissend, sagte aber nichts. Statt dessen berührte ich meine Stirn kurz mit einem Finger und das Halbmondsymbol darauf flackerte auf. Ich spürte die Energie durch meinen Körper fließen und die Verwandlung durchführen. Kurz darauf fand sich meine Welt mehr als anderthalb Meter tiefer wieder.

Artemis schaute verblüfft zu mir runter. Ich lächelte verschmilzt. „Was? Glaubst du etwa, ich kann das nicht mehr? Ich glaube nicht, daß sie eine Katze gleich rausschmeißen werden." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten drehte ich mich um und stieß die Zimmertür auf, die ich wohlwissend nur angelehnt hatte. Dann schlüpfte ich in das Zimmer und ließ einen perplexen Artemis zurück.

Hotaru drehte sich um, als ich auf ihre Bettkante sprang und lächelte. Ich hatte mich nicht geirrt, sie brauchte wirklich nur ein wenig Gesellschaft.

(Ami)

Vorsichtig nahm ich die metallene Kiste vom Regal herunter. Eigentlich gehörte sie ja Makoto und es befanden sich auch noch deren Tagebuch und alle anderen Dinge drin, die ich damals in ihrer abgebrannten Wohnung gefunden hatte. Doch auch als alles mit den Shiekah vorbei war, hatte sie nie mehr danach gefragt. Im Geheimen hatte ich die Kiste behalten, und auch das Brettspiel der Shiekah und das Amulett der Göttin des Wassers hatte ich darin aufbewahrt.

Ich entnahm das Brettspiel der Kiste und ging damit rüber zum Tisch an dem Setsuna saß und unbeweglich zum Fenster hinausblickte. Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr mich, als ich das wunderschöne Spielbrett, auf dem das Sonnensystem in feinsten Pinselstrichen aufgezeichnet war, auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. Deutlich sah ich in Gedanken Merkur und Cortez sich gegenüber sitzen und einen Kampf ausfechten, der alleine mit Denken ausgeführt wurde. Auf dem Brett hatte ich das Schicksal der Welt ausgespielt. Ich nahm die Figuren hervor, in Form von den neun Planeten und dem Erdenmond, und stellte sie neben dem Brett auf.

„Du wolltest es ja noch immer einmal sehen", sagte ich zu Setsuna, die sich die detaillierten Figuren ansah. 

„Das ist wunderschön", stellte die äußere Kriegerin fasziniert fest und es war selten, daß man Begeisterung bei ihr erkennen konnte. „Jedoch eine grausame Art und Weise um das Schicksal der Welt zu spielen. Aber es war einfach typisch für euch beide, für Merkur und Cortez."

Ich senkte etwas beschämt den Kopf, denn wie ein Kompliment kam das nicht für mich rüber. Merkur ist eine grausame Göttin, auch wenn jeder sie für ruhig, warmherzig und nett hielt. Im Herzen war sie kaltblütig, denn wer könnte es sonst über sich bringen derartige Dinge zu tun oder eine ganze Shiekahbasis in die Luft zu jagen. Setsuna sah mich mit ihren undurchdringlichen roten Augen an. Ich wußte, was sie jetzt denken mochte. _Jetzt bist du nur wieder eine Sailorkriegerin, Kleine, von der fantastischen und intelligentesten Göttin der alten Zeiten ist nichts mehr übrig._

Mit einem Ruck stand ich wieder auf. „Willst du vielleicht noch etwas Kaffee", fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme. Setsuna sah mich wieder mit diesem Blick an, der einem durch Mark und Bein ging, und legte plötzlich ihre Hand auf die meine. „Nein, danke", erwiderte sie mit ihrer dunkleren und ruhigen Stimme. „Setz dich wieder, wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen."

Ich ließ mich wieder in den Stuhl fallen und mein Herz hörte auf wie wild zu klopfen. Am liebsten hätte ich das Brettspiel wieder weggeräumt. Göttin Merkur war fasziniert davon gewesen und sie hatte es als das Schönste empfunden, was sie je besessen hatte. Ami Mizuno allerdings hatte regelrechte Angst davor. Das Brettspiel erinnerte mich zuviel an das übermenschliche Denken von Merkur.

„Dann laß uns mal anfangen", eröffnete ich und atmete durch. „Was ist denn noch zu regeln?"

Setsuna griff nach der Plutofigur und drehte sie zwischen ihren Fingern. „Wir sollten einen Zeitpunkt festlegen. Ich bezweifle, daß die anderen es schon getan haben", sagte sie ohne den Blick davon abzuwenden.

Ich nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von meiner Kaffeetasse. Einen Zeitpunkt? War das denn so wichtig? Sollte man diese ganze Zeremonie nicht so schnell wie möglich abhalten und so bald es ging? Am liebsten hätte ich es so gewollt, auch wenn es gegen Minakos Wunsch gehen würde. Ich wollte, daß dieser ganzer Hokuspokus mit den Dämonen ein Ende hatte.

„Ja, das ist wichtig", erklärte Setsuna, ohne, daß ich ein Wort gesagt hatte. „Man sollte für so etwas genau den richtigen Zeitpunkt haben, vor allem wenn Gefahr lauert, die alles unterbrechen könnte."

„Mag sein aber es sollte so bald wie möglich passieren. Ansonsten ist eine Zeremonie gar nicht mehr nötig", argumentierte ich und starrte auf das Brettspiel.

„Wir haben Glück, denn so ein perfekter Tag ist schon übermorgen", sagte die schwarz-grünhaarige Dame mir gegenüber.

„Übermorgen haben wir Donnerstag, der siebte März. Was ist an dem Tag so besonders?"

„Kennst du die Legende nicht?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Mit Legenden kannte ich mich nicht aus. Setsuna lächelte. „Es ist ein besonderer Tag für die Dämonen. Nicht weil es der siebte März ist, die Dämonen besitzen ja nicht denselben Kalender wie die Menschen, es ist nur Zufall, daß es darauf fällt. Es ist der Tag an dem vor Tausenden von Jahren einmal ein Dämonenkönig sich mit einem Elfenmädchen vermählt hat, und dadurch die Macht über das Reich der Elfen bekommen hatte. Das Elfenreich wurde von den Dämonen völlig unterworfen und für Hunderte von Jahren ausgerottet bis sie Hilfe von den Göttern bekamen. Es ist eine Warnung dafür, daß man nie einen Pakt mit einem Dämonen eingehen sollte. Für Dämonen selbst ist dieses Ereignis jedoch ein Feiertag geworden."

Ich hörte ihr überrascht zu. Ich begriff nicht ganz wieso das der perfekte Tag für die Zeremonie sein sollte. „Ist das nicht etwas sarkastisch", fragte ich. „Das Sternenbündnis an einem Feiertag der Dämonen abzuhalten?"

Setsuna spielte nun mit den Fingerspitzen mit der Marsfigur. „Sie werden abgelenkt sein. Gerade an diesem Tag sind die Dämonen nicht so wachsam wie sonst. Außerdem ist es eine Vollmondnacht, und das könnte unseren Kämpfer noch sehr zu Nutze kommen."

Ich nickte nur ergeben. Wenn sie es für geeignet hielt...Mir persönlich war der Zeitpunkt nicht wichtig. Ich wußte schon so wenig über dieses Sternenbündnis Bescheid. Wir Inners hatten von solchen Bräuchen keinen Schimmer. 

„Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar wenn du mir den ganzen Ablauf noch einmal genau erklären könntest", bat ich. 

Setsuna faßte alles kurz und knapp zusammen aber verständlich genug. Eigentlich hörte sich alles für mich sehr simpel an, nur bei einem Punkt stutzte ich.

„Redest du wirklich vom Gral? Eigentlich dachte ich der Gral wäre zerstört worden", gab ich verwirrt wieder, was Usagi uns erzählt hatte, und sah die grünhaarige Frau vor mir fragend an. Diese starrte auf das Spielbrett. Über den Gral wurde schon eine Ewigkeit kein Wort mehr verloren und ich war wirklich erstaunt als sie das Thema darauf brachte.

„Ja, das stimmt", bestätigte Setsuna nach einer Weile. „Aber er ist für die Zeremonie unabkömmlich."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Das war keine Antwort auf meine Frage. Setsunas Art nur teilweise zu antworten ging mir auf die Nerven aber ich war zurückhaltend genug mir eine Bemerkung zu verkneifen. „Darf ich fragen wie das vonstatten gehen soll?" hakte ich nach. 

Die Wächterin der Zeit stellte die Spielfiguren alle im Kreis auf. Anfangs fiel es mir nicht auf, doch als sie den Mond in die Mitte setzte verstand ich. Ich verstand zwar immer noch nicht wie das etwas mit dem Gral zu tun haben kann aber Setsuna sagte nie Dinge ohne Sinn, selbst wenn sie anfangs keinen Sinn ergeben wollten. Ich schwieg und warf die Figuren um, um sie wieder mitsamt Spielbrett wegzuräumen.

(Usagi)

Rei kam nur ein paar Minuten nach Haruka, die Michiru gleich mitgebracht hatte, und wir zogen uns ins Schlafzimmer zurück, um die anderen alleine zu lassen. Es war nicht nötig und auch nicht angedacht, daß ich dabei war. Kaum hatten wir uns gesetzt und ein wenig gemütlich gemacht – so gut das möglich war bei den unterschwelligen Spannungen zwischen Rei und Michiru –, da öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Mamoru trat ein. Verwundert sah ich auf die Uhr und stellte fest, daß es tatsächlich schon so spät war.

Mamoru sah sich um und legte die Stirn in Falten, was nahezu augenblicklich zum kichern aufforderte. „Ich glaube, unsere Wohnung ist zu klein..." Mit einem verhaltenen Lachen bat ich ihn sich zu setzen und dann konnten wir endlich anfangen mit unserer kleinen Besprechung.

„Gut", eröffnete ich, „als Erstes sollten wir die Frage klären, wo wir die Zeremonie abhalten. Rei, hast du dir da schon Gedanken gemacht?" Meine langjährige Freundin nickte. Vielleicht mochte sie etwas entfremdet für mich sein aber das bedeutete nicht, daß sie mir nicht mehr viel bedeutete. „Allerdings." Rei holte eine kleine Karte hervor, auf der ein Gebiet ca. 5-7 Kilometer von der Stadt entfernt eingekreist war. „Es ist ein alter Shinto-Tempel, der schon lange nicht mehr benutzt wird. Er ist ziemlich abgelegen und von kleineren Bergen umgeben, was gut sein dürfte für die Verteidigung. Ein alter Bekannter meines Großvaters hat mir zugesichert, daß gewisse Dinge bereits da sind und wird für Diskretion sorgen. Mehr konnte ich nicht tun."

Ich nickte zufrieden. „Das ist gut genug. Irgendwelche Einwände? Michiru?" Das meerhaarige Mädchen war die ganze Zeit ruhig gewesen und hatte aufmerksam Reis Erklärung gelauscht. Jetzt schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. Ich reichte Mamoru die Karte. „Könntest du das bitte zu Mako und den anderen bringen?" Wortlos stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer und ich wandte mich wieder den anderen beiden Mädchen zu.

„Dann sollten wir jetzt zur Planung kommen. Ich habe dich hergebeten, da deine Erfahrungen sicher besser sind, als meine Erinnerungen an Gelerntes, Michiru. Wir sollten noch einmal gemeinsam den Ablauf durchgehen und dann entscheiden, wie wir alles so schnell wie möglich organisieren und umsetzen."

Wir unterhielten uns dann eine gute halbe Stunde über die wesentlichen und auch die unwesentlichen Aspekte der Zeremonie. Vieles davon war gerade für mich wichtig, da ich sie ja halten mußte, doch eine Menge Punkte waren allgemein. So z. B. die Herrichtung, die Kleiderfrage, die eigentlich nur zwischen Senshikleidung und formellen Prinzessinnenkleidern hin- und herschwankte. Rei argumentierte, daß eine solche Zeremonie nicht in Kriegerinnenkleidung abgehalten werden sollte, während Michiru praktisch dachte und zu bedenken gab, daß, wenn man plötzlich kämpfen mußte, das wesentlich hilfreicher wäre. Im Endeffekt verschoben wir den Punkt nach hinten, so wichtig war das nun auch nicht.

Auf jeden Fall gab es noch einige solcher kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Jedoch stets auf sachlicher Ebene, was mich freute, denn ich hatte nicht vor als Schlichterin aufzutreten. Wenn sie mußte, konnte Rei genauso ruhig und ausgeglichen sein wie Michiru oft rüberkam. Mit der Zeit schienen die beiden aufzutauen und ich hielt mich immer weiter zurück, um sie sich selbst zu überlassen, schaltete mich nur ein, wenn es für mich wichtig war.

„Ich denke das war alles", beendete Michiru schließlich ihren Bericht des Ablaufs. Rei hingegen schüttelte den Kopf. „Das denke ich nicht. Wir haben nämlich immer noch ein großes Problem... Was machen wir wegen dem Gral?" Michiru bedachte sie mit einem geduldigen Blick. „Ich habe mit Setsuna gesprochen. Sie sagte, darüber müssen wir uns keine Gedanken machen." Rei verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, sagte aber nichts. „Bist du dir sicher", fragte ich an ihrer Stelle. „Wir wären ziemlich aufgeschmissen ohne Gral, um die Vereinigung zu beenden."

Für einen Moment schwieg Michiru, einige Sorgenfalten zeichneten sich auf ihrer Stirn ab. „Nun... Setsuna meinte, wir könnten einfach wiederholen, was wir damals getan haben. Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, Prin... Usagi. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich klappt. Im Allgemeinen sind solche magischen Objekte wie der Gral oder der Silberkristall nie vollkommen zu zerstören. Sie leben immer irgendwie weiter und regenerieren sich früher oder später wieder. Trotzdem... Ich weiß nicht, ob die Zeit schon dafür ausreicht."

„Dann solltet ihr es so schnell wie möglich versuchen. Usagi hat Recht, wenn sie sagt, daß wir dann ziemlich auf den Trockenen sitzen, falls es nicht klappt", schaltete Rei sich ein. Mamoru und ich tauschten einen langen Blick aus. Ihm schien gerade dasselbe eingefallen zu sein. „Nein." Sowohl Rei, als auch Michiru sahen mich entgeistert an. „Es wäre unklug eine solche hohe Energiekonzentration so früh hervorzurufen. Wir warten bis Hotaru wieder auf den Beinen ist und dann versuchen wir es alle gemeinsam."

Michiru musterte mich aufmerksam. „Warum? Die Talismane alleine sollten ausreichen, wenn..."

„Das ist mein letztes Wort zu dem Thema." Rei biß sich auf die Unterlippe und schluckte einen Kommentar herunter, Michiru schwieg. Noch konnte ich ihnen nicht sagen, was ich vorhatte, das würde nur den Sinn des Ganzen verfälschen. Chibiusa hatte mir einmal – kurz bevor sie endgültig in die Zukunft zurückgekehrt war – erzählt wie die Geschichte mit den Death Busters eigentlich hätte ablaufen sollen und vielleicht war es mir, war es uns möglich das wiederherzustellen, was schon vor langer Zeit hätte sein sollen.

(Haruka)

Ich sah Michiru nach, als sie mit den beiden inneren Kriegerinnen hinter der Tür verschwand. Wahrscheinlich durfte sie sich nun einer heftigen Diskussion mit Rei ausliefern, obwohl ich zugeben mußte, daß Letztere in letzter Zeit um einiges ruhiger und ernster geworden war, wenn auch nicht unbedingt weniger störrischer. Aber es hat sich gebessert. Ich allerdings durfte mich nun wahrscheinlich wieder auf ein Duell mit der hitzköpfigen Makoto freuen, die um keinen Pfifferling weniger störrischer geworden war, eher im Gegenteil. Ehrlich gesagt freute ich mich nicht übermäßig auf das kommende Gespräch, da ja anscheinend auch noch die beiden Halbschatten dabei sein sollten. Michirus Unterstützung käme mir jetzt gerade recht. Nun, solange keiner von denen mir auf die Nerven ging, würde ich friedlich bleiben.

Ich wollte gerade ins Wohnzimmer gehen, als es erneut an der Wohnungstür klingelte. Nach kurzem Zögern beschloß ich zu öffnen. Vor mir stand der Halbschatten Saito und lächelte verlegen, als er mich erblickte. Irgendwie konnte ich Typen wie ihn nicht ab, die mit ihrer charmanten Freundlichkeit glaubten jede einwickeln zu können. Vor allem wenn sie unter dieser Fassade eigentlich kaltblütige Kämpfer waren. Obwohl, sympathischer als diese Softies von Starlights war er mir allemal. Allerdings fragte ich mich ernsthaft wie er sich überwinden konnte mitzukämpfen. Und das während seine Freundin, oder meinetwegen Exfreundin, eine Vermählung einging. Sowohl Saito, als auch Minako waren mir mit ihrer Liebeseinstellung ein Rätsel.

„Ja", fragte ich mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Bin ich hier richtig? Für die Kampfbesprechung meine ich?" wollte er wissen und fuhr sich nervös durch die wirren, weißen Haare. „Oder hat Dallas mir wieder Blödsinn erzählt?"

„Nein, Makoto und er warten schon im Wohnzimmer", antwortete ich kühl und knallte die Tür hinter ihm zu. Ich ging voraus, er mir gleich hinterher. Makoto saß gemütlich ausgestreckt im Sofa, während Dallas halb über ihr lehnte. 

„Hi, Haruka!" rief sie mir zu, anscheinend gutgelaunt. Ich brummte eine Antwort und setzte mich in den ungemütlichen Strohsessel, während Saito sich neben Makoto fallen ließ. 

„Wie, kämpfst du auch mit", fragte er die Brünette erstaunt. „Ich dachte, du mußt bei der Zeremonie als Sternenpate antanzen?"

„So ist es ja auch, Haruka kämpft ja auch nicht mit", antwortete sie. „Von den Sailorkriegerinnen muß da jede anwesend sein. Aber ihr habt ja eure Unterstützung, Dallas hat sie schon kennengelernt."

Sie grinste Dallas an, der sich dazu ausschwieg. Ich räusperte mich.

„Nun, wie auch immer." sagte ich. „Artemis wird wahrscheinlich auch mit euch kämpfen, was Luna anbelangt habe ich keine Ahnung. Eigentlich ist es ja eure Entscheidung aber ich würde vorschlagen ihr laßt die Liebesengel zuerst antreten wenn Gefahr droht, und eilt ihnen zu Hilfe, wenn sie es nicht schaffen."

„Also ich weiß nicht, was soll denn das für ein System sein..." widersprach Makoto sogleich. „Nachher wird uns nachgesagt wir schicken sie als Abprallmauer vor."

„Unsinn, gar nichts wird uns nachgesagt werden. Sie helfen uns freiwillig und wissen die Gefahren zu schätzen. Meinetwegen könnt ihr es auch umgekehrt machen aber da ihr stärker seid ist es nur logisch so. Allerdings sehe ich ein weiteres Problem und zwar was euren Gebrauch von Magie angeht. Ihr benutzt schwarze Magie, ist das richtig?"

 „Ja, so ist es", antwortete Saito stirnrunzelnd.

„Nun, wenn ihr einen Feind nicht körperlich angreifen könnt, dann könnte dies ein Problem sein."

„Das bezweifle ich", entgegnete Dallas. „Man braucht nicht nur Magie um Dämonen zu vernichten, wenn man seine Körperkraft in Energie umwandelt reicht das völlig aus. Was glaubst du denn? Wir Halbschatten mußten jahrelang gegen diese verdammten Viecher kämpfen."

Ich bedachte ihn mit einem kühlen Blick. „Schön, du mußt es ja wissen", murmelte ich, mich fragend wozu ich eigentlich hier war, wenn sie alles schon wußten.

„Wo findet das Ganze denn schlußendlich statt?" wollte Makoto wissen.

„Ich dachte Rei sollte dies auskundschaften", erwiderte ich.

„Wenn das so ist...Wartet einen Augenblick, ich geh mal nachfragen. Wenn wir nicht mal wissen, wo es stattfinden soll, hat es ja keinen Sinn weiterzudiskutieren." Mit einem Satz war sie zur Tür raus und ich saß alleine da mit den beiden Halbschatten, die begannen in irgendeiner fremden Shiekahsprache miteinander zu sprechen. Zerknirscht biß ich mir auf die Unterlippe bis die kräftige Brünette wieder hinein kam.

„Ein alter verlassener Tempel", verkündete sie. „Hier ist die Karte, seht's euch an."

„Das ist aber nicht besonders weit von hier", bemerkte Saito. „Findet ihr das klug? Warum habt ihr nicht einen Ort in irgendeinem fernen Land gewählt?"

„Das würde wohl kaum viel ändern!" antwortete ich bissig.

„Wenn ihr meint..." murmelte er. „Wer sind eigentlich diese Unterstützer, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Drei...nein, vier Liebesengel und ein Halbdämon." erklärte Makoto. 

„Aha." sagte Saito perplex. „Liebesengel? Und mit was für Mittel kämpfen die?"

„Nun, sie benutzen eher weiße Magie und verlassen sich auf ihre verliehenen Zauberkräfte. Sie sind ein guter Ausgleich", mischte ich mich wieder ein. „Sie werden einen größeren Schutzkreis um den Tempel bilden, während ihr knapp davor ausharrt."

Sie schwiegen alle eine Weile, bis Saito plötzlich wieder das Wort erhob. „Es tut mir Leid aber ich würde es lieber umgekehrt machen", bemerkte er und lächelte wie immer, doch diesmal war das Lächeln traurig. „Die größere Gefahr lauert von außen und daher solltet ihr uns dorthin schicken. Außerdem möchte ich Minako dabei nicht über den Weg laufen. Sie soll nicht wissen, daß ich sie beschütze. Ich kenne sie, sie will lieber glauben, daß sie alles ohne mich meistern wird. Das kann sie gerne haben. Ich schlage vor wir nehmen uns die äußere Zone vor, Dallas."

Dieser nickte wortlos. Makoto schwieg ebenfalls und auch ich war etwas betroffen. In dem Moment hatte Saito trotz allem meine Hochachtung verdient, denn selten gab es Leute, die so was machen würden. Ich nickte ihm schließlich zu.

„Gut, wie du willst."


	9. Teil 8: Vereinigte Herzen

**Götterdämmerung**

**Drei Leben, zwei Geliebte, eine Entscheidung**

**Teil 8: Vereinigte Herzen**

(Minako)

Die Abendluft war angenehm frisch, frischer als in den letzten Tagen. Die Spannung schien sich ein wenig gelegt zu haben, doch glaubte ich schlichtweg, daß das nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Eins stand noch aus... Das wohl schwerste von allen. Die anderen hatten sich alle getroffen und ich wollte eigentlich auch rüber zu Usagi, kein vernünftiger, nicht hochbegabter Mensch wollte dabei sein, wenn Ami Mizuno und Setsuna Meiou, alias Sailormerkur und Sailorpluto etwas _besprachen_.

Doch irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht überwinden zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich war da eh kein Platz mehr für mich und es war ja auch angedacht, daß Inners und Outers mal ein wenig zusammen waren und das war ja nun wirklich nicht mein Problem... Also genoß ich noch einmal einen ruhigen Abend, solange ich das noch konnte.

Zumindest fehlte es mir nicht an Gesellschaft, da der kleine Quälgeist Jamapi mir über den Weg gelaufen, respektive geflogen war. Er hatte Momoko gesucht und ich hatte ihm geraten lieber nicht zu stören, da ich mir schon vorstellen könnte, daß zumindest Haruka etwas gereizt reagieren würde... an Dallas wollte ich gar nicht erst denken.

Ich war überrascht wie locker man mit dem kleinen schwebenden Fellball reden konnte. Das niedliche Ding wußte eine Menge über das Reich der Dämonen, zumindest den Ableger, der sich selbständig gemacht hatte und seitdem einen Privatkrieg mit dem Reich der Engel geführt hatte. Trotzdem wußte er auch ein paar Dinge über Duncan, zwar nicht viel aber doch ausreichend, um vielleicht noch einmal hilfreich zu sein. Zumindest war Jamapi absolut sicher, daß er nicht locker lassen würde, bis er bekam, was er wollte. Na ja, so etwas hatte ich schon erwartet.

„Hey, Minako!" Ich drehte mich um und sah Momoko, Yosuke und ihre Freundin Scarlett auf mich zukommen. Momoko winkte und erspähte Jamapi schließlich. „Was machst du denn hier?" Der kleine Quälgeist wackelte leicht mit dem Schwanz, was richtig komisch aussah. „Es war langweilig im Krankenhaus und da wollt ich dich suchen gehen, Momokochen. Aber Minako meinte, ich solle lieber warten."

„Komisch", meinte Scarlett und sah sich verstohlen um. „Wir hatten das Gefühl, du würdest uns brauchen, Minako-san. Seltsam..." Jamapis Schwanz richtete sich plötzlich auf und auch Yosuke verengte die Augen konzentriert zu Schlitzen. „Hier ist ein Dämon", stellte er fest. Ich griff sogleich nach meinem Henshinkristall...

(Koitenshi)

Das kam mir nun überhaupt nicht gelegen. Was in aller Welt machen diese anderen Personen hier? Hätten die sich nicht einen besseren Zeitpunkt aussuchen können? Ich hatte Sailorvenus jetzt fast zwei Tage beobachtet und mir ein Bild von ihr gemacht. Ich war jemand, der seine Aufträge immer mit größter Präzision und Vorbereitung anging, sofern die Zeit es erlaubte. Und den Eindruck, den ich mir geschaffen hatte, warf die Frage auf wie die Lady Saturn tatsächlich in dieses Mädchen verliebt sein konnte, denn, daß es so war, das war mir klar geworden. Sie war so naiv. Sicher eine gute Kämpferin aber so ausnahmslos auf die Liebe zu vertrauen... Ich verstand nicht wie jemand dadurch so stark sein konnte.

Liebe... So etwas lächerliches. Das war nur ein Begriff – nein, ein Hindernis. Wo immer ein Wesen des Chaos Liebe empfunden hatte, sei es für jemanden auf der gleichen Seite oder sogar ein Menschenwesen, hatte das immer zu Schwierigkeiten geführt. Ich hatte die Geschichte dieses Planeten gründlich studiert. Viele Niederlagen der Gegner der Sailorsenshi waren durch diesen simplen Grund bedingt. Beryl war blind vor Eifersucht, wenn es um den Prinzen ging, Ail und Anne waren da gar nicht erwähnenswert. Demando hatte seine Liebe zu Serenity den Verstand gekostet. Mistress 9 scheiterte, weil sie nicht fähig war Saturns Geist zu kontrollieren. Neherenia scheiterte an ihren eigenen Gefühlen und Galaxia... Galaxia scheiterte an der Liebe der Prinzessin.

Pah, wir Dämonen waren nicht dazu geschaffen zu lieben. Es hinderte uns, es machte uns schwach. Ich hatte immer gedacht, die Lady Saturn wäre uns da ähnlich. Vielleicht war sie es einmal, als dieses Bündnis zwischen ihr und Duncan ausgearbeitet worden war, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Und ich wußte nicht, ob es gut war sich jetzt noch ihretwegen abzumühen.

Doch wer war ich, die Befehle meines Herrn in Frage zu stellen. Diese Menschenmädchen stellten keine Gefahr für mich da, jetzt war die Chance Sailorvenus zu stellen und zu töten. Mit ein paar kräftigen Flügelschlägen war ich in der Luft und stürzte auf die Gruppe unter mir zu. Doch durch irgendwas schienen sie gewarnt und spritzten auseinander. Ich raste durch den leerem Raum, wo sie vorher noch gestanden hatten, flog weiter und schlug einen Looping, um mich ihnen wieder zuzuwenden. Erst jetzt, aus der Nähe, konnte ich das kleine fliegende Etwas einordnen, das sich vor geraumer Zeit zu Venus gesellt hatte. Ein Quälgeist der Dämonen. Kein Wunder, daß sie von meiner Anwesenheit wußten. Aber wenn das ein Quälgeist war, dann waren diese Mädchen...

„LIEBE IST EINE BLÜTE DER SCHÖNHEIT!"

„LIEBE IST EINE BLÜTE DER WEIßHEIT!"

„VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

„ZAUBERHAFTE VERWANDLUNG! MÄCHTE DER LIEBE!"

Kurz darauf standen Sailorvenus und zwei Liebesengel vor mir. Den einen Engel kannte ich aus dem Krankenhaus aber die andere nicht. So ein Mist, es gab also doch mehr. Ich ließ sie gar nicht dazu kommen irgendwelchen Vorstellungen abzugeben, sondern griff direkt an. Die drei Kriegerinnen konnten ausweichen und ich sah mich gleich Venus gegenüber. Sehr gut. Genau wie ich es wollte. Ich hatte Stunden damit zugebracht sie zu studieren, sie sollte keine Chance haben.

Jedoch bevor ich angreifen konnte, schoben sich die beiden Engel dazwischen. „Sie will nur dich, Venus. Laß uns das machen", rief die Rothaarige meinem eigentlichen Ziel zu und griff mit ihren Schwert an. Darauf war ich jedoch vorbereitet. Nicht umsonst galt ich als eine der Schnellsten der Dämonen. Der Engel schnappte erstaunt nach Luft, als sie kurz darauf hart in eine Wand flog. Nur noch eine, dann...

Erstaunt weiteten sich meine Augen, als ich nur knapp einem Angriff aus dem Nirgendwo entgehen konnte. Der Schwertstich hätte mich direkt in der Brustgegend getroffen, hätte ich nicht schnell einen Schritt zur Seite gemacht, was darin resultierte, daß ich mir eine Verletzung an meinem linken Flügel zuzog. Ich schrie jedoch nicht vor Schmerzen und schaute den Jungen vor mir an, der eben noch so harmlos gewirkt hatte. Nur war er jetzt kein Junge mehr, sondern... Ein Dämon!

„Was?" war das Einzigste, was ich hervorbrachte, als ich zurücktaumelte. Der Dämon hatte sein Schwert auf mich gerichtet, machte jedoch keine Anstalten anzugreifen. „Wieso... Wieso kämpfst du für sie?" Ich war verwirrt – nein, ich war entsetzt. Ich spürte deutliche Liebeswellen und zwar zwischen dem Dämon vor mir und dem pinkhaarigen Engel. Dann, dann fiel mir endlich ein, woher ich das Energiemuster kannte, das er ausstrahlte. „Du bist..." hauchte ich erstaunt. „Ein Rafael."

Der Dämon nickte, lockerte aber den Griff um sein Schwert nicht und ich wußte, er könnte mich in kleine Stücke schneiden, wenn er wollte. Aber er tat es nicht und da war seine Schwäche. Eine Schwäche, die wir alle gemeinsam hatten, wenn sie einmal von uns Besitz ergriffen hatte. Sein Mitgefühl, seine Liebe. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schleuderte ich eine Sphäre aus schwarzer Energie auf ihn und preschte an ihm vorbei, schleuderte den anderen Engel zur Seite und schoß direkt auf Venus zu, die anscheinend genauso überrascht von meiner Reaktion war. _Wir brauchen keine Liebe. Liebe macht uns schwach. Ich werde jetzt meinen Auftrag erfüllen._ Energie sammelte sich in meinen Fingerspitzen...

(Peach)

Venus war für den Moment wie paralysiert von der schieren Schnelligkeit des Dämons, wobei es ihr noch nicht mal an Kraft mangelte wie Salvia schmerzhaft erfahren mußte. Und diese kurze Verunsicherung würde ihr sicherer Tod sein, das bezweifelte ich keine der vielen Millisekunden, die wie Minuten vergingen.

Kurz bevor sie Venus erreichte jedoch, zischte eine Energieklinge aus weißem Licht durch die Luft, begleitet von einem Eishagel und einer regenbogenfarbenen Lichtwelle. Der Dämon konnte den Angriffen gerade noch ausweichen aber die Energieklinge streifte ihren verletzten Flügel und schickte sie wild rotierend in die Wand links von ihr. Ich sah überrascht auf und erblickte Kiiro, Lily und Daisy. Lily und Daisy gesellten sich sogleich zu mir, während Kiiro sich neben Viento postierte. Venus wieder aus ihrer Erstarrung gelöst, stand etwas weiter vorne und schaute mit einem mitleidigen Blick zu dem Dämon hinüber.

„Sie trägt so viel Haß in sich..." Die Dämonin war schneller wieder auf den Beinen als wir dachten und funkelte Venus mordlustig an. „Was weißt du schon, naives Mädchen. Liebe macht uns schwach. Sie hat immer zu unserem Untergang geführt. Versucht mich zu bekehren, soviel ihr wollt, es wird euch nicht gelingen." Ihre Worte waren wie ein Stich in meinem Herzen. Ich fühlte mich an den letzten Kampf mit Satania und der schwerlastende Bürde erinnert, die drohte Yosuke und mich auseinanderzureißen.

„Das ist falsch", entgegnete Viento und ich nickte stumm. „Auch wir Dämonen können Liebe empfinden und trotzdem stark sein. Doch dieser Weg ist immer ein schwieriger Weg, vielleicht sogar der schwerste Weg..." Weiter kam er nicht. Die Dämonin schien zwar nicht mehr in der Lage richtig zu fliegen doch war sie auch am Boden sehr schnell. Lily und Daisy schafften ihre Angriffe gerade mal zur Hälfte vorzubereiten, da wurden sie schon zur Seite geschleudert. Der „dunkle Engel" hatte einen Ausdruck von Frustration auf dem Gesicht, der mich etwas erkennen ließ und mich daran erinnert, daß es immer noch einen anderen Weg als den Kampf gab.

Die Dämonin hatte mittlerweile Venus gestellt, die sich geradeso den wütenden Angriffen erwehren konnte, Viento und Kiiro eilten ihr zu Hilfe, während Salvia, die sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, und ich Lily und Daisy aufhalfen. Da war eine einzige stumme Verständigung zwischen uns. Die Dämonin war zu stark, um mit konventionellen Methoden besiegt zu werden und sie war im Moment unkontrolliert, zu allem entschlossen.

Wortlos bildeten wir einen kleinen Kreis, während unsere Feindin uns gar nicht weiter beobachtete, zu sehr getrieben von ihrem Haß und der Konzentration auf Venus. Der Ring an meinem Finger leuchtete auf und begann hell zu strahlen. „Alt wie die Welt", begann ich und meine Freundinnen folgten kurz darauf. „Blau wie die Treu." Lilys Ohrringe begannen im Einklang mit meinem Ring zu strahlen. „Geborgt wie das Leben." Daisys Anhänger leuchtet ebenfalls auf. „Wie der Tag so neu", ergänzte Salvia und ihr Diadem vollendete den Vorgang. Die Zauberhaften Vier kreierten eine einzige weiße Kugel, eine Welle der Liebe, wie sie in keiner Form anders auf der Welt existierte.

Die Dämonin sah sich zu uns um und starrte fasziniert auf die Energieansammlung. Venus, Kiiro und Viento lösten sich von ihr und Daisy, Lily, Salvia und ich schickten die Welle auf unsere Gegnerin. Diese schrie gepeinigt auf, als die positive Energie sie umfaßte und ihren inneren Kampf mit dem Haß in ihr begann. Ich erwartete, daß es schnell gehen würde, doch da sollte ich mich täuschen. Sie stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Energie der Zauberhaften Vier, die sie regelrecht zu verschlingen drohte. Bis auf Satania hatte ich noch nie einen solchen Widerstand gespürt.

„Nein! Ich werde mich nicht beugen! Ich bin Koitenshi, der schwarze Engel der Winddämonen! Ich werde mich nicht eurem infantilen Glauben an die Liebe beugen! Mein Auftrag ist es Venus zu töten und das werde ich tun!" Ich spürte wie sie mit ihrer eigenen Macht dagegen preßte und es uns sehr schwerfiel die Liebeswelle weiter aufrechtzuerhalten. „Haltet durch!" preßte ich hervor. Dankbar registrierte ich, daß Venus ihre eigene Energie zu unserer ergänzte, die sich hervorragend einfügte. Es war aber immer noch nicht genug.

Koitenshi kämpfte verbissen und mir war klar, wenn wir das noch länger aufrecht hielten, würde es entweder sie zerreißen oder uns... Vielleicht auch uns alle zusammen. Ich ging ein großes Risiko ein, als ich die letzten meiner Liebeswellen dafür benutzte meinen Kristall hervorzurufen. Damit schwächte ich auch die Kraft der Zauberhaften Vier und der Dämonin gelang es mit ihrer eigenen negativen Energie durchzubrechen. Doch ich war bereit.

„ZAUBER DES KRISTALLS!" Ich fischte den Kristall aus der Luft und mußte mich sehr anstrengen nicht nachzugeben, da die massiven dämonischen Wellen äußerst stark waren. Trotzdem zwang ich mich irgendwie fortzufahren. „ER NIMMT UND ER GIBT! AUCH DIR WIRD ER ZEIGEN, DU WIRST GELIEBT!"

Mit einem letzten weißen Blitz reflektierte der Kristall ihre eigene Energie umgewandelt zu Koitenshi zurück und hüllte sie vollkommen ein. Erneut schrie sie auf, wehrte sich aber nicht mehr, jedenfalls nicht mehr wirklich. Nach einer ganzen Weile, als ich schon fürchtete vor Erschöpfung zusammenzubrechen, sackte Koitenshi zu Boden und fiel schwer aufatmend auf ein Knie. „Das... kann nicht sein. Ich... kann nicht... verloren haben... WAS HABT IHR GETAN?" Sie schrie die letzte Frage und ich stolperte etwas unsicher zurück. Das war nicht ganz die Reaktion, die ich erwartet hatte. Bevor auch nur einer von uns reagieren konnte, hatte sie ihre Flügel gespreizt und sich trotz ihrer Verletzung hoch in die Luft geschwungen. Bald war sie außer Sichtweite.

Als ich neben meinen Freunden zu Boden sackte, blieb nur die Frage: War sie jetzt geheilt oder nicht?

(Duncan)

Das Licht der bläulichen Flammen hüllte den kalten Raum ein und verlieh ihm die Atmosphäre einer Höhle. Ich lag, immer noch sehr schwach, auf einem schwarzen Sessel und ließ mir ein kristallenes Glas mit Saké in die Hand drücken. Düster beobachtete ich das Spiel des blauen Feuers und antwortete niemandem, der mich ansprach. Meine Untertanen begriffen, daß ich für diesen Tag und höchstwahrscheinlich auch noch für den Darauffolgenden nicht ansprechbar war. Ich wollte niemanden mehr hören. Leere Versprechungen und Darbietungen bedeuteten mir nichts mehr. Alles in mir fixierte sich nur noch auf diese eine Lady, auf meine Versprochene. Sie war mir nicht nur versprochen, sie verkörperte auch noch alles, was meine Macht vollkommen machen würde. 

Es war lächerlich, daß ich auf Widerstand gestoßen war. Die Zurückweisung von Lady Saturn ist eine Demütigung und, daß sie mir Sailorvenus vorzieht ist vollkommen wahnsinnig, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Was stellte sie sich denn vor? Glaubte sie nicht mehr an den Frieden zwischen den Dämonen und den Reinen? Woran wollte sie dann überhaupt noch glauben, wenn sie diese Vermählung ablehnte? Ich hatte mit vielem gerechnet, auch mit Schwierigkeiten und Zögern. Aber damit nicht. Mit dieser naiven und verantwortungslosen Liebe zu einer anderen Frau hatte ich wahrhaft nicht gerechnet. Dieser Umstand paßte nicht zu der Saturn, wie ich sie kannte. Er ließ die ganze Situation sogar grotesk erscheinen.

Ich stellte das Sakéglas ab und lehnte mich zurück, die Augen geschlossen.

----Rückblick----

Es war die leerste, einsamste und kälteste Gegend im ganzen Sonnensystem, vielleicht sogar in der ganzen Galaxis. Diesen Weg den ich zurücklegte führte nur durch ewige Stille. Gesteinwüsten und Dunkelheit, sonst war da nichts, rein gar nichts. Kein Leben, keine sonstige Existenz. Manchmal bestand die Gefahr, daß ich durchdrehen könnte, doch das Ziel meiner Strapazen hielt mich jedesmal am Leben. Inmitten dieser Hölle von Stille und Dunkelheit würde ich sie finden. Lady Saturn, die Frau, die dazu verdammt war in der ewigen Einsamkeit zu herrschen. 

Die Zeit spielte hier keine Rolle. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob ich Stunden, Jahre oder Jahrhunderte lang durch die leere Gesteinwüste gelaufen war. Nur, um diese eine Frau zu finden, die Hüterin einer verbotenen Welt. Sie war keine Dämonin und keine Göttin. Sie war die Wächterin der Verbotenen Welt, in die wir Dämonen verbannt wurden. Eigentlich eine Feindin, aber von mir wurde sie verehrt wie eine Göttin. Sie würde die Richtige sein, mit der ich den Frieden einlösen würde.

Nach dieser undefinierbaren Zeitperiode erreichte ich irgendwann mein Ziel. Die Gegend hatte sich nicht verändert. In der Mitte eines kleinen Steinkraters stand ein Tor. Es war groß, mächtig und stark verziert. Ein Tor das nirgendwo hinzuführen schien. Ich wußte, daß dies das Tor der Verbotenen Welt war. Von weitem erkannte ich eine zierliche Gestalt davor, und ich war mir vollends sicher mein Ziel erreicht zu haben.

Mit neuer Kraft ging ich darauf zu, bis das Tor groß und mächtig vor mir stand und die Frau nur noch einige Meter von mir entfernt war. Ich blieb stehen und starrte sie wie hypnotisiert an. Lady Saturn drehte mir den Rücken zu. Das lange, pechschwarze Haare fiel lose die Schultern herab. Sie war in weiße Gewänder gehüllt und glitzernde Ohrringe mit der Form des Planeten Saturns zierten die Ohrläppchen. Ich wünschte mir sie würde sich umdrehen und ich könnte in das weiße, zarte Gesicht und die schönen, glasigen Augen starren. Doch trotz des verlockenden Anblickes und diesen Vorstellungen, erstarrte etwas in mir und ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Es war die Silence Glaive, die sie locker auf den Schultern mit beiden Händen festhielt als wäre die tödliche und lange Sense eine einfache Flinte und nicht das Relikt der Zerstörung. Plötzlich hob sie die grausame Waffe schief über ihrem Kopf in die Höhe, mir immer noch den Rücken zudrehend und das Haupt gesenkt. Panik und unmenschliche Angst packten mich und der kalte Schweiß rannte mir den Rücken runter. Sie würde mich töten, bevor sie sich überhaupt zu mir umgedreht hatte, geschweige denn mein Anliegen angehört hatte. Ich mußte handeln, ansonsten würde es in einigen Sekunden zu spät sein.

„Warten Sie, Lady Saturn!" schrie ich, doch es war mir, als ob die Stille meine Worte verschlucken würde. „Hören Sie mein Anliegen, ich flehe Sie an, Wächterin der Verbotenen Welt!"

Saturn verharrte in ihrer Bewegung. Eine ganze Weile, in der ich wieder nicht feststellen konnte wie lange, stand sie da, immer noch die Silence Glaive schief in die Höhe haltend.

Ich war immer noch wie erstarrt, mich nicht trauend auch nur einen Finger zu bewegen, als sie nach einer Ewigkeit die Sense plötzlich wieder senkte. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie sich um und ich starrte in die violettsten und glasigsten Augen, die ich je gesehen hatte. Unter diesen Augen wagte ich immer noch nicht mich zu bewegen, geschweige denn zu reden.

„Ich bekomme nie Besuch", sprach die Wächterin plötzlich. Ihre Stimme war rauh und bezaubernd zugleich. „Du bist ein Dämon, sogar mehr als das. Du bist ein zukünftiger König der Dämonen. Ich bewache die Welt, in der ihr gefangen gehalten werdet. Niemand verläßt diesen Ort lebend, denn es ist niemanden gestattet ihn überhaupt zu betreten."

Ihre Stimme war ruhig wie die Gegend um uns herum und ich wagte, trotz des drohenden Inhalts ihrer Worte, endlich zu sprechen. „Ich bin hier um Frieden zu schließen", rief ich mit zitternder Stimme. „Es soll ein Bund geben zwischen Dämonen und Reinen, der den Krieg auf ewig beenden soll!" Ich ging in die Knie vor der schwarzhaarigen Lady. „Meine Name ist Lord Duncan und wie Sie sagten bin ich ein zukünftiger König. Ich bin hier, um um die Hand der Todeskriegerin anzuhalten und mit ihr den Frieden zwischen den beiden Seiten herzustellen."

Ihr Blick schweifte an mir rauf und runter, und es kam mir vor wie eine eiskalte Berührung.

„Es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt", sagte sie plötzlich. „Ein Krieg bricht gerade in diesem Sonnensystem aus, ein Krieg, der es für lange Zeit stillegen wird. Kehren Sie in ihre Welt zurück, Lord Duncan, bevor ich Sie werde töten müssen. Wenn der Todesgott verbannt sein wird, wird auch dieses Sonnensystem wieder zum Leben erweckt werden. Suchen Sie mich dann ein zweites Mal auf."

Ich verstand den Sinn ihrer Worte nicht. Immer noch auf den Knien, hielt ich das Haupt gesenkt, ohne die geringste Ahnung, was ich ihr darauf antworten sollte. Doch eine Antwort schien nicht mehr nötig. Lady Saturn trat ein paar Meter von mir weg und machte eine leichte Bewegung mit ihrer Sense. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere wurde um mich alles Schwarz.

---Ende Rückblick---

(Hotaru)

Noch eine Nacht.

Es war Mittwoch. Ich spürte die Aufregung, Ungeduld und Erwartung gleichzeitig in mir. Sicher, es war ein Risiko, da ich noch nicht wieder bei vollen Kräften war, doch ich vertraute Setsunas Urteil. Wenn sie meinte der Tag wäre perfekt, dann war dem auch so. Niemand konnte sie wohl besser interpretieren als ich, auch wenn sie selbst mir oft nicht ganz schlüssig war.

Lächelnd wandte ich meinen Kopf zu der schlafenden Form Lunas neben mir. Ich war froh, daß sie mir die letzten Tage Gesellschaft geleistet hatte. Im Moment beneidete ich sie für ihre Fähigkeit so einfach schlafen zu können. Ich war viel zu unruhig dafür. Sicher, es hatte geholfen mit ihr zu sprechen und meine Zweifel und Ängste waren etwas abgeklungen. Jedoch blieb ein wenig Ungewißheit. Einerseits war ich unbeschreiblich glücklich über Minakos Entscheidung, denn ich wußte... fühlte, daß sie es ehrlich meinte. Andererseits war mir bewußt, daß Duncan nicht aufgeben würde, solange er nicht bekommen hatte, was er wollte. Der Dämonenlord war zu verbissen in die ganze Sache und irgendwie schien mir, es ging ihm gar nicht mehr so sehr um mich, sondern mehr um den Erfolg an sich. Ich spürte, wie seine Kraft wuchs und er würde morgen fit sein... und zu allem bereit, ob nun Feiertag oder nicht. Wenn es doch nur einen Weg geben würde, wie man ihn ablenken konnte oder einfach nur in die Irre zu führen.

Luna hatte mir über die Sache mit dem Gral erzählt. Ich war sicher, mit meiner Hilfe würden Uranus, Neptun und Pluto auch so in der Lage sein ihn zu rekonstruieren – Bruchstücke seiner Macht schienen immer noch mit meinem Geist verbunden. Der Gral war in gewisser Weise meine Verantwortung aber ich war nicht in der Lage gewesen die volle Macht an die Prinzessin zu übertragen. Allein deswegen verstand ich, warum sie jetzt tun wollte, was sie vorhatte, wahrscheinlich sogar besser als sie es im Moment selbst tat.

Ich schloß die Augen und dachte nach. Da war etwas, was ich bei der ganzen Sache übersah. Etwas, das uns helfen konnte. Aber was? Ich konnte es fast greifen aber noch entglitt mir die Idee immer wieder.

„Es ist schon eine Ironie, nicht wahr?" Ich stockte in meinen Gedanken und öffnete die Augen, drehte mich aber nicht um. Die Stimme war tief aber eindeutig feminin und sie hatte einen leichten dämonischen Unterton aber auch gleichzeitig... menschlich? Ich erinnerte mich augenblicklich an den Kampf mit der Dämonin Koitenshi, von dem Minako mir erzählt hatte. „Gestern noch wäre es mir unmöglich gewesen auch nur in die Nähe dieses Raumes zu kommen. Jetzt, wo ich kein Verlangen mehr empfinde dich meinem Her... ehemaligen Herrn zu übergeben, scheint es kein Problem mehr zu sein hier hineinzukommen. Eine wirkliche Schande. Oh nein, warte. Das wäre nun ja auch etwas, was ich darüber gar nicht mehr empfinden dürfte."

Ich setzte mich langsam auf und drehte meinen Kopf in die Richtung der Stimme, wobei ich ziemlich sicher war Luna mit der Bewegung geweckt zu haben aber die schwarze Katze sagte nichts. Kritisch musterte ich den unerwarteten, wenn auch nicht unerwünschten – zumindest noch nicht – Gast. Die düstere Gestalt hatte etwas mysteriöses an sich – so wie bei mir. Koitenshi – da hatte ich mittlerweile keine Zweifel mehr – hatte es sich auf einem Stuhl so gut wie möglich bequem gemacht. Ihre Flügel hingen leicht über die Stuhllehne, wobei der verletzte Linke etwas eingesackt erschien. Ihr Gesicht zeigte Spuren von Müdigkeit und Ergebenheit, als hätte sie tagelang gegen etwas gekämpft und verloren. Dem war wohl auch so...

„Hm", meinte ich und studierte sie weiter, wobei ich mit einer Hand leicht den Henshinkristall unter meiner Bettdecke berührte. Ich wußte sie sah es aber ich sah eigentlich keine Veranlassung ihn einzusetzen – ich bezweifelte eh viel ausrichten zu können. „Das ist immer eine Frage der Betrachtungsweise und, wie es ein berühmter Schauspieler in einem berühmten Film auf dieser Welt einmal formulierte, des persönlichen Standpunktes."

Die Dämonin – Exdämonin? Ich war mir nicht sicher – schien für eine Weile darüber nachzudenken, dann seufzte sie tief. „Vielleicht habt Ihr sogar Recht. Aber... Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, ob ich diesen persönlichen Standpunkt überhaupt habe. Sagt mir, Lady Saturn, was bin ich?" Mir fiel keine Antwort auf diese Frage ein und so schwieg ich, jedoch ließ sie mir auch nicht einmal eine Chance etwas zu sagen. „Ich bin weder ein Dämon, denn mir fehlt das _Verlangen_ wie einer zu handeln. Doch bin ich auch nicht wie ihr. Ich fühle mich nicht an diese Welt gebunden und weiß nicht, was ich hier tun soll... Und doch ist eure Welt nun die einzige Welt, auf der ich nicht abgestoßen werde... Noch nicht." Sie machte eine Pause und ihre Augen fixierten mich mit Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit, ich fühlte mich, als würde ich in einen Spiegel schauen und mein früheres Ich sehen. „Also sagt mir, Lady Saturn. Was bin ich... jetzt?"

Ich dachte darüber nach. Ich dachte lange darüber nach – sehr lange. Sie tat mir Leid. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, daß sie ausgerechnet zu mir kam und nicht zu ihrem _Peiniger_. Andererseits erschien es auch verständlich... in einer ziemlich paradoxen Weise. Minako hatte gesagt, es wäre nicht sicher, ob sie geheilt war. Nun sie war definitiv von ihren dämonischen Eigenschaften befreit, die sie zu einer Agentin des Chaos machten, aber, daß sie geheilt war, das konnte ich wirklich nicht behaupten. Die weiße Magie der Liebesengel schien einen sehr interessanten, wenn auch für die Betroffene sicherlich sehr schmerzhaften und irritierenden Effekt hervorgerufen zu haben.

„Du bist du." _Wow, toller Start, Hotaru_, dachte ich sarkastisch. „Ich meine, du bist jetzt einzigartig, ein Individuum." Koitenshi sah mich skeptisch an, erwiderte aber nichts. Gut, das war schon besser. „Sag mir eines. Warst du je etwas wert als Dämonin? Ich meine, warst du wirklich etwas wert?" Sie schwieg, wie erwartet, und schien darüber nachzudenken. „Das glaube ich nämlich nicht. Bis hierhin warst du immer nur eine Spielfigur, eine sehr starke Spielfigur vielleicht, aber auch... eine ersetzbare Figur." Sie schwieg immer noch. Für einen Moment schien es, als ob sie etwas erwidern wollte, aber dem war nicht so. „Nun bist du frei. Du hast die Möglichkeit dich selbst zu bestimmen und du kannst ein eigenes Leben führen, ohne stets Angst haben zu müssen dieses zu verlieren."

Ihr Schweigen schien mir die ganze Zeit wie eine Bestätigung meiner Worte, doch jetzt hob sie abrupt den Kopf und starrte mich an. „Kann ich das? Dann sag mir wie. Ich bin immer noch ein Dämon, zumindest vom Aussehen her und auch im Inneren. Ich werde immer mehr Dämon denn menschlich sein. Sage mir, wie soll ich in dieser Welt in eurer Gesellschaft leben? So wie ich jetzt bin, bin ich ein Außenseiter, noch schlimmer, man wird mich fürchten. Früher, da hätte mich das nicht gestört, ich hätte es sogar willkommen geheißen aber jetzt... jetzt nicht mehr."

„Aussehen ist nur eine Betrachtungsweise. Maskieren wir uns nicht alle in gewisser Weise? Die einen deutlicher, die anderen subtiler? Sieh uns an? Glaubst du wir wollen unser wahres Ich für immer verstecken? Bald wird auf diesem Planeten unser Königreich neu entstehen. Das kann auch dein Königreich sein." Warum half ich ihr eigentlich? Warum wollte ich unbedingt, daß sie sich besser fühlte. Sympathie? Mitleid? Vielleicht. Aber war da nicht noch mehr. Ich wußte es nicht, ich tat es einfach.

„Ich bin mir gar nicht mehr so sicher, wo mein Reich nun liegt", murmelte Koitenshi und es war fast nicht zu hören. In dem Moment faßte ich einen Entschluß. Im Nachhinein konnte ich nicht beantworten, was mich getrieben hatte. Wortlos griff ich nach der zusammengefalteten Karte, die neben meinem Bett lag. Minako hatte sie vorbeigebracht, als die anderen den Ort der Zeremonie festgelegt hatten. Ich reichte sie Koitenshi. Luna unterdrückte einen Aufschrei, was letztendlich in einem hohen Quieken resultierte.

„Dort werden wir morgen sein." Mein Gegenüber starrte verblüfft und entsetzt zugleich auf das zusammengefaltete Papier zwischen ihren Händen. Es sah aus, als empfände sie es als eine Art verfluchter – oder in ihrem Fall gesegneter – Gegenstand. „Da... Das... Warum gebt Ihr mir das? Ich könnte..."

„Aber du wirst nicht", unterbrach ich sie mit einer Überzeugung, die mich selbst überraschte. Da war einfach etwas – nicht der Faktor, daß sie keinen echten dämonischen Geist mehr besaß –, das mich glauben, nein, wissen ließ, daß sie uns nicht verraten würde. „Wie könnt Ihr Euch so sicher sein?"

„Heimat ist nicht immer, wo oder als was man geboren wurde. Schau mich an? Glaubst du ich hatte es leichter? Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ist in meiner Haut zu stecken. Bis zum Ende des Silberjahrtausends hatte ich nie eine Chance meinem Schicksal zu entkommen. Du im Gegensatz hast diese Chance immer gehabt und nun bietet sich dir eine einzigartige Möglichkeit. Du solltest jetzt wählen. Aber du solltest weise wählen."

Koitenshi spielte für eine Weile mit der Karte, gab sie aber nicht zurück. Schließlich erhob sie sich, streckte ihre Flügel ein wenig in dem engen Zimmer. „Dein Vertrauen ehrt mich, Lady Saturn. Auch wenn ich es als sehr leichtsinnig empfinde. Ich muß zugeben, ich habe mich immer gefragt wie ihr Lady Venus lieben könntet oder auch umgekehrt. Vielleicht beginne ich langsam zu verstehen..." Ich lächelte leicht aber Koitenshis Augen verengten sich. „Das heißt aber nicht, daß ich mir nicht gut überlegen werde, was ich mit dieser Information tue." Ihr Blick war herausfordernd, doch ich spürte deutlich den inneren Konflikt, der hinter diesen harten Augen tobte. „Du mußt natürlich tun, was du für richtig hältst." Bevor ich blinzeln konnte, war sie verschwunden...

Für eine ganze Weile schaute ich in die Leere, wo noch vor einigen Sekunden Koitenshi gestanden hatte. Ihre Geschwindigkeit war beeindruckend, schneller als alles, was ich bisher gesehen hatte. Ich bezweifelte, daß Haruka mit ihr Schritt halten könnte.

„Glaubst du, sie wird uns verraten?" Überrascht drehte ich mich um und sah Minako im Türrahmen lehnend. Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen, daß sie ja da war... Vorsichtig versuchte ich ihr Gesicht zu lesen, eine Spur von Besorgnis oder Mißfallen daran zu finden, an dem, was ich getan hatte. Aber sie erschien nur nachdenklich. „Nein", erwiderte ich langsam. „Das glaube ich nicht. Aber genauso wenig weiß ich, ob sie uns helfen wird."

Minako nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen aber nicht bevor sie mir ein Lächeln geschenkt hatte. „Ich geh lieber. Es soll ja Unglück bringen die Braut in der Nacht vor der Hochzeit zu sehen. Und noch mehr Unglück können wir wahrlich nicht gebrauchen."

„Glaubst du, das trifft auf uns überhaupt noch zu?" Sie stoppte kurz. „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht." Und dann war sie verschwunden. Für einen Moment war ich enttäuscht. Jedoch brauchte ich nur an Morgen zu denken und das heiterte mich schon wieder auf. „Gute Nacht, Luna. Morgen wird ein langer Tag", wandte ich mich an die Katze, die die ganze Zeit mucksmäuschenstill gewesen war. Für einen Moment sah ich so etwas wie Sorge über ihr Gesicht huschen, doch dann lächelte sie milde. „Schlaf gut, Hotaru-chan."

Seltsam, warum hatte ich das Gefühl, daß ich vergessen hatte über etwas weiter nachzudenken?

(Hotaru)

Es tat ausgesprochen gut wieder auf den Beinen zu sein. Und der extra Tag Ruhe, der zwar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt. Ich fühlte mich als könnte ich es mit einer ganzen Armee aufnehmen... Aber was vor uns lag, kam dem wohl schon sehr nahe. Wenn das alles vorbei war, würden wir wohl alle einen langen, erholsamen Urlaub brauchen. Jedem konnte man deutlich die Erschöpfung ansehen. Und zu wissen, daß das alles zu einem Teil meinetwegen war, schmeichelte mir und ich fühlte mich ein wenig schuldig dafür, auch wenn es keinen echten Grund gab.

„Okay... Kann mir jetzt vielleicht endlich mal jemand erklären, was wir so kurz vor der Zeremonie noch hier, über EINHUNDERT Kilometer entfernt vom eigentlichen Tempel, in einem anderen Schrein tun?" Makoto blickte auffordernd in die Runde, bestehend aus sämtlichen Sailorsenshi – außer Usagi und Mamoru, die gerade in einem anderen Raum waren und warteten bis alle eingetroffen waren... was nun der Fall war.

Wir blickten uns an. „Hat dir denn niemand Bescheid gesagt", wollte Ami verwirrt wissen und sah Minako an, die neben mir stand und meine Hand hielt. „Schau mich nicht an, ich war wahrlich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Ich dachte du hättest, Rei." Die schwarzhaarige Priesterin schüttelte den Kopf und die ganze Runde seufzte.

„Mich interessiert eher weniger das Wer, denn das Was", hakte Makoto ungeduldig nach. Bevor sich jemand von uns erbarmen konnte, kamen Usagi und Mamoru – oder besser Serenity und Endymion – Seite und Seite in den weitgewölbten Saal des Tempels. Sofort verstummten alle Anwesenden. In den letzten Wochen hatte die Prinzessin deutlich ihre Autorität herausgestellt, auch wenn es ihr nicht gefallen mochte. Und daher war niemand so recht sicher wie sie reagieren sollten. Das würde sich mit der Zeit geben. Aber sie alle würden sich wohl oder übel an diese Seite unserer Freundin UND Anführerin gewöhnen... oder um genau zu sein wieder gewöhnen müssen.

„Es ist schön, daß ihr alle gekommen seid. Sicher seid ihr oder zumindest einige von euch etwas verwirrt über diese kurzfristige Einberufung aber es ist unabdingbar, daß wir tun, was getan werden muß..." Makoto räusperte sich. „Ja, Jupiter?" Die hochgewachsene Brünette schenkte Serenity einen skeptischen Blick. „Vielleicht könntest d... könntet Ihr mich mal aufklären, was wir hier überhaupt tun. Irgendwie tapp ich hier nämlich im Dunkeln." Serenity lächelte sanft. „Du mußt mich nicht siezen... Aber hat dich denn niemand aufgeklärt?" Sie sah in die Runde und alle wichen ihrem Blick aus – außer mir aber mich traf ja eh keine Schuld. Seufzend wandte sie sich wieder Makoto zu. „Das ist mal wieder typisch." Das versteckte Grinsen entging mir nicht und auch Makoto war es nicht entgangen.

Einen guten Lacher später begann unsere Prinzessin zu erzählen: „Für die Durchführung der Zeremonie ist es notwendig das wir den Heiligen Gral wieder neu erschaffen." Mit einer erhobenen Hand wehrte sie Makotos Frage ab. „Es würde zu lange dauern etwas Vergleichbares zu finden und so bleibt uns nur diese Möglichkeit. Zu diesem Zweck jedoch brauche ich euch alle, damit wir einerseits nicht zuviel Kraft verschwenden und andererseits auch noch einen Zweck erfüllen, der eigentlich schon längst hätte erfüllt werden sollen. Wenn wir dies geschafft haben..." Sie sah mich durchdringend an und ich nickte auf die unausgesprochene Frage. „... wird Lord Duncan ganz sicher die Energiekonzentration wahrnehmen und sie hoffentlich mit dem eigentlichen Ziel dieses Tages verwechseln. Er wird ohne Umschweife ausrücken und wenn Saturns Mutmaßungen über seinen Zustand auch nur entfernt zutreffen, wird Duncan nicht die Energiereserven für mehr als einen Teleport haben, während wir uns einfach von der aufkommenden Energie tragen lassen." Niemand sagte etwas, die Erklärungen sprachen für sich und der Plan war simpel.

Serenity schloß für einen Moment die Augen und verwandelte sich in Eternal Sailormoon. Das war das Zeichen für uns ebenfalls unsere Senshiformen anzunehmen und auch dies lief ganz ohne irgendwelche Worte ab. Erst dann fuhr Moon fort mit ihren Erklärung. „Was wir tun werden, erfordert einige Opfer von euch. Ihr müßt euch über eure eigenen persönlichen... Differenzen untereinander hinwegsetzen und euch vollkommen den anderen – und damit meine ich alle hier – öffnen. Wenn ihr auch nur einen Moment zögert oder unsicher seid, wird das Ergebnis vielleicht nicht zufriedenstellend sein."

Es gab einiges Gemurmel wie erwartet und Moon wartete geduldig bis wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, bevor sie sich an Uranus, Neptun, Pluto und mich wandte. „Ihr werdet den Anfang machen und mit euren Talismanen den Fokus setzen. Wenn die Energie sich dann beginnt zu vermischen müßt ihr alle – ohne Ausnahme – eure Gedanken und Gefühle miteinander vereinigen. Denkt daran, was ihr getan habt, als wir in Neherenias Thronsaal waren."

Es fielen keine weiteren Worte mehr. Ich hatte mich zuvor mit meinen drei Teamkollegen abgesprochen und genau festgelegt wie wir das machen würden. Während sie erst einmal passiv blieben, begann ich mit dem schwierigen Prozeß eine Art Anker herzustellen. Der Gral existierte noch irgendwo dort draußen in einer oder mehreren Subdimensionen, zumindest in unzählige kleine Partikel zerteilt. Dieser Anker würde eine Art Magnet darstellen, der wiederum von den drei Talismanen verstärkt wurde.

Wie auf Kommando ließen Uranus und Neptun das Space Sword und den Deep Aqua Mirror erscheinen. Diese begannen im Einklang mit Plutos Garnet Orb zu strahlen und verstärkten somit die vielen kleinen Linien, die wie ein kristallines Gehäuse angeordnet waren. Eigentlich wäre es mit dem richtigen Energieaufwand sicherlich auch möglich so den Gral zu formen aber... das war nicht der Zweck der Angelegenheit.

Gemeinsam stoppten wir die Energiezuführung und ich ließ das für das menschliche Auge unsichtbare Energiegebilde hoch in die Luft, direkt vor unsere Prinzessin schweben. Ich war überrascht, denn es mußte keine Aufforderung erteilt werden, sondern jede einzelne Senshi begann nun ihre Kräfte hinzuzufügen und ihre Seele mit der Kraftkonzentration zu vermischen.

„Konzentriert eure Kraft auf Sailormoon..." hauchte ich dennoch und die Bemühung wurden noch einmal etwas intensiver. Nur sanft tippten der Prinz und die Prinzessin die Konzentration mit ihrer eigenen Macht an, dann explodierte der Punkt, wo alle Linien zusammenliefen, in hellem Licht und augenblicklich spürte ich die Veränderung. Eine enorme neue Kraft begann durch mich hindurchzufließen. Es war vollbracht. Die Seelen der Sailorsenshi waren jetzt eins und die letzte Stufe war erreicht – zumindest für die meisten hier.

(Mars)

Irgendwie fühlte ich mich, als wäre alles eine erste Erfahrung. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, daß wir das hier je wieder vollführen würden. Oder anders gesagt, daß diese Prozedur überhaupt noch möglich wäre. Es schien mir eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein seit dem letzten Mal. Wie merkwürdig mir das hier jetzt vorkam…nicht unangenehm, einfach nur fremd. Und das war der beste Beweis dafür, daß sich in den letzten Jahren viel, viel verändert hatte.

Ich hatte das Gefühl fast vergessen. Wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man sich nicht mehr als eine einzelne Person, sondern als Teil vom Ganzen fühlte. Ich umklammerte Jupiters und Merkurs Hände noch fester und ließ meine ganze brennende Energie frei, während die meiner Gefährtinnen von allen Seiten in mich hineinströmten. Das war es was ich am meisten genoß. Ich spürte nicht nur die Kraft von Jupiter und Merkur, sondern auch die von Venus, Uranus, Saturn, Neptun, Pluto und von Usagi und Mamoru. Es war wie ein Spiel, denn die Energien von allen unterschieden sich und ich konnte genau erkennen welche zu welcher Kriegerin gehörte. Merkurs ruhiger, kühler Energiestrom die wilde Kraft Jupiters, die sanfte und angenehme Energiewelle von Venus und das reine Klingen des Silberkristalls…Inzwischen verstand ich es auch die der äußeren Kriegerinnen einzuteilen. Das Zusammenschließen dieser vielen und so unglaublich unterschiedlichen Energien und der Kern der daraus entstanden, war wie ein neues, unglaubliches Gefühl. 

Gerade dieser Umstand beunruhigte mich. Irgendwie gab es mir zu bedenken, was in letzter Zeit passiert war. Zum ersten Mal wurde mir klar, daß unsere ganze Gruppe sich seit den Shiekah in zwei Lager geteilt hatte. Das eine Lager bestand vor allem aus denjenigen, die sich um die Zukunft der Erde und das vorausgesagte Kristalltokyo sorgten. Das andere bestand aus denen, die sich in ihre eigene Welt und ihren eigenen Interessen vergruben. Die plötzlich eine eigene Macht aufbauen wollten, weil sie ihren wahren Ursprung durch die Shiekah erkannt hatten. Mit anderen Worten, Jupiter, Merkur, Mars, Venus und ich…

Bei Venus hatte sich durch den Umstand, daß sie Sailorsaturn liebte viel verändert. Doch ich wußte, wäre sie bei Saito geblieben, hätte es genau dieselben Folgen gehabt. Es gelang ihr wieder in die Zukunft zu blicken. Doch wir anderen drei hatten es bis jetzt nicht mehr geschafft zu vergessen. 

Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Was war eigentlich mit mir passiert? Ich hatte mir diese Frage noch nie gestellt und es machte mir Angst. Was hatte sich in meinem Inneren verändert seit ich Meistro getroffen hatte, seit ich Cortez wiedergesehen habe? Die Meuren hatten unseren Wunsch wieder so zu sein wie früher nicht erfüllt, denn wir waren nicht mehr dieselben. Ich weder mehr Mars noch Rei. 

Ich öffnete leicht die Augen und blinzelte zu Jupiter rüber. Ich versuchte an ihrem Gesicht ihre Gefühle zu erkennen. Jupiter hielt die Augen geschlossen und ich konnte nicht die geringsten Emotionen feststellen. Vielleicht dachte sie gerade über dasselbe nach, vielleicht auch nicht.

Auch die Rivalität zwischen Inners und Outers war mit den Göttinnen größer geworden. Es war natürlich keine Feindschaft, schließlich waren wir alle trotzdem vom selben Team, aber es bestand auch keine rechte Freundschaft. Unsere Ansichten waren zu verschieden. Die inneren und die äußeren Kriegerinnen waren wie Tag und Nacht. Ich erinnerte mich daran, daß Makoto das mal gesagt hatte. „Wobei wir allerdings der Tag sind!" hatte sie grinsend hinzugefügt. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. Gerade deshalb war das Gefühl ihnen in diesem Augenblick so verbunden zu sein so merkwürdig. Es war wie ein Bund, der uns alle zu einem einzigen Energiezentrum zusammenschloß. 

Es wirkte beruhigend, und ich genoß noch einige Augenblicke das Gefühl einem Ganzen anzugehören. 

(Neptun)

Ich konnte mich noch an das letzte Mal erinnern, als ich den Gral gesehen habe. Wenn man ihn nur anschaut, erzitterte man schon vor Ehrfurcht, denn dieses Relikt strahlte eine Reinheit aus, die einen blendet. Es war jedesmal ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, wenn er mit der Kraft von zehn Sailorkriegerinnen erschaffen wird und man selbst dazu beiträgt. Für Uranus und mich bedeutet der Gral aber noch sehr viel mehr. Im Geheimen stellte er für mich so etwas wie das Symbol unserer Bindung dar. Durch den Gral hatten wir uns in diesem Leben wiedergefunden und gemeinsam endlose Qualen durchstehen müssen, um ihn zu finden. Niemals hätte ich damals angenommen, daß er sich alleine durch unsere Seelen zum Vorschein bringen läßt. Aber das alleine ist das große Geheimnis vom Gral. Er besteht aus den zehn unterschiedlichen Mächten von unserer Gruppe.

Ich hielt die Augen fest geschlossen und stand kerzengerade da, während ich die Energien durch mich fließen ließ, bevor sie sich in der Mitte sammelten. Mit den anderen Kriegerinnen so verbunden zu sein war schon ein besonderes Gefühl. Neben der sehr vertrauten Aura von Uranus, Pluto und Saturn erschienen sie mir fremd aber sehr angenehm. Es war fast so, als ob ich die anderen fünf auf diese Weise besser kennenlernen würde, dabei hatte ich mit den inneren Kriegerinnen, bis vielleicht auf Usagi, weniger zu tun. Und das obwohl wir uns schon lange kannten. Manchmal tat es mir Leid, daß nicht dieselbe Bindung zu ihnen bestand wie zu meinen drei Gefährtinnen, doch ich sagte mir oft, daß die Unterschiede zu groß waren. Alles in allem hatten wir einen völlig verschiedenen Ursprung. 

Pluto, Saturn, Uranus und ich waren seit einer Ewigkeit Wächterinnen, die eine sehr große Verantwortung trugen. Genauso wie Sailorpluto und Sailorsaturn Tausende von Jahre auf derselben Stelle im Nichts verharrten, um die Tore zu bewachen, waren auch Uranus und ich eine Ewigkeit getrennt und auf unseren Posten gefangen gehalten. Mars, Merkur, Venus und Jupiter kannten das nicht. Sie waren Göttinnen gewesen, die taten was sie wollten und die Freiheit hatten für ihr Recht zu kämpfen. Bei uns hatte es das nie gegeben.

Wahrscheinlich hatte dies auch jetzt noch einen Einfluß auf uns alle und machte daher die Verschiedenheit aus. Doch in diesem Augenblick fühlte ich mich allen bis ins Tiefste verbunden. Eigentlich hätte ich eher gedacht dieses Gefühl sei mir unangenehm.  Aber inmitten diesem Chaos von Energien zu stehen und sich nicht mehr als richtigen Körper, sondern als Seele zu fühlen, war ein Ereignis, was von nichts übertroffen werden konnte.

(Pluto)

Einsamkeit... Nur Saturn verstand glaube ich wirklich, was dieser Begriff bedeutete. Einsam und verlassen hatten wir wachen müssen und doch war es für mich viel schlimmer gewesen und würde es immer sein. Saturn hatte einen Ausweg gefunden aus dem Teufelskreis, der sie gefangenhielt. Und wenn dies alles vorbei war, würde sie hoffentlich auch einen Anker haben, der sie stets wieder zurückholte, sollte sie einmal zu sehr in ihrer eigenen Welt versinken.

Diese Möglichkeit würde ich nie haben. Wir Wächter der Zeit waren nicht zeitlos. Das ganz sicher nicht. Unsterblich in einem gewissen Rahmen, vielleicht. Aber nicht zeitlos. Der Fluß der Zeit verging für mich in eigenen Bahnen, qualvoll und langsam, bestimmt von einer ewigen, einsamen Routine, die einen wahnsinnig machen konnte. Das und all die Pflichten, die Geheimnisse, die ich geschworen hatte zu wahren, drohten mich immer wieder innerlich zu zerreißen. Und so genoß ich jeden Augenblick, den ich hier in dieser Zeit als Setsuna Meiou verbringen durfte, denn ich wußte, das war nur ein Atemzug in der relativen Ewigkeit meiner Aufgabe.

Es hatte begonnen. Ich spürte wie die Kraft des Grals auf die Verbindung unserer Seelen reagierte. Fremd und neu war das für mich nicht. Ich hatte es Tausende Male gesehen und erlebt in verschiedenen Zeitabläufen. Was jetzt geschah, hätte schon vor Jahren passieren sollen. Die Prinzessin verfolgte einen guten Gedanken damit, nur leider fürchtete ich, daß es bereits zu spät war um aufzufangen, was seitdem geschehen war.

Die Energie steigerte sich auf ein Maximum und die Kraft, die wir alle in das geheiligte Gefäß gegeben hatten, strömte vervielfacht wieder zurück. Ich spürte das warme Glühen meiner Brosche, meines eigenen Kristalls und die leichte Veränderung in meiner, so wie in der Aura der anderen. Langsam schlug ich die Augen auf und bemerkte, daß alle anderen Senshi sich verwirrt anschauten. Es war eigentlich keine wirkliche Veränderung an ihren Fukus. Die Bänder waren etwas länger und die Broschen waren nun sternförmig, die Röcke selbst zweigeteilt.

Saturn sah schlagartig auf, als hätte sie ein Blitz getroffen. „Er kommt." Niemand brauchte zu fragen, wen sie meinte. Duncan war auf dem Weg. Ich spürte es einen Moment, nachdem sie es ausgesprochen hatte. Er schien tatsächlich den Köder geschluckt zu haben. Sicher, das würde ihn nicht lange aufhalten aber lange genug, um einiges an Zeit herauszuschlagen. Und sicherlich würde es die Zahl seiner Unterstützung bei weitem verringern.

Wortlos und in einer stillen Übereinstimmung, die so vorher nicht vorhanden gewesen war, reichten wir uns die Hände und ließen die Energie einfach fließen. Hin und zurück. Jedoch schweifte unsere Konzentration ab vom Gral und hin zum Erreichen unseres Zielorts.

In einem jähen Aufblitzen von einer einzigen starken, weißen Lichtwelle, die für Betrachter wie eine Sternschnuppe aussehen mußte, ließen wir den Tempel allein und verlassen zurück.

(Duncan)

Feiertag, pah... Irgendwie war das schon richtig ironisch, daß sich das Schicksal unser aller an einem Tag entschied, der für uns Dämonen einen Feiertag darstellte. Einen Feiertag, der praktisch gesehen genau das Gegenteil von dem symbolisierte, was durch die ganze Aktion hier ursprünglich erreicht werden sollte.

Mir war durchaus bewußt, daß die Sailorsenshi ihre eigene kleine Zeremonie heute durchziehen würden. Ich würde es genauso machen. Das hatte eher weniger etwas mit Blasphemie oder ähnlichem zu tun, denn mit Taktik. Unterschätzen tat ich sie schon lange noch mehr, jedoch waren sie für die Zeremonie gebunden und ich... war vorbereitet. Nicht umsonst war ich ein hoher Lord in der Sippe der Dämonen. Zwar war es von Anfang an zu vermeiden gewesen Gewalt anzuwenden, jedoch blieb mir jetzt keine andere Wahl. Ich hatte genug Gefolgsleute, die für diese Sache sterben würden. Lange genug hatten die Senshi und ihre Helfer sich mir... uns in den Weg gestellt, jetzt würden sie gar nicht wissen, was sie traf.

Es war nur eine Schande, daß ich Koitenshi verloren hatte. Sie war immer meine beste und treuste Untergebene gewesen und hatte mich bisher noch nie enttäuscht. Aber vor ein paar Tagen war sie plötzlich verschwunden und ich war nicht mehr in der Lage ihre negative Energiesignatur zurückzuverfolgen. Entweder besaß sie keines mehr – ich schauderte bei dem Gedanken – oder sie versteckte sich. Vielleicht ja auch beides...

Ich mußte mich abstützen, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch meinen Kopf zuckte. Ein Gefühl von immenser Helligkeit und Reinheit. So stark und erhaben, daß es nur eine Schlußfolgerung zuließ. Sie hatten begonnen. Jetzt war der Augenblick gekommen, indem ich ihren Widerstand niederschlagen und Saturn für mich beanspruchen würde.

„Es ist soweit!" rief ich der Ansammlung von gut drei Dutzend hochklassigen Youmas zu. „Wir werden aufbrechen und wir werden siegen!" Ein einstimmiger Schlachtruf antwortete mir. „Bedenkt das Eine, keine der Senshi, noch der königlichen Familie darf getötet werden, wenn möglich. Unser einziges Ziel ist es, die Zeremonie zu unterbrechen und Lady Saturn hierherzubringen." Ich zog mein Schwert aus der Scheide und hielt es in die Luft. „Für den Frieden!"

„Für den Frieden!" kamen drei Dutzend Echos zurück und damit brachen wir auf. Konzentriert folgte ich der enormen Energieausstrahlung und leitete meine kleine Armee dorthin. Es war immer noch schwer für mich zu teleportieren aber für einen Sprung sollte es reichen. Und ich würde ja auch nur den einen brauchen.

Ich bemerkte, daß etwas nicht ganz stimmte, kurz bevor wir ankamen. Die starke Aura veränderte sich und wurde auch ein wenig schwächer. Kaum berührten meine Füßen den Boden vor dem kleinen Tempel, da schoß ein weißer Lichtblitz wie eine einzige gewaltige Sternschnuppe nur knapp über meinen Kopf hinweg. Verblüfft folgte ich ihrem Lauf mit einer Kopfbewegung. Es war eindeutig, was es war, und jetzt wußte ich auch, womit ich die Energiesignatur verwechselt hatte.

Jedoch... jetzt war es zu spät. Sie hatten mich ausgetrickst.

(Saito)

Dallas und ich betrachteten den relativ kleinen Tempel, der als Schauplatz für die Zeremonie dienen sollte. Wiederholt fragte ich mich was zum Teufel ich hier eigentlich verloren hatte. Warum wollte ich um alles in der Welt diese Zeremonie beschützen, die der Grund dafür war, daß ich Minako verloren hatte? Normalerweise sollte ich mich einen Dreck darum kümmern und zusehen mir einen neuen und brennenderen Lebensinhalt zu suchen. Aber das war es ja gerade. Ich war nicht der Typ, der irgend etwas hinterher heult und wenn es mir noch so wichtig gewesen war. Minako jedoch bedeutet mir sehr viel, nicht als Freundin, sondern einfach als Person. Trotz allem würde wohl jeder halbwegs normale Mensch an meiner Stelle sich von dieser Zeremonie fernhalten. Dallas warf mir den ganzen Tag über auch schon verächtliche Blicke zu, was ich allerdings von ihm gewöhnt war und es daher geflissentlich übersah. Wahrscheinlich nahm er mich nicht mehr für ganz voll, was er aber sowieso noch nie getan hatte.

Ich hatte Minako versprochen, daß ich sie beschützen würde, und ich wäre nicht der Halbschatten Saito, wenn ich meine Versprechen nicht einhalten würde. Minako gehörte immer noch zu mir, selbst wenn sie mit jemand anders zusammen war und sein würde. Denn in Minako steckte Venus und Venus war und blieb meine Liebe. Und mal davon ganz abgesehen…wenn schon ein interessanterer Kampf auf diesem Planeten stattfand sollte, konnten Dallas und ich uns das nicht entgehen lassen. Zwar waren es leider diese verfluchten Dämonen aber immerhin mal eine Abwechslung von diesem langweiligen, wenn auch gemütlichen Erdlingsleben.

„Ich schlage mal vor wir kämpfen getrennt", brummte Dallas. „Das heißt, wenn es überhaupt etwas zu kämpfen gibt. Wir beide werden also das Gebiet um den Tempel herum vornehmen, während die anderen Grünschnäbel direkt vor der Tür Wache stehen. Allerdings sehe ich kommen, daß zwei von ihnen, wahrscheinlich die beiden Kerle, auch mit uns kommen müssen, denn allein zu zweit können wir nicht alles überblicken."

Ich nickte geistesabwesend. Dallas sah mich kopfschüttelnd an. „Sag mal, du Idiot, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Ja sicher, ich habe auf alle Fälle nichts gegen Gesellschaft", beeilte ich mich zu sagen.

Der Rothaarige warf mir einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Es geht mich ja nichts an aber wieso zur Hölle machst du hier eigentlich mit", fragte er endlich, seine Diskretion über Bord werfend. „Warum willst du Venus eigentlich noch beschützen? An deiner Stelle würde ich sagen sie solle zusehen, daß sie ihre Zeremonie selbst verteidigt."

„Sie ist mir sehr wichtig und sie würde es auch für mich tun, da bin ich sicher", sagte ich selbstbewußt. „Wo wir beim Thema sind, warum machst du denn hier überhaupt mit, das hast du mir auch noch nicht gesagt."

„Das war Jup…Makotos Einfluß", gab er zu. Er hatte ebenfalls Probleme damit die Mädchen bei ihren bürgerlichen Namen zu nennen.

Also doch. Ich grinste, worauf er sich beeilte mich aufzufordern die Gegend zu inspizieren, was wir dann auch taten. Um den Tempel herum war nichts als dichter Wald, bestehend aus Nadelbäumen. Es führte nur ein schmaler Weg zum Tempel, der Rest bestand aus steilen Hängen und dichten Bäumen. Besonders vorteilhaft war das nicht gerade, denn verstecken konnten sich Dämonen vor allem bei Dunkelheit auf diese Weise sehr gut. Ich hoffte inbrünstig, daß die Senshi nicht so blöd waren das Ganze bei Nacht abzuhalten. Möglicherweise war das sogar erforderlich, ich kannte mich bei dieser Zeremonie nicht aus. Auf alle Fälle würde es so um einiges schwieriger sein. 

Wir teilten uns unsere Seiten zu und beschlossen den beiden anderen die etwas lichteren Stellen zu überlassen. Wir hatten ja keine Ahnung wie mächtig diese Liebesengel und Halbdämonen waren. Irgendwie merkte ich, daß ich auf einen ausgefüllten Abend aus war, mit saftigem Kämpfen, der mich den eigentlichen Anlaß etwas vergessen ließ.   

(Luna)

„Sie werden so schnell erwachsen." Behutsam stellte ich das letzte Paar Kerzen auf. Es war wirklich nicht gerade leicht so viele orange und violette Kerzen zu finden, um genug für die Zeremonie zusammenzubekommen. Zwar war es nicht so, daß es notwendig wäre unbedingt identischfarbige Kerzen zu bekommen aber wenn man schon die Möglichkeit hatte, sollte möglichst alles perfekt sein.

„Du wiederholst dich." Artemis beendete seine Arbeit auf der anderen Seite auch. Dallas, Saito, Momoko und ihre Freunde waren bereits draußen. Ich war froh, daß wir ihre Unterstützung hatten. Wir konnten tun, was wir wollten, aber bei Weitem hatten wir nicht das Potential der zwei Halbschatten, wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal der Liebesengel. Trotzdem hatte ich vor mein Bestes zu geben, allein schon, weil Usagi soviel dran lag.

„Ist mir schon klar. Aber kommt es dir nicht schon etwas merkwürdig vor. Schließlich ist es dein Schützling, der hier vermählt wird." Wir traten beide in die Mitte und ich konzentrierte mich. Mit einem Finger beschrieb ich ein weiten Kreis und ein unregelmäßiger, weitgespannter achtzackiger Stern – es waren mehr zwei Viertelkreise – bildete sich um den Altarbereich, an dessen Spitzen jeweils die acht Planetenzeichen abgebildet waren. In der Mitte, direkt vor dem Altar, befand sich ein Erdsymbol, von einem Halbmond überlagert.

„Es ist Minakos Entscheidung und ich freue mich für sie", meinte er mit etwas Bewunderung in der Stimme. Ich schmunzelte verlegen. Auf diese Art konnte ich wenigstens etwas beitragen und den Ablauf zumindest etwas einfacher und schneller gestalten. „Es ist nur ein Schande, daß alles unter solch einer Hektik abläuft." Ich nickte, Artemis mußte wohl meine Gedanken gelesen haben.

Ein Gefühl der Wärme durchströmte mich. „Sie kommen." Schweigen gingen wir nach draußen und gesellten uns zu Peach und ihrer Gruppe, die bereits draußen warteten. Am Horizont war ein heller Lichtpunkt zu erkennen, der rasend schnell näherkam. Ich hatte ja schon so einige Teleportationen der Senshi erlebt aber diese hier war schlichtweg beeindruckend. Das Licht war überhaupt nicht blendend, sondern beruhigend.

Die Sphäre schwebte für einen Moment über dem Tempelvorplatz in der Luft, bis sie sich schließlich absenkte und schließlich den Kreis aus Sailorsenshi freigab. Man sah deutlich die winzigen Veränderungen, die leichtveränderten Fukus mit längeren Bändern und die sternenförmigen Broschen. Sailormoon schien keine Veränderungen durchgemacht zu haben, jedoch Endymion ähnelte jetzt mehr seinem zukünftigen Ich. Alles in allem schienen sie reifer, mehr gefestigter als zuvor. Jedoch würde selbst dieser Akt nicht die Wunden heilen können, die sich durch die Shiekahkrise zu tief in ihre Persönlichkeit vergraben hatten.

Der Gral schwebte direkt in ihrer Mitte und driftete langsam in Moons ausgestreckte Hand, sobald die Senshi sich losgelassen hatten. Moon drehte sich zu uns um und der Kreis löste sich etwas auf. „Es ist alles vorbereitet. Habt ihr wenigstens erreicht, was ihr wolltet?" Ich erhielt ein knappes Nicken als Antwort. „Wir wissen natürlich wie lange ihn das aufhält. Mit etwas Glück haben wir genügend Vorsprung herausgeholt, ich möchte aber nicht drauf wetten."

Artemis sah sich beunruhigt um. „Es ist ziemlich unmöglich sämtliche Stellen zu decken. Was machen wir, wenn es dieser Duncan trotzdem schafft irgendwie hierein zukommen, ohne daß einer von uns etwas tun kann." Venus hingegen schien darüber nicht sehr beunruhigt. „Beim ersten Versuch wird er auf jeden Fall sein blaues Wunder erleben." Sie warf Peach einen fragenden Blick zu. „Es ist für alles gesorgt", meinte diese nur.

Bevor jemand weiteres fragen konnte, scheuchte Moon die restlichen Senshi in den Tempel. Ich warf Peach einen Blick zu, diese lächelte nur schweigend und ich zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. Solange das, was sie nun genau arrangiert hatte, wirkungsvoll war, sollte es mich nicht stören. „Komm schon, Luna. Wir sollten zusehen, daß wir die beiden Jungs finden und uns dann aufteilen", drängte Artemis.


	10. Teil 9-1: Ein heißer Tanz

Götterdämmerung

**Drei Leben, zwei Geliebte, eine Entscheidung**

**Teil 9-1: Ein heißer Tanz**

(Artemis)

Es war schlagartig Nacht geworden, was für Ereignisse wie diese absolut typisch war. Der Mond schien etwas blaß und versteckte sich hinter dunklen Wolken. Leider war es auch saukalt und ich verfluchte mich selbst, daß ich diesen plötzlichen Zeitwechsel nicht vorhergesehen hatte. Unruhig sah ich mich um. Der dichte Wald, der uns umgab, war stockdunkel, was mir ziemliche Bedenken gab. Die Dämonen hatten genug Chancen sich anzuschleichen und ich wurde das dumme Gefühl nicht los, daß ich morgen mal wieder mit gebrochenem Rippen und einem ausgekugelten Arm aufwachen würde.

Luna stand etwas weiter entfernt und redete auf Serenity ein. Sie schien voll und ganz in ihrem Element und die roten Augen leuchteten aufgeregt. Mich ließ das Ganze natürlich kalt. Ich blickte den Sailorkriegerinnen hinterher, die durch den Tempeleingang verschwanden. Jupiter, Mars und Merkur schienen entspannt und ruhig, was ich gut nachvollziehen konnte, immerhin hatten sie dieses Mal Aussicht auf einen gemütlicheren Abend. Jupiter sah zwar verdächtig sehnsüchtig zu unserer Kämpfergruppe hin und auch Mars warf einige nachdenkliche Blicke auf den dichten Nadelwald, als ob sie dort schon die Feinde vermuten würde – aber im Allgemeinen schienen sie alles im Griff zu haben. 

„Alles in Ordnung, Artemis?" hörte ich eine belustigte Stimme. Ich sah zerstreut auf und blickte Minako desorientiert an, die vor mich getreten war. Meine blonde Gefährtin war schon zurechtgemacht, trug ein elegantes Kleid und die Haare mit einem goldenen Diskus festgesteckt. Sie sah mal wieder sehr hübsch aus, doch ausnahmsweise mal eher schlicht und elegant statt sexy und aufreizend. Lieber Himmel, ich möchte gar nicht erst daran zurückdenken, was ich mit ihr schon alles hatte mitmachen müssen. Mein Schicksal hatte mich dazu verflucht das konfuse Dasein dieser unfaßbaren Person zu erleiden. Doch ohne sie, sei es Venus, Aishar oder Minako Aino, würde ich wohl zu Staub werden. Sie gehörte einfach in mein Leben wie die Faust aufs Auge. Dieses Sternenbündnis war natürlich wieder die Krönung, doch ich mußte zugeben, eigentlich war es das erste Mal, daß Minako eine vollauf vernünftige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. So vernünftig, daß es mir eigentlich relativ irreal vorkam. Meine kleine Dumpfbacke ging ein ewiges Bündnis ein und das mit einer derartig besonnen und realistischen Person wie Hotaru Tomoe.     

Ich lächelte. „Mir geht es gut, immerhin habe ich keinen Eid zu absolvieren. Die Rauferei mit den Dämonen wird sicher ein Klacks werden, vertrau mir." 

Minako, obwohl sie jetzt sehr nach Aishar aussah, griff nach meinem Arm und drückte ihn. „Ich weiß zu schätzen, daß du das hier machst", sagte sie leise. „Wahrscheinlich hast du dich in den letzten Wochen viel über mich gewundert. Ich habe mich wohl sehr verändert."

Die äußeren Kriegerinnen gingen an uns vorbei und ich wartete bis sie passiert hatten. „Worüber sollte ich mich bei dir noch wundern, Minako", fragte ich. „Du weißt, daß ich auf ewig für dich da bin, obwohl ich immer noch nicht rausgefunden habe, wieso dem so ist. Paß nur auf, daß du deine Entscheidung nicht bereust."

Sie lächelte müde. „Ich habe lange nachgedacht, Artemis. Es gibt keine Zweifel mehr zu beseitigen, ich zieh es durch. Möglicherweise sieht meine Zukunft wohl ganz anders aus als meine Vergangenheit. Bisher war ich immer turbulent und unentschlossen, noch immer gewesen. Wahrscheinlich wird sich alles auf einen Schlag ändern."

Ich kam nicht umhin zu lachen. „Glaub mir, Mädchen, so schnell wirst du dich nicht von deiner alten Persönlichkeit lösen können! Vielleicht denkst du jetzt, daß du dich von allem trennen kannst aber diesen Fehler darfst du nicht machen. Egal wie deine Zukunft aussehen wird, die Göttin, die Sailorkriegerin und das normale Mädchen sind Teile von dir, die unabkömmlich sind. Was du lernen mußt, ist sie harmonisch zu vereinen. Mag sein, daß sich das scheiße anhört aber so funktioniert es. Das Leben wäre sonst auch zu einfach."

Sie blickte mich nachdenklich an. Luna rief nach ihr und Hotaru, die wie eine ruhige Schicksalsgöttin dastand und wartete, war die Einzige, die noch nicht in den Tempel getreten war.

„Es ist Zeit", sagte ich. „Los, geh und zieh dein Schicksal durch."

Sie lächelte. „Du hast recht. Ach ja, noch was…Weißt du, wo Saito…"

„Minako, wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren!" unterbrach Luna sie, die dazugekommen war.

Minako nickte ergeben, und nachdem sie mich noch unbedingt umarmen wollte, verschwand sie mit ihrer Zukünftigen im Tempel.

Ich seufzte und Luna sah mich prüfend an. „Und, was fühlst du jetzt?" wollte sie wissen, was natürlich wieder typisch war.

„Wohl werde ich mich erst fühlen, wenn das Ganze hier vorbei ist", brummte ich.

Ich blickte zu der anderen Gruppe hin. Die jüngeren Liebesengel standen in einem Kreis beisammen und warfen manchmal neugierige Blicke zu uns rüber. Jetzt war natürlich noch eine große Frage zu klären. „Wem werden wir uns denn nun anschließen", fragte Luna auch prompt. „Wir sollten uns langsam entscheiden."

„Wenn die werten Halbschatten mal hier wären, könnten wir das diskutieren!" meinte ich etwas ärgerlich.

„Wir sind hier", sagte jemand trocken. Wir wandten uns um. Zuerst sahen wir nur das Aufglühen einer Zigarette, bis wir langsam in der Dunkelheit die Umrisse von Dallas und Saito erkannten. In dem Augenblick traten auch Wedding Peach, Yosuke und die drei anderen Mädchen zu uns. Luna nickte ihnen freundlich zu. Dann wandte sie sich wieder den Halbschatten zu und strich sich die dichten schwarzen Locken aus dem Gesicht.

„Kommt herüber, wir sollten langsam anfangen alles zu besprechen!" befahl sie in einem herrischen Ton. Die beiden traten aus der Dunkelheit. Saito lächelte mit seinem typischen Zahnpastagrinsen in die Runde und betrachtete die weiblichen Kämpferinnen eingehend.

Dallas zog  herablassend an seiner Zigarette und sah Luna an.

„Die Streunerin vom Mond, dich habe ich ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen", sagte er höhnisch. „Du willst tatsächlich gegen Dämonen kämpfen?"

In Lunas Augen sprang ein aggressiver Funken über. „Man wird ja sehen", erwiderte sie sarkastisch. „Mich wundert's, daß gerade ihr eure alten Verbündeten bekämpfen wollt! Das wird euch sicher Spaß machen!"

Dallas sah sie böse lächelnd an. Da ich wenig Lust darauf hatte, daß gerade jetzt alte Feindschaften wieder aufkeimen, beschloß ich sofort aufs Thema zu kommen. Ich wandte mich unseren anderen Kampfgefährten zu. Wedding Peach sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Es scheint für jeden klar zu sein", begann ich. „Ihr nehmt euch dann die innere Zone hier vor. Luna und ich gehen mit den beiden Halbschatten in den Wald."

Das Mädchen mit den pinkfarbenen Haaren nickte. „Alles klar. Wir werden alles tun um Minako und Hotaru zu beschützen. Diese Zeremonie soll ohne Störung ablaufen."

„Falls ihr trotzdem irgendwie Hilfe braucht, ihr wißt sicher wie ihr uns erreicht!" fügte Engel Daisy hinzu. Saito sah sie lächelnd an. 

„Hey, eigentlich könnten wir die Gruppen auch so einteilen, daß einer von uns mit einer von euch Liebesengel kämpft", schlug er vor, das grünhaarige Mädchen charmant angrinsend. Ich bekam große Lust ihm eine reinzuhauen.

„Wir belassen es jetzt besser so wie es ist", meinte ich trocken. „Laßt uns jetzt nicht zuviel Zeit verlieren."

„Worauf wartet ihr denn noch?" drängte Dallas ungeduldig. „Kommt nach, wenn ihr mit eurem Gesülze fertig seid!" Die männliche Belegschaft der anderen Gruppe starrte dem knallarmigen Schläger halb empört, halb bewundernd hinterher.

„Keine Sorge, ihr werdet ja nicht mit ihm kämpfen müssen", grinste Saito belustigt. 

„Gut, gehen wir. Hoffen wir, daß es nicht zu häßlich wird", seufzte Luna. 

Nachdem wir uns gegenseitig noch einmal viel Glück gewünscht hatten, trennten wir uns und wir gingen den beiden Halbschatten nach in den Wald hinein. Luna lief etwas unwillig neben mir her, Saito dicht neben ihr. Dallas ging voraus, er schien nicht besonders aufgeregt zu sein.

„Wie machen wir es?" wandte ich mich an den rothaarigen Shiekah. „Welche Seite möchtet ihr? Und wie sollen wir uns aufteilen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir ist es egal, macht ihr wie ihr es wollt."

„Jeweils Zwei von uns sollten nicht allzuweit voneinander entfernt stehen", meinte Saito. „Vielleicht sollte einer von uns Halbschatten mit einem von euch losgehen, immerhin sind wir um einiges stärker als ihr beiden."

„Hmm, ja", murmelte ich zerknirscht. „Obwohl ich kaum glaube, daß Luna und ich Hilfe gegen diese Horde Dämonen brauchen, wir sind ja wohl keine Anfänger. Die einzige Gefahr ist Duncan."

„Wie ihr meint", sagte Saito etwas arrogant. „Wir verschwinden jetzt auf die andere Seite. Bis später!"

Ohne weitere Vorwarnung teleportierten die beiden sich vor unseren Augen weg. Zurück blieben ich und Luna in der Dunkelheit. Luna sah mich an. „Ich hoffe, daß wir ihnen vertrauen können", meinte sie mit ernstem und nachdenklichem Gesicht.

Ich schwieg dazu. Sie waren Halbschatten, Shiekah, unsere ehemaligen Todfeinde. Wie sollte man da schon von Vertrauen reden.

(Endymion)

Stumm sah ich zu wie die Senshi sich gruppierten. Jede von ihnen stellte sich auf ihre respektive Position und in das Zentrum ihres Planetensymbols plazierten sie jeweils eine einzelne kleine Kerze in ihrer Farbe, ohne sie jedoch anzuzünden. Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel, obwohl es erst später Nachmittag war und keine einzige Wolke am Himmel stand. Es war, als ob die Erde selbst eine angemessene Atmosphäre für die Heiligkeit des hier stattfindenden Ereignisses schaffen würde und das ganz ohne mein Einwirken.

Ich sah hinüber zum Altar und zu Serenity. Meiner Usako. Stolz, ernst und gelassen wie eine echte Prinzessin, gut sie war sicherlich innerlich ziemlich nervös aber wer mochte es ihr verdenken. Jedoch verbarg sie es gut. In der letzten Zeit hatte ich mich ziemlich ausgeklammert gefühlt, immer, wenn es um Senshibelange ging. Am Schlimmsten war die Zeit für mich gewesen, als sie zur Göttin wurde. Einerseits wußte ich, wie wichtig es war, doch andererseits hatte ich Angst gehabt meine Usako für immer zu verlieren. Letztendlich hatte sie all das nur reifer gemacht.

Und trotzdem erschien ich mir irgendwie nutzlos. Auch jetzt, denn die ganze Angelegenheit ging mich doch eher weniger an. Sicher Minako und Hotaru waren meine Freunde aber... Wo paßte ich eigentlich in dieses Bild? Das war eine Sache der Senshi unter sich und gleichzeitig war es aber auch meine Angelegenheit. Ich fühlte mich seltsam verpflichtet und wußte nicht warum. Ob es mit meiner steigenden Kontrolle über die Erde, das Hineinreifen in die Rolle eines Königs oder einfach nur die Loyalität und Freundschaft zu Usagis Teamkameraden zusammenhing, wichtig war eigentlich nur, daß ich mich trotz meines eher geringen Beitrag zu dem Ganzen hier nicht mehr ganz so unnütz vorkam. Und ich denke, daß hatte ich zu einem großen Teil auch Venus und Saturn zu verdanken.

Mein Blick schweifte über die Gänge, durch die die beiden Senshi gleich hineinkommen würden, so wie es trotz aller Hektik die Tradition doch verlangte. Die beiden Mädchen hatten mich mit ihrer aufopferungsvollen Liebe wieder an Serenity und mich erinnert. In vielerlei Hinsicht waren uns die beiden Senshi sehr ähnlich und es erinnerte mich daran, daß zu einer harmonischen Beziehung immer Zwei gehörten und niemand, sei sein Betrag noch so klein, je wertlos war in einer Beziehung.

Ein wenig sehnte ich mich auch danach heute dort zu sein, wo die beiden Mädchen sein würden. Wir waren schon lange alt genug und wenn es nach Usako gegangen wäre, hätten wir schon mit Sechszehn heiraten können... Aber so war das halt mal, wenn man wußte, daß man ein zukünftiges Herrscherpaar sein würde und der richtige Zeitpunkt alles entscheiden könnte. Ein paar Jahre würden wir uns noch gedulden müssen aber soweit zur Eile drängte uns auch nichts. Trotzdem... Es erfüllte einem schon mit ein bißchen Verlangen, wenn man hier so stand und _nur_ beteiligt war.

Langsam erhob ich mich und ging zum Altar hinüber, wo ich meinen Platz etwas hinter Serenity einnahm. Vielleicht war ich nur so etwas wie eine moralische Unterstützung für sie aber das störte mich jetzt eigentlich nicht. Es waren ihre Senshi. Früher einmal, da hatte ich mir gewünscht, daß wir hier vielleicht alle einmal zusammenstehen würden. Meine Generäle, ich, Serenity und ihre Senshi. Der Traum eines jungen, verliebten und vor alle Dingen naiven Prinzen. Kunzite und die anderen waren tot, die Senshi keine kleinen Mädchen mehr, sondern zum Teil mit dem Bewußtsein einer Göttin. Wir trieben keine Kleinkinderkriegsspielchen mehr, die Welt war rauher geworden und so waren es die Senshi. Ich hoffte inständig diese Bindung zwischen Venus und Saturn würde die Sailorsenshi wieder ein wenig auf den alten Pfad zurückführen und sie dazu bringen ihre schmerzhafte Vergangenheit – oder sollte ich Vergangenheiten sagen – hinter sich zu lassen und endlich wieder als die zu Leben, als die sie geboren wurden.

Serenity ergriff meine Hand und ich bemerkte, daß sie zitterte. Beruhigend drückte ich diese fest und sah hinauf zum Mosaikfenster der Kathedrale. Es war absurd. Jetzt mochte man nicht nur glauben, es wäre schlagartig Nacht geworden. Es WAR schlagartig Nacht geworden. Der Vollmond schien stark und beruhigend und im Gegensatz zu diesen Nächten, in denen man meinen mochte hinter jeder Ecke lauerte ein Schatten, ein Dämon oder was auch immer, der dir deine Seele rauben würde, war diese hier so klar und sanft, daß sie eine beinahe ergreifende Reinheit darstellte. Abhalten würde das die Dämonen sicher nicht, wenn Duncan erstmal herfand, aber einen Vorteil verschaffte es ihnen ebensowenig.

Dann traten Venus und Saturn, in formellen Prinzessinnenkleidern, während die restlichen Inners und Outers sich für ihre Fukus entschieden hatten, hinaus auf die Gänge. Ihre Sternenpatinnen begaben sich zu ihnen und die eigentliche Zeremonie begann. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Entweder es klappte oder wir hatten alle eine Menge Ärger am Hals.

(Neptun)

Das sanfte Leuchten meiner aquamarinfarbenen Kerze gab mir irgendwie ein Gefühl von innerer Ruhe. Die dunkelblaue Kerze von Uranus stand direkt daneben. Irgendwie kam ich mir vor wie bei einer Gedenkmesse und nicht einer Vermählung. Es fiel mir schwer meine melancholische Stimmung zu vertreiben, denn all dies erinnerte mich erbarmungslos an die Vergangenheit. Sehnsucht an die ganz alten Zeiten, an die ich mich fast überhaupt nicht mehr erinnern konnte, ergriff mich. Uranus und ich hatten schon einmal so eine Zeremonie mitgemacht, doch da hatten wir die Hauptpersonen gespielt. 

Natürlich war es damals völlig anders. Es war eine winzige Kapelle auf Miranda gewesen und wir beide waren die einzig anwesenden Sailorkriegerinnen. Außer uns waren da nur die Sternenpaten gewesen. Typhia, eine Meerelfe, und meine liebste Freundin und Helferin. Von der Seite von Uranus war da ein kleiner alter Mann, ein Magier, den man den Weisen des Windes nannte. Seinen Namen kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern aber Uranus weiß ihn sicher noch. Es hatte sich in Einsamkeit und ohne Zuschauer abgespielt, weil es während eines gefährlichen Kampfes stattfand. Trotzdem war es für mich der schönste Moment aller Zeiten gewesen. Was ich damals fühlte, werde ich nie wieder verspüren. Es waren die Kerzen, die mich so sehr daran erinnerten.

Jetzt, Tausende von Jahren später, nahmen wir wieder an einem Sternenbündnis teil, und das zwischen einer inneren und einer äußeren Kriegerin. Ich fragte mich inständig, ob Hotaru momentan genauso fühlte wie ich damals oder es ihrem ruhigen Gemüt weniger antat. Was Venus jetzt dachte hätte mich auch interessiert. Diese quirlige Minako, bekannt für ihre Polygamie und ihren Sinn für Humor. Ob sie es wohl gar nicht bereute Saito verlassen zu haben? Hatten beide keine Angst vor dieser kurzfristigen Entscheidung? Bei mir und Uranus waren die Umstände etwas anders und es war vor allem über Jahre geplant gewesen. Gerade die Tatsache, daß dies alles fast von einem Tag auf den anderen beschlossen wurde, gab mir kein gutes Gefühl.

Jedoch kam ich nicht umhin mich für das Glühwürmchen zu freuen. Trotzdem lastete die Angst vor Duncan auf den Schultern von jedermann hier, was die Stimmung etwas angespannt werden ließ. Ich machte mir aber eigentlich keine überragenden Sorgen. Wedding Peach und ihre Truppe habe ich jetzt erst vor kurzem kennengelernt und konnte kaum viel über sie sagen. Aber der Umstand, daß die beiden Halbschatten Dallas und Saito uns tatsächlich halfen, beruhigte mich sehr. Es war nicht unbedingt, daß ich beide übermäßig mochte. Sie waren nun mal ehemalige Feinde und was für welche.

Ich hatte sie während des Kampfes gegen die Shiekah oft genug gesehen und die Leichtigkeit, mit der die beiden ihre Gegner – also uns – nieder prügelten war bewundernswert, sie besaßen die Macht der Götter. Eine gute Verteidigung für uns würden sie also auf alle Fälle sein. Ich fragte mich nur, ob Duncan von ihnen wußte. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie wiedererkennen, denn Rei hatte mir gestern noch erzählt, daß die drei Halbschatten die Dämonen damals stetig angriffen und vor allem Meistro pflegte sie gerne zu unterwerfen. Sollte Duncan zu dieser Epoche existiert haben, würde er wohl nicht bestens auf sie zu sprechen sein.

Aber in diesem Augenblick war das alles für mich eher unwichtig. Ich sah Uranus an, die ganz still dastand und mit unbeweglichem Blick auf die dunkelblaue Kerze vor ihr starrte. Was um sie herum passierte schien ihr plötzlich egal zu sein. Selbst auf mein diskretes Rufen reagierte sie nicht und es kam selten vor, daß sie auf mich keine Reaktion zeigte. Ich griff impulsiv nach ihrer Hand und stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um den kleinen, weichen Mund zu erreichen und zu küssen. Wir küßten uns selten in der Öffentlichkeit, höchstens wenn wir angetrunken oder von der Gesellschaft gelangweilt waren.

Sie schenkte mir doch noch ein kleines Lächeln, verfiel aber sofort wieder in ihren Trancezustand. Ich gab auf und sah nach, was die anderen so trieben. Sie hatten sich schon alle aufgestellt, obwohl Mars und Serenity noch lächelnd miteinander flüsterten. Auch Jupiter und Pluto, die beiden Sternpatinnen, waren in einem tiefen Gespräch. Schließlich aber bat jemand um Ruhe, ich glaube es war Endymion, und jeder stand in seiner Position. Ich hielt die Luft an. Es ging los.

(Koitenshi)

Einatmen... Ausatmen... Einatmen... Ausatmen... Den Geist fließen lassen, nicht fordern, nicht zwingen, passiv, ruhig... Schlag links, Parade rechts, Ausweichen, Aufwärtshaken... So ging das eine ganze Weile, bestimmt an eine Stunde, wenn nicht sogar länger. Bei dieser Art von konzentriertem Training verlor man jedes Zeitgefühl. Aber es beruhigte mich und es beruhigte meinen Geist. Außerdem diente das Verfeinern meiner körperlichen Fertigkeiten auch noch einem nützlichen Aspekt meines neuen Lebens. Ich konnte bei Schwierigkeiten schließlich schlecht auf meine dämonischen Kräfte bauen.

Entspannt und innerlich gefestigt schnappte ich mir ein Handtuch und ließ mich auf die Couch der kleinen Apartmentwohnung fallen, von der ich immer noch keine Ahnung hatte wie ich die Miete für diesen Monat bezahlen sollte. Ich war nie ein Dämon, der viel auf Kraft legte. Meine Stärken lagen eher in der Beherrschung von Magie und Schnelligkeit. Doch auf Ersteres konnte ich nicht mehr zählen, zumindest nicht, wenn ich mich in dieser Welt behaupten wollte, und das hatte ich vor.

Abwesend spielte ich mit dem großen, knuddeligen und süßen Stoffhasen, an dem ich irgendwie Gefallen gefunden hatte. Er war als Willkommensgeschenk in der Wohnung inbegriffen. Man mußte schon sagen, die Menschen hatten teilweise einen seltsamen Geschmack aber einiges war doch ganz lustig. Ich lächelte leicht und wollte mich gerade zurücklehnen und für ein paar Minuten die Augen schließen, da fiel mein Blick auf das zusammengefaltete Stück Papier. Die Karte des Tempels, der den beiden Senshi zur Trauung dienen sollte. Es war eine vertraute Geste innerhalb der letzten Stunden gewesen, als ich das Stofftier beiseite tat und die Karte auffaltete, sie für einen langen Moment anstarrte und dann vorsichtig zusammengefaltet wieder hinlegte.

Danach stand ich auf und ging hinaus auf den kleinen Balkon. Es war dunkel geworden. Sehr dunkel und definitiv zu dunkel für diese Jahreszeit. Natürlich war mir dieses Phänomen bekannt. Ich kannte sie alle, die Bräuche der Kinder der Ordnung, vielleicht sogar besser als Duncan, denn ich hatte die meisten selbst ausspioniert. „Dumme Kinder", murmelte ich. Sie wußten gar nicht, auf was sie sich einließen. Duncan würde nicht aufgeben, bis er hatte, was er haben wollte. So war er nun mal, stur und immer auf sein Ziel fixiert.

In letzter Zeit hatte mich das ein wenig beängstigt. Duncan war ein Dämon mit Prinzipien. Er würde nahezu alles tun, um sein Ziel zu erreichen, aber er würde nie soweit gehen sich selbst dafür aufzugeben. Es gab eine Form unter uns Dämonen, die wir eigentlich alle mehr fürchteten und haßten, denn sie zu verehren. Wer sich zu sehr in etwas verbiß, den Blick für die Realität und seine Umgebung verlor, der wurde unweigerlich zu einer Entität wie es Metallia war. Einmal auf diesen Pfad gab es nur wenige, die zurückkonnten, und einmal ein _höheres_ Wesen, war die Konsequenz die völlige Selbstaufgabe zur Zerstörung allen Lebens. Ein idiotisches, sinnloses Streben, das nur von den Wenigsten in Betracht gezogen wurde. Wir Dämonen blieben lieber, was wir waren.

Ich hatte versucht Duncan einige Male darauf aufmerksam zu machen, nachdem er mich nach der Pleite an der Kathedrale gerufen hatte. Doch es nütze nichts. Die Lady Saturn war über Tausende, Millionen von Jahren sein Lebensinhalt gewesen, eine Besessenheit förmlich. Eine Besessenheit, die ihm zu Verhängnis werden könnte, ihm oder dem Universum, vielleicht auch beidem.

Schließlich hatte ich es aufgegeben und war stumm seinen Befehlen gefolgt, wobei ich mir stets nicht sicher war, ob er und damit ich das Richtige tat. Doch mein Stolz ließ nicht zu, daß ich mich abwendete. Da war jedoch etwas bei den beiden Mädchen, daß mich für einen Moment zweifeln ließ, ob sie es nicht doch schaffen würden. Beide verfolgten mit einer solchen Leidenschaft und Hingabe ihre Sache, ihre Liebe, daß ich nicht wußte, ob Duncan dieses Band jemals zerbrechen könnte.

Sicher, wenn sie es durchziehen könnten, hätten beide die Kraft und die Möglichkeit Duncan im Hauch eines Wimpernschlages wegzupusten, sozusagen. Aber dazu mußten sie die Zeremonie erstmal durchziehen. Ich zweifelte nicht an den Fähigkeiten der Liebesengel, war mir aber nicht sicher, ob sie einen zu allem entschlossenen Dämonenlord wirklich stoppen konnte. Die Halbschatten waren sicherlich stark aber auch ein undefinierter Faktor. Ich hatte Duncan nie von ihrer wahren Identität erzählt. Entweder waren sie ein Risiko – für die Senshi – oder eine zusätzliche Stärke. Alles war davon abhängig wie ihre Meinung zu Lord Duncan jetzt stand.

Mit einem kurzen Aufflackern meiner Magie, die trotz allem nicht verloren war, ließ ich meine Flügel erscheinen. Auf dieses Entwicklung war ich am meisten stolz und sie war sicherlich eine große Hilfe sich in der Welt der Menschen zurechtzufinden, das Vortäuschen einer menschennatürlichen Hautfarbe war das kleinere Übel gewesen. Es hatte mich jedoch ein hohes Maß an Konzentration und Selbstkontrolle gekostet diese Tarnung zu erschaffen.

Einen weiteren, langen Blick in die ungefähre Richtung des Zentrums der unnatürlichen Dunkelheit werfend, spreizte ich meine Flügel, beide wieder in hervorragendem Zustand, und katapultierte mich mit enormer Geschwindigkeit hinauf in den Himmel. Unter mir waren nur wenige Menschen unterwegs und diese unterhielten sich aufgeregt über die überraschende Lichtveränderung. Ich kümmerte mich nicht weiter darum und steuerte im schnellsten Tempo, das meine Flügel hergaben, auf mein Ziel zu.

(Uranus)

Das Gefühl war einfach zu merkwürdig. Nie im Leben hätte ich je damit gerechnet, daß irgendeine Kriegerin aus unserer Gruppe ebenfalls ein Sternenbündnis eingehen würde. Besonders nicht damit, daß sogar zwei unserer Senshis untereinander, vom Minako-Hotarupaar ganz zu schweigen. Verdammt, ich konnte es eigentlich immer noch nicht recht fassen! Die letzten Ereignisse und der ganze Wirbel um das Glühwürmchen und Sailorvenus waren für mich nur verrückt und ziemlich unecht. Ich hätte es für eine merkwürdige Phase gehalten, die wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen würde, ähnlich wie die Ereignisse, die mir während den Jahren bevor ich Michiru kannte passiert waren. Wenn ich allerdings jetzt hier so stand und mir die ganzen Vorbereitungen ansah, bekam ich das beklemmende Gefühl, daß es leider doch die Wirklichkeit war.

Hotaru und Minako wurden eben gerade von ihrer Sternenpaten durch die beiden Gänge hin zum Mittelgang geführt, wo sie sich treffen würden. Der Rest von uns stellte sich auf, um deren Vermählung zu beginnen. Usagi thronte als Serenity mit einem fast schon erschmetternd gütigen Lächeln oben auf dem kleinen Treppchen, während draußen ein eifersüchtiger Dämonenlord wütete, der Saturn als Braut entführen wollte. Zudem wurden wir noch von zwei Halbschatten und einem Haufen Liebesengel verteidigt.

Während ich so darüber nachdachte mußte, fand ich die Situation echt zum Schreien. Es war so ähnlich wie einer der komplett sinnfreien Träume, die man während heißen, womöglich leicht betrunkenen Sommernächten hatte. 

Ich versuchte wieder ernsthaft nachzudenken. _Du bist untolerant bis zum Gehtnichtmehr!_ hätte mir Michiru jetzt an den Kopf geworfen. _Freu dich doch für das Glühwürmchen, Haruka! Du hast doch selbst immer gesagt, sie bräuchte jemanden, der ihr die genußvollen Seiten des Lebens zeigt!_

Ja, das hatte ich tatsächlich gesagt. Aber Minako Aino hatte ich damit bei weitem nicht im Sinne gehabt. Ich wußte ja selbst, daß ich mich stur verhielt. Aber wie könnte ich es auch über mich bringen mich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, daß eine von uns ein Sternenbündnis mit einer der Inners eingeht! Da könnte ich mich ja genausogut mit Makoto vermählen.

Ich seufzte. Wahrscheinlich war ich doch wieder übermüdet. Irgendwie freute es mich doch, daß Hotaru jetzt vielleicht endlich ebenfalls lernt das Leben zu genießen und die Tage hinter verschlossener Tür endlich vorbei waren. Sie mußte aus ihrem kleinen Zimmer mit der schwarzen Tapete raus!

Das größte Problem blieb natürlich Duncan. Ich konnte mir immer noch beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was der Dämonenlord hier in dieser Zeit zu suchen hatte. Eine Drohung, die er vor Jahrtausenden hingeworfen hat, ist jetzt, ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt, wahrgeworden. Das Dumme war, daß keiner von uns wußte wie stark er schlußendlich war. Sailorvenus und Saturn hatten sich wacker gegen ihn gehalten, was eigentlich beruhigend war. Außerdem waren ja da Dallas und Saito mit der Macht, die den Göttinnen gleichgestellt war. Aber ging es hier überhaupt um Kraft? Dämonen waren eigentlich Wesen, die im Unterbewußtsein der Menschen hockten, unsichtbare Kreaturen der Dunkelheit. Wie sollte man sie bekämpfen?

Plötzlich reckte sich Michiru zu mir auf und drückte mir einen Kuß auf die Lippen. Ich bemerkte, daß sie schon länger um meine Aufmerksamkeit kämpfte und lächelte sie an. Dabei übersah ich auch nicht das Leuchten in ihren Augen. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie an unsere eigene Zeremonie, die vor einer Ewigkeit einsam in einer Kapelle auf Miranda stattgefunden hatte. Ich seufzte. Man sollte nicht allzusehr an die Vergangenheit denken. Das Bündnis zwischen mir und Neptun war für immer. Sollte das auch zwischen Saturn und Venus so sein? Ich blickte stumm in die Ferne.

(Mars)

Ich verfolgte stumm das Geschehen um mich herum. Dabei nahm ich vor allem Minako ins Visier, die sehr still neben Hotaru stand, was bei ihr irgendwie unnatürlich wirkte. Ich lächelte hämisch. War sie etwa aufgeregt oder störte sie die Aussicht auf eine ewige Bindung? Ich glaubte mich erinnern zu können, daß sie immer behauptete nie heiraten zu wollen.

Innerlich wußte ich zwar, daß sie nichts bereute, auf alle Fälle sah es für den Moment so aus. Es freute mich, daß Minako es endlich geschafft hatte eine ordentliche Entscheidung zu treffen. Allerdings hoffte ich stark für sie, daß ihr der Entschluß nie schwerfallen würde, ansonsten würde ich ihr den Hintern versohlen.

Ich sah zu Serenity rüber, die nicht weit von mir entfernt stand. Sie lächelte vor sich hin und ihr Gesicht glühte vor Freude. Wahrscheinlich machte es sie glücklich uns hier alle vereint zu sehen und solche Veranstaltungen hatten ihr überhaupt noch immer Spaß gemacht. Vielleicht hatten die anderen recht und sie würde wirklich langsam eine Prinzessin werden aber ich wußte, daß ich in ihr nie was anderes als meine Usagi sehen würde, die ich über alles liebte. Selbst, wenn ich sie oft von oben herab behandelte und obwohl da mal eine schmerzhafte Geschichte mit Mamoru war, ich mochte Usagi und ihre anfangs unsicheren Versuche eine echte Prinzessin zu sein hatten mich zugegebenermaßen sehr amüsiert. Aber ich wußte, daß es ihr jetzt ernst war und ich würde sie unterstützen.

Serenity bemerkte meinen Blick und lächelte. Sie schien doch sehr aufgeregt zu sein, das sah ich. Ich blinzelte ihr zu und begann mich in diesem kleinen gemütlichen Raum sehr wohl zu fühlen. Der kleine Tempel hier glich sehr dem ehemaligen Hikawatempel, dessen Trümmer immer noch im toten Tokyo lagen. Die ganze Atmosphäre erinnerte mich an die alten Zeiten, in denen Usagi, Minako, Makoto und Ami mich beim Meditieren störten und alles dransetzten, um mich zu nerven, damit ich endlich vom Feuer wegkam. Der Kreis mit den Kerzen, den ich vor mir liegen hatte, war sehr schön, die Farben bildeten ein hübsches Muster.

Etwas abseits neben Serenity stand Endymion. Zugegeben, seine Uniform löste in mir etwas Unbehagen aus, weil sie mich allzusehr an das Silberjahrtausend erinnerte und da waren die Erinnerungen nicht immer die schönsten. Ich fragte mich, was nun wohl in seinem Kopf vorging. Im Gegensatz zu früher war Mamoru viel zurückgetreten und mischte sich kaum mehr ein, wobei ich nicht behaupten konnte, daß ich das als gut empfand. Aber ich begriff, daß sich die Zeiten änderten. Er würde in Zukunft noch genug zu melden haben, sollte er tatsächlich einmal die Position einnehmen, die ihm bestimmt war.

Es gelang mir trotz allen Bemühungen nicht ruhig zu bleiben. Der Dämonenlord würde Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen um das hier zu verhindern. Die anderen Senshi verhielten sich mir irgendwie zu sorglos. Nur Venus und Saturn selbst sahen sehr angespannt aus, selbst, wenn man ihnen die Freude über dieses Ereignis ansehen konnte. Ich spürte trotzdem sehr nervöse Wellen von ihnen ausgehen und die waren berechtigt.

Duncan war schließlich kein gewöhnlicher Youma, den wir mal aus einer Laune heraus niederprügeln durften. Wäre er wenigstens kein Dämon…Ich hatte genug Erfahrung mit Dämonen, um es zu wissen, mehr als jeder anderer in diesem Raum. Meistro hatte mich das Fürchten vor den Dämonen kennenlernen lassen. Es gab verschiedene Sorten Dämonen. Da waren z. B. die Elementdämonen wie Feuerdämonen und Wasserdämonen. Erstere waren die Dämonen, über die Mars herrschte, die Göttin der Feuergeister. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als ich zurückdachte. Als Göttin begab ich mich in schaurige Tiefen der Dämonenseelen, was ein Höllentrip sein könnte. Nur als Gott oder Göttin konnte man so etwas überwinden.

Die Dämonen, mit denen wir es allerdings jetzt zu tun hatten, Duncan und sein Volk waren die Urdämonen, die Menschenhasser und Seelenfresser. Sie werden in den Schatten geboren und können mit diesen verschmelzen. Sie waren mächtig. Ich war mir sicher, daß außer mir wahrscheinlich nur Saturn wirklich über sie Bescheid wußte.

Ein wenig Hoffnung gab mir die Verteidigung natürlich auch. Die Liebesengel benutzten weiße Magie, was sehr wirksam gegen die schwarze Magie der Dämonen war. Ich legte große Hoffnung in die Fähigkeiten von Wedding Peach und den anderen. Was die Halbschatten anbelangte…Wäre Meistro ihnen zugehörig gewesen, hätten wir uns beruhigt aufs Ohr legen können. Er wußte alles über Dämonen…Weil Meistro selbst ein Dämon – gewesen – war.

Niemand außer mir wußte das, höchstens Cortez hatte Bescheid gewußt. Wahrscheinlich nicht mal Saito und Dallas.

Worüber ich mir momentan den Kopf zerbrach, war, worin die Beziehung zwischen Meistro und Duncan bestand. Kannten sie sich? Waren sie am Ende vielleicht noch miteinander verwandt gewesen. Sollte das so sein, dann taten sich ganz neue Aspekte auf und vor allem mir würde es einen großen Schreck einjagen. Wie gut kannten Dallas und Saito Duncan? War Minako tatsächlich der einzige Beweggrund, daß Saito hier mitmachte? Ich hatte mich schon von Anfang an gewundert, daß er nicht mehr um Minako gekämpft hatte, denn der Kerl war normalerweise arrogant wie eine Narzisse. 

Mir drehte der Kopf und ich kniff seufzend die Augen zusammen. Als ich sie wieder öffnete, sah ich wie Serenity mich besorgt anblickte.

(Merkur)

Jede stand nun an ihrem Platz, gegenüber der brennenden Kerze mit der personifizierenden Farbe. Ich fühlte mich sehr wohl, vereint mit meinen Freundinnen und Leidensgenossinnen in diesem Raum. Es erfüllte mich mit Freude Minako so glücklich zu sehen. Selbst, wenn man ihr die Furcht vor Duncan ansah, sie sah so erlöst aus wie seit langem nicht mehr. Ich kannte Minako immer als unruhiges Mädchen, ewig auf der Suche und nicht zu bremsen. Jetzt sah sie sehr befriedigt und innerlich ruhig aus. Ich hatte mich nie viel in ihre Liebesbeziehungen mit Männern einmischen wollen. Die Letzte mit Saito war sehr turbulent und aufregend gewesen, soviel hatte ich mitbekommen. Mit Hotaru war es anders, es war nicht nur Liebe, sondern auch Freundschaft, Verständnis und Sicherheit. Vieles, was man von Saito nicht erwarten konnte.

Solche persönlichen Zeremonien gaben mir immer ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Obwohl es hier nicht um mich ging, sah man doch wie sehr wir füreinander da waren. Dieses Gefühl war für mich alles andere als selbstverständlich. Bis zu meinem vierzehnten Lebensjahr, bevor die fröhliche Usagi in mein Leben wirbelte, war ich ein Kind der Einsamkeit. Mein Vater war weg, meine Mutter überarbeitet. Ich konnte mich kaum mit anderen Kindern anfreunden, weil ihnen teilweise mein Wesen unverständlich war und ich sogar manchmal nichts mit ihrer Primitivität zu tun haben wollte. Ich wollte nur wissen und lernen, und verdrängte mein Begehren nach Freundschaft. Bis Usagi kam.

Usagi war das Gegenteil von mir, aufgedreht, faul und ein Sonnenschein. Daß ich mich hinter Büchern verschanzte war ihr schnurzegal, sie riß mich ohne lange zu fragen mit. Bald kam die kluge und geheimnisvolle Rei, die mir mein Talent immer wieder versicherte. Makoto, gut und böse zugleich, verwandelte sich von der Schlägerin in meine große Schwester. Als Minako kam war ich anfangs von ihrem Lebensstil irritiert, ich kam mir neben ihren Ambitionen unendlich fad vor. Aber selbst sie liebte mich auf Anhieb so wie ich war.

Die Aufgabe als Sailorkriegerin ließ mich vollends aufblühen. Ich konnte mein Wissen, mein Talent und überhaupt meine ganze Seele in diese Aufgabe stecken. Ich sah mich im Raum um. Jede von uns hatte ein Talent, was für unsere ganze Gruppe unabkömmlich war. Ich hatte von Anfang an gewußt, daß ich nicht zur Kämpferin geboren war, sondern meine Mission im Strategischen und in der Verteidigung bestand. Der kühle Kopf, so nannten sie mich.

Dies war tatsächlich das erste Mal, daß es um eine so persönliche Sache ging. Wir mußten zwei unserer Kriegerinnen beschützen, eine Aufgabe, die jede sich besonders zu Herzen nahm.

Neptun, die neben mir stand, wandte sich einmal kurz zu mir um und lächelte. Ich lächelte etwas schüchtern zurück. Die Outers waren mir nicht so vertraut wie die anderen aber ein fester Bund bestand. Auch, wenn ich mich oft fragte, ob Michiru mich immer noch als Rivalin ansah, so wie bei unserem Wettschwimmen vor ein paar Jahren, ich hatte sie inzwischen sehr ins Herz geschlossen. Haruka maulte immer noch manchmal über meine Art zu kämpfen, aber es artete in letzter Zeit eher liebevoll aus als gehässig. Ohne mich wäre sie im Kampf gegen Nehelenia verloren gewesen, seitdem hatte sie einen heiligen Respekt vor mir.

Duncan machte mir keine Angst. Eigentlich machte mir überhaupt nichts mehr Angst, seit wir gemeinsam gegen Cortez antraten, wobei die Unterstützung des anderen das Allerwichtigste war. Es galt nur zusammenzuhalten.    

(Duncan)

„Verflucht!"

Wütend beförderte ich einen größeren Stein, der in meinem Weg lag, mit einem Fußtritt aus dem Weg. Ich mußte wohl irgend etwas getroffen haben, denn es knackte bedenklich. Sie hatten mich an der Nase herumgeführt und ich war voll drauf reingefallen. Hätte ich vorher mich mehr darauf besonnen mögliche Standorte auszukundschaften hätte ich vorher gemerkt, daß es zwei Tempel gab, die effektiv waren aber von denen nur einer richtig in Frage kam. Das wußte ich nun. Es war mir möglich gewesen der Energiesignatur der Senshi zu folgen soweit es möglich war. Eine schnelle Eingrenzung des Gebietes hatte uns schnell zu ihrem wahrscheinlichen Standort gebracht. Ideal für beide Seiten in gewissem Sinne. Sicherlich ein Vorteil für uns Dämonen aber auch weitläufig und nicht so eng wie hier, wo man leicht einen Direktangriff hätte führen können. Ich wußte nicht wie viele sie zur Unterstützung hatten, war mir aber sicher, daß zumindest die Liebesengel und die beiden, deren Identität mir immer noch etwas unklar war, darunter waren.

Es war mittlerweile Nacht geworden – am Nachmittag –, eine unwiderrufliches Zeichen, daß sie schon begannen und das meine Zeit langsam aber sicher knapp wurde. Ich hatte meine Untergebenen vorausgeschickt, da diese sich über Subdimensionen wesentlich schneller fortbewegen konnten. Ich war mit dem hohen Energieverlust immer noch an diesen Ort gebunden, doch zum Glück hatte sich meine Kraft langsam wieder regeneriert. Das fahle Mondlicht gab nicht nur den Senshi Kraft, sondern auch ich sog einen Teil meiner Kraft daraus. Ich spürte, wie ich bereit wurde, immer mehr, bis es schließlich soweit war.

Viel zulange hatte ich hier ausharren müssen, gequält mit den beängstigenden Gedanken meine Versprochene für immer zu verlieren. Soviel hatte ich riskieren müssen, soviel war geopfert worden – inklusive Koitenshi – und ich war nicht bereit es alles umsonst sein zu lassen. Der Zorn an dem Frevel, den die Senshi augenscheinlich an der Abmachung der höheren Mächte begingen, dieser wurde weiter angefacht durch die Verluste, die ich erleiden mußte. Ich war ein stolzer Krieger und Niederlagen akzeptierte ich definitiv nicht. Es gab Dinge, die waren sogar für mich ein Tabu, jedoch nicht viele. Heute Nacht würde Rhea mein sein, sowie Sailorvenus und jede, bzw. jeder, der oder die sich mir in den Weg stellten, tot. Es gab keine Rücksicht mehr. Das Handeln und die Anmaßung des Silbervolkes gaben mir jedes Recht zu handeln, wie ich es für notwendig hielt.

Endlich sprang meine matt dunkelfeurige Aura ins Leben und ich schloß die Augen. Mit jahrtausend alter Übung verwandelte ich meinen Körper in einen feurigen Kometen sozusagen – zumindest wirkte es so auf Außenstehende – und schoß in sekundenschnelle auf meinen Zielort zu. Bereits von weitem erkannte ich Lichtblitze und Reflexionen, die deutlich von Energieangriffen stammten. Sie kamen sowohl aus dem nahen Waldgebiet, das den Tempel bis zum Talrand einschloß, als auch direkt von vor dem Tempel.

Mit einem Aufschrei, der die Erde wackeln ließ, konzentrierte ich meine Kraft noch etwas mehr und schoß direkt auf den Tempel zu, in dem Versuch eines Frontalangriffs. Das Ganze würde hier und jetzt enden. Wie ich schon sagte, keine Kompromisse mehr.

Im Nachhinein erwies sich das als ziemlich dumme Idee, denn der himmlische Schild – es gab keine Möglichkeit wie man ihn anders bezeichnen konnte – hatte eine solche Rückstoßwirkung, daß ich wild taumelnd und durch die Luft wirbelnd bis an die Grenzen des Tals geschleudert wurde. Mit einem lauten Krachen und einem noch lauteren Knacken von Gebüsch, Geäst und bestimmt auch einigen meiner Körperteile und Knochen raste ich ins Unterholz.

Schmerzverzerrt verzog ich das Gesicht. Das war eine echte blöde Idee gewesen, anscheinend war mein Verstand im Moment auf Urlaub. Es war doch klar, daß sie an so etwas gedacht hatten und jetzt trug ich erneut die Konsequenzen. Zum Glück war es auszuhalten und meine Kräfte waren soweit regeneriert, daß ich nicht lange zu selbigem brauchte.

Als ich mich wieder aufrichtete – unter deutlich hörbaren Protesten meines Körpers – erkannte ich eine Präsenz in meiner Nähe. Darüber war ich nicht überrascht, denn meine kleine Bruchlandung hatte wohl genug Aufsehen erregt. Nein, es war das Muster der Aura, das mir unheimlich vertraut vorkam. Etwas sehr altes und sehr mächtiges, etwas, daß nur die Ältesten unter uns noch kannten. Die Signatur eines... – ich drehte mich um.

„Gut gelandet?"

            Eines Halbschattens.

(Serenity)

Und nun stand ich hier. In einer Position, in der ich nie geglaubt hatte stehen zu würden. Als Leiterin einer Zeremonie, die zwei meiner Senshi für immer aneinander binden würde. Während ich den beiden besagten, tapferen Kriegerinnen zusah wie sie sich langsam, jetzt Hand in Hand, ihre Sternenpaten jeweils auf einer Seite, dem Altar nährten, fragte ich mich insgeheim, wie es wohl soweit gekommen war.

Ich erinnerte mich noch ganz deutlich daran. Erst vor ein paar Jahren war es gewesen, da war eine kleine, schwarze Katze des Nachts zu mir gekommen und hatte angefangen zu sprechen. Nie hätte ich gedacht, daß dieses Ereignis mein Leben so auf den Kopf stellen würde. Aber ich bereute nichts davon. Weder die schönen, noch die traurigen und schmerzvollen Momente. Das alles hatte mich geformt und reifen lassen. Tief in mir da spürte ich immer noch die vierzehnjährige Usagi Tsukino schreien und aufbegehren rausgelassen zu werden und das war gut so. Doch ich konnte mich jetzt kontrollieren. Ich wußte, was Verantwortung war, und ich wußte, was der Begriff Freundschaft wirklich bedeutete. Freundschaft war eine Gabe, die einen sehr beschenken aber auch sehr viel von einem selbst fordern konnte. Und jemanden ein Freund zu sein, hieß eben manchmal auch unangenehme Dinge zu tun, die den anderen nicht paßten, das hatte ich gerade in den letzten Wochen am eigenen Leib erfahren.

Venus und Saturn hatten den inneren Zirkel erreicht und ihre Paten schlossen den Halbkreis, den die übrigen Senshi gezogen hatten. Ohne ein vereinbartes Zeichen flammten alle acht Kerzen simultan auf, allein durch die Kraft eines Gedankens, mehr war in dieser heiligen Atmosphäre nicht nötig. Eine schimmernde, blaßsemitransparente Kuppel begann sich um den Altarbereich zu schließen und symbolisierte, daß die Zeremonie offiziell begonnen hatte. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Sollte es jemand schaffen diese Kuppel, den letzten inneren Schutz zu durchbrechen, während sich die Zeremonie auf einem bestimmten Level befand, dann würde es keine Vermählung mehr geben. Jetzt nicht und nie wieder. Die Prüfung der Bindung würde dann schlichtweg als gescheitert angesehen...

Ich atmete tief ein. Es war Zeit. Wir hatten nicht soviel davon, daß wir sie hier nun mit meiner sinnlosen Nervosität vertrödelten. „Liebe..." begann ich, wurde aber jäh unterbrochen, als just in diesem Moment der Tempel unter einem heftigen Einschlag erbebte, der aber bei der Wucht, die anscheinend dahintersteckte, eher gedämpft wirkte. Es schien, daß Peachs Vorsorge gerade ihren Härtetest überstanden hatte.

Der Einschlag hatte einige etwas zusammenzucken lassen, während sich andere wiederum besorgt umsahen oder einfach nur grimmig dreinschauten. Ich räusperte mich und setzte erneut an mit einer Anrede, die Prinzessin Kakyuu einst benutzt hatte. „Treue Freunde... Ich danke euch, daß ihr alle heute hergekommen seid. Dies ist sicherlich nicht selbstverständlich, symbolisiert aber die ungebrochene Einheit, die wir trotz allem noch darstellen. Niemanden brauche ich wohl noch etwas über die Umstände und das Zustandekommen dieses Sternenbündnisses zu erzählen, also spare ich mir mal den restlichen, formellen Kram. Ich hoffe ihr könnt es mir nachempfinden..."

Merkur lächelte leicht, in ihrer typisch zurückhaltenden Art. Bei Ami hatte ich das Gefühl, daß sie sich immer mehr wieder zurückziehen würde in ihre eigene, kleine Welt aus Büchern und anderen Studien. Wer sie kennt, der weiß, daß das zwar einerseits ihr Traum und ihr Leben an sich ist aber ebenfalls daß sie ohne den menschlichen Kontakt diesen Druck nie aushalten könnte. Ich glaubte zu wissen, was in ihr vorging. Die Erfahrung mit ihrem anderen, ihrem Urich sozusagen hatte sie mindestens genauso sehr durchgerüttelt wie den Rest von uns. Nur, daß es bei ihr eher so war, daß sie Angst vor diesem Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit hatte, Angst vielleicht selber einmal in diese kalte Emotionslosigkeit abzusacken. Sie war aber auf dem richtigen Weg und ich hatte längst beschlossen, sie wieder etwas mehr mit einzubeziehen – ob sie nun wollte oder nicht.

Mars blinzelte mir zu, ein Zeichen des alten Neckens und des tiefen Verständnisses. Rei war mir – wie ich Mamoru gegenüber bereits erwähnt hatte – fremd geworden. Die Verwandlung in Mars hatte sie bis in die Grundfesten ihrer Seele erschüttert und manchmal glaubte ich, sie vollkommen an die Göttin verloren zu haben. Doch dann blitzte immer mal wieder etwas der alten Beziehung, die wir pflegten, auf und ich wußte, wenn ich nur gut genug darauf achtete, würde ich Rei Hino nie wirklich verlieren. Reis Verhältnis zu mir war mir immer das Wichtigste gewesen, so sehr ich mich auch sträubte es zuzugeben, um so mehr schmerzte es sehen zu müssen, wie sie die Ereignisse verändert hatten.

Jupiter grinste. Ich war froh, daß ich Mako hatte. Sicher ihre Gewalt- und Kampfbereitschaft hatte sich zusehends gesteigert seit der Sache mit den Shiekah und vor allen Dingen Dallas. Doch sie war es, die immer ein offenes Ohr für mich hatte und die mich immer wieder aufgebaut und verstanden hatte, als ich mir um etwas Sorgen gemacht habe, auch wenn ich mich noch so mies benommen habe. Wir hatten einmal scherzhaft gesagt, Makoto sei wie unsere große Schwester und das stimmte. Eigentlich war sie sogar noch viel mehr als das und dafür schätzte ich sie. Makoto Kino hatte einen starken Willen und was immer sie wegen Dallas zu tun gedachte, sie würde sich durchsetzen, so oder so... Und ich würde an ihrer Seite stehen.

Uranus Grinsen war etwas versteckt und in der typisch neckenden Art, während Michiru nur milde lächelte. Die beiden Outers und die einzigen anderen existierenden Sternenpartner unter uns, sie waren mir immer noch ein Rätsel. Mein Wunsch, daß wir uns besser kennenlernen würden und somit solche Sachen wie gegen Galaxia in der Zukunft vermeiden könnten, hatte sich bis heute nicht erfüllt. Hoffentlich würde, wenn das alles vorbei war, Zeit dazu sein. Zeit, um aufzufrischen, was zwischen Inners und Outers verlorengegangen war, oder sagen wir vielleicht besser, was seit einer langen Zeit fehlte. Im Moment waren Haruka Tenno und Michiru Kaioh zwei sehr begabte Menschen, die ich stolz meine Freunde und Kampfgefährten nennen durfte. Jetzt mußte dieser erste Begriff nur noch mit Inhalt gefüllt werden.

Sailorpluto begegnete mir mit diesem Blick, von dem man nie wirklich wußte, was er zu bedeuten hatte, obwohl ich langsam dahinkam zumindest einige ihre Wesenszüge besser zu verstehen. In den letzten Wochen hatte ich einen ungeheuren Respekt vor der Arbeit der stillen und geheimnisvollen Wächterin der Zeit bekommen. Die ganze Sache hatte mir neue Blickwinkel aufgetan und wie es sich anfühlte soviel Verantwortung auf seinen Schultern zu tragen, wobei ein Fehler fatal wäre. Ich mochte mir nicht anmaßen jetzt eine Expertin in Sachen Setsuna Meioh zu sein, jedoch konnte ich sie jetzt viel besser verstehen, wo sie für viele ein komplettes Rätsel blieb. Chibiusa hatte mir einmal erzählt, wir hätten ein sehr enges Verhältnis in der Zukunft und ich begann zu sehen warum.

Schließlich wandte ich meinen Blick wieder den beiden Senshi im Zentrum zu. Mutige Krieger, noch viel tapferere Mädchen, die soviel hatten durchmachen müssen. Selbst ein kleiner Scherz wie dieser hatte ihre Anspannung nicht lösen können. „Kommen wir also zur Sache", fuhr ich fort um sie nicht noch länger zu quälen. „Als Erbprinzessin des Mondreiches, Führerin dieses Kreises und zukünftige Königin dieser Welt und des neuen Silberreiches ist es meine Pflicht euch darauf hinzuweisen, daß ein Sternenbündnis eine Bindung auf alle Ewigkeit ist und einmal vollzogen, es kein Zurück mehr gibt. Selbst den Tod nicht. Seid ihr euch der Bedeutung und der daraus resultierenden Verantwortung bewußt."

Venus und Saturn hatten mich viel über Verantwortung gelehrt. Ich hatte es persönlich genommen, weil ich zulange geschwiegen hatte. Es war meine Pflicht und mein Wunsch für die zu sorgen, die ich liebte. Denn du kannst nur erwarten, etwas zurückzubekommen, wenn du selber etwas dafür tust. Vieles an der doch sehr tragischen Beziehung zwischen Minako und Hotaru, Venus und Saturn, Aishar und Rhea... Vieles daraus hatte mich an mich selbst – mich und Mamo-chan – erinnert. Ich hatte nie vorgehabt irgend jemanden zu einer Entscheidung zu zwingen, ich hatte lediglich versucht ihr Glück zu fördern. Und dieses Glück, das hatte ich förmlich gespürt, konnten sie nur erreichen, wenn sie zusammen war. Das junge – und doch so alte – Paar hatte mir viele Dinge unbewußt klargemacht. Die schlechte Stimmung im Team, die persönlichen Probleme von Einzelnen, gerade den Inner Senshi... Man konnte sagen, diese Zwei hatten unser Leben urplötzlich erneut so durcheinandergewirbelt, daß einem jetzt noch schwindelig war.

Und weil dem so war, weil sie so sehr aneinanderfestgehalten hatten, überraschte es mich nicht, daß ihre Antwort und Bestätigung wie aus einem Munde kam. Ich hatte jetzt bereits keine Zweifel mehr, daß sie die Anforderungen erfüllen würden. Der einzige Zweifel, der mich noch plagte, stellte ich beunruhig fest, während die Wände unter erneuten Einschlägen erzitterten, war, daß wir vielleicht nicht mehr genug Zeit hatten.

„So sei es denn." Mit einer Handbewegung signalisierte ich Pluto und Jupiter vorzutreten. „Die Wahl eurer Sternpaten, die nun euren Schwur abnehmen sollen, ist auf die Senshi Pluto und Jupiter gefallen. So wie es Sitte ist, wird diejenige, welcher der Antrag gestellt wurde und die den Ring trägt, zuerst ihren Schwur ablegen." Mit einem Nicken überließ ich Venus das Wort... aber nicht bevor die Kathedrale erneut unter den Auswirkungen des Kampfes erzitterte.

(Dallas) 

Ein niederträchtiges Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, als ich dort inmitten von Gestrüpp und Bäumen zusah wie der Dämonenlord sich stöhnend vom Boden aufraffte. Geduldig hatte ich auf den Augenblick gewartet, wo ich diesen Narren wiedersehen würde. Von dem Moment an als Makoto mir von dieser lächerlich konfusen Geschichte mit dem Sternenbündnis und einem Dämonenkönig erzählt hatte, ahnte ich, daß es sich um Duncan handeln mußte. Der Duncan, der schon vor Millionen Jahren existiert hatte. Meine Erinnerungen an alte Kriege waren noch vollkommen klar, und genau dies veranlaßte mich dazu bei dieser ganzen abstrusen Sache überhaupt mitzumachen. 

Von Saito hatte ich mich vor wenigen Minuten getrennt und ihn auf die beiden Mondmenschen abgeschoben, da ich nicht einsah, wieso ich mit ihm gemeinsam Duncan aufsuchen sollte. Er wäre mir dabei nur im Weg gewesen. Diese verfluchte Blindheit, mit der er geschlagen war, half ihm nicht gerade objektiv zu bleiben, denn es schien so, als ob der Idiot immer noch nicht begriffen hatte, worum es hier eigentlich ging. Ihn beschäftigte nur das Problem seine verfluchte Venus zu beschützen und ich konnte kaum fassen, daß er nicht begriff mit was das hier alles zusammenhing. Aber wahrscheinlich wußte er auch wirklich von nichts. Trotzdem, Duncan mußte er doch noch kennen…

Langsam wie in Zeitlupe und mit gezwungener Eleganz wandte sich der schwarzgekleidete Dämon mir zu. Aus ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen starrte er mich an, von oben bis unten, anscheinend vollkommen aus der Bahn gebracht von dem, was er dort sah. Ja, Freundchen, damit hättest du wohl nicht gerechnet, daß du je einen der Halbschatten wiedersehen würdest, wäre dir wahrscheinlich nie in den Sinn gekommen. Ich lächelte ihn hämisch an, amüsiert von dieser erbärmlichen Ungläubigkeit, mit der er mich fixierte.

„Dallas", zischte er plötzlich, als ob ihn Erinnerungen schlagartig eingeholt hätten. „Der Halbschatten Dallas." 

„Das hat lange gedauert", lachte ich spöttisch. „Kaum zu glauben wie einfach es war von dir die ganzen letzten Wochen nicht erkannt zu werden. Ich hatte anfangs befürchtet du würdest unsere Energien identifizieren können, aber das war ja anscheinend nicht der Fall."

Duncan sah mich durchdringend an, seine schwarzen Augen stachen gerade zu. „Das ist ja kaum möglich", sagte er langsam. „ Du kannst nicht mehr existieren. Du gehörst nicht in diese Zeit, es gibt keine Shiekah mehr."

„Was du nicht sagst", entgegnete ich kalt. „Vor einer Weile existierten aber noch jede Menge Shiekah. Davon abgesehen gehörst du genauso wenig in diese Zeit wie wir. Dein Wahnsinn hat dich ja auch hierher verschlagen!"

„Wen außer dir gibt es denn noch?" wollte Duncan wissen. „Bist du der einzige Halbschatten?" Ich sah die Furcht auf seinem Gesicht und verkniff mir ein Lachen.

„Dein Halbbruder ist tot", eröffnete ich trocken. „Meistro wurde vor einem Jahr von Cortez umgebracht." Als ich den Namen meines ehemaligen Kollegen erwähnte, schien der mächtige Dämon sich geradezu zu verspannen und Argwohn machte sich erneut auf seinem Gesicht breit. Es bestand Grund genug, daß er Meistro fürchtete. 

Der mächtige Magier, mit dem ich fast mein ganzes Leben verbringen mußte, der eigentlich als Shiekah bekannt war, war ein Dämon. Er hatte denselben Vater wie Duncan, der damalige Führer seiner Rasse, einer oder vielleicht gar die mächtigste unter den Dämonen, und seine Mutter war eine Shiekah. Genauso wie sein Halbbruder war Meistro überaus mächtig aber er war ein Frevler und wurde von seinem Volk verstoßen, teils weil er ein halber Shiekah war, teils weil er in den Augen der Dämonen Todsünden beging. Cortez hatte die große Macht von Meistro zu nutzen gewußt und ihn aufgenommen, um ihn später zu einem der drei Halbschatten zu machen.

Doch damit war nichts vorbei, denn der Haß Meistros auf seinen Halbbruder, der zukünftig einer der führenden Persönlichkeiten unter den Dämonen sein sollte, war ohne Grenze. Mehrere wütende Kämpfe zwischen dem Halbschatten und den Dämonen nahmen damals ihren Anfang und Meistro unterwarf viele dieser widerspenstigen Kreaturen, um Duncan laufend zu demütigen.

„Was ist passiert", fragte Duncan nun mit harter Stimme.

„Du bist hier nicht derjenige, der die Fragen stellt!" rief ich grob. „Wenn du im Nachhinein noch lebst, kannst du es dann tun."

Duncan sah mich auf einmal merkwürdig scharf an. „Moment mal", sagte er. „Jetzt erzähl mir nicht du bist hier, um die Zeremonie zu verteidigen…"

„Das Ganze geht mich nichts an. Der Halbschatten Saito ist auch noch hier, er möchte sie verteidigen, weil er seine Venus beschützen will. Was mich interessiert ist, was du hier mit deiner Macht anstellen willst."

Duncan hatte immer noch diesen merkwürdigen Blick. Der Kerl fing mir an auf den Senkel zu gehen. Wie ich diese Dämonen haßte. „Seine Venus? Natürlich…Die Göttin Venus…" Plötzlich lachte er laut heraus. Ungeduldig blickte ich diesen bornierten Snob an.

„Was zum Teufel ist mit dir los?" forderte ich sauer.

„Die Göttinnen…Die fünf Göttinnen, das sind sie doch richtig?" Er faßte sich an die Stirn. „Diese Sailorkriegerinnen sind die Reinkarnationen der fünf Göttinnen, eure Todfeinde von damals. Sag mir nicht ihr seid jetzt Verbündete von ihnen!"

„Sie sind schwach", entgegnete ich kalt. „Sie sind nicht mehr annähernd so mächtig wie ihre Urpersönlichkeiten. Gemeinsam sind sie mächtig aber Einzeln haben sie wenig Chance. Falls ich dir daher auch einen Rat geben kann, sie angreifen, während sie alle beisammen sind, könnte gefährlich für dich werden. Diese Kriegerinnen haben die merkwürdige Gabe ihre Kräfte zu vereinen."  

„Ich bin auf alles vorbereitet, niemand kann mich davon abhalten meine Versprochene zu trauen", erwiderte er ernst. „Mein Erbarmen ist zu Ende. Verlieren ist nicht meine Art. Dies ist schon lange mein Ziel, wahrscheinlich seit Meistro damals starb. Ich werde mich niemals in die Tiefen der Hölle begeben müssen wie er. Den Dämonenlord Duncan kann niemand verbannen. Mein Bündnis mit Lady Saturn wird eine völlig neue Zukunft für beide Seiten eröffnen."

Ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. In meinen Augen war das alles nur noch lächerlich. Bündnisse und Versprechen ablegen ist etwas was ich noch nie getan habe und auch nie tun werde. Alle denken sie, daß sie durch Hilfe von außerhalb Macht erlangen und enden schlußendlich doch kläglich. Ich vertraute höchstens auf mich selbst. Wenn du selbst nicht mächtig genug bist, dann kann es auch kein anderer ändern.

„Du redest Unsinn", zischte ich verächtlich. „Für wen hältst du dich? Wir sind alle Kreaturen der Unterwelt! Du landest eines Tages genauso in der Hölle wie Meistro, Cortez und ich. Keiner von uns ist unsterblich, wir sind dazu verdammt früher oder später für unsere Taten zu büßen." Ich hielt kurz inne und lächelte ihn böse an. „Aber bis dahin haben wir ja noch genug Zeit", fügte ich hinzu.

Plötzlich, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, schien Duncan, dessen Miene normalerweise wenig Emotionen zeigte, die Fassung zu verlieren. Ein paar Sekunden lang schienen seine Augen zu glühen und sein Gesicht sich zu einer teuflisch widerwärtigen Fratze zu verziehen. „Nein…" flüsterte er, kaum hörbar. „Meistro ist ein Teufel, niemals werde ich die Todsünden begehen, die er begangen ist…" Er murmelte noch ein paar unverständliche Wörter, bis er plötzlich wieder ganz normal schien und mich ruhig ansah, das Gesicht bleich und bewegungslos wie immer, die Augen dunkel und unnahbar.  

„Ich weiß nicht, was du dir davon versprichst", nahm ich das Gespräch wieder auf. „Aber sei dir klar darüber, daß du erst mal an mir vorbei mußt. Mir geht es nicht um diese Zeremonie, mein Freund, auch wenn mir deine Besessenheit von dieser Lady Saturn ein Rätsel ist. Ich möchte endlich wissen, was Meistro an dir so bedrohlich gefunden hat."

Seine stechenden, dunklen Augen fixierten mich aufs Neuste. Merkwürdigerweise hellte sich sein Blick plötzlich auf und blickte auf etwas hinter mir.

„Sekunde mal, Dallas!" rief jemand. Ich drehte mich verblüfft um und sah Saito nicht weit vor mir stehen. Er sah relativ sauer aus. Langsam machte er ein paar Schritte nach vorne, stürmte dann auf mich zu und schlug mir die Faust mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Ich spürte wie einige meiner Knochen ein bedenkliches Geräusch machten und beschloß blitzschnell zu reagieren. Meinerseits holte ich aus und schlug dem Wicht so fest ich gerade in der Lage war in den Magen, so daß er nach hinten geschleudert und von einem Baum abgefangen wurde. Genervt faßte ich mir an die Nase und war beruhigt sie noch schön und gerade vorzufinden. Saito raffte sich energielos wieder auf und sah mich müde, wenn auch wütend an. „Das hast du dir wohl so gedacht, mein Freund!" zischte er. „Mich mal wieder links liegen lassen, um alleine den ganzen Spass zu haben!"

„Komm wieder runter, Kleiner!" erwiderte ich herablassend. „Erinnerst du dich eigentlich überhaupt noch an Duncan? Erinnerst du dich noch an Meistro?"

Der hübsche, weißhaarige Krieger stand kerzengerade da und starrte Duncan und mich aus zornig zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Soll ich dir mal was sagen", fragte er wütend. „Ich noch weiß genausogut wie du, wer er da ist. (Anm. des korrigierenden Autors: Aus Gründen des Humorfaktors lasse ich das so stehen) Aber mich interessiert weder Meistro, denn das Arschloch ist tot, noch dieser Dämonenlord da vorn. Mir geht es um Minako. Und zwar nur um sie, daher werde ich mir auch einen Spaß draus machen ihn fertigzumachen!" Er schien immer noch mit Blindheit geschlagen zu sein aber er war zornig und aus seinen Augen schlug tatsächlich Haß. Das Ganze begann mir zu gefallen.  Keine Frage, ohne Duncans ganzer Theater wär er noch mit seiner Venus zusammen.

Duncan lächelte ein resigniertes Lächeln. „Dieser Haß…" sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ihr habt mich jetzt eigentlich schon lange genug aufgehalten. Es wird Zeit, daß ich weiterkomme."

Ich lächelte. „Das könnte schwierig werden."

(Saito)

Es kam recht selten vor, daß ich wirklich wütend wurde. Eigentlich hatte jeder das Bild eines humorvollen, sorglosen und eingebildeten Kerls von mir. Das war ich ja auch, würde ich nie bestreiten. Nebenbei entging mir aber nichts und gerade das war der Fehler, den viele bei mir machten. Sie denken alle, es wäre mir sowieso egal.

Natürlich erinnerte ich mich an Duncan. Ich wußte auch, daß er der Halbbruder von Meistro war, aber warum sollte mich das jetzt noch interessieren? Meistro war wie gesagt in meinen Augen ein ziemlicher Hund, was logischerweise daran lag, daß er mich mal umgebracht hatte, so abstrus das jetzt auch klang. Ein Schuß einer Screampistole in die linke Brust war das letzte, was ich von Kommunikation mit dem hatte. Daher rührte es mich ziemlich wenig, daß er mal einen teuflischen Kampf gegen Duncan führte.

Was mich rührte war Minako, die versuchte um jeden Preis Gerechtigkeit zu erlangen, selbst wenn es ihr häufig nicht gelang. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, daß wir lange zusammen waren und ich sie jetzt auch noch liebte. Ich empfand auch eine tiefe Freundschaft zu ihr und ich wollte ihr wirklich helfen. Sie versuchte immer das Gute zu tun und auch wenn sie sich oft falsch anlegte, ihre liebenswerten Versuche waren das Wichtigste. Wenn sie das schwarzhaarige Mädchen liebte, war das nur gut so. Ich war ein Halbschatten und ich war von genau demselben Kaliber wie Dallas und Meistro…naja, wenn auch nicht ganz so schlimm, doch nicht viel besser. Jedenfalls hatte sie ein reines und ehrliches Mädchen wie dieses Glühwürmchen – ihr echter Name war mir mal wieder entfallen – verdient und eigentlich konnte ich ein hübsches Mädchen wie dieses auch nicht als Konkurrentin ansehen. Ich mochte alle hübschen Mädchen.

Wie auch immer, das waren alles Gründe, die mich dazu bewegten mich jetzt hier hinzustellen und mich bis auf die Knochen zu prügeln. Im übrigen fragte ich mich im Nachhinein, wie ich mich getraut hatte Dallas so mir nichts dir nichts mitten ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Nicht schlecht der Impuls. Er schien es mir allerdings schnell wieder verziehen zu haben. Andererseits war er aber auch von Duncan abgelenkt, also sollte ich zusehen mich in Zukunft gut mit ihm zu halten.

Der Feind stand einige Meter von uns entfernt und wurde fast von der Dunkelheit verschluckt. Alles an ihm schien in diesem Moment dunkel. Dallas stand schon in einer relativ bedrohlichen Position da und um seinen rechten Arm leuchtete plötzlich ein rötliches Licht, das sich in seiner Hand sammelte. Das Licht verwandelte sich zu einer Energieklinge, die er wie ein Degen in der Hand hielt.

„Mal sehen wie gut du wirklich im Schwertkampf bist", sagte er sarkastisch zu Duncan und stürmte urplötzlich auf ihn zu. Mit einer weiten Geste holte er aus und rammte die Energieklinge nach dem Dämonenlord. Ich sah nicht, ob er getroffen wurde oder nicht, denn Dallas fällte gleich ein paar Bäume mit seinem Schwertstreich, was viel Staub und Krach verursachte. Noch ungefähr dreimal schlug der Halbschatten mit der Klinge um sich bevor er eine Pause machte. Ich wollte ihn ermahnen nicht gleich den ganzen Wald zu Kleinholz zu machen, denn um uns herum war schon so einiges gefällt. 

Ein leichter Schatten, der sich rasch um uns herum fortbewegte, nahm meine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch. Ich konzentrierte mich so gut es ging und sah ihn die Bäume entlang schleichen, gefährlich nahe an Dallas heran. Ich begriff sogleich.

„Dallas, spring hoch!" rief ich hastig. Dieser war klug genug meinen Rat sogleich zu befolgen und sprang hoch in die Luft, um einem scharfen Schwertstreich zu entgehen. 

Aus dem Schatten heraus wuchs Duncan wieder und nahm seine menschliche Form an. Ich wartete nicht lange und hechtete nach vorn, um einen Energiestrahl nach ihm zu schleudern. Duncan sprang instinktiv in die Luft, um auszuweichen, wobei er allerdings Dallas begegnete, der dort verharrte. Dallas reagierte schnell und schleuderte den Dämonenlord mit einem Energieball, der auch noch die restlichen Bäume um uns herum niederpflügte wieder zu Boden. 

Wenn die anderen jetzt nicht gemerkt hatten, daß hier ein Kampf im Gange war, wußte ich auch nicht. 

Mit einem wütenden Zischen war Duncan wieder auf den Beinen. Dallas wartete geduldig ab, was er als nächstes vorhatte. Natürlich war Duncan nicht so blöd so weiterzukämpfen und er tat das, wo ich drauf gewettet hätte, daß er es tun würde. Er holte sich Hilfe.

Dies tat er indem er ein merkwürdig bläuliches Licht um sich erschuf, das sich von ihm trennte und sich teilte. Aus den verschiedenen Lichtpunkten wuchsen sehr abstrakte Kreaturen mit riesigen, blauen Flügeln und knallrotem, hüftlangem Haar. Ihre Gesichter waren alles andere als hübsch, ob männlich oder weiblich war nicht zu unterscheiden. Es waren nichts als Hilfsdämonen, Kampfmaschinen, aber relativ starke wie es schien. Das Problem war eigentlich, daß es so viele waren, wahrscheinlich so an die Fünfzehn.

Ich wechselte einen Blick mit Dallas. Der Rothaarige nickte unauffällig. Jetzt war es an mir mich sehr gut zu konzentrieren. Ich hatte das schon lange nicht mehr gemacht aber es war eine meiner größten Stärken. 

Dallas stellte sich vor mich und erstellte einen Schutzschild um uns herum. Ich stellte mich kerzengerade hin und breitete die Arme aus. Dabei fühlte ich mich jedesmal wie ein Gott, wenn ich dies tat. Langsam aber sicher spürte ich nach einer Weile die Macht in mir wachsen, die ich brauchte. In meinen beiden Händen wuchsen kleine silbrige Energiebälle, jedoch nicht von zerstörerischer Natur. Die Arme weiter ausgebreitet schoß ich die silbrigen Energiebälle in alle Richtungen ab. 

Während die Hilfsdämonen Duncans mit grellem Aufschreien gegen das Schutzschild krachten, beobachtete Duncan mich interessiert. An den Stellen, wo meine Energiebälle aufkamen, entstanden kleine silberfarbene Kreaturen. Sie waren zarter und kleiner als die Hilfsdämonen, und hatten kurzes Haar und violette Augen. Die gleiche Augenfarbe wie ich sie besaß. Ihr Körper war so sehr versilbert, daß man glaubte sie beständen aus Quecksilber. Man konnte auch nicht recht feststellen, ob sie Mann oder Frau waren, aber sie hatten hübsche und zarte Gesichter. 

Dallas ließ das Schutzschild verschwinden und auf eine komplizierte Geste meinerseits stürzten sich meine silbernen Senshi auf die blauen Dämonen und ein so wilder und brutaler Kampf zwischen den beiden Gruppen entstand, daß ich fast entsetzt die Augen schließen mußte. Das einzige, äußerlich bedrohliche an meinen Kriegern waren ihre scharfen, langen Fingernägel, die sie jetzt gut zum Einsatz brachten. Ein richtiger Knäuel aus kleinen Monstern, bestehend aus blauen und silbernen Flecken, bildete sich in der Luft. Wütendes Gekreische erfüllten den Wald.

„Sieh zu, daß du Duncan ablenkst, ich versuch was!" zischte Dallas mir zu, der wie aus heiterem Himmel plötzlich neben mir stand. Wow, der Kerl plädierte auf Zusammenarbeit! Das war ja etwas ganz Neues…

Kaum hatte er das gesagt war er auch plötzlich verschwunden. Ich hielt nach unserem Feind Ausschau, der sich gerade in die Lüfte geschwungen hatte. Wollte er etwa fliehen oder von oben angreifen? Krampfhaft überlegte ich wie ich ihn angreifen soll, um ihn möglichst in Schach zu halten. Es wäre nicht schlecht gewesen, wenn Dallas mich eingehender über seinen Plan informiert hätte…

Irgendwie erinnerte mich das an was. In der Epoche vor Tausenden von Jahren, als Dallas und ich noch ziemlich am Anfang unserer Kämpferkarriere standen, bat er mich auch mal um so was. Ich sollte zwei Gegner von uns ablenken, während er den Hauptgegner verprügelte. Natürlich endete das Ganze damit, daß ich kräftig die Fresse poliert bekam, während er sich anderweitig amüsierte. Mal hoffen, daß es diesmal nicht dasselbe Ende nahm. 

Lange überlegen half schlußendlich doch nichts. Ich strengte die Muskeln an und schrie wütend auf, so daß Energieblitze um meinen ganzen Körper zuckten. Das Ganze versetzte mich in einen Trancezustand und meine Augen leuchteten grell auf. Für Minako! Ich haßte alle Dämonen, von Meistro bis Duncan, bis zu diesen dämlichen Hilfsdämonen!

Duncan sah mich auf ihn zukommen. „Du machst einen großen Fehler, Shiekah!" rief er ungehalten.

„Das seh ich nicht so!" gab ich zurück und begann unzählige Energiebälle nach ihm zu werfen.

Ein verbissener Kampf begann. Duncan hatte wieder seinen Degen hervorgeholt, der mich allerdings wenig beeindruckte. Mit zwei schnellen Bewegungen war das Schwert nur noch einzelne Splitter. Duncan begann sichtlich nervös zu werden. Plötzlich löste sich sein Bild vor mir auf und unzählige Abbilder von ihm begannen mich geradezu zu umkreisen. Na toll, der typische Dämonentrick! Leider zog er bei mir immer. 

Fieberhaft sah ich um mich. Welcher war er? Wie hatte das Meistro nochmal gemacht? Und wo zur Hölle blieb Dallas?

Ich schlug einfach blindlings in diese Duncan-illusionen hinein und – oh wunder – ich traf rein zufällig den Richtigen. Der Dämon stolperte überrumpelt nach hinten. Jetzt war ich meines Punktes sicher. Kampfbereit stürmte ich nach vorn und holte aus. Den Dolch den Duncan blitzschnell hervor holte sah ich leider zu spät.

Ein kräftiger Stoß und ein schneidender Schmerz. Ich sah nur noch wie das Blut in Strömen floß. Während ich zu Boden fiel, sah ich Dallas aus den Augenwinkeln auf Duncan zurennen und ihn mit voller Wucht auf den Kopf hauen. Wie schön, das Ablenkungsmanöver hat also funktioniert!  Dallas hätte mir allerdings gleich sagen können, daß ich dabei fast draufgehe.

Schwärze trieb mir in die Augen und die tiefe Wunde brannte wie die Hölle. Undeutlich sah ich meinen Kollegen sich über mich beugen.

„Verdammte Scheiße, Saito, kannst du denn nicht aufpassen", fragte er liebenswürdig wie immer.

Ich wollte ihm irgendwas entgegnen aber mir fiel nichts ein. Gute Frage, warum war ich eigentlich immer der tragische Held der letzten Endes am Boden liegen mußte? Wütend richtete ich mich auf, verharrte dann aber wie gelähmt vom Schmerz. Wie ein Mehlsack kippte ich wieder nach hinten und der Schweiß brach mir aus. Ich mußte einfach überleben!

In dem Augenblick, als ob Dallas ihm nicht gerade eben den Schädel eingeschlagen hätte, schoß Duncan hoch in die Luft. Dallas fuhr herum, bereit auf den nächsten Angriff, wenn auch sichtlich erstaunt, daß der Kerl seinen Angriff überstanden hatte. Aber Duncan wollte offensichtlich gar nicht angreifen. Er stieß einen grellen Schrei aus und urplötzlich veränderte sich sein ganzer Körper. Er begann zu schrumpfen, bis er nur noch eine kleine schwarze Fledermaus zu sein schien. Ehe wir uns versahen war er davon geflattert, unmöglich auszumachen im dunklen Tannenwald.

„Verdammt, Dallas, er flieht!" rief ich außer mir. „Das seh ich auch", brummte der genervt. „Langsam fange ich an genug von diesem Kampf zu haben!" Ich mußte Minako beschützen! Warum machte dieser verfluchte Dallas keine Anstalten dem Dämon zu folgen? Warum…

Mir wurde endgültig Schwarz vor den Augen.


	11. Teil 9-2: Vereinte Seelen und Dämonenkäm...

Götterdämmerung

**Drei Leben, zwei Geliebte, eine Entscheidung**

**Teil 9-2: Vereinte Seelen und Dämonenkämpfe**

(Pluto)

Als ich vortrat, um den Eid zu bestätigen, den Venus gleich ablegen würde, gingen mir eine ganze Menge Gedanken durch den Kopf. Man denkt viel nach, wenn man die ganze Zeit einsam an einem Tor steht, das ist wohl wahr. Um so wichtiger war jede kostbare Sekunde in dieser Zeit mit den Menschen, die ich lieb gewonnen hatte. Nicht nur meinen treuen Kampfgefährten, sondern auch – und ich war froh, daß so frei denken zu können – meinen Freunden. Und zwei von diesen Freunden würden bald vereint sein in einem Bund, der selbst meine Entscheidungsgewalt überstieg.

Saturn wirkte in ihrem blaßvioletten Kleid wie ein Engel und eine Kriegerin zugleich. Sie hatte etwas an sich, was nur ihr zu eigen war und das machte uns so ähnlich. Ich empfand für Saturn wie für eine Tochter, nicht, daß ich mir anmaßen wollte größere Gefühle für sie zu hegen als Uranus und Neptun aber so etwas wie Familie hatte lange Zeit nicht existiert für mich. Und es war zu einem sehr großen Teil Saturns Verdienst, Einfluß und alleinige Präsenz, die mich dazu gebracht hatte länger als notwendig in dieser Zeit unter diesen Menschen zu leben...

Venus hingegen, in ihrem schimmernden orangegelben Kleid mit goldenen Verzierungen erschien mir wie eine Sonne inmitten der relativen Dunkelheit um uns herum – von der Lichtaura, die wir erzeugten mal abgesehen. Die Kriegerin der Liebe und Schönheit hätte ich, wenn mich jemand fragen würde, wohl eher als eine Art große Schwester für Saturn angesehen. Ein Vorbild, jemand zu dem man aufschauen kann. Ja, manche würden jetzt vielleicht lachen, doch ich respektierte Venus' Selbständigkeit, Verantwortungsbewußtsein und kompromißlose Lebensfreude auf einer sehr hohen Ebene. Vielleicht war es so wie es jetzt gekommen war sogar besser aber das herauszufinden, dafür waren wir ja hier.

Nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen begann Venus ihre Rede und selbst ihr scheinbar unerschöpfliches Selbstbewußtsein hatte schon tiefe Wunden davongetragen. „Ich habe oft geliebt, doch nie war mir eine Liebe so wichtig gewesen wie du. Du hast mir gezeigt wie wunderbar es sein kann für das gemeinsame Glück zu kämpfen. Die Zeit und die Umstände waren sicherlich nicht einfach, trotzdem hast du allein mir die Kraft und den Mut gegeben durchzuhalten." Sie stoppte kurz und ich konnte sowohl bei ihr, als auch bei Saturn einige Tränen erkennen.

Venus faßte sich wieder und fuhr fort, mit einem Ernst und einer Hingabe in ihrer Stimme, die mich plötzlich nicht mehr so zweifeln ließen, ob das nun die bessere Lösung war oder nicht. „Tomoe Hotaru, Senshi des Planten der Stille Sailorsaturn, Prinzessin Rhea von Saturn. Mit allem, was ich bin, war und sein werde, biete ich dir meine Seele dar. Laß unsere Sterne gemeinsam als einer aufsteigen und für alle Ewigkeit am Firmament leuchten."

Mit aller mir gegebenen und erlernten Achtung und Grazie trat ich einen weiteren Schritt vor und überreichte Venus ihren Ring in Orange mit feinstem Goldstaub überzogen, das Zeichen ihres Schutzsterns darauf eingraviert. „Ich bestätige den Schwur der Senshi der Venus. Mit diesem Ring soll er besiegelt werden und ihren Schutzstern für immer an den ihrer Sternschnuppe binden."

Vorsichtig nahm sie den Ring entgegen und führte ihn an Saturns Ringfinger. Ein leichtes Leuchten symbolisierte die Annahme dessen und ich trat wieder zurück, um Saturn selbst ihrem Schwur zu überlassen. Erneut erbebte die Kathedrale unter den Auswirkungen des draußen tobenden Kampfes.

Ob ich wußte, was geschehen würde? Nein, ehrlich gesagt wußte ich es nicht. Meine Vorraussagen und Einsichten in die Zukunft waren jedesmal geblendet, unzugänglich und nutzlos, wenn ich versucht hatte etwas herauszufinden über Venus und Saturns Zukunft, Duncan oder alles, was mit dieser ganzen Situation zusammenhing. Und ich konnte kaum beschreiben wie sehr mich das beunruhigte...

Meine Theorie bestand zwar darin, daß es damit zusammenhing, weil wir gerade massiv in den Verlauf der Zeit und des Schicksals an sich eingriffen, was wiederum ein gutes Zeichen wäre, da das ja für Erfolg sprechen würde. So ganz sicher war ich mir darüber aber nicht. Nach dem, was Anshar und seine Schwester Luna erzählt hatten, kamen eine Menge Gründe für meine temporäre Blindheit in Betracht und einige davon wollte ich nicht einmal wagen aufzuführen.

Eine weitere Explosion drang durch die Wände und ich sah unwillkürlich in Richtung des Eingangs. Es kam selten vor, daß ich unruhig wurde, doch ich war es. Und das, das war eine noch viel schlechteres Zeichen...

(Duncan)

Wer hätte das gedacht? Gerade an einem Ort wie diesem. Inmitten einer Schlacht um das Schicksal einer Vermählung – so oder so – und wahrscheinlich um das Schicksal der ganzen Zukunft. Verdammt seien sie alle. Ich verstand nicht, warum sie sich alle gegen mich verschworen... Nein, verschworen war nicht ganz der Ausdruck. Es war mehr... nun ja, verschworen... Nicht für diese Zeremonie, das taten glaube ich nur wirklich diese Liebesengel und die beiden anderen, die am Rande des Waldes immer noch meine Dämonen abhielten weiter vorzudringen.

Dallas kämpfte hier schlichtweg für sich selbst, für seine Kämpferlust und weil er Dämonen wie eben meinen verhaßten Halbbruder eh bis aufs Blut verabscheute, wobei ich glaubte, er verstand nur halb soviel von uns wie es Celestes Tochter tat... Nicht, daß man Satanias abgekapselten Kult als gefährlich hätte ansehen können aber... Na ja, es kam dem schon nahe, was wir darstellten.

Der andere, Saito, er kämpfte nur für seine Venus oder wie auch immer sie jetzt heißen mochte. Selbst wenn er sie eigentlich schon verloren hatte, kämpfte er noch für ihr Glück. Ich bewunderte diese Hingabe, denn sie versetzte ihn die wohl zielgerichtetste Sichtweise. Doch sein eher erbärmliches Können und sein alleiniger Fokus auf Venus ließen ihn letztendlich scheitern.

Beide hatten ihr Bestes versucht aber waren gescheitert, weil sie nicht hundertfünfzig Prozent bei der Sache waren. Vielleicht würde ich später kommen und mit ihnen abrechnen. Halbschatten fielen nicht gerade unter die Kategorie der von beiden Seiten gemochten Gruppen. Ich hatte eh vor diese ganze, kleine, verschworene Gruppe vor den Mächten zur Sprache zu bringen. Langsam bekam ich das Gefühl diese Senshi nahmen ihren Job etwas zu ernst.

Was den Rest angeht? Von den anderen beiden wußte ich nichts, doch kamen sie mir vage bekannt vor, vielleicht etwas was Koitenshi mal erzählt hatte... Es versetzte mir immer noch einen Stich im Herzen. Von allen Kriegern war sie meine beste gewesen und ihre Ausbildung lag allein in meiner Hand. Sie war bereits reif gewesen nach meiner Vermählung mit Lady Saturn meinen Platz einzunehmen und mein Volk zu führen, da... Da kamen die Liebesengel und drehten sie um oder töteten sie gar – obwohl ich das nicht glaubte. In jedem Fall war sie für mich verloren. Bündnis erfolgreich oder nicht.

Ein stechender Schmerz schoß durch meinen kleinen Fledermauskörper, als ich beinah ohne auf meine Umgebung zu achten erneut in das Schutzschild geflogen wäre. Die positive Ausstrahlung war zu groß, also verwandelte ich mich zurück um mehr Resistenz und die nötige Kraft aufzubringen, um... Moment! Wieso war hier niemand? Wo waren die?

            In einer schnellen Bewegung hatte ich mein Schwert – gut, daß ich genug davon gelagert hatte – gezogen und konnte den Hieb gerade noch parieren. Die Wucht der seltsam blauschimmernden Klinge drückte mich aber weit zurück und ich hatte Mühe das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Was oder besser wen ich schließlich sah, als ich endlich aufblickte und meinen Angreifer fixierte, war wohl das Letzte, was ich je erwartet hätte. Es war ein Dämon und nicht nur irgendeiner, ein Winddämon, ein Rafael um genau zu sein. Shit...

(Viento)

Lord Duncan Rafael. Einer der ersten und einer der Begründer unserer Linie aus stolzen Dämonen. Aber letztendlich auch der Außenseiter, der Idealist. Er war der Einzige gewesen, der nicht mitgezogen war, als Vater seinerzeit unseren Clan fortführte, er und ein paar wenige, die auch geblieben waren, wenn auch mehr gezwungen durch ihn, denn durch freien Willen. Es schien, daß dieser Rest loyal geworden war, jetzt.

Mein Schwert fest in einer Hand haltend, bereit alles zu tun, um Duncan daran zu hindern weiter vorzudringen, beobachtete ich ihn aufmerksam. Unsere Blicke trafen sich für einen langen, endlosen Augenblick. Einen sehr langen Augenblick. Ich wußte, er wußte, was ich war. Wessen Blut durch meine Adern floß, so sehr ich mich in der Vergangenheit auch dafür geschämt hatte, ich hatte gelernt es zu akzeptieren.

Ein abfälliges Grinsen kroch langsam in Duncans Gesicht, als er sich ebenfalls in eine – doch eher lässige – Angriffstellung begab. „So... Es gibt also doch noch welche von euch Verrätern. Ich dachte, ihr wärt alle bei den alten Kämpfen ausgelöscht worden oder täuschen mich da meine Kenntnisse?"

Ich biß mir auf die Lippen und bemühte mich sehr, mich nicht zurückzuerinnern, seit die Kraft des Glöckchens meines Vaters erloschen war, hatte ich hin und wieder Träume von dem Kampf der sich über Jahrtausende Erdenzeit hinzog, dem Kampf im Reich der Engel, wo letztendlich nur noch die stärksten Engel und die Winddämonen der Rafaels um den Sieg kämpften. Es war so sinnlos und blutverschwendend gewesen. Ich war nur froh, daß Momoko das offensichtlich nicht durchmachen mußte.

„Nein, das ist korrekt. Der einzigen Überlebenden waren der Engel Celeste und mein Vater Uragano." Ich ignorierte Duncan geschockten Blick und fuhr fort. Zeit gewinnen. Peach und die anderen brauchten Zeit. „Beide wurden auf die Erde geschleudert und vermählten sich mit normalen Menschen. Ein Mädchen, daß später Celestes Erbe als Wedding Peach annahm und natürlich ich." Natürlich hatte ich auf die Schockwirkung gesetzt. Für Duncan mußte es eine Unvorstellbarkeit sein, daß ein Dämon ein normales Menschenmädchen, dazu noch einen Halbengel, heiraten würde. Doch noch war ich nicht fertig. „Nicht zu vergessen, daß wir beide mittlerweile verlobt sind."

Duncan explodierte förmlich. „FREVLER! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN?" Behende parierte ich seine ersten Angriffe und konterte mit meinen eigenen, sog dabei sowohl an Liebe, als auch an dem Haß, der in mir brodelte. „Ich glaube dir kein Wort", zischte Duncan, während er mit seinen wütenden aber auch planlosen Attacken fortfuhr. Ich behielt einen stoisch ruhigen und gelassenen Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht.

„Wieso nicht? Und außerdem, was kümmert es dich? Du warst doch derjenige, der uns verflucht hat." Das war richtig. Nicht, daß Dämonen genauso einfach wie unkontrollierte Geister jemanden mit Flüchen belegen konnten aber zumindest kam es Duncans Reaktion rein theoretisch ziemlich nah. Letztendlich war unser Stamm dann ja auch untergegangen, wenn auch ehrenhaft – oder was man in diesem Kampf ehrenhaft hätte nennen können

Duncan wurde noch ein wenig unkonzentrierter und ich war in der Lage einen Treffer zu landen, der ihn mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurücktaumeln ließ. Meine Chance witternd preschte ich vor und schwang meine Klinge, die mittlerweile vor Energie nur so pulsierte. Ein schneller Streich, das Klirren von Metall auf Metall und das Zischen von Energie, dann Stille.

Wir bissen beide die Zähne zusammen, als jeder gegen die Waffe des anderen drückte. Mein Gegner war nun voll konzentriert und ein paar Sekunden später hatte er die Oberhand gewonnen. Der Haß und der unkontrollierte Zorn in ihm gaben ihm eine unvorstellbare Kraft und ich fand mich schnell am einsteckenden Ende wieder, vergeblich versuchend keinen weiteren Boden zu verlieren. Ich wehrte einen Energieblitz ab, duckte mich unter einem Schlag und mußte erneut ausweichen, bevor ich überhaupt angreifen konnte, dabei fiel mir nicht auf, daß ich gefährlich nah am Schild stand und kaum noch Bewegungsfreiheit hatte....

Duncan lächelte böse. „Jetzt stirbt auch der letzte von eu... ARGH!" Ich atmete tief durch, als die enorme Liebeswelle wie eine Springflut über Duncan schwappte und ihn mit sich riß. Mit einem Krachen kollidierte er mit einer Felsformation, die um und über ihm zusammenbrach. Trotzdem bezweifelte ich, daß es das schon gewesen war.

(Peach)

Nach einem solchen Einschlag hätte jeder eigentlich zumindest für ein paar Stunden ohnmächtig werden müssen. Aber nicht so Duncan. Gerade hatten wir uns neu gruppiert und begannen unsere vereinigten Wellen neu auszurichten, da rappelte er sich schon wieder auf und funkelte böse in unsere Richtung, was mich tatsächlich ein klein wenig schaudern ließ. Sein Blick... Sein Blick war etwas, was ich so noch nie gesehen hatte, es war für einen Moment, ob die Tiefen der Hölle selbst dir entgegenstarrten. Aber dann war es wieder weg und der unbeeindruckende, kalkulierende Ausdruck wieder da. Ich drückte Lilys Hand instinktiv etwas fester und spürte wie auch Daisy auf der anderen Seite ihren Griff verstärkte. Viento trat jetzt etwas zurück, wahrscheinlich froh für die Atempause. Kiiro stand etwas abseits und wartete auf eine Möglichkeit einzugreifen, doch vorwiegend sollte er dafür sorgen, daß wir nicht in unserer Konzentration gestört wurden.

Man mußte zugeben, Duncan begriff schnell, als die Liebesenergie zwischen uns erneut von Ring, zu Ohrringen, zu Diadem, zu Anhänger und wieder zurück zu mir und den erhobenen Kristall sprang. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Ein einziges Mal hatte ich die volle Macht der Zauberhaften Vier am eigenen Körper zu spüren bekommen, nämlich während des Endkampfes mit Satania, wo ich sie alle zusammen trug. Das hier war kaum zu vergleichen. Wir hatten eine Intensität kreiert, die wahrscheinlich selbst Satania vom bloßen Hinsehen zur Aufgabe gezwungen hätte. Jedoch nicht Duncan...

Zeitgleich mit dem bestimmt meterbreiten Energiestrahl, der von meinem Kristall sprang, feuerte Duncan ein Äquivalent dessen in Form fast absoluter Schwärze aus seinen Handflächen. Die Energieladungen krachten aufeinander und ließen das ganze Tal bedrohlich stark erbeben. Ich biß die Zähne zusammen und kitzelte das letzte bißchen Reserve heraus, daß ich finden konnten. Beide Wellen standen oder besser schwebten förmlich an Ort und Stelle, genau zwischen, Lily, Daisy, Salvia und mir, sowie Duncan.

Es half nichts. Trotz der schier unerschöpflichen Kraftquelle, die die Zauberhaften Vier boten, begann Duncan unseren Angriff langsam zurückzudrängen. Nein, das durfte nicht sein! Wenn er uns überwand, dann war alles vorbei. Dafür hatten wir nicht soviel aufs Spiel gesetzt. Ich war sicher meine Cousine würde sterben, wenn uns nicht bald etwas einfiel und Hotaru würde sich ihrem grausamen Schicksal ergeben müssen. Das würde ich nicht zulassen.

            „Auf mein Kommando, greift ihr gemeinsam an! Er wird geschwächt sein!" Ohne auf eine Bestätigung zu warten, veränderte ich den Energiestrom und ließ langsam alle Liebeswellen in den Kristall fließen. Dann nach schier endlosen Sekunden und den lautstarken Protesten meiner Gefährten, war es soweit. „JETZT!"

            Wir waren zu gut aufeinander abgestimmt, als daß sie zögern würden. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ließ ich die negative Energie wie ein Tornado auf mich zukommen und machte mich für den Einschlag bereit. Leise, eindringlich, wie eine Beschwörungsformel, wiederholte ich meinen Bannspruch immer und immer wieder durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich schwach wahrnehmen wie sich Daisy, Lily, Salvia, Kiiro und schließlich auch Viento wieder geschlossen auf den Dämonenlord stürzten... und einer nach dem anderen fielen. Daisy und Lily hatten nicht den Hauch einer Chance, Kiiro wurde mitgerissen, als er versuchte Lily vor einem harten Aufprall zu bewahren. Salvia wurde ohne Mühe zur Seite geschleudert und ihr Schwert flog im hohen Bogen durch die Luft. Viento fing sich einen halbherzigen aber doch effektiven Energieball in die Brust ein.

Dann preschte Duncan vor und sein Körper formte sich, als ob er tatsächlich zu einem kleinen Meteoriten wurde, genauso wie er es vorhin schon versucht hatte. Aber jetzt wußte er über Mutters Schild Bescheid und ganz sicher würde er nicht so dumm sein etwas zu versuchen ohne Erfolgsaussichten.

            „Gib mir Kraft, Mama..." Mit einem Aufschrei, der gar nicht zu mir paßte, zwängte ich die letzte böse Energie in den Kristall und kehrte alles um. Die Wirkung schleuderte mich nach hinten aber der Strahl traf sein Ziel, voll. Momente lang konnte man nichts sehen, dann jedoch schoß Duncan unbehelligt weiter auf den Tempel zu. Das konnte doch nicht sein, was sollten wir denn noch tun? War es das? Hatte ich versagt? Nein... Nein, ich weigerte mich aufzugeben, ich hatte nie aufgegeben, ich durfte nicht aufgeben oder weder Minako noch die liebenswerte Hotaru würden jemals glücklich sein. Ich brauchte eine Idee...

            Mein Blick fiel auf Salvias Schwert, das genau neben mir im Boden steckte. Mit einer mir fremden Überzeugung und Selbstbewußtsein griff ich danach, stellte aber entsetzt fest, daß, was auch immer ich tun würde, es zu spät war. Duncan hatte das Schutzfeld erreicht und würde jeden Moment damit kollidieren.

            Es war eigentlich nur ein schwarzer Fleck. Viel mehr konnte man es mit einem Flugzeug auf Überschallgeschwindigkeit vergleichen – nicht so groß freilich. Die Energiekugel raste direkt in das Geschoß, was Duncan darstellte, und fegte ihn wie ein Blatt davon. Die Wucht des Einschlages und Duncan eigene Geschwindigkeit wirkten sich zerstörerisch für ihn aus. Man sollte glauben, nach solch einer Attacke wäre er glücklich am Ende des Tals wieder aufzukommen und noch ein Zehntel seiner Knochen zu besitzen aber dem war nicht so. Statt dessen schaffte er es sich in der Luft zu drehen und, wenn auch ziemlich schwankend, auf dem Steinhaufen aufzukommen, der ihn eben noch begraben hatte.

            „Wer wagt es?" zischte er sichtlich genervt und seine Augen begannen sich zu weiten, als der Staub sich verzog und die kleinen Nachbeben langsam abklangen. Beide Flügel gespreizt, in einer lässigen und doch aufmerksamen Pose stand dort niemand anders als der – Ex? – Dämon Koitenshi.

(Jupiter)

Ich sah besorgt Richtung Eingang. Das grollende Beben verriet mir, daß es da draußen alles andere als friedlich vorging. Zu gerne wäre ich jetzt hinausgerannt, um mitzukämpfen, doch dazu war ich ausnahmsweise mal nicht hier. Der ohrbetäubende Krach vor einigen Minuten ließ mich auf die Energieattacken von Dallas schließen und ich wollte nicht wissen, wie es jetzt da draußen aussah. Gewöhnlich war es ihm vollkommen egal, was bei seinen Attacken alles zerstört wurde, wenn er kämpfte, existierte nur noch er und der Gegner.

Ich fragte mich, was Saito wohl gerade machte. Und vor allem auch Artemis und Luna. Ich konnte mir Artemis schlecht mit den Halbschatten zusammen vorstellen, wahrscheinlich hielten sie sich also von denen fern. Vielleicht halfen sie bei den Liebesengel mit. Andererseits konnte ich mir den weißhaarigen Krieger auch nicht mit denen vorstellen, also schlossen sie sich wohl doch Saito und Dallas an. Welche Art Kampf sie wohl führten? Das Ganze hörte sich von hier drinnen ziemlich brutal an. Sollte Duncan sich tatsächlich so nah rangewagt haben?

Ich biß mir ungeduldig auf die Lippen und konnte es kaum erwarten die Zeremonie hinter mich zu bringen, um endlich nach draußen zu gelangen. Hier drinnen zu verharren war die reinste Qual. 

Ich konzentrierte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Zeremonie, da Serenity sich leise räusperte und mich erwartungsvoll ansah. _Puu_ hatte ihren Teil schon erledigt, jetzt waren Saturn und ich an der Reihe.

Das Glitzern des Ringes, der bald an Minakos Finger sein würde, stach mir ins Auge. Irgendwie löste es eine traurige Emotion in mir aus. Jetzt war es also entschieden und nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Venus hatte sich endgültig für immer an jemanden gebunden. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich mich nun für sie freuen aber ich konnte es nicht richtig und tat es daher auch nicht. Ich mißbilligte ihre Entscheidung nicht, auf gar keinen Fall. Sonst hätte ich die Rolle des Sternpaten bestimmt nicht angenommen. Für mich war nur klar, daß uns etwas verlorengehen würde. Vielleicht sahen die meisten das nicht so aber Minako würde nicht mehr die sein, die sie für uns immer war. Wahrscheinlich existierte sie jetzt größtenteils für Sailorsaturn, ähnlich wie die Beziehung Uranus und Neptun. Natürlich muß es nicht so kommen aber falls doch würde ich mich fernhalten.

Es ging erneut los. Das blasse Mädchen in ihrem dunklen Gewand hob den Kopf und in ihren kalten Augen leuchtete nun ein Funken, den ich nicht recht einordnen konnte. Sie war schon ein merkwürdiges Wesen. Ich betrachtete sie unbeweglich von oben bis unten. Ich kannte Sailorsaturn nicht und hatte sie bis jetzt auch nicht sehr näher kennenlernen wollen. Nicht, daß die bleiche, junge Dame mit den hypnotisierenden Augen mir nicht sympathisch wäre. Sie war einfach die Art Mensch, mit der ich mich unmöglich anfreunden könnte. Mit ihrer unnatürlich ruhigen und emotionslosen Art könnte ich kaum etwas anfangen. Sie war sehr still, geheimnisvoll und ihre Kräfte erinnerten mich merkwürdigerweise zu sehr an Thanatos.

Obwohl wir in diesem Leben nun sehr die Formen von gewöhnlichen Mädchen besaßen, steckten in uns noch die Seelen unseres Urich. Die Wächterin des Todes und die Göttin der Kraft könnten kaum miteinander harmonieren. Andererseits, die Göttin der Liebe und Schönheit paßte auch nicht unbedingt zu ihr. Aber ich dachte jetzt an die Epoche der Shiekah. Es waren ja auch Aishar und Rhea, die sich liebten, nicht die Göttin Venus und Saturn.

Bevor ich mich allzusehr in meinen komplizierten Gedankengängen verfing, widmete ich Saturn wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit, die jetzt ihren Text aufsagte. Sie sah Venus mit einem tiefen Blick in die Augen, erfüllt von Ernst und vollkommener Hingabe. In den violetten Augen leuchtete wieder ein Funken auf, ein Funken der Hoffnung, wie ich jetzt zu wissen glaubte. Mir fiel ein, daß Saturn gerade dabei war ihr Leben zu retten.

Sie sprach ziemlich leise, so daß jeder mucksmäuschenstill war, um nichts zu verpassen. „Verzeih mir, daß ich dir soviel Kummer und Schmerz bereitet habe, ich wollte dich nicht zu etwas zwingen oder unter Druck setzen. Selbst jetzt noch kommt es mir vor wie ein Traum, daß du dich trotz allem für mich entschieden hast. Vielleicht ist dem ja wirklich so, aber wenn, dann hoffe ich nie aufwachen zu müssen.

Aino Minako, Senshi des Planten der Liebe Sailorvenus, Prinzessin Aishar von Venus, ich schwöre, daß ich das große Opfer und Geschenk, das du mir gegeben hast, immer ehren werde, und so biete auch ich mit allem, was ich bin, war und sein werde, meine Seele dar. Auf das unsere Sterne gemeinsam aufsteigen möchten in das weite Firmament, um dort für alle Ewigkeit gemeinsam zu leuchten."

Ich seufzte. Hoffentlich fing Minako jetzt nicht vollends an zu heulen, angesichts dieser, für meinen Geschmack zu schnulzigen aber trotz allem rührenden Worte. Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen sie hätte mit Saito so etwas aufgeführt und gab mir Mühe bei dem Gedanken nicht laut zu lachen. Plötzlich war es totenstill im Raum und ich begriff, daß mein Einsatz jetzt gefragt war. Ich starrte auf den wunderschönen Ring in meiner Hand, mit der Eingravierung des Saturnzeichens. Jetzt würde es besiegelt werden. Ich wollte einen Schritt nach vorne machen, als von draußen plötzlich ohrbetäubendes Krachen erscholl und der Boden dermaßen bebte, daß Merkur hinten fast zu Boden ging. Venus warf mir einen flehenden Blick zu und ich beschloß mich zu beeilen.

Ich ging rasch auf Saturn zu und versuchte mir den Text in Erinnerung zu rufen, den Neptun mir vorhin nochmal eingedroschen hatte. „Ich bestätige den Schwur der Senshi des Saturns, und mit diesem Ring soll er besiegelt werden…" Der letzte Teil des Satzes war mir abhanden gekommen, also improvisierte ich spontan. „… daß das Glühwürmchen der Zerstörung und das Kind der Liebe für immer aneinandergebunden sind", dichtete ich etwas verzweifelt zusammen, mich auf die Bedeutung ihrer Namen beziehend. Venus und Saturn lächelten. Ich reichte Saturn den hübschen Ring, bedauernd, daß ich meinen Einsatz um einiges weniger graziös und ehrwürdiger als Pluto rübergebracht, doch immerhin ein Lächeln auf die Lippen der aufgeregten Liebenden gezaubert hatte.

Saturn griff nach der Hand von Venus und führte den Ring an den Finger. Ich starrte nochmal ungeduldig zum Ausgang.

(Saito)

Ich wachte auf. Das wäre jetzt eigentlich nichts Außergewöhnliches oder Großartiges, käme es nicht von einem kräftigen Schlag in den Magen. Hustend und würgend hielt ich mir den Bauch und starrte in die eisblauen Augen meines rothaarigen Kollegen.

„Na endlich!" knurrte er. „Zehn Minuten habe ich gewartet bis du zu dir kommen würdest aber es dauerte mir leider etwas zu lange!"

„Na, danke fürs Aufwecken", keuchte ich sauer. „Hast du dir Mühe gemacht nachzusehen, wo Duncan hin ist?"

Statt einer Antwort krallte sich Dallas meinen Kragen und riß mich mit einem unsanften Griff hoch. Langsam begann sich die alte Angst vor ihm in mir wieder zu rühren. Manchmal vergaß ich, wer er eigentlich war. Und er war alles andere als der liebenswürdige Typ. Wie hatte ich es eigentlich geschafft mich so lange gut mit ihm zu halten? Normalerweise war es lebensgefährlich sich zu lange mit dem ehemaligen Boß der Shiekahkrieger aufzuhalten.

„Eure Kindereien werden mir langsam zu dumm, Freundchen", zischte er. „Wenn der Feigling flieht, kann ich auch nichts machen! Ich sehe nicht ein, wieso ich Meistros psychisch gestörtem Bruder hinterherrennen soll."

„Du bist mit hierhergekommen, um zu helfen!" argumentierte ich etwas schwach, da der Begriff  _Helfen_ Dallas so gut wie unbekannt war. „Etwas mehr Einsatz wäre vielleicht gefragt gewesen!"

Meine Worte gingen im Lärm einer geballten Energiewelle unter, die vom Tempel herkam. Anscheinend hatten die Engel drüben schon alle Hände voll zu tun. Ich spürte wie ich ungeduldig wurde, merkte aber auch, daß der Zorn über den unentschiedenen Kampf mich halb wahnsinnig machte. Scheiße, gerade im falschen Moment hatte ich nicht aufgepaßt! Wir hätten ihn besiegen können, es fehlte nicht viel. Zwei Halbschatten waren nicht zu überwinden. Außer natürlich man verwandelte sich in eine Fledermaus und verpißte sich…

Ich wollte erneut zu Argumenten ansetzen, die meinen schwierigen Kampfgefährten umstimmen könnten, als plötzlich ein schriller Schrei mich fast zu Boden gehen ließ. Genauer gesagt waren es mehrere Schreie und ich kam nicht umhin mir die Hände an die Ohren zu halten. Dallas verzog kurz das Gesicht und wir wandten uns im selben Moment um. Vor uns oder besser gesagt über uns schwebten so ungefähr ein Dutzend schwarzer Flugdämonen. Hol's der Teufel! Meine Laune konnte kaum schlechter werden. Ich hatte noch was mit Mister Knallarm hier auszudiskutieren und darauf, daß irgendwelche debilen Duncan-Kreaturen mich dabei störten, hatte ich wenig Lust.

Nach einem weiteren, perfiden Schrei stürzten diese Flattermonster ungefähr alle miteinander auf uns zu. Ich überlegte kurz. Dann hob ich den Arm und warf einen schwarzen Energiestrahl in die Menge. Ein schöner Anblick war es nicht als einige von ihnen in tausend Stücke zerrissen wurden aber ich war ja nicht Sailormoon.

„Wieso bist du ihm nicht gefolgt", fragte ich Dallas nun zum zweiten Mal. Ich wußte, daß ich mich dranhielt aber ich begriff es wirklich nicht. 

„Davon mal abgesehen, daß du hier am Boden lagst und drohtest zu verrecken, haben sich die Teenies bereit erklärt das andere Gebiet zu verteidigen", bekam ich die Antwort. „Wir haben uns um unsere Area gekümmert und damit fertig. Außerdem hatte ich das Gefühl dir was zu schulden. Ich sehe nicht ein, wieso ich dir nicht helfen sollte, wenn du es auch für mich getan hättest. Glaubst du ich weiß nicht, daß Meistro dich damals abgeknallt hatte, auf den Befehl von Cortez hin? Es ist nicht meine Art meine Mitkämpfer sterben zu lassen." Während er sprach erschuf er ein Schutzschild um uns herum an dem die Kreaturen wie Eis zerbarsten. Obwohl die grausigen Schreie nicht zu überhören waren, verstand ich seine Worte sehr gut.

Mir blieb im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Spucke weg. Solche positiven Worte hätte ich wahrlich nicht erwartet. Ich war nah dran gerührt zu sein. Es war schon sehr angenehm sowas aus dem Mund eines Kerls zu hören, den ich schon mein Leben lang kannte aber vor dem ich die Hälfte dieses Lebens Schiß hatte. Allerdings erschienen seine Wörter mir auch etwas suspekt. Eigentlich konnte ich mich nicht daran erinnern, daß er sich je um Mitkämpfer geschert hatte sofern er welche hatte. Und wie hatte er mir denn geholfen? Durch den Schlag in die Magengrube vielleicht?

Plötzlich ging mir ein Licht auf. Ich hob mein Hemd hoch und starrte auf den unteren, linken Teil meines trainierten Bauches, wo eigentlich eine klaffende Wunde sein sollte. Die Wunde war so gut wie zugewachsen! Ein wenig schmerzte es noch und eine Narbe war vorhanden aber innerhalb von einer Viertelstunde war so etwas unmöglich, denn die Verletzung war tödlich.

Ich starrte Dallas perturbiert an. „Ich…wußte nicht, daß du Heilkräfte besitzt!" stotterte ich. Ich bekam nur ein unwilliges Brummen als Antwort aber es reichte mir. Der böse Schläger wußte also tatsächlich weiße Magie zu handhaben! Jupiter würde sich schieflachen, wenn ich ihr das erzählte! Allerdings war ich beeindruckt, das mußte ich zugeben. Eigentlich dachte ich bisher, daß ich der Einzige der Shiekah war, der weiße Magie anwenden konnte. Davon abgesehen hatte ich noch nie mitbekommen wie Dallas sie benutzt hat und ich kannte ihn schon lange.

Demnach müßte es also mehr als ein Gefallen sein, den er mir getan hat. Ich war schon nah dran ihn zu umarmen aber dann würde er mir wahrscheinlich eine reinhauen.

Plötzlich erbebte die Erde, und eine Explosion genau aus der Richtung des Tempels lenkte uns ab. Irgendwie spürte ich das genau in diesem Moment wohl die Entscheidung gefallen war. Ich sah Dallas an und er nickte.

„Gehen wir nachsehen." Mit einer raschen Bewegung warf er noch einen Energiestrahl in die Menge der inzwischen immer weniger gewordenen Dämonen. Dann teleportierten wir uns weg.

(Venus)

Soweit so gut. Bis hierhin hatte alles hervorragend geklappt. Die Schwüre waren gesprochen und bestätigt. Jetzt kam es eigentlich nur noch auf uns an. Ich sah nicht, was noch schiefgehen sollte – ausgenommen Duncan, fügte ich mit einem kurzen Blick Richtung Eingang an –, denn schließlich hatten wir doch wohl mittlerweile mehr als einmal bewiesen, daß wir einander würdig waren. Es war eigentlich nur noch eine simple Zeremonie, um zu bestätigen, was bereits zwischen uns beiden existierte. Oder?

            Als mein Blick zurück auf meine Sternschnuppe fiel, mußte ich mich erneut zusammenreißen nicht fasziniert zu starren. Sie sah aus wie eine überweltliche, unnatürliche Gottheit, die es eigentlich gar nicht geben dürfte – und ich wußte, wovon ich sprach. Eine Gottheit, die zu einem großen und entscheidenden Teil nur für mich existierte und existieren würde... Das war so ungefähr wie sie auf mich wirkte.

Immer noch Hand in Hand drehten wir uns zu unserer Prinzessin um. Es war Zeit für den letzten Teil, der, wenn ich recht behalten sollte, gar nicht mehr so schwierig sein sollte. Serenity trug ein gütiges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und ich konnte sehen wie sehr es ihr Freude bereitete diese Zeremonie durchzuführen. Nicht, weil sie Saito nicht mochte – nein, dem war nicht der Fall. Diese Zeremonie war das Ergebnis ihrer Anstrengungen der letzten Wochen und irgendwie hätte es mich nicht gewundert, wenn sie, falls ich Saito geheiratet hätte, genauso am Altar stehen würde...

„Um eure Reife und die Reinheit eurer Liebe zu beweisen, müßt ihr nun aus dem Kelch der Seelen trinken. Nur, wenn das reine Licht des Grals euren Bund akzeptiert, seid ihr würdig meines Segens." Also, jetzt galt es. Das war der letzte und der wichtigste Teil der Zeremonie. Entweder oder, Bündnis oder Ablehnung bis hin zu, im schlimmsten Falle, dem Tod. Es gab jetzt nicht anderes mehr. Nicht die tobende Schlacht um uns herum, nicht unsere treuen Kampfgefährten und Freunde. Nur noch uns, den Gral und diesen letzten Test unserer Vereinigung.

Serenity berührte den Gral vor ihr auf dem Altar – es war eigentlich nur ein sanftes Antippen – und das geweihte Gefäß öffnete sich. Das helle goldene Licht wirkte für einen Moment, als ob es wie gewohnt hinausströmen und seinen Bennutzer Kraft geben würde. Aber dann verfestigte es sich am Rand und man mochte glauben, man hätte wirklich eine Art exotisches Getränk in einem großen Gefäß vor sich.  Wenn man zulange direkt hinausschaute, blendete das Licht ein wenig, hatte aber ansonsten einen sanften Glanz.

Saturn trat an den Altar und nahm den Gral in beide Hände. Damit drehte sie sich zu mir um und streckte mir den Heiligen Kelch entgegen, der nun zum Symbol unserer Vereinigung werden würde. „Ich präsentiere den Kelch der Seelen, er soll die unseren auf ewig vereinen." Entgegen meiner Erwartungen zitterte ich nicht, als ich den Gral entgegennahm und vorsichtig an die Lippen setzte, um daran zu nippen. Warum sollte ich auch? Hatte ich nicht gerade sämtliche Zweifel ausgeräumt? Was hatte ich – hatten wir – schon zu befürchten?

Beinah wäre der Kelch meinem Griff entglitten. Ich war nicht vorbereitet auf das, was geschah, als ich einen tiefen, ausreichenden Schluck nahm, ohne ihn herunterzuschlucken, wie mir vorher gesagt wurde. Alles um mich herum veränderte sich. Plötzlich fand ich mich in einer vollkommen schwarzen Leere wieder. Doch diese hielt nur für ein paar Augenblicke. Erst waren es nur kleine Seifenblasen mit Bildern, die einzeln zu wenig Sinn ergaben, um überhaupt irgend etwas zu bedeuten. Doch dann wurden die Bilder und die Zusammenhänge klarer, deutlicher und die Bilder wurden zu Personen. Vier um genau zu sein. Allen... Kunzite... Saito... Rhea... Doch es waren nur die ersten Drei, die redeten. Hotaru... nein, es war Rhea, soviel konnte ich sagen, war still. Die Frage, die sie stellten, war simpel und bei jedem dieselbe: Warum? Warum sie?

Das Stimmengewirr stieg langsam aber stetig zu einem wahren Crescendo an und die Personen begannen sich so schnell um mich zu drehen, daß man ihre Formen nur noch fleckenartig wahrnehmen konnte. Sie verschmolzen regelrecht ineinander und immer wieder dieselbe Frage. Immer wieder , dasselbe Muster, jedesmal noch ein bißchen lauter, eindringlicher und klagender.

Ich glaubte mein Kopf würde in tausend Richtungen auf einmal zerspringen. Ich versuchte mir die Ohren zuzuhalten aber die Stimmen wurden nur noch lauter. Ich versuchte die Augen zuzukneifen, doch es half nichts. Ich versuchte sogar in eine tiefe Meditation zu fallen, wie sie mir sowohl Rei, als auch Hotaru einmal gezeigt hatten, doch ich fand keinen Ruhepunkt... „Warum? Warum?" echote es immer wieder und es schien, als ob die nur noch undeutlichen Gestalten ihren Kreis immer enger zogen. Ich wußte nicht, was ich machen sollte, wie ich reagieren sollte, was genau sie erwarteten, daß ich sagen würde...

„Venus..." Und genauso abrupt wie es begonnen hatte, endete es. Alles gefror mitten in der Bewegung, als die sanfte, liebevolle, deutlich weibliche Stimme durch die Schwärze klang. „Meine Venus." Mutter? Konnte das...? War das möglich? „Warum hast du von all diesen Hotaru Tomoe gewählt?" Es war nicht anklagend. Nein, der Ausdruck war mehr... interessiert, simpel fragend. Kein Drängen, kein Zwang zu einer Antwort. Es war diese Art von Betonung, die bedeutet, frag es dich selbst. Warum hast du selber dich so entschieden und nicht anders?

Die Abbildungen der Personen, die mir einmal sehr lieb waren und immer noch sind, begannen sich wieder zu drehen, doch diesmal verlor der Effekt seine Wirkung. Ich schloß die Augen und konzentrierte mich vollends auf mich selbst und meine Beweggründe. Auf die Frage, warum ich Hotaru über andere gewählt hatte.

Warum z. B. nicht Allen? Das war einfach. „So sehr ich Allen auch gedacht habe zu lieben, es war wohl nur kindliches Denken. Er und Kathrin gehören zusammen, das weiß ich nun. In diesem Leben mochte er meine erste Liebe gewesen sein, doch damit auch eine Erfahrung, die jeder einmal machen muß, nämlich, daß nicht alles immer Eitelsonnenschein ist. Selbst, wenn das Schicksal uns gnädig gewesen wäre, hätte ich nie das mit ihm teilen können, was ich mit Hotaru teile." Allens Bild – ich konnte die Personen mit meinem geistigen Auge jetzt klar unterscheiden – schien sich etwas zurückzuziehen und langsam aufzulösen.

Als Nächstes wandte ich mich Kunzite zu. Das war etwas schwierig aber ich hatte meine Worte schon zurechtgelegt. „Kunzite wähle ich nicht, weil es anscheinend einfach nicht in unserem Schicksal lag. Davon abgesehen, daß er jetzt tot ist und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auch nicht wiedergeboren wird, hätte Aishar sich wohl auch damals schon für Rhea entschieden, wenn es darauf angekommen wäre. Kunzite war Alltag, so hart es klingen mag. Aber Venus, in welcher Inkarnation auch immer, brauchte immer etwas Besonderes, etwas Geheimnisvolles, Unerwartetes und Unberechenbares. Das konnte Kunzite für Aishar nie darstellen." Auch Kunzite begann sich zu lösen und so blieben letztendlich nur noch Saito und Rhea übrig.

Und das war die schwerste Entscheidung von allen. Saito war ein primer Kerl. Witzig, lebensfreudig, vieles, was ich selber war. Uns verband ein tragisch-schicksalhaftes Band, ähnlich dem von Serenity und Endymion, und doch war es nie wirklich dasselbe gewesen. Es gab Zeiten, da hatte ich mich verflucht wie ich mich nur in einen Feind verlieben konnte. Und dann konnte ich einfach nie anders, als eben diesen Gefühlen zu vertrauen und nachzugeben. Es ging einfach nie. Die Gefühle waren zu stark gewesen. Saito hatte einfach eine Anziehung auf mich ausgeübt, der ich nicht in der Lage war zu widerstehen. Er war meine erste und vielleicht auch meine größte – männliche – Liebe gewesen.

Hotaru hingegen war ganz anders. Sie war ruhig, gefaßt, verantwortungsbewußt, opferbereit. Vieles, was ich nicht war oder was nur zutage trat, wenn es um meine Position als Anführerin der Senshi ging. Von Anfang an hatte unsere Beziehung dieses mystische, undefinierte und unbekannte Element. Einen Hauch von Geheimnis und Ungewißheit, was kommen würde. Das Schwanken zwischen kompromißloser Liebe und einer zeitweise ängstigenden Faszination. So war es bei Rhea zumindest gewesen. Ich hatte nie die Zeit für eine normale Entwicklung einer Beziehung mit Hotaru gehabt, wußte aber insgeheim wie es ausgegangen wäre, ein Teil von mir forderte regelrecht mich ihr zu nähern, wegen Rhea, sowie wegen Hotaru...

Also wie stellte ich am Besten fest, warum ich diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte und vor allen Dingen, ob es die richtige gewesen ist? Es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als zu vergleichen. Das hatte ich oft getan in den letzten Wochen und ich hatte es eigentlich satt. Doch konnte ich weder meine Beziehung zu Saito noch zu Hotaru sachlich und getrennt analysieren.

„Warum habe ich also nicht Saito gewählt, als es darauf ankam. Warum nicht meine aller erste. lebenlange Liebe? Warum nicht ihn, den ich schon so lange kenne und der mir doch hin und wieder genauso fremd ist. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein. Ich weiß es nicht. Es gibt keine logische Erklärung für das, was du mit dem Herzen entscheidest. Saito repräsentiert so vieles, was ich selber darstelle, was zu einem großen Teil meine eigenen Lebensprinzipien sind. Man sagt, so etwas funktioniert nicht aber das finde ich unangebracht. Hotaru hingegen ist das genaue Gegenteil von mir und ich finde es genauso falsch zu sagen Gegensätze ziehen sich an und ergänzen sich. Es mag bei uns stimmen, doch ist das eigentlich kein Grund.

Was ich anführen kann ist nur das eine. Früher, als ich noch jung war, noch vor meiner Zeit als Sailor V hatte ich immer davon geträumt jemanden zu haben wie Hotaru – damals meinte ich sicherlich nicht ein anderes Mädchen aber die Bedeutung ist die Gleiche. Ich glaube – und es nicht mehr als das –, daß Saito und ich niemals vollends miteinander glücklich werden könnten, und diesen Kindheitstraum trage ich immer noch mit mir. Er ist nicht verschwunden, nur ganz tief vertragen worden. Vielleicht ist es das, was mich mich letztendlich für Hotaru entscheiden hat lassen, doch letztlich ist es alleine eine Entscheidung meines Herzens."

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und öffnete die Augen. Die Abbilder der Personen schienen nun regelrecht an einem Ort ineinandergemischt. „Und darum... Darum wähle ich weder Allen, der bereits sein Glück gefunden hat, noch Kunzite, mit dem das Schicksal mich scheinbar nicht sehen wollte, noch Saito, so sehr ich ihn auch immer lieben werde. Ich wähle Rhea, die soviel für mich und insbesondere für uns riskiert hat, jedoch und vor allen Dingen wähle ich Hotaru Tomoe, mein Glühwürmchen und meine Sternschnuppe, die, für die mein Herz sich letztendlich entschieden hat."

Die Abbilder schien wie eine Sturmböe an mir vorbeizuziehen, als ich sie langsam aussortierte, bis schließlich auch Rheas Bild an mir vorbeizog und ich mich schlagartig im Tempel wiederfand, vor mir eine besorgt dreinblickende Hotaru. Ich brachte ein breites Lächeln zustande, um ihr zu signalisieren, daß alles in Ordnung war. Für einen Moment schaute sie skeptisch, dann erhellte sich der Ausdruck in ihren Augen und sie erwiderte das Lächeln.

Mit jetzt wieder und noch festerem Griff als zuvor reichte ich Hotaru den Gral. Das Licht, daß sich immer noch in meinen Mund befand, hinderte mich nicht am Sprechen, wo es vor einigen – wahrscheinlich – Sekunden noch ein erstickendes Gefühl hervorgerufen hatte. „Ich präsentiere den Kelch der Seelen, er soll die unseren auf ewig vereinen."

(Koitenshi)

Das Starren dauerte sicher einige Sekunden, wertvolle Sekunden. Nun war ich doch hier, obwohl ich dem ganzen eigentlich nur fernbleiben und mich in mein neues Leben eingewöhnen wollte, so wie es die Lady Saturn mir geraten hatte. Warum ich eigentlich hier war? Das konnte ich auch nicht so genau beantworten. Sicher, es gab genug Gründe, die ich aufzählen konnte, aber nur einige davon wogen wirklich etwas und die meisten davon eher dagegen.

„Ich sehe", meinte ich lässig, wobei ich mich sehr anstrengen mußte neutral zu klingen, „daß Ihr ein paar Probleme hier hattet. Mal wieder schlecht geplant, hm?" Duncan funkelte mich an und eine Spur von Verärgerung sprang in sein Gesicht. „Es lief alles perfekt, bis du mich gestört hast. Was soll das, Koitenshi?" forderte er zu wissen.

Langsam ging ich einige Schritte auf ihn zu. Er war wachsam, machte aber auch keine Anstalten anzugreifen, beobachtete mich eher sorgfältig. „Eigentlich weiß ich das selber nicht genau. Vielleicht bin ich hier, weil meine _menschliche_ Seite es von mir fordert. Vielleicht bin ich hier, eben weil meine dämonische Seite sich dagegen sträubt. Vielleicht ist es aber auch so, weil ich mich jemanden eines Gefallens schuldig fühle. Vielleicht will ich mir aber auch nicht gleich Feinde schaffen, wo später einmal Freunde seien könnten? Aber letztendlich bin ich wahrscheinlich einfach nur hier, um Euch zu helfen."

Duncan stutzte, ich stoppte. „Helfen? Mir? Das sah aber gerade nicht so aus..." Er überlegte kurz. „Na, schön. Vielleicht war das Ganze nur ein Mißverständnis, wenn du mir wirklich helfen willst, dann schaff mir diese Störenfriede vom Hals." Die Liebesengel und die beiden männlichen Verteidiger versteiften sich augenblicklich. Mein geschulter Blick sagte mir, daß ihre Energiereserven verbraucht waren. Ich lächelte höhnisch... und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Die Verteidiger entspannten sich.

„Duncan, Duncan... Ihr habt es immer noch nicht verstanden, oder? Ich will Euch helfen, ja. Aber ich will Euch vor Euch selbst bewahren." Ein wenig Zorn flackerte in Duncans Augen auf und man konnte sehen, daß er ungeduldig wurde. Doch ich ließ mich nicht einschüchtern. „Ich habe in den letzten Stunden viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt und ich werde wohl noch lange damit zubringen, bevor ich es verstehe. Aber eines verstehe ich bereits jetzt schon. Was Ihr versucht zu erreichen, ist sinnlos und unmöglich."

Erneut ignorierte ich Duncans scharfen Blick. „Ihr seid blind geworden. Blind mit der Aussicht auf eine falsche Liebe. Ihr seid im Begriff den Fehler so vieler anderer vor euch zu begehen. Glaubt Ihr wirklich, daß die Lady Saturn Euch jemals lieben wird? Ihr könnt Ihr glauben machen, sie würde Euch lieben. Ihr könnt Ihr vorgaukeln, sie wäre glücklich. Aber tief da drin, wird sie immer jemanden anders lieben und niemals Euch. Ihr gönnt ihre Geliebte töten und doch wird ihr Schatten Euch immer jagen. Was Ihr wirklich erwartet zu bekommen, daß werdet Ihr von Rhea nicht erhalten. Diesen Platz hat schon längst jemand anders, selbst wenn Ihr diese Person wegnehmen würdet."

Ein leises Grollen aus Duncans Richtung unterbrach mich und ich beobachtete wie dunkle Flammen begannen um seinen Körper zu tanzen. Ich bemühte mich meine Besorgnis nicht zu zeigen. „Bist du fertig, Verräter? Wenn ja, dann geh mir jetzt aus dem Weg, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Ich trat ein paar weitere Schritte vor zwischen den Fingerspitzen und aus der Handfläche meiner linken Hand begann Energie zu pulsieren und sich knisternd aufzubauen.

„Versteht mich nicht falsch, Mylord. Ich respektiere Euch immer noch und ein Teil von mir wird es immer tun, doch kann ich Euch nicht passieren lassen. Dies ist Eure letzte Chance. Geht und behindert diese Zeremonie nicht länger. Das ist es nicht wert sich dafür so nahe an den Abgrund zu wagen."

Ich war nicht sicher, was ich von seiner Reaktion halten sollte, denn diese Reaktion bestand darin, gar keine zu zeigen. Statt dessen erschienen zwei Hilfsdämonen an seiner Seite, offensichtlich mit der Aufgabe mich abzulenken und zu beschäftigen. Ich lächelte nur, hob eine Hand, schloß kurz die Augen und schnipste theatralisch mit den Fingern. Überall um uns herum, waren kleine Explosionen und Schmerzensschreie zu hören, als sämtliche von Duncans Anhänger ihren letzten Lebenshauch verspürten...

Gelangweilt und enttäuscht schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Also wirklich. Habt Ihr schon ganz vergessen, wem ihr Eure Kreaturen zu verdanken habt?" Es stimmte. Als sich der Großteil unseres Stammes damals von uns getrennt hatten, waren eigentlich nur noch ich und Duncan übrig gewesen, die fähig waren etwas zu erreichen. Mit meiner herausragenden Magie war es mir möglich gewesen neue Krieger zu erschaffen. Aber selbst wenn sie Duncan gehorchten, sie waren immer noch meine Geschöpfe... gewesen. „Ich sage es noch ein letztes Mal: Kehrt jetzt um und begebt Euch nicht in das, was Ihr nicht verstehen könnt."

Duncan verharrte – für einen Moment. Ein fast schon verrücktes, weder menschlich, noch dämonisches Lächeln verunstaltete seine Gesichtszüge. Ich schluckte und ließ die Energie sprungartig in einer Energiekugel zum Leben erwachen, die ich ein wenig von seinen Blicken abschirmte. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Wenn du nicht freiwillig gehst, hast du dein Todesurteil unterzeichnet."

Mit einem schauderhaften Schrei stürzte er vorwärts. Das war das, was ich befürchtet hatte. Er steckte bereits zu tief drin. Er hatte den Kampf schon vor langer Zeit verloren. Ich hatte also keine Wahl mehr. Als Dämon und als wissender Mensch. „Dann laßt Ihr mir keine andere Wahl." Und ich ließ die Kugel frei. Noch in der Bewegung schwang ich mich in die Luft und begegnete Duncan, der erwartungsgemäß über den Angriff gesprungen war, dort mit einem Sprungkick, gefolgt von einem Trommelwirbel aus Schlägen und Tritten, die Duncan trotz meiner Geschwindigkeit und seiner angeschlagenen Verfassung jedoch parieren konnte. Sein Schwert bildete sich in seiner Hand und er vollführte damit einen Streich nach meinem linken Flügel. Doch die Heilung war vollständig abgeschlossen und so war es mir möglich mich in einem schier unmöglichen Winkel zu verbiegen und der Attacke zu entgehen. Begleitet von starker Elektrizität vollführte ich einen Aufwärtshaken und brachte ihn dazu das Schwert zu Boden fallenzulassen.

Wir sprangen beide auseinander, Energie knisterte bereits. Doch das war mehr mein Spiel. Duncan mochte vielleicht höhere Reserven haben aber ich war magisch weit stärker veranlagt. Was mich erstaunte, war, daß der entstehende Energiediskus nicht vollkommen aus schwarzer Energie bestand, sondern auch Elemente von Lebensenergie enthielt. Es war schwer zu halten und zu balancieren. Für einen Moment hätte ich die Kontrolle fast verloren aber schließlich konnte ich den Angriff loswerden zur gleichen Zeit, als auch Duncan seinen mehr brachial, denn kunstvoll ausbalancierten Energieball losschleuderte. Beide Angriffe trafen sich in der Mitte. Es gab eine _kleine_ Explosion, als die Energieladungen aufprallten. Dann, langsam aber sicher, begann mein Diskus durch Duncans Energieball – der sicherlich so groß wie ein kleiner Meteorit war – zu schneiden. Zu überrascht konnte Duncan nicht mehr ausweichen und wurde hart erwischt. Doch der Energieball zerplatzte in viele kleine Teilchen und ich mußte mich bemühen nicht selber erwischt zu werden, was mir nur teilweise gelang.

Die ganze Aktion hatte bestimmt nur ein paar Sekunden gedauert, von Beginn des Kampfes bis Ende, und mit Ausnahme von Viento vielleicht, glaubte ich nicht, daß einer der Anwesenden hatte verfolgen können, was sich abgespielt hatte. Ich konzentrierte mich augenblicklich wieder, als Duncan aus dem Partikelschauer auftauchte und mich voll mit der Schulter in den Bauch rammte. Rotierend, versuchte ich Halt zu finden, was mir schließlich auch gelang, wobei ich mich jedoch sofort unter einem Schlag und einem Spinkick wegducken mußte. Ich kreierte eine feine Energiesichel, nicht größer als meine Hand, und stach zu. Mein Gegner hatte den Angriff jedoch irgendwie kommen gesehen und riß schützend die Arme hoch. Die Wucht und Geschwindigkeit hinter dem Schlag, schleuderten ihn direkt in das Energieschild um den Tempel und ließen ihn zurückprallen.

Ich zögerte nicht lange. Jetzt oder nie. Wenn ich Duncan jetzt nicht aufhielt, ihn jetzt nicht... erlöste, dann würde ich es später einmal bereuen. Meine Flügel spreizend schloß ich die Augen und konzentrierte mich. Ich fühlte wie der Wind in orkanartiger Stärke zunahm, spürte die Energie, die Elemente, die um mich herumtanzten. Das war eine sehr alte Technik, eine Technik, die ich perfektionierte hatte aber nicht wagte sehr oft einzusetzen. Sie zehrte an den eigenen Kräften, wie ein Insekt, daß dir deine Lebenskraft aufsaugt. Doch im gleichen Maße fühlte ich mich seltsam beruhigt. Eins mit allem um mir herum. Ich fühlte Dinge, die ich vorher nie gefühlt hatte. Ich fühlte den Wind flüstern, der genau wußte, was hier vorging.

Schließlich sprangen meine Augen auf und ein wahrer Kokon aus Energie kreiste um mich herum. Ich spreizte die Finger und vollführte eine Geste. In diesem Moment sah Duncan auf und ich stellte mit überraschen fest, daß er gar nicht so schwer getroffen worden war, sondern die Zeit nur für seine eigene Paradeattacke genutzt hatte. Es schien, als ob die Fläche um ihn herum vollkommen Schwarz wurde. Nein, nicht Schwarz, daß würde bei der Dunkelheit eh nicht auffallen. Es war mehr wie Nichts, dunkelgräuliches Nichts.

Ich zögerte nicht lange. „CRETANA AKES!" Der, wie er in der menschliche wohl am besten übersetzt werden würde, „Wind des Verderbens" schoß wie eine Furie gen Boden, während Duncan selbst etwas rief, was unter dem Crescendo meiner eigenen Attacke unterging. Das letzte, was ich sah, war die Säule aus negativer Energie, die sich in drei Teile teilte, dann...

Die Druckwelle war so gewaltig, daß sie mich wie ein Blatt im Wind fortfegte. Irgendwie war ich glücklich genug schon relativ früh irgendwo gegen zu prallen, denn später hätte mich sicher umgebracht, so war ich mir nur sicher, daß diesmal beide Flügel und sicher auch ein paar Knochen gebrochen waren. Ein riesiger Energiepilz hing noch jetzt in der Luft und beregnete die Gegend mit Partikelschauern. Die restlichen Verteidiger hatten irgendwie Unterschlupf gefunden.

Meine Augen suchten Duncan und fanden ihn, als er sich gerade müh- und doch unbeugsam auf die Beine quälte. Seine Haut hatte Brandspuren, sein rechter Arm sah ziemlich schlimm aus und er hatte sicher mehr gebrochene Knochen als ich und trotzdem... Trotzdem kam er wieder hoch und begann auf den Tempel zuzuwanken. Mit Entsetzen stellte ich fest, daß der Schild nicht mehr existent war, anscheinend unter der Energiekollision zusammengebrochen. Doch da, genau in dem Moment, als ich mich selbst hochquälen wollte, spürte ich etwas. Am Rande meines Bewußtseins, dem neuen Teil meines Bewußtseins, dem es möglich war diese starke Welle aufzunehmen, bevor sie ein normaler Dämon bemerken konnte, da erkannte ich es.

„Zu spät, Duncan..." murmelte ich, als der ganze Tempel in hellem Licht explodierte.

(Saturn)

Für einen langen, viel zu langen Augenblick hatte ich wirklich Angst gehabt. Es war nur eine oder zwei Sekunden in Echtzeit gewesen aber dieser verwirrte und heimgesuchte Blick war dagewesen und er hatte mich geängstigt, soviel konnte ich sagen. Für einen Moment nur zweifelte ich, ob ich Minako vielleicht etwas zumutete, wofür sie noch nicht bereit war, doch dann, dann hörte ich sie. Es war nicht so, daß sie laut und für jeden hörbar sprechen würde. Nein, eher, als ob ihre Worte nur für mich und welchem Peiniger auch immer, der sich in ihrer Seele eingenistet hatte, bestimmt waren. Und diese Worte waren vielleicht das Schönste, was ich von ihr gehört hatte. Es war kein bedingungslose Liebeserklärung, es war rein, ehrlich und die Wahrheit. Das war das Wichtigste.

Ich nahm den Kelch von ihr wieder entgegen und bereitete mich psychisch darauf vor, was wohl jetzt kommen würde. Wenn Minako eine solche Konfrontation durchlaufen mußte, war es bei mir sicher nicht anders. Irgend etwas würde geschehen, doch genausosehr würde ich bereit sein... dachte ich zumindest. Denn auf das, was kam, darauf war ich beim besten Willen nicht vorbereitet.

Meine – geistige – Umgebung veränderte sich schlagartig, als ich an dem hellen Licht nippte. Das war nicht mehr der Tempel, es war nicht mal mehr die Erde. Die dichten Nebel und die öde Steinwüste ließen eher vermuten, daß das Hier irgendwo im Nirgendwo war. Aber nein, ich kannte diesen Ort. Ich kannte ihn viel zu gut, denn es war der Ort, den ich mit nie allzu großer Freude lange Zeit Heimat genannt hat. Saturn, der Planet der Stille, die Verbotene Welt, der Hort des Schweigens... mein Königreich, wenn man es so wollte.

„Ist es das wirklich? Ist das wirklich noch ihr Königreich, ihr Planet, ihre _Heimat_?" Die Stimme war kalt, emotionslos und äußerst vertraut. Ich wollte herumfahren, doch mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht. Es schien, daß ich keine physische Kontrolle in dieser Subrealität besaß. Doch wie ich feststellte, war es nicht notwendig etwas zu tun, denn ohne mein Zutun änderte sich mein Blickwinkel und ich konnte den Besitzer der Stimme erkennen, gerade als sich eine zweite hinzugesellte. Ruhiger, einfühlsamer aber doch immer noch von jener unnahbaren Kälte geprägt wie die erste. „Sei nicht so hart mit ihr. Schließlich hatte sie es auch nicht leicht."

            Vor mir standen zwei Mädchen, fast identisch und doch schienen sie auf den ersten Blick wie das krasse Gegenteil – oder war es umgekehrt? Die Erste trug einen dunkelvioletten Sailorfuku mit einem achtzackigen, weißen Kristallstern in der Mitte, sowie langen, schwarzen Bändern. Ihre Haare waren länger als gewohnt, sie ähnelt fast schon Mistress 9 aber nur fast. Sailorsaturn, meine Kämpferidentität, die Kriegerin des Schweigens. Die Sense der Stille ruhte in einem festen Griff an ihrer Seite. Die zweite Person war ebenso deutlich, wenn auch wesentlich weniger in dieser Form bekannt. Prinzessin Rhea von Saturn sah eigentlich genauso aus wie ich bei der Zeremonie. Wo Saturn älter, weiser und härter wirkte, erschien sie fast ein wenig jugendlich und sanfter.

Saturn verzog keine Miene über Rheas Kommentar. „Sie hat ihr Schicksal selber gewählt und du weißt genau, daß sie das nie hätte tun sollen." Ich wollte etwas sagen, doch konnte meine Lippen nicht bewegen und war so gezwungen dem Zwiegespräch meiner beiden Ichs zuzusehen. „Aber sagst du nicht selber immer der Zweck heiligt die Mittel? Hat sich ihre Entscheidung nicht letztendlich als richtig herausgestellt?" argumentierte Rhea, ohne ihren Blick auch nur einen Moment von ihrem Gegenpart zu lassen.

„Das ist irrelevant. Sie ist genauso schwach wie du. Ihr habt unsere heilige Pflicht verletzt und entehrt." Die Sailorsenshi verlieh ihren Worten mit kaltaufblitzenden Augen Nachdruck. Rhea jedoch schien das überhaupt nichts auszumachen. „Komm mir nicht wieder mit der alten Geschichte. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Es war ein Befehl, dem ich folgte..."

„Den du selber heraufbeschworen hast. Ihr seid beide zu sehr von euren Gefühlen abhängig und Gefühle sind nicht notwendig für unsere Aufgabe." Mein Kopf begann bereits zu schmerzen von dem wilden Wortgefecht aber ich konnte immer noch nicht sprechen, geschweige denn mich bewegen. Ich würde das wohl oder übel noch eine Weile ertragen müssen. Doch wußte ich leider nicht wie lange ich noch konnte. Das ging mir sehr nah, da ich hier ja schließlich zwei Teilen von mir selbst gegenüberstand und diese auch noch miteinander stritten! Es erinnerte mich zu sehr wie ich mich selber oft fühlte.

Rhea war noch lange nicht fertig. „Es gab durchaus noch andere Gründe, warum _wir_ dem Wunsch der Königin gefolgt sind, nicht nur Aishar. Und hat die Situation dem letztendlich nicht rechtgegeben?" Saturn fixierte sie für einen Moment. „Du wiederholst dich, anderes Ich von mir. Aber warum fragen wir sie nicht selber. Ich bin sicher unser Gast, der uns ja nun beide beherbergt, kann uns unsere Fragen beantworten."

„Genau, eines Ich von mir. Warum hast du unseren Planeten verraten und all das aufgegeben für das uns doch eigentlich unwichtige Gefühl der Liebe?" Ich war noch so benebelt von dem Zwiegespräch meiner beiden Ichs, daß ich erst gar nicht bemerkte, daß Rheas Frage mir galt. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich nicht eines direkten Wortes, geschweige denn eines Blickes gewürdigt worden. Erst als Rhea ihre Frage wiederholte, registrierte ich, daß sie an mich gerichtet war und erstaunlicherweise konnte ich mich plötzlich bewegen.

Doch reden konnte ich immer noch nicht. Nicht aus der vorherigen Immobilität meines Körpers, sondern, weil ich einfach nicht wußte, was ich antworten sollte. Eigentlich hatte ich soviel zu meiner Verteidigung sagen wollen, doch brachte ich irgendwie keinen Laut hervor. Und so fuhren Prinzessin und Kriegerin im stetigen Wechsel fort, ohne mir auch nur eine Chance zu geben, daß ich mir eine Antwort zurechtlegte.

„Eine Schande wirklich. Wenn du einen Ausweg gewollt hättest, warum dann nicht Duncan. So übel ist er gar nicht. Außerdem hättest du gleichzeitig Frieden geschafft und unsere Aufgabe wäre damit nichtig gewesen. Aber das wolltest du nicht, richtig?" fuhr Saturn fort, ohne den geringsten Ausdruck von Emotion. „War dir Aishar so wichtig, daß du alles dafür aufgeben wolltest? Warum hast du dann erst gezögert und brauchtest einen königlichen Befehl als Rechtfertigung? Waren dir deine Gefühle es nicht wert alleine zu entscheiden?"

„Hast du schon vergessen, was deine Pflicht ist, Hotaru Tomoe." Ich sah an mir herunter und stellte fest, daß ich tatsächlich nur noch Hotaru war. Das Prinzessinnenkleid von Rhea war verschwunden, die Aura aus Kraft, die Saturn mir gab nichtexistent. Es war nur noch die alte, kleine, schwache Hotaru da. Das Glühwürmchen, das ohne ihre anderen Identitäten wohl jämmerlich verkommen wäre... War das der Sinn dieses Szenarios? Mich zu entblößen? Mir aufzuzeigen, daß ich undankbar und egoistisch war, feige und ängstlich? Daß sich alles Negative von Rhea und Saturn auf mich übertragen hätte? „Hast du nicht verstanden, daß ein Sternenbündnis mit Aishar genau denselben Effekt hätte wie eine Vermählung mit Duncan? Würdest du noch ohne Zögern deiner Pflicht nachgehen? Würdest du noch den Weltuntergang herbeiführen oder dein eigenes Leben opfern können? Würdest du, wenn es darauf ankäme... Aishar töten können?"

Würde ich? Mußte ich das denn? Was erwarteten sie eigentlich? War mir ein wenig Glück nicht vergönnt? Hatte ich nicht wenigsten einen kleinen Hauch eines normalen Lebens verdient? Selbst die Prinzessin durfte das, warum ich dann nicht? Oder sollte ich es tun? Sollte ich all das aufgeben und wegwerfen? Nicht zögern mein Glück anzunehmen und den Schmerz und die Verantwortung hinter mir zu lassen? Was davon sollte ich tun?

„Zweifle nicht." Die neue Stimme war ausgeglichener, mit einer Einfühlsamkeit, die die von Rhea noch bei weitem übertraf und gleichzeitig einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die der von Saturn gleichkam. Eine dritte Person erschien, genau zwischen den beiden rivalisierenden Ichs, die mich jetzt auffordernd anstarrten. Eigentlich waren es zwei Mädchen, die hinzugekommen waren. Ein älteres, etwas kleineres und schmächtigeres Mädchen im Vergleich zu den beiden anderen und ein kleines Kind, nicht älter als Vier oder Fünf. Ich selber, als Kind nach meiner Wiedergeburt und fast erwachsene Frau.

Sie sagten nichts mehr bis auf diese Worte. Nur da standen die beiden, die ältere Hotaru die jüngere sanft an den Schultern festhaltend. Zweifle nicht... Zweifelte ich? Ja, das tat ich. Warum? Weil ich es schon immer getan hatte? Nein, ich wollte nicht mehr davonlaufen. Diese Konfrontation hatte ich schon so lange ausfechten müssen und immer wieder war sie anders ausgefallen, doch immer wieder gab es auch keine entgültige Entscheidung. Aber mußte es das? Mußte es eine Entscheidung geben?

„Ich habe mich entschieden." Meine Stimme war fest und selbstsicher und sowohl Rhea, als auch Saturn schienen regelrecht an Ort und Stelle zu gefrieren. Ich begann eine Stärke in mir zu fühlen, die vorher noch nicht da wahr, und ich schöpfte sie aus dem Gedanken an Minako, die stets selbstbewußt wirkte. „Ich entscheide mich für Aishar, weil ich sie mehr als alles liebe und weil es falsch ist seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, wenn sie einen doch stärken machen. Ich habe mich noch nie so stark und sicher gefühlt wie jetzt und das ist allein ihr Verdienst." Rhea schaute zufrieden, während Saturn den Kopf abwandte, doch ich war noch nicht fertig. „Und ich entscheide mich auch für meine Pflicht, denn ich weiß, daß das Leben einen Beschützer braucht, so grausam dieser auch aussehen und wirken und so hart sein Schicksal erscheinen mag." Saturn sah mich jetzt nachdenklich an und auch Rhea schien über meine Worte zu grübeln.

Als Letztes fixierte ich die beiden Hotarus und während ich sprach, bemerkte ich wie sich zuerst mein Fuku um mich formte und darüber sich die wallenden Kleider der Prinzessin legten. „Doch und vor allen Dingen wähle ich mich selbst. Nicht, weil ich egoistisch bin, sondern, weil Hotaru Tomoe all das vereint und bewältigen muß, was wir gemeinsam an Freude und Leid ertragen mußten. Sie ist unsere Balance und unsere Zukunft. Sie verdient es unser Erbe zu tragen. Wir werden weiterhin tun, was wir tun müssen, aber sie ist es, die letztendlich entscheidet, was wirklich getan werden muß. Hotaru Tomoe hat sich entschieden Aishar zu ihrer Sternschnuppe zu nehmen und nur unser Egoismus hat sie davon abgehalten dieses eher zu tun. Und sie hat dies jetzt getan, weil sie nicht nur Aishar, sondern auch Minako Aino von ganzem Herzen liebt, nämlich, weil sie uns komplettiert. Laßt uns alle gemeinsam ihr helfen diesen schmalen aber wohl ausgeglichensten Pfad zu beschreiten. Den Pfad, den wir nie den Mut aufbringen konnten, zu folgen" Beide Hotarus lächelten und dann... war alles vorbei.

Vorsichtig setzte ich den Kelch wieder auf dem Altar ab und begegnete Minakos Blick, der eine Ansammlung von Stolz und bedingungsloser Liebe ausdrückte. Alles um uns herum war unwichtig. Die anderen Senshi, der draußen tobende Kampf, die knapp werdende Zeit... Es zählten nur wir. Ein so starkes Gefühl der Verbundenheit hatte ich noch nie empfunden. Ich fühlte mich ausgeglichener als je zuvor.

Sanft nahm ich die Hand meiner Sternschnuppe und neigte mich vor. Minako tat dasselbe und als unsere Lippen sich berührten, war es, als ob die Energie des Universums selbst durch uns hindurchfließen würde. Ich konnte Minakos Seele förmlich berühren, so deutlich und klar war sie für mich, und gleichzeitig spürte ich ihre warme und beruhigende Berührung. Da wußte ich, daß für uns jetzt eine neue, eine bessere Zukunft anbrechen würde.

„Zwei Sternschnuppen fallen, ein neuer Stern hat sich erhoben. Euer Bund wurde bestätigt. So sollt ihr für immer strahlen am Firmament der Sterne und eure Liebe solle selbst jene erleuchten, die in tiefer Dunkelheit verborgen leben. Nehmt meinen Segen, ich ernenne euch hiermit Sternenpartner im Angesicht des Lichtes", waren Serenitys letzte Worte.

(Luna)

Es war ein monotones Spielchen. Dämonen kommen lassen, necken, ein wenig reizen, kaltmachen. Immer so weiter. Am Anfang hatte Artemis zwar noch mit offenem Mund über meine Beweglichkeit und meine verbesserten Kampfkünste gestaunt. Aber wer sagte hier, daß wir nur dazu da waren, die Senshi zu trainieren und uns dann auf die faule Haut zu legen? Davon abgesehen, daß wir ihnen eh nichts mehr beibringen konnten, hatte ich es schon vor langem satt gehabt immer nur im Hintergrund zu hängen. Nicht umsonst war ich in meinen vorherigen Leben nicht nur eine Beraterin, sondern auch eine kampferprobte Kriegerin gewesen. Hin und wieder schien Artemis das zu vergessen.

Jetzt standen wir Rücken an Rücken und warteten auf die nächste Welle, die nicht lange auf sich warten ließ. Ich hatte selten so ein Feuer verspürt meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen wie jetzt. Es war fast wie damals, als ich, wenn ich nur gekonnt hätte, losgerannt wäre, um Serenity davon abzuhalten den Silberkristall gegen Metallia einzusetzen. Doch nun war ich nicht machtlos, diesmal würde ich etwas tun können, um Minako und Hotaru zu helfen. Ich hatte in gewisser Weise einen Narren an den beiden gefressen. Hotaru war mir sehr wichtig geworden und neben Usagi, Chibiusa und Mamoru kannte ich sie wohl schon am längsten. Artemis und ich waren zu der Übereinstimmung gekommen, daß sich bei allen Verteidigern viel zu wenig für Hotaru einsetzten, die wahrhaft genug durchgemacht hatte. Und noch weniger gab es welche, die sich für die Sache selbst, nämlich Minako und Hotaru einsetzten. Ich sah darin eine Schwäche.

Eine weitere Schockwelle raste vom Tempel aus über das Tal und ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, was in aller Welt die da unten trieben. Und wo waren Dallas und Saito? Die Schockwelle erreichte uns und wir sprangen gemeinsam hoch. Noch in der Luft tauchte ich ab, ließ meinen Körper schrumpfen und sprang als Katze unter meinen Gegnern durch. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen wechselte ich erneut die Form, drehte mich und fegte den Pulk verwirrter Youmas mit einem blendenhellen Energieblitz davon, der aus meinem Halbmond auf der Stirn gekommen war. Und wie auf Kommando, als ob ich irgendeine Art zentrales Nervensystem getroffen hatte, begannen alle Dämonen um uns herum und über all anders zu verbrennen, zu explodieren, sich aufzulösen usw.

Es herrschte eine lange Stille, in der Artemis und ich uns lange ansahen. „Langsam", meinte er, „machst du mir Angst." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, daß ich das gewesen bin." Es war genau zu dem Zeitpunkt als weitere, wesentlich heftigere Kampfgeräusche das Gelände erbeben ließen. Verstohlen verengte ich die Augen zu Schlitzen und griff hinaus. „Da ist noch ein Dämon. Und ich meine nicht Viento." Artemis nickte.

Es war eine stumme Zustimmung sich auf den Weg zu machen, da unsere Aufgabe hier ja scheinbar erfüllt war. Auf halben Wege erschütterte eine solch gewaltige Explosion das Tal, daß ich sicher war, es würde noch bei uns in der Stadt, kilometerweit entfernt als Erdebeben hoher Stärke gemessen werden. Es sah aus, als ob eine Atombombe mitten vorm Tempel eingeschlagen wäre. Instinktiv warf ich mich flach auf den Boden und ließ den Energiesturm über mich rüberfegen. Es dauerte sicher nur Sekunden, fühlte sich aber an wie eine volle Minute.

Als wir endlich wieder auf den Beinen waren, erwartete uns ein doch recht aberwitziges Bild. Wenn ich vor einen paar Tagen einem der Halbschatten erzählt hätte, ein Dämon würde uns gegen einen Dämon helfen, ich hätte mir wahrscheinlich nur einen belustigten Seitenblick eingefangen. Einen sehr belustigten. Aber es war die Wahrheit. Koitenshi, deren Vertrauen von Hotarus Seite ich lange Zeit für gefährlich hielt, versuchte gerade wieder sich aufzurappeln und Duncan daran zu hindern, auf den völlig entblößten Tempel zuzugehen. Da passierte es dann.

Wohl für alle Anwesenden, selbst Viento und Koitenshi mußte das heilige Licht befreiend und erfrischend sein. Die magische Nacht war schlagartig vorbei und die Sonne schien wieder wie eh und je, ging aber eher unter in dem strahlenden Licht, das aus dem Tempel strömte. Inmitten diesem tauchten zwei Figuren, gegen das Licht nur als Schatten sichtbar, auf. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, wer sie waren, gerade, weil eine von ihnen eine lange Sense trug. Aber war da keine Spur einer Teleportation gewesen, die ich hätte wahrnehmen können. Nichts, gar nichts.

Auch die anderen Senshi strömten jetzt aus dem Eingang und der eben noch so verbissen, zuversichtliche Duncan sah gar nicht mehr so selbstbewußt aus.


	12. Epilog: Ein neuer Anfang – Nichts wird m...

**Götterdämmerung**

**Drei Leben, zwei Geliebte, eine Entscheidung**

**Epilog: Ein neuer Anfang – Nichts wird mehr sein wie es war**

(Saturn)

Eine sanfte Briese wehte...

            Ich spürte die Blicke der anderen, der mittlerweile versammelten Verteidiger sowie der anderen Senshi. Sie musterten uns. Es war irgendwie... fremd. Unnatürlich, neu, erfrischend, ein wenig beängstigend, so viele Dinge auf einmal. Die Macht in mir... in uns war stark, mächtig und vibrierend. Nicht einmal auf dem Höhepunkt meiner eigenen letzten Attacke hatte ich mich so mächtig gefühlt. Ich... Wir geboten nun über Macht, wie sie denen der Göttinnen am ähnlichsten kam. Es war berauschend, erfrischend, stärkend, beängstigend und noch so vieles mehr zugleich. Doch wir geboten GEMEINSAM über diese Macht – auch wenn sie in jeder von uns war – und das war das Wichtigste, der Punkt, der einen nicht wahnsinnig werden ließ.

            Ich schlug leicht – etwas zur Probe – mit den regenbogenfarbenen, transparenten Schmetterlingsflügeln. Ein netter Zusatz zu den eternalartigen Fukus. Diese boten ein paar Unterschiede zu dem von Sailormoon. Sie hatten z. B. keine Schulterpolster, die jeweiligen Farben der Senshi waren weiterhin dominierend, nur mit der, der Partnerin, in Form kleiner Streifen und der unteren Schicht des Rocks verziert. Meine Stiefel und Handschuhe waren Silbern, wo Venus Golden war. Unsere Broschen boten die ineinander verworrenen Symbole unserer Schutzsterne, genauso wie sie auf unserer Stirn leuchteten.

            Schließlich griff ich nach Venus' Hand und spürte die Ruhe mich sogleich einnehmen. Es war ein Gefühl, als ob unsere Seelen wirklich und vollkommen eins waren. Das war etwas woran ich mich sicher erstmal gewöhnen mußte, nach einer so langen Zeit der einsamen Einsamkeit. Aber wie schon gesagt, ich bereute nichts. Und so schwebten wir schließlich Hand in Hand zu den übrigen Senshi hinunter.

            Ich würdigte Duncan nur eines kurzen, mitleidigen Blickes, dann ließ ich denselben über die restlichen Versammelten schweifen. Sie waren alle ziemliche ausgelaugt, wobei der Energieverlust wohl noch das mindeste war. Ich lächelte offenherzig, als ich Koitenshi an einen Fels gelehnt erblickte, gescheitert bei dem Versuch aufzustehen. Also hatte ich mich doch nicht in ihr getäuscht. In diesem Moment brauchte ich keine Erklärung, ich wußte auch so, daß sie es gewesen war. Der entscheidende Faktor, der Garant für Minako und mein Sternenbündnis.

            Langsam setzte ich mich in ihre Richtung in Bewegung. Dabei überließ ich Duncan meiner Partnerin. Es war nicht so, daß ich meine Augen brauchte, um zu sehen wie störrisch und trotzig er dastand. Die perfekte Parodie auf einen stolzen, gefallenen Soldaten. Es war nicht so, als ob ich Ohren brauchte, um dem Gespräch zu folgen, dem kurzen Austausch von Worten. Es war nicht notwendig, denn ich sah und hörte durch sie.

            „Sag, bis wann hast du wirklich noch geglaubt, daß du es schaffen kannst." Man sollte meinen Venus' Ton würde abfällig und selbstzufrieden sein aber er war von jener Ruhe geprägt, die auch mich einnahm und all die Ungeduld und Ungewißheit der letzten Wochen wegwischte. „Ich habe nie aufgehört und ich werde nie aufhören! Was gibt euch das Recht einen solchen Frevel an einem heiligen Pakt zu begehen?" Venus schmunzelte. „Vielleicht, weil wir, weil jeder hier – inklusive deiner ehemaligen Verbündeten dort drüben – mehr Weitsicht besitzen als du."

            Mittlerweile hatte ich Koitenshi erreicht, mit der Bewegung einer Hand hatte ich sämtliche Verletzungen der Verteidiger grundlegend geheilt. Jetzt kniete ich mich nieder und legte dem dunklem Engel beide Hände auf die Schultern und lächelte. „Ich wußte, du würdest kommen." Sie sah auf und ihre Augen hielten immer noch einen Schleier von Verwirrung – oder war es die Anstrengung? „Ich weiß selber nicht so genau warum." Ich erhob mich wieder, trat zurück und half ihr auf, ihre Aura strahlte wieder wie eh und je. „Gerade deswegen danke ich dir." Ein langsames Grinsen zeichnete sich in ihrem Mundwinkel ab. „Das will ich doch auch hoffen." Ich erwiderte das Lächeln.

            Gerade rechtzeitig drehte ich mich um, um zu sehen wie Duncan begonnen hatte, unbeeindruckt von der drohenden Gefahr, die meine Partnerin darstellte, in einer SEHR dunklen Aura zu glühen. „Ich muß mir das nicht länger anhören! Ihr seid diejenigen, die das Verbrechen begangen haben, die hohen Mächte stehen hinter mir und ich werde mir jetzt nehmen, was mir gehört!" Ohne auch nur kurz die Augen zu schließen verschwand und tauchte ich wieder neben meiner Sternenpartnerin auf. Bei der kurzen Berührung hatte ich mehr sehen können, was Koitenshi bewogen hatte herzukommen, als sie zugeben mochte. „ICH BIN DUNCAN, LORD UND KÖNIG DER WINDDÄMONEN! MIR IST PROPHEZEIT WORDEN EIN FÜHRER ZU SEIN UND ICH WERDE EIN FÜHRER SEIN!" Es war zu spät. So mächtig wir auch waren, die Seele von diesem da würde nicht einmal die Mondgöttin selbst mehr retten können.

            „Um ein Führer zu sein muß man auch führen können." Mit einer einzigen Bewegung meiner Sense, einen Aufblitzen orangevioletter Energie war es vollbracht und Duncan wand sich bewegungsunfähig in einem Kokon aus feinen Fäden und Bändern. „Es gibt nur niemanden mehr, den du führen kannst, geschweige denn, der dir folgen wird. Durch deine verantwortungslosen Taten gibt es nur eine Strafe für dich..." Ich schwieg für einen Moment. „Doch würdest du so nie sehen, was du angerichtet hast."

Ich reichte Venus meine freie Hand und wir legten sie aufeinander und hielten sie vor uns hin. „Und so verbannen wir dich bis in aller Ewigkeit, bis entweder die Feuer der Verdammnis den letzten Rest deiner Seele entgültig verbrannt haben oder deine Seele unserer Gnade würdig ist", sprachen wir gemeinsam und mit einer letzten Geste brachen wir unsere Verbindung. Im gleichen Moment gab es einen hellen Blitz und Duncan war fort.

(Makoto)

Es war anstrengend dauernd darauf aufzupassen, daß die Kartoffeln nicht verkohlten, aber es waren sowieso zu wenig glühende Kohlen vorhanden. Ich fühlte mich ausnahmsweise mal unendlich friedlich, als ich dasaß, in Haruka und Michirus großem Garten, und mit dem Stock in der Asche herumscheuerte.

Noch war es früh und sie waren noch nicht alle da. Ich zündete mir aus Langeweile eine Zigarette an und starrte in die immer kleiner werdenden Flammen. Wir hatten beschlossen den perturbierenden Ereignissen eine kleine Party folgen zu lassen. Oder meinetwegen eine Feier zum Sternenbündnis.

Außer mir, Haruka und Michiru natürlich, waren bis jetzt die Momoko und ihre zwei Freundinnen, Yosuke, Usagi, Rei und Mamoru anwesend. Der Rest fehlte noch, auch Minako und Hotaru. Artemis und Luna würden sicher etwas später eintreffen, so wie ich Artemis kannte könnte das noch dauern. Ami müßte jeden Augenblick kommen, sie wollte ihren Vater beruhigen gehen, da sie seit zwei Tagen nicht bei ihm aufgetaucht war. Ob Setsuna Meiou sich noch einmal hier blicken lassen würde, war auch eine Frage, ich konnte mir die stoische Lady jedenfalls kaum biertrinkend und ausgelassen vor Auge führen. Wieso ich schon hier war, lag nicht an meiner Pünktlichkeit, sondern weil Haruka mich tatsächlich darum gebeten hatte. Wegen dem Essen und so. Sie war in letzter Zeit so freundlich zu mir…

Die Partymaus Minako würde auch mit der stillen Hotaru als Begleitung ihre Probleme bekommen aber vielleicht irrte ich mich ja, denn das Glühwürmchen hatte ich noch nie feierlich aktiv gesehen. Mit Saito war sie gemeinsam immer die volle Stimmungskanone gewesen. Überhaupt war ich auf Minakos Benehmen heute Abend gespannt. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich größte Mühe geben ehrwürdig und vernünftig aufzutreten, nach diesem ganzen zeremoniellen Getue konnte ich es mir vorstellen. Ich würde mir einen Spaß draus machen sie zu provozieren bis ich sie dann doch unter den Tisch saufen konnte. Gut gelaunt griff ich nach den Kartoffeln, um sie umzudrehen, wobei ich mir kräftig die Finger verbrannte.

„Autsch!" brüllte ich herzvoll auf. „Scheiße…"

„Na, Makoto?" begrüßte mich jemand amüsiert und ich wandte mich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht um. Vor mir standen Minako und Hotaru, beide echt sexy gekleidet, das mußte ich erstaunt zugeben. Minako trug einen ledernes, knappes Oberteil, ein Ohrklipp am linken Ohr dessen Perlen fast bis auf die Schultern fielen, und einen langen schwarzen Rock. Hotaru war in ein langes, netzartiges schwarzes Kleid gehüllt und sah klasse aus. Sie trug doch tatsächlich Diamantenohrringe!

Gleich hinter den beiden erschienen Rei und Ami. Rei hatte eine Kopfbedeckung, die ganz aus dunklen Perlen bestand und an denen ein Diadem über der Stirn befestigt war. Ihre lederne Weste und der kurze, knallrote Lederrock waren auch ziemlich freizügig. Sie trug goldenen Ohrringe, die im Umfang fast größer als ihre Wangen waren. Die bescheidenere Ami war zwar weniger aufreizend gekleidet, sah in ihrem blauen Blümchenkleid und mit ihren rotgeschminkten Lippen aber auch unheimlich süß aus.

Ich sah an mir selbst runter. Nur gut, daß ich mir auch etwas Mühe bei meiner Aufmachung gemacht hatte, sonst hätte ich mich ja geradezu blamiert! Ich trug meinen dunkellila weiblichen Ninjaanzug mit kniehohen, weißen Stiefeln und hatte mir die Augen einfach schwarz geschminkt, weil ich zu pressiert war.   

Sie setzten sich alle zu mir ans Feuer. Usagi und Mamoru standen noch bei den Liebesengel und plauderten mehr als ausgelassen. Jedenfalls hörte ich des öfteren Usagis typische Brüll-Lache. Haruka und Michiru standen leise miteinander flüsternd und turtelnd beim Vorbereiten von den Salaten.

„Wow, ganz schön attraktiv, Mädels!" lachte ich. „Hey, ich finde ihr hättet Duncan auch einladen können bevor ihr ihn verbannt habt, das scheint ja heute Abend ein größeres Ding zu werden! Rei, geh Yuichiro anrufen, er kann das Bier ausschenken kommen!"

Rei lachte. „Er wird tatsächlich kommen, ich habe ihm nämlich erzählt du hättest Geburtstag, Hotaru, also wundere dich nicht, wenn er dich jetzt mit einer Flasche Champagner beehrt."

Minako grinste. „Artemis hat mir versprochen er würde sich um solche Dinge kümmern."

Ich sah Hotaru an. Sie saß lächelnd da und sah von einem zum anderen. Sie schien mir noch etwas zu befangen und ich hatte ernsthaft vor sie in unseren Kreis einzubeziehen.  „Ich warne dich, Mädchen, du hast dich da auf etwas Gefährliches eingelassen", sagte ich mit gespieltem Ernst. „Minako wird dir das Leben zur Hölle machen, sie kann manchmal ganz schön sexhungrig sein!"

Minako, Rei und Ami stierten mich mit einem äußerst warnenden beherrsch-dich-gefälligst-und-vertreib-sie-nicht-gleich-Blick an, doch Hotaru lachte ausgelassen, obwohl sie etwas errötete. Dieser Augenblick erinnerte mich stark an den Moment vor ein paar Wochen, als ich ihr in der Unterwäsche die Tür öffnete und sie mich verlegen anstarrte. Langsam begann ich sie immer mehr ins Herz zu schließen.

„Was ist mit den Halbschatten?" warf Ami plötzlich ein. Minako sah sie lächelnd an.

„Ich hab Saito angerufen", erklärte sie, während sie mit einem Zweig spielte. „Anfangs hatte ich befürchtet es wäre ein Fehler, doch er war echt nett und hat gesagt er würde gerne kommen. Vielleicht werden wir beide uns doch noch gut mir ihm verstehen", fügte sie dann an Hotaru gewandt an und drückte den Arm ihrer Freundin. Ich lächelte auch, erfreut über diese so glückliche Wendung aller Dinge.

„Und Dallas", fragte Rei dann aber auch prompt und sah natürlich mich mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Ich zuckte schnell mit den Schultern. 

„Vielleicht…" murmelte ich und zündete mir nervös noch eine Zigarette an. Dann stand ich auf. „Will wer Bier?" Rei und Minako wollten, Hotaru wünschte sich ein wenig Rotwein, und Ami nahm typischerweise mit einem Orangensaft vorlieb. Damit würde sie bei mir aber nicht den ganzen Abend durchkommen.

Ich ging Richtung Terrasse und spürte wie meine Hände zitterten. Ich wußte wirklich nicht, ob er kommen würde. Ich hatte ihn gefragt, kurz nach dem Usagi die Feier vorgeschlagen hatte, und eine sehr undeutliche Antwort bekommen. Eigentlich lag es daran, daß Saito ihn gerade unterbrach, als er mir antworten sollte. 

Sollte er kommen, würde das sehr viel bedeuten. Das würde bedeuten, daß er doch zu unserer Gruppe dazugehören wollte und daß er mich…also, vor allem würde zählen wie er sich dann mir gegenüber verhalten würde. Er war ein böser Kerl und er sollte mir eigentlich verhaßt sein, wenn ich noch an der Vergangenheit festhalten würde. Aber ich hatte mich trotzdem in ihn verliebt, was eigentlich eine schlichte Katastrophe war. Man würde sehen…

(Rei)

Der Abend war warm und ein klarer Sternenhimmel lag über uns. Makoto hatte das Feuer unter großen Mühen nochmal entfacht und die Flammen loderten. Fast jeder saß schon um das Feuer herum, mit einem Getränk und einem Würstchen, einer Kartoffel oder Salat in der Hand. Die Stimmung war wirklich klasse, denn Mamoru amüsierte sich uns ein wenig auf der Gitarre vorzuspielen (Anmerkung des anderen Autors: Mamoru kann Gitarre spielen?), während Minako ausgelassen den jeweiligen Text dazu sang.

Inzwischen waren auch Artemis und Luna unter großem Lärm eingetroffen. Artemis' laute Stimme hallte schon von weitem gut gelaunt herüber. Er trug ein lockeres Hemd, bis auf ein paar Stellen aufgeknöpft, damit ja auch wirklich niemand die kräftigen Bauchmuskeln verpaßte, und trug unter beiden Armen noch ungefähr vier Bierkisten. Ich wußte jetzt schon, daß er vorhatte aus der friedlichen Feier eine Sauforgie zu machen, was ihm hoffentlich dieses Mal nicht gelingen würde.

Luna kam etwas gestreßt neben ihm her gehopst – sie trug merkwürdigerweise auch ein Hemd, dafür aber ihre schwarze Lederhose – und ermahnte ihn immer wieder er solle gefälligst mit dem Bier aufpassen und wieso zum Teufel er nicht mehr Wein gekauft hatte. Da konnte ich ihr allerdings nur zustimmen. Die Einzigen, die Bier in derbmassigen Massen trinken konnten wie Artemis dabei hatte, waren er selbst, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru und höchstens noch Haruka. Und Usagi aber nur, wenn sie vorher schon andere Sachen runtergekippt hatte. Naja, die Halbschatten tranken sicher auch viel, falls sie kamen. 

Usagi saß neben Mamoru und versuchte sich etwas in Karaoke, was ihr aber wesentlich mehr mißlang als Minako. Ami saß rechts neben mir und unterhielt sich mit Momoko. Sie schien sich ziemlich gut mit den Mädchen zu verstehen und heute schien sie überhaupt gesellig wie nie. Sie war übrigens die Erste, die vom Champagner haben wollte, den Yuuichirou mitgebracht hatte. 

„Macht mal Platz!" rief Artemis und wucherte das Gesöff auf den Boden. Dann setzte er sich direkt neben Minako und öffnete sich eine Flasche mit den Zähnen. Mir wurde jedesmal mulmig zumute, wenn ich ihm dabei zusah. Luna lobte die Dekoration, die Haruka und Michiru tatsächlich schön gelungen war. Die vielen, bunten Lampen, die sie überall aufgehängt hatten, verliehen dem ganzen noch mehr Gemütlichkeit. 

„Hey, Schwester, reich mir mal so eine Kartoffel rüber!" brüllte Artemis, der entweder schon etwas getrunken hatte bevor er hergekommen war, was auch Lunas genervte Laune erklären würde, oder tatsächlich unheimlich gut drauf war. Makoto, für die der Ruf gedacht war, rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

Letztere rauchte übrigens mal wieder wie ein Schlot und ich fragte mich ob ihre Nervosität daran liegen konnte, daß Dallas kommen sollte. Nun, Begeisterung für diese unverständliche

Art von Liebe konnte ich immer noch nicht bei mir hervorrufen aber das hier war besser als die anderen Zeiten, in denen sie bei jeder Begegnung eine Prügelei mit ihm angefangen hatte. Apropos Halbschatten, ich fragte mich wie Saito sich aufführen würde, immerhin war die Situation immer noch nicht ganz toll für ihn.

Als ob ich sie mit diesen Gedanken herbeibeschworen hätte, rollte plötzlich oder besser gesagt donnerte plötzlich ein Motorrad in den Garten und hielt kurz vor unserer kleinen Gesellschaft, was Michiru zu einem entsetzten Schrei veranlaßte, da dabei sicher die Hälfte ihrer Rosen plattgewalzt wurde.

Saito sprang mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung vom Hintersitz. „Hi, haben wir schon was verpaßt?" rief er und in seiner Stimme schwang erstaunlich gute Laune mit. Er riß sich seinen Motorhelm vom Kopf und seine lila Augen funkelten tatsächlich ohne einen Hauch von Zurückhaltung. „Hey, hier gibt's ja was zu essen! Wow, Ven…Minako du siehst ja mal wieder scharf aus! Du natürlich auch Hotaru!" Er kam auf uns zu und setzte sich auf die andere Seite unseres Paars, das wir heute feierten, direkt neben Hotaru. Wir schauten alle anfangs etwas belemmert aus der Wäsche aber jedermann schien positiv überrascht. Minako lächelte erfreut und Hotaru, die trotz allem etwas befangen schien, erwiderte den Gruß freundlich. 

Dallas ließ sich etwas mehr Zeit und beschwichtigte die ärgerliche Michiru, kam dann auch herüber. Ich warf Makoto einen Blick zu, die ihm frech entgegen sah, spürte aber daß sie aufgeregt war. Wenn man das Biest schon so lange kannte, wußte man das. Der kräftige Halbschatten nickte kurz in die Runde und ließ sich dann neben der Brünette fallen, wobei er herrisch den Arm um sie legte und ihr einen Kuß auf die Lippen drückte. Nun, ich nahm an Makoto war jetzt zufrieden.

Die Stimmung begann immer lauter und ausgelassener zu werden. Ich beobachtete Hotaru und Minako. In den Augen beider leuchtete eine Glückseligkeit, die nur jemand spüren konnte, der wirklich viel durchgemacht hatte. Nicht nur Minako, sondern auch das schwarzhaarige Mädchen schaute mit ihren violetten Augen auf ihre teilweise neu gewonnen Freunde. Mir schien, ich hätte sie noch nie mit so erfüllter Wärme gesehen. Sie hatten gewonnen, die ganze schwierige Aufgabe überstanden, die ihnen gestellt wurde. Es war wirklich ein vollkommener Sieg. Sicher einige würden sich erst noch an das äußerst ungewohnte Liebespaar gewöhnen müssen. Aber nach den letzten Strapazen würde das nicht mehr besonders schwerfallen.

Nach einer Weile, nachdem Mamoru von der Gitarre genug hatte und sich Usagi widmete, sprang Minako auf und ließ auf einen Partysong aus dem CD-Player einen heißen Tanz ab. Alle johlten. Usagi lachte sich schon seit einer halben Stunde halb tot, ohne daß ich wirklich begriff worüber, bis ich schnallte, daß sie über Luna lachte, die sich über Artemis Witze mal wieder in Grund und Boden ärgerte. Mamoru hatte sich zu Yuuichirou geflüchtet. Letzterer schien immer noch paralysiert von der ungewöhnlichen Gesellschaft und warf mir hilflose Blicke zu.

Haruka und Michiru, mit denen ich mich bis jetzt größtenteils unterhalten hatte, übernahmen die Führung des Grills, da Makoto davon abgelassen hatte. Diese schien auch schon eine Menge getrunken zu haben. Jetzt saß sie jedenfalls nur noch bei Dallas, die Beine über seine Knie geschwungen. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was die redeten.

Saito trank auch eine Menge, unterhielt sich abwechselnd mit Minako, Hotaru und Usagi. Ami kicherte auch schon verdächtig, irgendwie schien sich ihr Champagnerglas  auch von selbst aufzufüllen. 

Ich lehnte mich nach hinten. So wohl hatte ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

(Pluto)

Ich mußte lächeln aber eigentlich hatte ich gar keinen Grund dazu, als ich meine Blicke über die kleine, vor ein paar Jahren sicherlich noch sehr absonderlich anmutende, jetzt fast schon Alltag seiende Gesellschaft schweifen ließ. Makoto und Rei saßen mit den beiden Halbschatten zusammen und plauderten ein wenig. Ja, auch Rei plauderte... Hin und wieder sah ich Saito ein paar resignierende Blicke in die Richtung werfen, in die Minako und Hotaru vor kurzen verschwunden waren. Mir konnte er nichts vormachen. So sehr er sich auch selbst einredete, er wäre zufrieden, tief da drin war er neidisch und eifersüchtig auf das, was die beiden Senshi nun hatten und er und Venus nie haben würden.

            Haruka und Michiru waren auch ins Haus verschwunden. Ich meinte, sie etwas über eine offizielle Zeremonie murmeln gehört zu haben. Wenn das so weiterging, würden die sich noch alle miteinander verkuppelt haben, bevor Kristall Tokyo überhaupt eintraf... Aber, ich vergönnte es ihnen nicht. Ihre Zeremonie damals war etwas anders abgelaufen und ich konnte mir vorstellen, daß die ganze Sache sie zum Nachdenken gebracht hatte nicht etwas Festeres zu machen. Freilich wußte ich, daß das kommen würde, denn vieles war jetzt wieder klarer geworden.

Ami unterhielt sich überraschenderweise – oder auch nicht, bedachte man Lady Merkurs engen Kontakt zum damaligen Engelsreich – mit den Liebesengeln, Kiiro und Viento, die jetzt relativ entspannt und locker wirkten. Etwas abseits hielt sich Koitenshi, die etwas später hinzugekommen war, ganz unauffällig und leise, beteiligte sich aber hin und wieder am Gespräch. Sie gab sich keine Mühe eine Tarnung zu erschaffen, auch wenn das einige Anwesenden immer noch etwas unbehaglich war und Mißtrauen erregte.

Für mich war es nicht so unerwartet gewesen, als irgendwann mittendrin auch Sin und Anshar aufgetaucht waren und sobald auch nur erwähnt wurde, sie hätten ein paar Neuigkeiten von Kleine Lady hatten sich Prinz und Prinzessin natürlich gleich auf sie gestürzt und so schnell würden sie da mit normalen Mitteln nicht wieder wegkommen... Aber das war wohl nicht das Problem mit ihrer Position und Macht jetzt. Das Mißtrauen der Gruppe mochte noch da sein, gerade von Luna, die sich mit Artemis zuerst zu den Halbschatten, Jupiter und Mars gesellt hatte, bevor beide dann in eine stille Ecke verschwunden waren, jedoch war ich eher froh, daß es jemanden gab, der den Meuren entgegenwirkte. Sie hatten schon genug Schaden angerichtet.

Es war Zeit. Ich sollte gehen, denn es gab noch andere Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern mußte, eine menge Dinge, die in Ordnung gebracht werden mußte und zulange ignoriert wurden. Ein bißchen Wehmut überkam mich, als ich die Gruppe ein letztes Mal betrachtete. Eigentlich nicht wegen des Abschieds, denn ich würde eh schneller wieder da sein als mir lieb war – allein schon Haruka und Michirus wegen. Nein, ich fragte mich nur unwillkürlich, was aus den heiteren, unbeschwerten, jungen Mädchen geworden war, die selbst in der Zukunft einen Teil ihrer Unschuld noch nicht verloren hatten. Hier schon und das hatte Auswirkungen.

„Melancholische Gedanken?" Ich drehte mich nicht um. Es gab nur drei – Minako und Hotaru ausgenommen – Personen im Raum, die sich an mich ranschleichen konnten und die beiden Halbschatten hatte ich gerade gut im Blick. „Nur ein wenig über die Konsequenzen. Das Laster einer Wächterin der Zeit, du mußt dir immer Gedanken über die Konsequenzen machen."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, dann meinte sie wieder: „Aber das ist es nicht allein." Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein." Es brauchten nicht mehr Worte gewechselt zu werden, denn wir beide wußten, was ich meinte. Sie hatte es gesehen und vor allen Dingen schien sie sehr gut darin zu sein Menschen zu analysieren. Trotzdem sprach ich das Offensichtliche aus. „Es wird nie wieder so sein wie es einmal war und hätte sein sollen. Ich wünschte manchmal, ich könnte ihnen das ersparen, die Zeit zurückdrehen und diese verfluchte Shiekahsache einfach ungeschehen machen. Aber ich kann und darf nicht." Mit einer Geste in Richtung Sin und Anshar fügte ich an. „Nicht einmal sie können es."

„Ihr Weg ist vielleicht anders, steiniger, aber er muß nicht der falsche sein. Immerhin haben sie alle Schwierigkeiten überstanden. Ihre Zukunft mag sich von jetzt an von selbst schreiben aber wie sagt ihr Menschen doch immer: Letztendlich hat jeder sein eigenes Schicksal und seine Zukunft in der Hand." Ich mußte schmunzeln, etwas, was ich selten tat. „Das mag sein. Die letzten Spuren ihrer Vergangenheit sind mit Duncan verschwunden, doch die Göttinnen werden immer ein Teil von ihnen sein und auch ihre jetzige Reinkarnation prägen." Nach einer weiteren Pause drehte ich mich um und bot der anderen Person meine Hand. „Gehen wir."

Sie zeigte sich nicht überrascht. Es war einfach gewesen zu erraten, warum sie wirklich hier war. Ein paar Jahre – wesentlich weniger hier – Zeitreisen würden ihrer Tarnung Wunder tun. „Ja, gehen wir", entgegnete Koitenshi, nahm meine Hand und damit waren wir verschwunden. 

(Minako)

Ein paar Grillen zirpten und das fahle Mondlicht etwas getrübt durch ein paar Wölkchen schien auf uns herunter. Ich hatte einen mentalen Filter geschaffen und sämtliche unnatürliche Geräusche ausgegrenzt, so daß es nur uns und die Geräusche der Nacht gab. Es war schwer heute Abend anders Ruhe zu finden und immerhin war alles noch so frisch und neu. Außerdem war es immer noch die Nacht am Tag unserer Trauung und wir wußten beide, was das eigentlich bedeutete.

            Hotaru seufzte. Es war mehr ein glückliches Seufzen, das wuß... fühlte ich. Sie hatte sich an mich gekuschelt, als wir hier draußen, weiter entfernt von der Party saßen und einfach nur die Präsenz des anderen genossen. Sanft strich ich durch ihr feines schwarzes Haar und spielte mit einer losen Haarsträhne, während ich dabei zusah wie der Mond Schattenspielchen auf dem Gesicht meiner Partnerin trieb.

            „Ich denke, das ist erstmal genug Aufregung für einen Abend." Ich schenkte ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick für den ganzen Tumult aber sie lachte nur, griff nach meinem Gesicht und zog mich herunter, um mich zu küssen. Ich hatte keine Absichten dies zu verhindern. „Das meine ich nicht. Du weißt, ich liebe dich so wie du bist und wenn du dich zu sehr ändern würdest, würde mir das auch nicht gefallen. Es ist nur so, daß ich mich an diese Art Partys wohl erst noch gewöhnen muß." Mit einem Grinsen und einem weiteren Kuß auf die Lippen meinte ich: „Nun, wenn es eines ist, was wir Inner Senshi besser können als ihr, dann ist es Feste feiern!"

Hotaru widersprach nicht, setzte sich aber dann einigermaßen gerade hin und sah hinauf zum Mond. „Es ist schon merkwürdig, oder? Wie alles wieder zusammenfindet. Vor Tausenden von Jahren, auf den Tag genau ging das Silberreich unter und schickte uns beide auf eine lange Suche. Und gerade jetzt, heute, haben wir uns wirklich gefunden." Für einen Moment war ich verwirrt, konnte sie den Tag wirklich so genau bestimmen? Dann sah ich das hinterhältige Grinsen in ihren Mundwinkeln, das sie nicht im Stande war sich zu verkneifen. Ich entschied mich, es ihr durchgehen zu lassen.

Seit Koitenshi irgendwann aufgetaucht war, hatte sich ihre Stimmung nochmal gehoben. Ich wußte, sie pflegte eine merkwürdige, innige Freundschaft zu dem schwarzen Engel. Doch wer war ich zu widersprechen, sie hatte uns schließlich gerettet. Zumindest war ich... waren wir bereit alles zu tun, um ihr beim Eingewöhnen zu helfen, ob sie wollte oder nicht.

Was Saitos Anwesenheit während der Kämpfe anging, hatte mich diese weniger überrascht. Ich kannte ihn zu gut dafür. Er war nicht der Typ, der einfach eingeschnappt davonrannte. Außerdem hatte er eh versprochen mir zu helfen so gut wie er konnte und wir waren ja auch noch Freunde, nicht wahr? Sicher war ich froh gewesen, als ich ihn da etwas abseits mit Dallas stehen gesehen hatte, doch in dem Moment war ich größtenteils mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen.

Ich lehnte mich nah an Hotarus Ohr und widerstand dem Impuls daran zu knabbern, denn es sah im Moment so richtig zum Anbeißen aus. „Du weißt, daß wir immer noch was zu erledigen haben, oder?" Entweder spielte sie die Unschuldige richtig gut oder sie wußte wirklich nicht, wovon ich sprach. „Was denn?" Gut, wenn mein Glühwürmchen es so haben wollte. „Nun, es ist immer noch sozusagen unsere Hochzeitsnacht und wir wollen doch noch nicht mit Traditionen brechen, oder?"

Hotaru schwieg für zwei Sekunden, zog dann ihren Kopf samt Ohr aus meinem unmittelbar erreichbaren Bereich und zwinkerte mir zu. Sie stand auf und streckte mir eine Hand hin, die ich ohne zu zögern nahm, vielleicht hätte ich mir das nochmal überlegen sollte. Denn es stellte sich heraus, daß ich nicht sie, sondern sie mich an der Angel hatte. „Eine Frage, wer trägt jetzt eigentlich wen über die Schwelle?" Dafür hatte ich noch eine Antwort. „Jeder den anderen? Ich meine technisch gesehen könnten wir das, wenn auch nicht durch rein physische Kraft."

Durch die Antwort befriedigt zog sie mich hinter sich her auf das Haus zu. Dort angekommen taten wir tatsächlich wie vorgeschlagen und fanden uns bald direkt vor Hotarus Schlafzimmer wieder. Und das war, als sie den Köder einholte. „Du weißt, daß ein Sternenbündnis Kinder möglich macht, oder?" Zuerst dachte ich sie machte Scherze, bevor ich realisierte, daß sie vollkommen recht hatte. „Uh..." war das Einzige, was ich herausbrachte. „Ist so eine Art magischer Bonus oder so, frag mich nicht." Sie stieß die Tür auf und zog mich hinter ihr her, ich mehr oder weniger ergeben. „Gibt es da noch eine Ausstiegsklausel, die ich nicht kenne?" Sie grinste diabolisch und ich schluckte hart. „Zu spät."

Und kurz darauf fiel die Tür ins Schloß und ich hatte wirklich nicht mehr viel zu protestieren. Ich bereute nur, daß sie es letztendlich doch noch geschafft hatte mir heute eine zu verpassen. Irgendwie hatten wir uns den Ganzen Nachmittag belauert wie bei einem kleinem privaten Spiel, daß eigentlich relativ sinnlos war.

Nun ja, was sollte es schon. Kinder waren ein schöner Gedanke... in zehn Jahren vielleicht mal.

THE END

_Einige_ Sätze der Autoren

Tja, das war's... Ok, wir haben ehrlich nicht damit gerechnet, daß Götterdämmerung letztendlich SO lang wird. Gerade der letzte Abschnitt um die Zeremonie schien endlos zu dauern, doch hat wahrscheinlich auch genauso viel Spaß gemacht... Eigentlich hatten wir vorgehabt so spätestens Ende Oktober fertig zu sein, doch dann kam immer wieder was dazwischen, wir hatten mal keine Lust (hey, kommt auch mal vor) oder waren einfach nur im Streß und wollten uns nicht gegenseitig an die Gurgel springen. J Letztendlich ist es jetzt fertig und wenn ihr nicht zu denen gehört, die die Anmerkungen zu erst lesen (nicht wahr, Martin? *zwinker*), gratulieren wir euch, daß ihr es geschafft habt euch durch unsere Epik zu arbeiten.

Und nun zu den obligatorischen Anmerkungen.

Als Erstes muß ich meinerseits vielleicht ein paar Worte zu dem Hintergrund der Silver Millennium Geschichte unseres glücklichen Paares sagen. Das war eine Idee, die ich so ungefähr zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte, wo wir GD gestartet habe. Als Erfinder einer Paarung denkst du natürlich auch hin und wieder (pausenlos?) über neue Ficideen nach, die zu schreiben man dann eh nie zu kommt... Auf jeden Fall hatte ich diese Idee um das Aufdecken dieser Beziehung durch Träume usw. und dachte mir, daß könnte einen guten Hintergrund und eine neue Brisanz hinzufügen.

Rhea ist ein gängiger Name für Hotaru und ich gebe zu ihn höchstwahrscheinlich (kann auch sein, daß ich gerade nicht dran gedacht habe) aus SMZ geklaut habe. Aishar war mehr eine fixe Idee ohne echten Hintergrund, die ich später auch in SIL (Stars in Love) eingebaut habe. Die beiden sind irgendwie Standardnamen für mich geworden...

Die Liebesengelgeschichte... Ja, uhm (*duckt sich vor werfenden WP Hassern). Sagen wir das war ein Streitpunkt und ist letztendlich auf meinem Mist gewachsen, also übernehme ich dafür auch die Verantwortung. Ich habe versucht die Einbeziehung so gering wie möglich zu halten, was sich aber nicht immer ganz realisieren ließ. Ich hoffe, es hat euch nicht zu sehr gestört, doch ich brauchte dieses Element letztendlich fürs Ende und es ist ja nicht so, daß ich Laetitia nicht angeboten hätte die erste Szene umzuschreiben und das Ganze ohne WP-Element zu schreiben. Doch letztendlich hat es der Story hoffentlich gutgetan.

Sin und Anshar... Für alle, die nicht ANH Shadows of Destiny gelesen haben (bzw. noch nie eine verständliche Version von BSSM Another Story gespielt haben), eine kleine Erklärung. Sin und Anshar sind Figuren aus dem SNES Videospiel Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Another Story. Sin ist die Anführerin der Opposite Senshi, eine Gruppe, die versucht das Schicksal der Welt zu ändern. Anshar ist ihr jüngerer Bruder, der sich netterweise in Kleine Lady verliebt hat. Am Ende werden sie dann von den Senshi gerettet. Ich habe diese Figuren wie gesagt schon in ANH02 aufgegriffen und ihnen eine ähnliche Rolle zugewiesen. Ihr Auftritt hier war aber vergleichbar kurz.

Koitenshi. Mein Charakter, mein Charakter! Nicht klauen! Uhm... Okay, auch so eine recht spontane Idee von mir, die mir irgendwann mal gekommen ist, als ich den Charakter eingeführt habe. Was soll ich sagen, ich fing an sie zu mögen und wollte sie nicht für ewig auf der anderen Seite stehen und draufgehen lassen. Dafür war sie mir zu schade. Und so ist sie dann letztendlich noch zu ihrem großen Auftritt gegen Ende gekommen.

Außerdem haben mir Koitenshi und die Einbindung von WP und damit Vientos, eine interessante Geschichte geliefert (auch wenn Laetitia meine Vorstellung von Duncan gelegentlich etwas... anders auslegte). Dadurch, daß ich alle Drei vom selben Dämonenstamm abstammen hab lassen, boten sich mir gleich ein paar gute Möglichkeiten für den zweiten Teil des Kampfes.

Nochmal zur ganzen Sternenbündnisgeschichte. Das hat sich eigentlich aus der Idee zu ANH entwickelt, sich dann auf andere Fics übertragen und so weiter. Der grundlegende Verlauf der Zeremonie war ähnlich wie in ANH, mit einigen leichten Ergänzungen. Wenn ihr diese Idee verwenden wollt (für welches Senshipaar auch immer), wäre es schön, ihr sagt mir das vorher. Bei allem anderen würde ich auch böse werden.

_Okay, bevor Matthias mir mal wieder die Worte aus dem Mund nimmt __J__ , sage ich auch noch kurz etwas. Es war eigentlich niemals meine Absicht eine Fanfiction über Hotaru und Minako zu schreiben wo die beiden letztendlich tatsächlich zusammenbleiben. Wer "Im Schatten des Lichts" gelesen hat könnte sich auch über den plötzlichen Umschwung meiner Ideen wundern. Daher möchte ich nicht, daß man das hier wirklich als einen Nachfolger davon ansieht, für mich war es eher ein Experiment und hat mit meiner früheren Epik nichts zu tun. _

_Es war manchmal äußerst schwierig für mich Matthias Vorstellung von den Charakteren zu akzeptieren, vor allem was Usagi und Minako anbelangte, aber für ihn war es umgekehrt genauso. Gottseidank waren es aber nur diese Charaktere, denn über Hotaru (seine Lieblings-Senshi) und Makoto (meine Lieblings-Senshi) lagen wir uns merkwürdigerweise nie in den Haaren _

_Was Dallas, Saito und die Idee mit den Göttinnen anbelangt, bitte nicht klauen! Sollte jemand tatsächlich die Lust haben sie in einer seiner Fanfiction zu verewigen, ich bin für alle Vorschläge offen, aber wer's andersrum versucht gehört gepfählt. Sie gehören zu ISDL und eigentlich nur dorthin._

_Ich bin gespannt, ob man die Unterschiede unserer Stile und Ideen erkennt. Es war eine gute Erfahrung für mich und es hat mir auch sehr Spaß gemacht! Bis auf die Tatsache, daß Matthias Wedding Peach mitreinbringen mußte, das war hart für mich, aber was soll man machen ;)._

_Um es nochmal vorweg zu nehmen: Die Geschichte basiert auf ISDL, Duncan und Koitenshi gehören aber Matthias. _

Also meinerseits habe ich glaube ich alles gesagt, was mir wichtig war. Mir hat die ganze Sache wirklich Spaß gemacht. Unsere Stile waren recht unterschiedlich, was einen guten Kontrast herstellte. Jedoch brachte das sicher auch einige Zankereien über den Verlauf mit sich, was bei Autoren, die sozusagen auf derselben Wellenlänge schreiben nicht so der Fall sein dürfte. Wo man bei uns die Sprünge, wo wer geschrieben hat, sehen kann, kann ich als Gegenbeispiel natürlich auf jeden Fall Sailormoon Z nennen aber auch Duet of Pigtails (Ranma ½/Magic Knights Rayearth Crossover, sehr empfehlenswert), wo man eigentlich gar nicht merkt, daß Teil 8 komplett von einem anderen Autor geschrieben wurde. Trotzdem bereue ich es nicht und ich kann die Erfahrung jedem Autor mal empfehlen.

Dann möchte ich auch nochmal kurz etwas zu unseren unterschiedlichen Charaktervorstellungen sagen. Das ist eigentlich genau die Problematik, die ich oben angesprochen habe. Während Laetitia Minako eher etwas _freier_ in ihren Beziehung beschreibt, geht das total gegen meine Vorstellung. Ich sehe sie eigentlich als eine vielleicht etwas flippig, oftmals impulsive aber doch sehr ehrliche und treue Person. Bei Usagi haben wir uns größtenteils um den Prinzessinnenaspekt und den ganzen Hintergrund der Zukunftsgeschichte gestritten. Für mich gehört das und gerade dieses Erwachsenwerden von Usagi nun mal zu ihrem Charakter (und ich weiß das Raven mir da zustimmt).

Das ist halt ein Problem, daß man nicht leicht umgehen kann und das einem hin und wieder die Laune vermiesen kann, glaubt mir, mir mißfielen da hin und wieder auch einige Sachen. Das mag sich jetzt vielleicht anhören, als ob wir vollkommen unzufrieden mit der Fic wären, doch denke ich das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Wie Laetitia schon sagte war das ein Experiment, ein Versuch und es hat uns durchaus Spaß gemacht, denn sonst wäre die Fic wohl schon gestorben, bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hat. Ich habe mich jedenfalls immer wieder gefreut mich hinzusetzen und etwas für ISDL zu schreiben.

Lob, Kritik und alle anderen re- und irrelevante Dinge gehen an Solarsenshi@gmx.de und/oder jeanne.werner@internet.lu. Diese Fic wird an mehrere HPs gehen aber auf jeden Fall zu erreichen sein auf www.catstrio.de und Silver Moonlight (http://members.tripod.com/~svmoon).

Wir weisen nochmal darauf hin, daß sowohl Sailormoon, als auch Wedding Peach nicht uns, sondern ihren jeweiligen Erschaffern gehören. Das Einzigste, worauf wir Anspruch erheben sind die neuen Charaktere von Duncan und Koitenshi, sowie den aus ISDL übernommenen Halbschatten in Laetitias Fall. Und die ganze Idee und die Story von Götterdämmerung gehört uns.

Wir verabschieden uns und sagen

Sayonara, eure

Matthias und Laetitia


End file.
